EL SECRETO DE AMAR
by kagome-inu1982
Summary: Cuando mas seguro te sientes siempre llega el momento de correr, un mundo de intrigas y un amor por descubrir... EPILOGO!...AQUÍ TERMINAMOS... MUCHAS GRACIAS!
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todas!... Como ahora ven he comenzado una nueva historia, esta es mi manera de disculparme por el retraso y también es algo así como "Año nuevo historia nueva". Así que el día de hoy me atrevo a dejarles una historia en la que he estado trabajando en las semanas de ausencia, mientras me le escondía a mi madre. Así que espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura y que descubran todo el lío que voy a armar. Como les he dicho no soy muy buena escribiendo Summary, pero como siempre haré mi intento. **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**EL SECRETO DE AMAR**_

_**BY: KAGOME-INU1982**_

_**Summary: **_Cierta vez escuché "Puedes correr pero no esconderte", hoy día yo pensaba que ambas eran posibles. Mi vida era como una montaña rusa, cada vez que estaba más tranquila, en la parte más alta, me tocaba lanzarme desde lo alto a toda velocidad.

Un mundo de escondites y secretos, y yo estaba a punto de encontrar lo que era amar y sufrir por amor, todo en una misma persona…

_**Cáp. 1: Escapar**_

- Te voy a sacar de aquí te lo juro – su voz fue como un bálsamo para mí, mas sin embargo no estaba muy convencida de esas palabras, una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo.

Sonreí mientras apoyaba mi mano sobre la suya con el grueso vidrio en medio, sí, las cosas no eran sencillas y mucho menos lo era la manera como había terminado allí, hundida hasta la punta de mi cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, el despertador sonó con sus dos minutos de retraso, encontré mis pantuflas en el mismo sitio de siempre, una frente a mi cama la otra debajo de ella, el lugar donde mi gato, Buyo, siempre la dejaba; seguí mi rutina al pie de la letra, la misma que practicaba hacia por lo menos 4 años. Fue por ello que no noté que el día de hoy sería totalmente diferente, la palabra cambio se avecinaba sobre mi cabeza como un rayo y no podría evitar que me diera, pues ni siquiera sabía que se acercaba.

Bostecé con ganas mientras estiraba mis brazos al aire, tomé la toalla del respaldar de mi silla del escritorio sin mirar y caminé con paso cansado, arrastrando mis pantuflas rosadas con mariposas, entré al baño del cual un regordete gato salió contoneándose de un lado a otro.

- Espera abajo Buyo, no arruines el periódico – le advertí a mi gato antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

Fue un baño rápido, no era de las que se queda pensando en la ducha durante horas, no me gustaba quedarme meditando a menos de que hubiera una situación que resolver, pues de una u otra manera llegaba al lío de mi vida… ¿Cuál?... Pues… algo en que como les dije no me gusta pensar.

Me vestí aun más rápido de lo que me bañé, me puse una blusa gris, unos jeans sencillos y unos pequeños zapatos a juegos con mi blusa, tomé mi morral de sobre el escritorio, mi abrigo y mi bufanda. Bajé los quince escalones hasta la primera planta y tal como esperaba encontré en la cocina a Buyo con el periódico del día bajo él.

- Ya levántate de ahí Buyo – le dije mientras colocaba comida en su plato y leche en el otro recipiente, y con paso cansino mi regordete gato atacó el desayuno del día.

Yo por mi parte simplemente comí una manzana y tomé un poco de café antes de irme con la esperanza de aguantar las clases del día.

- Nos vemos para el almuerzo Buyo – me despedí antes de salir.

Afuera me esperaba mi lindo automóvil usado, lo había comprado, luego de ahorrar varios sueldos, no era la gran cosa era un sencillo Volkswagen modelo 95, nada envidiable, pero me gustaba mi auto y más aun cuando me ahorraba el caminar varios kilómetros para llegar a la universidad. Sí, la universidad, como ven empiezo cada vez más a ser una chica normal, una chica de 22 años, que estudia en la universidad, que tiene un gato, aficionada a las novelas románticas y que por lo mismo estudia literatura; ven que no miento soy una chica normal común y corriente.

- Hola Kagome…

Ah… por cierto mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi

- Hola… ¿Acabas de llegar?

- Y por poco y no lo hago, hubo un accidente en la carretera y nos dejaron cerca de media hora esperando en el trafico

- ¿Accidentes?, ¿En el pueblo? – pregunté a lo que ella asintió, mas sin embargo le restamos importancia y nos enfrascamos en tratar otro tema mientras nos dirigíamos al aula donde tendríamos nuestra primera clase.

Y así de esa misma manera, mi día transcurrió con la misma rutina de siempre, tuve mis clases a la hora que era, comí en la misma silla de siempre con mi amiga, que por cierto se llama Sango, tuvimos nuestra dosis de chismes diarios. No es que hubiera mucho acerca de que chismear, pues en el lugar en el que vivíamos nada sucedía… nunca.

- Hola chicas – se nos unió Hojo en la cafetería a la misma hora de siempre – No saben, hay todo un revuelo en las noticias por el accidente que ocurrió en el pueblo en que ustedes viven

- ¿En serio? – la atención de mi amiga fue captada, y hasta debo admitir que la mía.

- Sí, al parecer encontraron armas en el auto y un cadáver

- Vaya eso sí que es extraño

Y de verdad lo era, pues en el lugar en que vivía nada de estas cosas sucedía, ¿Y donde era exactamente eso?... Sencillo era Fintry un antiguo pueblo, cercano a la ciudad de Glasgow, en Escocia, en resumen en el Reino Unido. El lío en todo esto es que donde vivíamos nada nuevo sucedía y que de un momento a otro hubiera un muerto con un arsenal de armas de por medio, entenderán que esto es todo un suceso, hasta era muy posible que mostraran las noticias en televisión nacional… Bueno de seguro no hasta allá.

- Lo extraño es que el carro no está registrado y no hay ninguna identificación para el muerto; vamos a ir después de clase – dijo Hojo, con una implícita invitación a Sango y a mí.

- ¿Kagome vamos? – me preguntó Sango.

- Lo lamento no puedo, tengo que ir a trabajar

Trabajo, yo tenía que hacerlo si quería tener dinero para pagar la renta de la casa, cubrir los gastos que implicaba ésta, alimentar a Buyo a mi misma y suplir lo que no era costeado por la beca de la universidad y aparte de ello tenía un auto al que ponerle combustible. Sé lo que piensan, que tengo una vida complicada, pero dentro de todo esto, soy muy feliz.

- Llegas tarde Kagome… - me recordó Kaede desde atrás del mostrador en cuanto la campanilla sobre la puerta hizo su sonido característico.

- Lo lamento mucho Kaede, tuve que pasar por mi casa para darle de comer a Buyo

- Tranquila, mejor ponte a limpiar las mesas es posible que el día de hoy tengamos muchos clientes… Vi pasar un par de camionetas de televisoras hace una media hora

Eso quería decir que el día de hoy habría más clientes que atender en el restaurante de Kaede, donde se servía la carne de cordero más famosa del lugar.

Y como si de una profeta se tratara, la hora del almuerzo fue un caos como no se vio nunca, camarógrafos y periodistas hicieron la parada en el restaurante para el almuerzo, algunos universitarios que venían tras los periodistas se asentaron allí también y los tenderos locales de siempre hicieron su parada tradicional. Para cuando terminé el trabajo estaba con los pies hinchados casi al doble de su tamaño.

- ¡Estoy muerta! – me dejé caer en una silla frente a la barra luego de haberla limpiado.

- Gran trabajo el de hoy – nos dijo Kaede a los tres meseros de ese turno mientras contaba las ganancias del día – Si me esperan unos segundos les traeré la paga del mes.

Esa fue bella música para mis oídos, necesita el dinero y lo más probable es que nos pagara un poco más por el trabajo de hoy, mejor para mí; tenía que pagar dos meses de renta, y comprar algunos libros para la universidad.

- Kagome… - pegué un brincó en cuanto la mano de Kaede se posó sobre mi hombro, despertándome - ¡Dios, niña! ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, solo me quedé dormida

- Ve a descansar, mañana tienes el día libre, aquí está tu dinero – me hizo entrega de un sobre con efectivo.

- Gracias Kaede – me quité el delantal y lo colgué en su sitio; salí a la oscura noche encontrándome con una pequeña y fina lluvia, me envolví en mi abrigo y caminé hasta mi auto; estaba agotada, solo quería tomar un baño y dejarme llevar por el sueño.

Conduje a velocidad normal por la carretera en línea recta, ningún auto se veía al frente ni atrás, algo normal, la actividad en el pueblo era poca a esas horas, finalmente aviste mi pequeña casa, de dos plantas aun más pequeñas unos metros más allá, mas sin embargo antes de ir tomé un pequeño desvió para pagar la renta que debía.

- Buenas noches señor Cromwell – saludé al huraño anciano que solo hizo un gesto con su rostro – Vine a pagarle la renta – saqué el dinero del sobre y le entregué lo correspondiente.

- Bien…me alegra que hayas cancelado no me hubiera gustado sacarte de la casa – me dijo mientras contaba los billetes con un brillo avaro en su mirada.

- Eh… Claro, buenas noches – me despedí para volver a mi auto y recorrer los metros restantes hasta mi casa.

Estacioné en el pequeño garaje y tomé mi mochila antes de salir, para cuando lo hice la lluvia arreció de un momento a otro, una camioneta de un canal de televisión pasó frente a la casa y se perdió en la curva siguiente; en ese momento pensé en lo que había sucedido, bien extraño. Corrí hacia la entrada y luego de rebuscar entre mis bolsillos encontré la llave de la puerta.

- ¡Buyo ya…

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, sólo cuando un rayo surcó el cielo y el trueno se dejó escuchar me di cuenta que no alucinaba del cansancio. La pequeña sala de mi casa estaba patas arriba, el par de viejos muebles volcados, la mesita con el teléfono en el suelo, era como si un tornado hubiera pasado dejando un inmenso desorden tras él. Dejé caer mi mochila al suelo y me adentré en la casa con paso asustado, me detuve frente a las escaleras debatiéndome si debía o no subir; una suave caricia me recorrió el tobillo y asustada estuve a punto de pisar a Buyo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté como si fuera posible que él hablara y me lo dijera, Buyo solo maulló y yo lo cargué y lo abracé a mí.

Con algo más de valor me dispuse a recorrer el resto de la casa, encendiendo las luces a mí pasó. Efectivamente el resto de la casa estaba en igual estado, en la cocina el pequeño comedor estaba volcado, había alimentos desperdigados por el suelo y mi habitación era un desastre ropa y papeles por todos lados. Buyo se revolvió en mi brazos y saltó al suelo y con su gracia de siempre entró en el baño; rápidamente lo seguí y éste solo se quedó en la mitad del pequeño cuarto lamiéndose una pata, el baño era el único lugar que había sobrevivido o eso pensé antes de ver el espejo.

Con mi labial de color rojo, que Sango alguna vez me dio pero que nunca usé y con letras mayúsculas decía "TE ENCONTRÉ".

Un ruido resonó afuera y yo pegué un brinco en mi puesto, con rapidez tomé una toalla y la humedecí con el agua del lavamanos, con fuerza la estrellé contra el espejo y comencé y fregar de arriba hacia abajo hasta que las palabras desaparecieron. Una vez hecho esto salí corriendo y comencé a organizar todas las cosas de la casa, levante sillas, mesas, boté los alimentos arruinados, cerré las ventanas abiertas, volví y limpié el espejo y por ultimo empaque mis papeles, mi ropa, tomé a mi gato y salí corriendo de ese lugar. No me importó mojarme y a Buyo tampoco pues no se quejó ni un instante por mi trajín; subí a mi auto y emprendí marcha.

- Buenas noches – dijo el señor Cromwell cuando me abrió la puerta por segunda vez esa noche.

- Tome su llave, muchas gracias por todo… Me marcho – le dije y volví a mi auto sin ni siquiera esperar que él hablara.

- Está loca – escuché el murmullo salir de su boca pero no me importó ni un poco.

Cuando volví al auto el lastimero maullido de Buyo me recibió, sabía lo que él pensaba.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien – le aseguré o más bien me lo dije a mi misma, tenía que encontrar las palabras para calmarme.

No sabía con exactitud hacia donde iría, no tenia adonde ir, acababa de dejar el único lugar donde creía sentirme segura, ahora tendría que empezar de nuevo. Tal vez me tendría que quedar así para toda la vida, buscando un lugar más remoto que el anterior.

Presioné el acelerador a fondo sin importarme que el pavimento mojado pudiera lograr que perdiera el control del auto, pues lo único que quería era buscar un lugar seguro, de inmediato pensé en Sango, sabía que era tonto y arriesgado para mí y la familia y de Sango ir allá, pero no tenia adonde mas ir y estaba desesperada. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla mientras conducía como una loca; un par de metros más allá la velocidad del auto comenzó a disminuir, mire a los controles del auto y eso era lo único que me faltaba.

- No ahora, por favor – lancé una plegaria al cielo, no era muy creyente pero el ser humano tenía la tendencia de ser el más devoto ante las situaciones desesperadas; pero rezar no sirvió de nada por qué un par de metros más allá mi auto se detuvo completamente - ¡Por favor muévete!... Estúpido auto.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el volante mientras el resto de las lágrimas atoradas en mis ojos resbalaron, sentí un suave peso sobre mi regazo y descubrí a Buyo haciendo una consoladora caricia en mi vientre, una pequeña sonrisa escapó de mis labios y le acaricié tras las orejas a mi adorado gato, mientras reposaba mi cabeza en la ventana.

- ¡Oiga!

Un grito brotó de mi garganta y estuve a punto de volar hacia el asiento trasero del auto, cuando vi a la persona parada frente a la mi ventana; y como dije antes si no fuera porque era una persona no tan creyente hubiera jurado que el diablo había aparecido ante mí. Porque la persona parada fuera del auto, mojándose bajó la lluvia tenía todo el aspecto para serlo, alto, vestido de negro, con los cabellos del mismo color y regularmente largos, y unos ojos dorados casi como brasas.

- ¡Tiene que mover su auto de ahí! – continuó el desconocido hablando como si no le hubiera importado que casi me hubiera matado de un susto, esa fue la gota que rebosó mi vaso.

Enfadada abrí la puerta, haciendo que el retrocediera varios pasos hacia atrás, cerré de un portazo y me enfrenté con el gigante de negro.

- ¡¿Puede pedir el favor verdad? – Rebatí a su petición a lo que él me miró estupefacto, de seguro no pensó que una chica de varios centímetros menos le estuviera gritando - ¡Ahh y una disculpa no caerá mal se lo aseguro!... Y una cosa más si quiere que mi auto salga de su camino, entonces le tocara empujar… ¡No tengo combustible! – pegué un grito que si no fuera por lo escandaloso de la lluvia, hubiera asegurado que se hubiera escuchado hasta el otro lado del pueblo; y sorprendentemente el hacerlo, el liberar la frustración y desesperación que sentía con el extraño, me ayudó.

- También se le pinchó una llanta… ¿Sabe? – me dijo con una sonrisa, como si quisiera ver hasta donde llegaba con mis gritos, pues bien no le di ese gusto, en lugar de eso me di cuenta que no podía estar en peor situación y me largué a llorar, el extraño debería de haberse sentido muy afortunado pues nunca permitía que me vieran hacerlo.

- Odio todo esto… - Mascullé mientras reposaba mi espalda en mi auto y me dejaba caer hasta el suelo, la luz del auto de atrás, uno mucho más moderno y bonito que el mío me iluminaba.

- Oiga lamento haberla asustado – me dijo el extraño con cierto esfuerzo, ahí noté que no era alguien que se excusara muy a menudo, le di reconocimiento por hacerlo conmigo - ¿A dónde va?... Si quiere puedo ayudarla con el auto… ¿Tiene llanta de repuesto?

Su pregunta me hizo soltar otro sollozo, no tenía la maldita llanta; ahora no solo no tenía un techo en que dormir, sino que tampoco tenía auto.

- No, no llore… Yo la llevaré hasta donde tenga que ir, levántese…deje que la ayude a levantarse… - lo que me di cuenta es que no le gustaba ver a las personas llorar, de seguro era uno de esos tipos que se creía muy hombre por no hacerlo; mas sin embargo le permití que me levantara y me llevara hasta su lujoso auto.

- Mi gato… - dije tratando de devolverme por Buyo, pero él no me lo permitió y fue por él en mi lugar.

- Bueno algo mas… ¿Un perro, un gorila? – trató de bromear cuando entró en el asiento del copiloto, como no lo logró continuó hablando – Aquí están las llaves del auto, lo dejé bien cerrado, aunque no creo que muchas personas pasen por aquí… - Puso el auto en marcha y rodeó mi auto tomando la vía contraria, en ese momento me pregunté si era la primera persona que pasaba o si por el contrario muchos otros había hecho la maniobra de rodearme - ¿Ahora dígame a donde la llevo?

- Eh… Yo – no lo sabía, no sabía hacia donde iba ni que iba a hacer y otra cosa que tampoco sabía era quien era él, podría estar en la boca del lobo y no saberlo.

- Ah… soy un tonto… Mi nombre es Inuyasha… sé que no me has visto por acá pero estoy de visita… ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó sin despegar su mirada del frente.

- Kagome…

- Kagome… Y bien Kagome ¿A dónde te llevo? – aparentemente él notó mi indecisión pues sonrió y aceleró un poco mas – Entonces a un hotel será

Afortunadamente no me hizo más preguntas ni hizo nada que me preocupara, condujo con agilidad hasta llegar al pequeño hotel con que contaba el pueblo, él atravesó la entrada y se estacionó, el lugar tenía varios autos ya parqueados, yo supuse que pertenecían a los periodistas que cubrían la noticia del momento; él bajo del auto y yo caminé tras él, una vez dentro del hotel tocó la campanilla y un anciano apareció unos minutos después.

- Seria tan amable de entregarme mi llave, la número 13 – dijo el chico de nombre Inuyasha a lo que el anciano le entregó la llave con rapidez, al parecer yo no era la única que creía que el parecía el diablo - Y la señorita necesita un cuarto – el anciano me estudió con la mirada, logrando que me pusiera nerviosa, él extraño pareció notar eso pues se puso en medio de ambos.

- Eh… lo lamento pero no tenemos más cuartos – habló el anciano.

- Bien… - dijo él – Vamos…

Yo me quedé estática, no me moví de mi puesto esperando que a la persona a la que él se refería se moviera. El anciano me miró con asombro y yo me sonrojé.

- Kagome… ¿Vienes o no?

- Oye… No es necesario – caminé con rapidez detrás de él – Yo voy a la casa de una amiga y…

- ¿Y vas a ir caminando? – Se detuvo antes de comenzar a subir las escalas hacia la segunda planta y casi me choco con él – Ya deja el misterio, ambos somos adultos, no es como si te fuera a violar en mi habitación – me dijo antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, yo por el contrario pensé en lo que él había dicho y me dije que si él quería podría hacerlo muy fácilmente.

A pesar de mi pensamiento subí tras él, luego de un minuto él se detuvo frente a una habitación y abrió, me cedió el paso para entrar en la estancia.

No era un hotel cinco estrellas por lo que con lo único que contaba era con una amplia cama, lo que parecía una pequeña sala de estar y una habitación que debía ser el cuarto de baño.

- Ponte cómoda – me dijo mientras rebuscaba algo dentro de una maleta para luego meterse en el baño.

Solté a Buyo y le permití que se recostara en uno de los sofás, al parecer a él le daba lo mismo donde estábamos, yo por el contrario no estaba para nada cómoda, me asomé por la ventana y la lluvia aún arreciaba y en ese momento note lo empapada que estaba y recordé que había dejado mi equipaje en mi tonto carro. Suspiré y fui a sentarme con Buyo, todo era un maldito desastre, tal vez hubiera hecho mejor si me hubiera quedado en la casa, todo hubiera acabado muy pronto.

- El baño esta a tu disposición – escuché la profunda voz de él, di un respingo y me puse de pie de inmediato – Te dejé toallas limpias, hay jabón y Shampoo, ¿Quieres algo de comer? – Me preguntó levantando la bocina del teléfono, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza – Por lo que veo se te quitaron las ganas de hablar… ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – nuevamente me lanzó una broma, pero al parecer era yo quien no tenía ganas de sonreír, pero cualquiera en mi lugar tampoco tendría ganas.

- Voy a usar el baño – me levanté y me encerré en el baño - ¿En qué demonios me metí?

Demasiado tarde para hacerme esa pregunta, me había metido en la habitación de un extraño, cuando no podía darme el lujo de siquiera dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar que amaneciera y salir corriendo una vez más con mi gato. Correr… al parecer eso era lo único que sabía hacer, otra vez me tocaba escapar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿Y qué les pareció?, como ven es una historia narrada en primera persona, es la primera vez que intento algo como esto, así que espero que les guste y me apoyen a lo largo de esta. Este tan solo fue el primer capítulo pero de ahora en adelante verán que hay un gran enredo en esto. Espero les haya gustado, déjenme sus mensajes, les mando un abrazo a todas… Y por supuesto les deseo que este año sea el mejor para ustedes. Nos vemos pronto!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Holas!... por estos lados también me di una pasadita para dejarles el segundo capítulo de la historia. Muchas gracias a las que han leído y dejado sus mensajes. Y gracias por tener paciencia conmigo. Sin alargarme mucho más les dejo el capitulo número dos.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 2: Secretos**_

Por fortuna para mí la noche no transcurrió con problemas, una vez salí del cuarto de baño encontré con que él ya estaba acostado en la cama, no voy a negar que pensé que actuaría como todo un caballero y me cedería la cama y luego yo declinaría educadamente pero al final dormiría allí; las cosas no fueron así, por lo que me arrellané en el sofá envuelta en una bata de baño, pues había dejado mi ropa secándose en el baño y solo usaba mis bragas las cuales estaban bastante húmedas. Buyo se me unió al sofá y yo me quedé dormida con el repicar de la lluvia y acariciándole las orejitas.

El día llegó para mí de manera inusual, en lugar del molesto repicar del despertador, escuché el suave maullido de Buyo a lo lejos, me revolví en mi improvisada cama y escondí mi rostro tras un cojín, pero el sonido no se fue así que simplemente me levanté buscando cual era el motivo del ruido de mi gato.

Encontré a Buyo rasgando la puerta entreabierta del armario de la habitación, eché un vistazo a la cama y la encontré vacía, el ruido en el cuarto de baño me dijo que él aun estaba allí. De mis mejillas se apoderó un profundo rubor, había recordado que dejé una prenda de mi ropa interior allí, maldije mentalmente por quedarme dormida y no irme rápido.

- ¿Qué pasa Buyo? – me acerqué a mi regordeta mascota que seguía rasgando la puerta del armario - ¿Qué encontraste ahora? – cargué el animalito en mis manos y terminé de abrir la puerta.

- Veo que ya te… ¡Aléjate de ahí! – El dueño de esa voz me provocó casi un ataque al corazón, pero no por algún motivo romántico; dejé la puerta abierta y me moví hasta el extremo opuesto a él - ¿Por qué revisas mis cosas?... – cerró la puerta de un golpe y yo salté en mi puesto, Buyo saltó de mis manos y se acercó a él.

- Yo… yo no diré nada – miré de nuevo hacia el armario, lo que había encontrado era lo último en lo que se habría imaginado - ¿Tú fuiste el que mato al hombre del auto? – No debí haber hecho esa pregunta pero mi curiosidad pudo más – Olvídalo, no pregunté nada, yo me voy y… - traté de coger a Buyo para irme, ni siquiera me importa que estuviera usando una bata de baño.

- De ninguna manera – una gran mano se topó con mi brazo y me devolvió de un tirón a mi sitio – No sales de aquí hasta que yo lo diga

- No diré nada, lo juro – estaba asustada, más de lo que alguna vez lo hubiera estado

– Siéntate ahí – me llevó hasta la cama y dejó ahí sentada mientras abría la puerta del armario una vez mas y rebuscaba en los estantes superiores, finalmente sacó un teléfono celular.

- Miroku… - caminó hasta la puerta y me dejó con una gran vista hacia el armario o mejor dicho el arsenal; porque literalmente era uno, habían varias armas en los estantes bajos, todas metidas dentro de unos morrales negros; en los de arriba habían un par de computadoras portátiles, celulares y otras cosas que no tenía ni idea que eran – Bien vamos a hablar – no me di cuenta que el ya estaba parado en frente mío.

- ¿Tienes que ver con lo del muerto? – pregunté una vez más.

- Hablaremos pero eso no quiere decir que voy a responder tus preguntas – me dijo – Pero no, no tengo nada que ver en eso o al menos no de la manera que crees.

- Pero entonces…

- Mira, lo resumiré en que no soy de los malos… ¿Estamos?... Solo estoy aquí haciendo algo… Ahora te vas a cambiar, te subes a tu auto y nos vamos por caminos separados y espero que nadie sepa lo que viste porque créeme que lo sabré e iré por ti

- Me amenazas y dices que no eres de los malos – En definitiva necesitaba callarme pero al parecer mi boca tenia vida propia.

- Tienes una lengua muy afilada pequeña – me dijo, y ante su apelativo yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, al parecer era algo muy común ese día – Me gustaría quedarme a ver cómo me contestas ante cada cosa que te digo pero tengo trabajo que hacer, así que puedes cambiarte, tomar tu auto y largarte – soltó una exclamación y vi como mi gato se subía a su regazo buscando atención; como un resorte me levanté de mi puesto y corrí hacia el baño, lo mejor era irme rápido y así evitar que él cambiara de opinión y me matara… Bueno tal vez exageraba.

Cuando salí del baño la habitación estaba desolada, mi gato estaba sobre uno de los sofás y las llaves de mi tonto auto, varado en la mitad de la carretera sobre la cama. Con agilidad adquirida con el tiempo tomé a Buyo y las llaves y salí disparada del lugar. Afuera y para mi sorpresa mi auto me esperaba, me subí a él, dejando a Buyo en el asiento del copiloto y una vez más me llevé una sorpresa cuando encontré que el tanque estaba lleno. Sé que hubiera sido cortés darle las gracias al desconocido pero quería evitar que me volaran la cabeza de un tiro o que me pasara algo peor por tentar mi suerte con él; así que simplemente me puse en marcha.

Durante todo el trayecto desde el hotel hasta la casa de mi amiga Sango estuve mirando por el retrovisor esperando encontrarme con el lujoso auto negro del extraño siguiéndome, porque aun estaba la posibilidad de que se arrepintiera y viniera por mi tal y como me había advertido minutos antes.

Afortunadamente llegué ilesa hasta la casa de mi amiga. Sango era una chica muy peculiar, toda su familia a excepción de sus abuelos paternos vivía en la gran ciudad de Londres y ella por muy extraño que les suene había preferido la modesta Universidad de Glasgow en lugar de las muy reconocidas Oxford o Cambridge y aún más raro prefería vivir en el pequeño pueblo de Fintry que en la gran urbe londinense; en fin era una chica extraña pero era de las pocas o la única amiga real que había conseguido. Cuando estacioné mi auto en el garaje de la casa de los abuelos de Sango, me bajé de un salto y fui hasta su puerta con absoluta calma, pues lo último que quería era que los simpáticos ancianos les diera un ataque.

- ¿Kagome?... Hola que sorpresa… ¿Quieres pasar? – me saludó Sango con un deje de sorpresa, y era más que obvio casi nunca iba a su casa y mucho menos en la mañana.

- Eh… Creo que es mejor si hablamos aquí – opté por esa decisión, no quería arriesgarme a que me escucharan.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó en un suave susurró mientras ajustaba la puerta tras ella; antes de responderle a la pregunta caminé varios pasos a un costado de la casa.

- Créeme que si enserio no necesitara de tu ayuda no te la pediría pero estoy…

- Kagome… Tranquilízate y dime que sucede… De seguro no es tan grave y te estás enloqueciendo por nada

Dentro de mí pensé que ojala fuera un simple problema, como que mis zapatos no combinaban con mi blusa o que el chico con el que tuve una cita no me llamó, ojala fuera algo así de sencillo pero lo mío era mucho más complicado, tan enredado que no podía contárselo a Sango, solo recé para que ella me ayudara sin hacerme mayores preguntas.

- Necesito que me prestes dinero, un familiar está enfermo y tengo que tomar un vuelo para ir con él – mentí, odiaba hacerlo aunque la verdad creo que era algo tan normal en mi que lo hacía con absoluta normalidad.

- ¿Un familiar? – Era claro que dudara, en el tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos jamás le hablé a Sango de mi familia, era un tema que prefería evitar, más bien vetar de mi vida - ¿Es grave? – noté que quería sacarme más información y aunque considerara a Sango como mi mejor amiga no podía decirle nada.

- Eh… Tal vez, no lo sé, no pudieron decirme mayor cosa pero tengo que irme; te prometo que te pagaré en cuanto pueda, te giraré el dinero

- Kagome eso no me preocupa, dime cuanto necesitas

No podía estar más infinitamente agradecida, ahora lo único que faltaba era esperar que Sango me trajera el dinero, ir en voladas a la Universidad y pedir un aplazo mientras conseguía a donde transferirme. Todo esto era un ciclo y yo empezaba a concientizarme de que el cambio llegaría pronto.

- Toma – la voz de Sango me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, ella me extendía un fajo de billetes de tamaño proporcional, una vez más le agradecí y antes de subirme a mi carro la abracé; no dije "Nos vemos" porque no tenía la certeza de que fuera así, pero tampoco dije "Adiós" porque me dolía hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Así que quiere detener sus estudios? – me preguntó el decano de la Universidad, lanzándome una de sus acusadoras miradas – Y dice que a termino indefinido

- Eh sí, no sé cuando vuelva, es mas no sé si lo haga y bueno tal vez pronto reciban mi solicitud de traslado – mostré mi mejor cara de abatimiento aunque no tuve que luchar mucho para lograrlo.

- Bueno señorita Higurashi – volvió a su asiento luego de pasearse por todo mí alrededor – Creo que no hay ningún problema, solo déjeme decirle que si pide traslado la beca que tiene no tendrá validez en la otra Universidad

Eso lo sabía de sobra, él no tenía que recordármelo, pero prefería perder la beca y buscar otra a que quedarme allí y perder todo.

- Lo entiendo, muchas gracias por su tiempo señor – me levanté y con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza me despedí – Todo listo Buyo, ahora dime a donde quieres que vayamos

El camino para llegar a un aeropuerto era de por lo menos 30 Kilómetros, pues tenía que llegar hasta Glasgow. El plan era sencillo, conducir hasta el aeropuerto comprar un tiquete hacia el primer destino que se me ocurriera y escabullirme. Pero al parecer el destino no quería que las cosas fueran sencillas para mí.

Me había detenido en el pueblo de Mugdok, mi estomago pedía algo de comer pues llevaba casi doce horas sin probar bocado; estacioné en un sencillo restaurante y pedí algo de comer y un poco de leche para Buyo, mientras degustaba lo que sería mi almuerzo y posiblemente cena, recordé que me había olvidado de ir donde Kaede, pero que mas daba al fin y al cabo quedaría sin empleo.

Cancelé la cuenta en la caja y tomé a Buyo entre mis brazos, mientras la anciana cajera contaba el dinero y me daba el vuelto me asomé por la ventana; mi corazón se subió hasta mi garganta, un par de hombres miraban mi carro por todos los ángulos, uno de ellos sacó un teléfono celular y lo vi alejarse para llamar, el otro siguió chequeando mi auto…

- Señorita tome su vuelto

- Muchas gracias… Disculpe puedo usar el baño – pregunté cómo último recurso cuando vi que uno de ellos se acercaba hacia el restaurante.

- Claro, esta hacia ese lado – ni siquiera permití que terminara la frase, prácticamente corrí hacia el baño.

Cerré la puerta tras mío y miré hacia todos lados, una pequeña ventana reposaba al lado del lavabo, sin pensarlo dos veces descargue a Buyo fuera del establecimiento y luego salté fuera. Agazapada caminé hacia el frente y vi que ambos hombres habían entrado, escondiéndome tras los pocos autos que había logré llegar hasta mi auto, ahora ya no me parecía tan tonto; subí a Buyo y luego lo seguí dentro. Busqué las llaves en el bolsillo de mis jeans, permaneciendo inclinada sobre el asiento para evitar que me vieran, cuando finalmente me topé con ellas y logré encender el auto la puerta del restaurante se abrió con un estruendo; asustada presioné el acelerador y el carro retrocedió a fondo, Buyo maulló desde el asiento y yo solo pensaba en tomar la carretera, cuando lo logré avancé como una loca por la vía.

- Por favor no dejes que me atrapen – rogué e imploré a cualquiera que fuera el dios que me escuchara; para cuando logré calmarme un poco noté que estaba regresando a Fintry, pero ahora no era momento para detenerme y girar eso sería tonto - ¡Soy una maldita tonta! – Golpeé el volante y el claxon se dejo sentir, y para acabar con mi horrible odisea me di cuenta de que iba en contravía cuando un auto se aproximó hacia mí a toda velocidad.

Quedé pasmada en mi sitio, todo se movió de manera lenta para mí, era como estar viendo una película solo que yo era la protagonista y nada bueno pintaba para mí. Para mi suerte el piloto del auto negro tenia mejores reflejos y viró su auto a un lado, en ese momento reaccioné y frené.

El maullido de Buyo me trajo a la realidad, lo encontré debajo del asiento aferrado tanto como se lo permitían sus regordetas extremidades.

- Eso estuvo cerca – suspiré y dejé que mi cabeza se apoyara en sobre el volante, dos golpes de suerte en un día, tal vez las cosas se pondrían mejor.

- ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? – escuché el grito acercándose, la voz sonó extrañamente conocida para mi, alcé mi cabeza y me encontré con un par de orbes doradas.

- ¡Tú! – bueno al parecer el golpe no era de suerte.

- Ah… debí suponerlo nadie por aquí está más loca que tu…

- ¡Yo no estoy – ni siquiera pude terminar mi frase porque el ruido de un motor nos alertó a ambos, miré hacia atrás y me encontré con un auto que venía a toda velocidad, con algo de dificultad reconocí el rostro de los hombres tras el vidrio frontal; la carrera aun continuaba - ¡Muévete de mi camino! – Giré la llave del auto pero al parecer le había exigido más de lo que podía y ahora no arrancaba - ¡Maldita sea enciende! – lo golpeé pero al parecer no funcionaba.

- ¡Sal de ahí rápido! – el desconocido que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Inuyasha abrió la puerta del auto y me sacó, no sin antes que yo tomara a mi adorada mascota en brazos, me jaló con fuerza y me hizo alejarme del camino hasta escondernos tras su auto que estaba fuera de la vía.

Pensé que era muy tonto, era imposible que no nos vieran tras el auto, pero en el momento en que escuché un golpe, me di cuenta que si había sido una buena idea y más si quería evitar que me chocaran.

- ¿Acaso eres un alíen?... Te vienen siguiendo los hombres de negro – bromeó luego de haberse asomado, a mi me parecía increíble que pudiera hacerlo y más aún cuando era bastante claro que estas personas tenían un objetivo en común, yo.

- Es mejor que te vayas – no quería quedarme sola, tenía miedo lo acepto, pero no permitiría que alguien más saliera dañado de todo esto.

- En serio… yo creí que podrías necesitar esto – una sonrisa se marcó en sus labios cuando sacó un arma y la cargó – Bien veamos que tenemos aquí – se metió el arma en la parte delantera del pantalón y se puso de pie dejando medio cuerpo escondido tras el auto - ¿Se les dañaron los frenos?... Soy bueno en mecánica si quieren les puedo ayudar.

- Ya lárgate… Esto no es contigo, danos a la chica y te dejaremos ir – Escuché a uno de los hombres decir, yo sabía que debía salir, no quería que hubieran lastimados pero en cuanto traté de pararme una de las piernas de él me hizo caer al suelo al enredarse con mis pies.

- ¿Cuál chica? – preguntó con absoluta inocencia.

- ¿Nos crees idiotas?… Ya te enseñaré yo, quien es el idiota – el característico clic de dos armas se dejo oír, reuniendo todo mi valor salí de mi escondite.

- ¡Esperen no disparen! – escuché un suave gruñido del hombre a mi lado, pero no me importó él me lo agradecería mas tarde.

- Yo sé quién es la idiota

Un disparo rasgó el aire y un brazo se enrolló en mi cintura y me tiró al suelo.

- Si te obligo a quedarte en un lugar hazlo ¿Sí? – masculló enfadado, abrió la puerta del auto y me instó a subirme junto con Buyo, dejándome aun oculta a la línea de fuego – Enciende el auto y acelera cuando te diga.

- ¿Pero y tú que…

- ¿Quieres salir viva?... Bien solo hazlo… ¡Ahora! – Un segundo disparo se escuchó y yo apreté el acelerador a fondo, las llantas sacaron humo contra el pavimento pero finalmente emprendió marcha, la puerta trasera se cerró con un estruendo mientras un par de disparos mas se escuchaban – ¡Vaya! Y eso que pensé que este era un pueblo aburrido.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Pregunté atónita mientras continuaba conduciendo – Eso es de…

- De película, lo sé; bien creo que los perdimos – se pasó al asiento del copiloto cargando a Buyo sobre su regazo.

- Muchas gracias – no sabía que más decir, era la segunda vez que me ayudaba en menos de un día – Yo…

- Tú… tienes grandes problemas o solo un imán que los atrae… ¿Cuál de las dos es?

- Yo…

- Sí… Tú, ahora responde mi pregunta, creo que me lo debes después de que te salvara la vida

- Pensé que lo hacías por ser una buena persona

- Mmm.… persona equivocada pequeña, ahora creo que me merezco saber quiénes eran esos tipos, claro teniendo en cuenta que es muy posible que dentro de poco nos alcancen – como acto reflejo miré hacia atrás pero no se veía.

- Ellos… me buscan a mí

- Eh… creo que eso es ya bastante obvio… Sé mas especifica

- Escucha en serio te agradezco el que me ayudaras, pero honestamente es mejor mientras sepas menos, ahora creo que ya estás en graves aprietos

- Jmm… dime algo que no sepa, pero está bien no te preguntaré mas – me dijo para mi gran alivio - ¿Cómo se llama éste amiguito? – me preguntó luego de unos minutos, él jugaba con Buyo parándolo en dos patas y haciéndolo bailar.

- Buyo…

- Oye… ¿Hacia dónde tienes pensado conducir?

- Hasta Glasgow… voy al aeropuerto, te pagaré.

- Eso no es muy inteligente – me dijo sin dejar de jugar con mi gato – Es allí donde irán a buscarte, los vuelos aquí salen entre largos intervalos, les darás tiempo de encontrarte

- ¿Entonces qué propones sabelotodo? – preguntó molesta porque el objetara mi maravilloso plan.

- Vas al aeropuerto, compras un tiquete, no abordas y dejas que crean que lo hiciste, claro a menos de que te sigan agentes secretos del gobierno y puedan acceder a los videos y saber si abordaste o no…

Era un buen plan, arriesgado pero no por ello dejaba de ser brillante.

- Primero tienes un arsenal en el closet, luego haces piruetas con el auto y ahora eres un excelente estratega… ¿Quién eres? ¿Jamen Bond? – el sonrió con sarcasmo pero no me dijo nada más.

- Mejorado… más sexy… ¿No crees? – me guiñó un ojo y yo me ruboricé como una colegiala.

- Hablo en serio… Lo que haces no es nada normal y con lo que andas… – dije echándole un vistazo al arma que aun tenía en sus manos - …Mucho menos; ¿Quién demonios eres?

- Creo que no es justo que yo te diga algo mío, cuando tú no me dices nada… como por ejemplo ¿Por qué te seguían esos tipos?

- Yo no voy a hablar de lo mío si tú no hablas de lo tuyo

- Bien… como quieras no te voy a rogar, yo puedo averiguar lo tuyo… Tú jamás sabrás lo mío – sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente – Llegamos al aeropuerto

Entramos al aeropuerto y él me indicó donde estacionar el auto, lo mas oculto posible.

- Muchas gracias por todo – le dije, mientras rodeaba el auto para llegar a su lado y tomar a Buyo de sus brazos.

- ¿Qué?... Eso es todo – levantó una ceja, dejando su pregunta al aire.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres? – le pregunté no muy convencida de que él en serio esperara algo a cambio.

- Un beso… - se inclinó hacia a mí y yo ni siquiera podía moverme, mis pies estaban clavados al suelo – Jajajaja… ¡Mira nada mas como te pusiste!... Es una broma – me dio la espalda para comenzar a ingresar a la entrada del aeropuerto.

¡Era un tonto!... De eso ya estaba más que convencida; echando humo lo seguí.

- ¿Se puede saber para dónde vas con mi gato? – pregunté, pisándole los talones.

- Pensé que íbamos a comprar un tiquete de avión – me dijo como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

- Claro que no, ¡Yo compraré ese tiquete!

- ¿Sabes cuan divertido es ese pueblo del que vienes?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el pueblo con esto? – rebatí, no estaba segura que rumbo tomaba la conversación; él me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, instándome a contestarle la pregunta - Bueno… no mucho…

- Exacto, ¡Esto es lo más emocionante que me ha pasado! Y puesto que debo quedarme aquí por un tiempo decidí que te ayudaría… Deberías ser mas agradecida no hago favores de gratis a nadie – una vez más me dio la espalda e ingresó al lugar; sin abrir más mi boca corrí para alcanzarlo.

Una vez alcanzamos una de las ventanillas para comprar tiquetes el pidió dos boletos hacia Edimburgo, la capital de Escocia, yo ni siquiera repliqué por el hecho de que él se hubiera incluido para el viaje. Luego de haber pagado por ellos, caminó hacia la puerta de abordaje.

- Pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí

- Y lo haremos, Glasgow es perfecta, es la máxima industria de Escocia, es un lugar con mucha actividad, se demoraran en saber si hemos subido a un avión acá, luego buscaran en los puertos y al final quedaran despistados – me explicó.

En definitiva era bastante claro que él sabía de lo que hablaba, no estaba muy segura de porqué y él tampoco lo diría, lo bueno es que él no era el único con secretos y eso al menos me confortaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo, como pueden ver la historia está ambientada en Escocia, la verdad es que tengo una especie de obsesión con este lugar, con sus paisajes y con su historia y no me pude resistir de ambientar los personajes allí. Tengo muchos planes para este nuevo fic, pero apenas estoy afinando detalles. Espero les vaya gustando. Dejen sus comentarios, les mando un abrazo… Nos vemos… **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola!... El día de hoy estoy muy contenta así que espero que todas ustedes estén de muchos ánimos. Ando supremamente encantada con esta historia que apenas comienza afianzar los pilares. Así que les agradezco mucho a todas por sus comentarios y por seguir a mi nuevo bebé (Fic). Y sin extenderme más les dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia. **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 3: Aliado**_

- Pero que tipos más lentos los que te siguen – dijo antes de soltar un resoplido – Estoy cansado de esperar porque lleguen

- Tal vez su auto se averío cuando chocaron el mío

- Mmmm… Muy probable – estuvo de acuerdo conmigo – O tal vez no… Llegaron

De inmediato me tensé en mi asiento y miré hacia atrás, los amplios ventanales daban a las afueras del aeropuerto, el mismo auto con los dos tipos hizo su entrada, avanzaron lentamente entre las filas de los autos hasta que lograron estacionar en un lugar vacio, bastante alejado del lugar en que nosotros estacionamos.

- Vamos ponte de pie

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, caminé tras él que se puso en la fila de abordaje, la fila se movía con lentitud y yo estaba más que nerviosa, no sabía que hacíamos ahí parados, yo pensé que no abordaríamos pero al parecer sí. Cuando llegamos al final de la fila, una mujer nos pidió nuestros boletos y pasaportes, él mostró sus papeles y algo contrariada yo lo hice después. Afortunadamente andaba con mi pequeña cartera.

- Apresúrate – me apuró y yo corrí tras el pasando la puerta para entrar al avión – Quédate ahí – me entregó a Buyo y se devolvió en el pasillo, no podíamos entrar con Buyo al avión, acaso él no lo había notado o la mujer de la puerta de abordaje no lo vio… Aquí algo no estaba claro.

- Señorita… ¿Va a abordar? – escuché la voz de una azafata que pasaba por el túnel.

- Eh… yo…

- Heather… Ven conmigo – una segunda mujer apareció con Inuyasha caminando tras ella, y ambas mujeres desaparecieron.

- ¿Qué sucede?...

- Nada, estamos en el avión – me explicó él, y yo seguí sin entender nada.

La puerta que permitía abordar el avión se cerró, un hombre caminó por el pasillo y nos miró antes de continuar hacia el avión. Al parecer a ellos no les importaba que nos hubiéramos quedado en el pasillo de abordaje cuando el avión ya estaba despegando. ¿Qué había hecho Inuyasha cuando la dejó allí sola?

- Ahora esperemos un momento – se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y yo lo imité, recogí mis piernas hasta abrazarlas con mis brazos y reposé mi cabeza en mis rodillas, ambos quedamos frente a frente.

Buyo de inmediato se fue hacia Inuyasha lo dejó en su regazo y comenzó a juguetear con él. Al parecer a Buyo le gustaba estar con él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo teníamos que esperar, así que simplemente dejé que mi mirada se perdiera en las caricias que el daba en el vientre de Buyo, sus manos eran grandes, con amplias palmas y dedos largos, yo supuse que mis dos manos se perderían en las de él. Mi pensamiento me hizo sonrojar, levanté mi cabeza de improvisto y él dejó de jugar con mi gato para mirarme.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Me preguntó, yo negué con mi cabeza y me recosté mirando hacia otro lado – Eres muy rara… ¿Te lo han dicho?

- Y tú no eres muy gentil… ¿Te lo han dicho? – refuté yo enfadada porque él me dijera rara.

- Te estoy ayudando… ¿No? – su voz se puso sombría y yo lo miré de inmediato, era una tonta, él era mi salvación y yo lo trataba mal.

- Lo siento yo no…

- Jajajaja… Te tomas todo muy en serio – Sonrió y luego se levantó – Mejor levántate… Nos vamos…

- ¿Yo soy la rara? – murmuré para mí misma.

El fue hasta la puerta y dio dos leves golpes, la puerta fue abierta por un hombre del cuerpo de vigilancia del aeropuerto. El hombre asintió con una señal para él y luego abrió la puerta del todo.

- Oye… sé que acordamos que no contaríamos los secretos de ninguno de los dos, pero creo que merezco saber cómo conseguiste que nos dejaran quedar allá adentro – caminé a su lado sin poder evitar mirar a todos lados esperando encontrarme con los mismos hombres.

- No te preocupes, ellos acaban de tomar un vuelo hacia Edimburgo

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo adiviné… - me sonrió y una vez más me ruboricé

Regresamos al auto que nos esperaba en el mismo sitio en que lo dejamos.

- Espérame adentro debo hacer una llamada – yo asentí y subí al asiento del copiloto, supuse que el querría seguir manejando su auto. Dejé a Buyo en el asiento de atrás, miré por el retrovisor y vi que tal y como me había dicho estaba hablando por celular. No podía identificar la emoción de su rostro, no daba muestras de discutir con nadie ni nada por el estilo, luego de unos minutos el guardó el teléfono en su pantalón y luego fue hasta el auto.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunté casualmente luego de unos minutos de estar conduciendo.

- Claro – me dijo sin voltear a mirarme.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Hice una nueva pregunta – Pensé que iríamos a los puertos y…

- No, los tipos están en un avión hacia Edimburgo y allí tomaran un avión hacia Francia tardaran un par de días en saber que no tienen ni idea en donde estás – me aseguró – Ahora vamos a... ¿Dónde te quedabas?

- Eh… En el pueblo de Fintry en una casa rentada – le dije, aunque a estas alturas ya dudaba que el señor Cromwell hubiera dejado el cuarto desocupado, él era experto en conseguir inquilinos para las casas que poseía

- Me imagino que ya no te quedas ahí… - lo miré y esperé que continuara – Digo, es que ayer cuando te vi tenias todas tus cosas en el auto y hoy ibas hacia el aeropuerto… Entonces me imagino que entregaste la casa… ¿Crees que todavía éste disponible?... Me gustaría rentarla

- Pues… Te puedo llevar donde el señor Cromwell… No lo sé tal vez aun la puedas rentar

Y así fue, una vez más regresé a Fintry, él condujo a velocidad normal, mientras íbamos en el camino nos topamos una vez más con mi auto, para mi sorpresa este estaba completamente incinerado, al parecer lo habían encendido en llamas que ya se habían extinguido. De inmediato el frenó un par de metros más atrás y yo me bajé antes de que el carro se hubiera detenido, fui hasta allí con la esperanza de ver que algo se hubiera salvado, pero al parecer no, aparentemente ahora la única ropa que tenia era la que usaba.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Mascullé airada, no había derecho, no era suficiente con ir tras mío.

- Ya déjalo… No es nada que no se pueda solucionar – escuché la voz de Inuyasha tan relajada como siempre tras mío; mas yo sólo ignoré sus palabras – Ven vamos con ese señor que me dijiste para rentar la casa – Él me puso una mano sobre mi hombro, nuevamente notaba que estaba incomodo, él no tenía ni idea que hacer.

- Solo déjame… ¿Sí? – le dijo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

- En serio no es para tanto, es solo un auto y ropa, nada que el dinero no pueda solucionar…

- ¡Eso es fácil para ti!... Nada más mira el auto que tienes, usas ropa de marca, apuesto a que tienes miles de tarjetas de crédito… ¡Para ti todo es fácil! – Sabía que no tenía porque gritarle pero estaba enfadada y él era quien estaba más cerca – No tienes ni idea cuanto trabajé para conseguir todo eso – fue lo último que le dije antes de ir a su auto, tomar a mi gato y devolverme por el camino que veníamos.

- ¡¿Piensas caminar todo eso? – su tono burlón me irritó aun mas y aceleré el paso, no quería volver a verlo; estaba enfadada, no con él, más bien era conmigo misma y sabia que me comportaba como una idiota con él, luego de todo lo que había hecho por mí, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? – Deja de portarte como una niña y vuelve al auto – me sobresalté cuando escuché su voz detrás de mí.

- Muchas gracias por todo… Pero no voy a regresar al pueblo, me voy – le dije sin voltear a verlo.

- Te estás portando como una niñita Kagome… - me agarró el brazo y me haló hasta girarme dejándome frente a él – Vamos tienes que mostrarme donde vive ese señor…

- Eres muy listo, encuéntralo tú solo – lo miré a los ojos enfadada por sus palabras, pero no negaré que cuando me llamó por mi nombre con su ronca voz mi piel se erizó.

- Ya me cansaste… - Sorprendida vi como me tomó de la cintura y me tiraba sobre su hombro para volver a su auto – Ahora no me hagas enfadar y llévame a la casa del señor… Necesito la casa…

A regañadientes fui con él hasta la casa del señor Cromwell, Inuyasha fue y habló con el hombre y le pidió la casa en arriendo mientras yo me quedaba en el auto, lo último que quería era que él hombre sacara conjeturas del porque yo estaba con un hombre.

- Creo que quedó bastante contento con el ofrecimiento que le hice – dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía el auto, meciendo las llaves de un lado al otro; encendió el auto y condujo un par de metros hasta que yo le indiqué cual era la casa – Hmm… No está mal para ser de este pequeño pueblo… ¡Vamos!... No me hagas tomarte como ahora pesas mucho

Me sonrojé ante su insulto, en definitiva él no era el hombre más educado. Una vez más entré en la casa que había dejado el día anterior, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, un escalofrío me recorrió cuando recordé la escena desordenada por la cual me había marchado, una parte de mí hasta esperó ver lo mismo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – me preguntó Inuyasha cuando notó que no pasaba de la puerta.

- No es solo que… Creo que solo estoy cansada…

- Pues entonces ve a descansar, yo iré al hotel y traeré mis cosas – mi mirada viajo a él, él simplemente sonrió y salió de la casa dejándome sola con mi gato Buyo que fue hasta la cocina, tal vez buscando su plato de comida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¿Dónde lo escondiste? – el grito me sobresaltó y me oculté mucho mas bajo la cama.

- No sé de que hablas – escuché la voz temblorosa, sabía que lloraba.

- ¡Voy a acabar contigo! – un golpe sordo se dejó escuchar y yo brinqué como un resorte.

- Lo siento… te desperté – terminé de levantarme en la cama y me encontré con él parado al pie de la puerta, aparentemente el ruido de ésta me había despertado.

- No… yo… - pasé mis manos por mis cabellas tratando de estar un poco presentable, miré por la ventana y el cielo estaba oscuro, no sabía que había dormido tanto, al parecer si estaba cansada.

- Traje comida… Pensé que tendrías hambre – lo miré fijamente y asentí, me levanté de la cama y lo seguí hasta la cocina.

Allí Buyo tenía una buena ración de comida para gatos en un tazón nuevo y leche en otro, y sobre la mesa había dos cajitas con comida china.

- Es mi debilidad… Aunque el de China es mejor… - me dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa y comenzaba a comer con los palillos – Si no quieres, hay pizza en la nevera, no soy bueno cocinando así que disculparas…

- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? –pregunté mientras comía usando mis palillos.

- En la ciudad… - me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio – Es que aun no logró acostumbrarme a comer algunos platillos de este país.

- Muchas gracias Inuyasha – me atreví a usar su nombre y el levantó la cabeza de su comida con cierta sorpresa cuando me escuchó usarlo – La verdad es que no sé cómo pagarte… Nadie nunca antes se hubiera arriesgado a tanto por mí

- Eh… Diría que no es nada… Pero la verdad es que por lo que mi experiencia me dice estas hundida hasta el cuello y al parecer yo empiezo a hundirme contigo – lo miré con cierta preocupación pero el sólo me sonrió restándole importancia – No te preocupes…

El resto de la cena pasó con lentitud, ninguno de los dos habló y sólo fuimos sacados del silencio por los maullidos de Buyo pidiendo atención. Cuando terminamos la comida, ambos fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos allí sin hablar nada.

- Mmmm… falta una televisión en este lugar… - rompió él el silencio con el tonto comentario - ¿Hace cuanto vives aquí? – me preguntó.

- Eh… Como cuatro años…

- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

- Estudió en la Universidad de Glasgow… Literatura – le aclaré.

- Mmmm… Interesante carrera – me sonrió y se acomodó mas en el sillón - Te gusta escribir y leer, me imagino…

- Sí… Tengo varios escritos en mis… - de inmediato enmudecí al recordar que mis escritos y notas de la Universidad habían sido quemados junto con el auto.

- Es bueno que sepas escribir, yo si mucho puedo escribir mi nombre… - bromeó él sacándome una sonrisa – No te burles, no tengo ni idea de lo que es redactar, cuando tenía que hacer algún ensayo pagaba para que lo hicieran… Me imagino que no tienes ese problema

- No, Soy muy buena redactando – no mentía, era buena haciéndolo o al menos me consideraba buena y mis maestros también.

- ¿Cuánto te falta para terminar la carrera?

- Un año y medio…

- Me imagino que quieres ser una gran escritora y toda la cosa…

- Claro que sí, creo que escribir es una manera de explorar el mundo, de reinventarlo, cuando escribes eres dueña de la fantasía que creas… Eso me gusta

- Ah eres una mujer dominante… - el tono de sus palabras me hizo sonrojar – Eso me gusta…

- No tienes el aspecto de un chico que se deje dominar…

El sonrió y elevó una de sus perfectas y masculinas cejas, mis mejillas se arrebolaron pero fui incapaz de apartar mis ojos de sus orbes doradas.

- Me gusta disputar el mando – me dijo sin mover sus ojos de mi, era como si su mirada me hubiera atrapado, mi corazón latía desbocada y me sentía bastante incómoda - ¡Demonios! – El maullido de Buyo y la palabra de él me sacó de mi trance, encontré a mi gato sobre el regazo de él y aparte de eso había una pequeña mancha mojada – Tu gato se hizo encima mío

Que el declarara lo que ya era obvio me hizo soltar una carcajada, Inuyasha me miró sorprendido mientras soltaba a Buyo y se ponía de pie tratando de ver la magnitud de las gracias de Buyo, y yo, simplemente reía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

- ¿Te parece muy gracioso? – Me dijo mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa de centro que nos separaba, de inmediato me paré y me moví sin dejar de reírme – Ven aquí… Dame un abrazo de agradecimiento

- Ni lo sueñes – me moví cuando el trató de agarrarme.

- ¡Dame un abrazo!

Solté otra carcajada mientras corría para que él no me atrapara, me metí a la cocina con el pisándome los talones con los brazos extendidos y las mancha mojada en sus pantalones azules y parte en su camisa blanca.

- Ven aquí Kagome… - se abalanzó sobre mí y estuvo a punto de atraparme pero fui más rápida y salí de la cocina para subir a la segunda planta y correr al que era mi cuarto; traté de cerrar la puerta pero el puso su pie y yo logré salir corriendo hacia el baño.

- No me toques – empujé la puerta del baño pero esta no se cerró y el entró – Ya… No me rió mas – traté de decir pero no pudo hacerlo pues la risa aun afectaba mi voz; me siguió adentro y yo fui hasta la ducha tratando de cerrar la cabina, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo y la abrió, en definitiva quedaría mojada con orina de gato… Era horrible – Por favor… Inuyasha…

- Dame un abrazo – me corrí hacia la esquina y antes de que él pudiera tomarme en sus brazos yo abrí la llave y dejé que el agua de la ducha cayera.

- Me las pagaras Kagome… - mojado de pies a cabeza me encerró en la esquina y me tomó en sus brazos hasta dejarme tan empapada como a él.

- ¡Esta helada!

- ¿Ya no es tan gracioso verdad? – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tú sigues mojado con la orina de Buyo – le recordé mientras sonreía y cometí el grave error de mirar hacia donde debería estar la mancha de la gracia de mi gato, para encontrarme con que su camisa blanca se había pegado a su torso como una segunda piel. No es que no hubiera notado que Inuyasha fuera un hombre bastante bien formado, solo que una cosa era notarlo a una distancia, otra era tenerlo de pie a escasos centímetros, con su camisa empapada, marcando su abdomen y pecho. ¡Ambos estábamos metidos en la ducha!... con ropa claro esta ¡Pero era la ducha!

Al parecer el también notó la situación pues cuando yo alcé mi mirada hacía él, sus ojos estaban clavados en mí; me sonrojé a más no poder, pues sabía que mi ropa se había pegado a mi cuerpo como un guante. Y no es que me considerara la chica más sexy del mundo, claro que no, pero nunca quieres que un chico guapo te vea en esta situación…bueno tal vez sí, mas sin embargo yo no quería.

- Yo creo que voy a ir a… - no sabía que estaba diciendo, pero cualquier cosa con tal de salir de la vergonzosa situación. Mas sin embargo la salida sería más difícil que la entrada, pues cuando traté de rodearlo para salir de la ducha una de sus manos se aferró a mi cintura y me devolvió de un tirón.

- Yo creo que mejor te quedas aquí – su voz sonó ronca, en un suave murmullo depositado en mi oído; un calidez recorrió mi cuerpo neutralizando el frío del agua, aunque hace un buen rato lo había dejado de sentir. Pero no comprendí sus palabras, hasta que el alejó su rostro unos centímetros del mío antes de volver a agacharse a mi altura para…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Nooo!... ¡Ahhh! Se terminó el capítulo de hoy, tendremos que esperar hasta la próxima semana para ver qué sucede. Hagan sus apuestas ¿Hay o no un beso?, ya veremos. **_

_**Antes de despedirme les comento que efectivamente tal y como dice nuestra compañera Coral9, Escocia hace parte del Reino Unido, junto con Inglaterra, Gales e Irlanda del Norte, la historia de este lugar es fascinante, creo que por eso ando medio loca con este lugar, aparte de que supremamente hermoso.**_

_**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, les mando un abrazo un beso, dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola!... Espero que les haya ido muy bien el día de hoy. Volví luego de una semana como les había prometido… Está historia me tiene con el ánimo a mil y tengo cientos de ideas en la cabeza que aun trato de darles forma. Por el momento salí adelante con este capítulo, así que espero les guste. De antemano muchas gracias por el apoyo en lo poco que llevamos… Ahora si les dejo el capítulo de hoy**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 4: Inevitable**_

Inevitable exactamente eso fue lo que sucedió, algo inevitable; él de nueva vuelta se agachó a mi altura para atrapar mis labios entre los suyos. Y no fue un beso sencillo de esos que te dan cuando eres adolescente, no, claro que no, él tomó mis labios entre los suyos con fuerza casi pensé que me devoraría; mis piernas temblaron y juro que hubiera podido caerme y hacer el ridículo más grande de la vida si no fuera porque Inuyasha pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me aferró contra su cuerpo.

Tengo 22 años, y en esa cantidad de años jamás había experimentado un beso de ese tipo, no es que fuera fea, porque particularmente no lo creía, simplemente preferí dejar a un lado mi vida amorosa y conformarme con unas tontas citas cada varios meses, no era de las universitarias que salía a fiestas y se acostaba con miles de chicos; fue por eso que el beso de Inuyasha me descolocó, tanto que no pude responder adecuadamente hasta que él alejó su rostro de mi mirándome contrariado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – esa había sido su pregunta y yo quería irme por la tubería que se iba el agua; no le respondí y aparentemente él se enfado un poco pues de nuevo atacó mis labios ya rojos.

Para mi gran suerte esta vez pude reaccionar, era el segundo beso tenía que participar del hecho, no era la más experta pero increíblemente lo logré, imité sus movimientos contras mis labios y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la deliciosa corriente que recorría mi cuerpo. Pasé mis manos tras su cuello y lo atraje más contra mí. Pude escuchar claramente el gruñido que soltó cuando lo hice y de un momento a otro las manos de Inuyasha dejaron mi cintura, recorrieron mi cadera, bajaron por mis muslos, se ahuecaron tras mis rodillas y con un impulso me dejó apoyada contra sus caderas; mi rostro quedó frente al suyo sus labios me exigieron mas, con su lengua abrió mis labios y me invadió, recorrió mi boca y jugueteó con mi lengua, yo definitivamente creía que tocaba el cielo. Creí, porque luego las sensaciones aumentaron cuando con un río de besos me recorrió el cuello hasta llegar al borde mi blusa; con cierta fuerza me apoyó contra la pared, el agua de la ducha caía a su espalda y me salpicaba el rostro, sus manos soltaron mis piernas y yo me aferré como toda una experta con mis pies a su cuerpo, sus manos fueron a mi cintura y una vez encontró los bordes de mi blusa me la subió, no sin cierta dificultad, para luego dejarla caer al suelo, provocando un pequeño "Splash" con el agua.

Sus manos me recorrieron la espalda obviando la presencia del molesto sostén, sus labios me recorrieron los hombros y bajaron mucho más; un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios cuando sentí un pequeño mordisco en suave piel de uno de mis pechos. Mis manos se movieron inquietas pasando por su torso, finalmente encontré el borde de la camiseta y de la misma manera que él hizo conmigo se la quité, una de mis manos se quedó con ella aferrada e Inuyasha la jaló de ella y la arrojó tras él. La camisa chocó contra la pared contraria y el ruido me trajo a la fría realidad.

Abrí mis ojos y lo único que vi fue el techo blanco del baño, todavía sentía los labios de Inuyasha acercándose peligrosamente a mis pechos, el calor dentro de mi cuerpo era agobiante y solo quería volver a cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por él, pero algo me frenó de inmediato.

- Inuyasha… - Jadeé para mi gran sorpresa su nombre, mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos.

- Di otra vez mi nombre – Murmuró contra mis labios antes de volverme a besar.

- Esto… No podemos hacer esto – le dije una vez que pude apartarme de sus labios. Esta vez él miro la situación en que nos encontrábamos, yo con el torso casi desnudo, el sin camisa y yo apoyada contra la pared y sobre sus caderas.

No me dijo nada, simplemente me dejó en el suelo con delicadeza y se giró para tomar la poca ropa que nos habíamos quitado, cerró la llave y salió del baño dejando un rastro de agua tras suyo.

Para cuando me decidí a salir del baño habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos; di un paso fuera de la ducha y cuando llegué a la puerta miré hacia la habitación la cual encontré vacía, para mi gran alivio. Solté un suspiro y caminé a la cama, allí me esperaban un par de toalla limpias y varios paquetes. Tomé las toallas y luego de secarme un poco y sacarme la ropa empapada me senté sobre la cama y abrí los paquetes.

- Es…

Ropa, eso era, prendas de vestir, un par de jeans, blusas, un abrigo, un pijama, unos tenis y unas pequeñas zapatillas y lo que más me hizo ruborizar de todo, ropa interior.

- Espero sean de tu talla… - brinqué de mi puesto en la cama cuando escuché su voz, no sabía hace cuanto estaba el ahí parado, mirándome observar la ropa como una tonta.

- Están bien… Muchas gracias – no podía mirarlo al rostro, no sin tartamudear ni ruborizarme.

- Hice un poco de té, pensé que sería buena idea para evitar un resfriado por…

En definitiva él no me ayudaba, ¡Acaso tenía que recordarme que me había portado como una mujerzuela y casi me lo había devorado gustosamente!

- Inuyasha… En cuanto eso…

- Fue mi culpa… A veces soy medio impulsivo – finalmente una de sus sonrisas se formó en sus labios – Te dejo para que descanses…

- ¿Dónde vas a dormir? – pregunté antes de que saliera de la habitación, había recordado que solo había un cuarto en esa casa.

- En el sillón… - me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, de nuevo volvía a ser él, eso me agradó y me relajo.

- No puedes dormir ahí, yo lo haré… esta es tu casa – tomé mis paquetes e iba salir por la puerta pero él se paró en todo el frente.

- No seas tonta, por primera vez en mi vida soy un caballero cediendo la cama y tu… - su mirada exasperada cambió por una de sorpresa cuando me recorrió con una mirada de pies a cabeza, en ese momento recordé que solo llevaba una toalla – Me voy al sillón…

- ¡Espera!... Por qué no duermes aquí… Estamos en época de lluvias y la sala se pone como un congelador, quédate y yo…

- Solo si te quedas aquí también

- ¿Qué?... Yo no…

- Somos adultos Kagome… Vamos a dormir aquí, la cama es amplia para que cada uno duerma en su espacio

Finalmente logré asentir con una breve inclinación de cabeza, y minutos después supe que no pude haber sido más tonta pues era claro que no dormiría ni un solo segundo. La suave y mullida cama junto con las cálidas mantas solo conseguían mantenerme caliente porque por lo demás estaba terriblemente incomoda. No me movía ni un solo centímetro pues no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba, es mas casi respiraba porque necesitaba el aire. Hasta creo que sudé de los nervios que me producía tener a un hombre en mi misma cama, a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía. En definitiva debí estar loca cuando acepté quedarme ahí.

- ¿Estás dormida? – lo escuché preguntar y sentí que se movía en la cama, de inmediato supe que se había girado hacia mí.

- Ahora no – traté de que mi voz se escuchara somnolienta pero la verdad no funcionó el soltó un pequeño bufido burlón y yo me sonrojé - ¿Por qué no te duermes? – finalmente me giré molesta, no con él, más bien conmigo por acceder a quedarme allí, en la sala habría pasado frío pero al final habría dormido algo.

- ¿Por qué no te duermes tu? – rebatió él, y en medio de la oscuridad percibí la sonrisa que esbozaron sus labios dejándome me ver su perfecta dentadura blanca, aquello solo hizo que los vellos de todo mi cuerpo se erizaran.

- No tengo sueño… - al menos esa era un verdad, como podría tener sueño con él en la misma cama que yo.

- Tampoco yo… Entonces hablemos… - Se acomodó más en la cama pero no movió su mirada de mis ojos.

- ¿De qué? – pregunté como si no existiera nada de lo que él y yo pudiéramos hablar.

- No sé… ¿Tu de que quieres hablar?

- Yo…

Había mucho de lo que yo quería hablar, y todo se resumía a él; lo aceptaba me sentía curiosa por saber de él, pues lo único que sabía era su nombre y que tenía un arsenal de armas en algún lugar y que tenía ciertos talentos. Más no me atrevía a preguntar pues no sabía si él llegaría a responderme.

- Déjame adivinar… Quieres saber quién soy, no es difícil imaginarlo, la mayoría de las personas sienten esa curiosidad cuando me ven.

- ¿Dónde vives?... Sé que no vives aquí…me refiero a Escocia… ¿Así, qué de dónde vienes? – me atreví a preguntarle, no era algo muy comprometedor, aparte de que si quería podía mentir.

- Esa es un pregunta difícil… - se movió en la cama, colocándose bocarriba con sus brazos flexionados tras su cabeza – A estas alturas no lo sé muy bien, pero si tengo una casa, que es donde pasó mis vacaciones, y sí, se puede decir que es mi casa, al menos es mi ciudad natal… En Grecia – me aclaro finalmente.

- ¿Grecia?...

- Sí, bueno más exactamente en Creta, es una isla muy hermosa, tiene varios sitios turísticos así que se tienen varios turistas en todo el año, eso aparte de que se tiene el bello Mediterráneo por cualquier lado que se mire

- ¿Eres griego? – pregunté como si fuera un broma, es que tenía que serlo; él era un hombre demasiado apuesto y que viniera del lugar de donde se habían sacado las esculturas de hermosos hombres… Era como si él se burlara de mí.

- Pues sí… Aunque debo aceptar que no pasó allá más que una corta temporada al año, viajo demasiado…

- Ya… ¿Y tienes familia? – hice una nueva pregunta.

- Mi madre… pero ella no vive allí, ella está en Australia…

- ¿No te hablas con ella? – pregunté con cierta duda.

- Claro que si – exclamó con diversión – A mi madre le gusta Australia, trabaja en una reserva natural, ya sabes… con los canguros… Y esas cosas. Voy y la visito cada vez que puedo y hablo con ella por teléfono…

- Lo siento… Es solo que bueno pensé que vivía en la misma ciudad…

- Vivíamos en la misma ciudad… Su pasión siempre fueron los animales y la naturaleza y Australia ofrece cierto aire para eso… Hubiera sido África sino es porque me opuse

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y noté que me había quedado sin más preguntas, o al menos sin aquellas que él pudiera contestarme. Ninguno de los dos dijo más y para cuando me di cuenta me encontraba abriendo los ojos al amanecer. Me había quedado dormida sin siquiera darme cuenta.

- Ahh… Dormí tan bien – estiré mis brazos y sonreí… no había dormido así desde hace mucho tiempo, había sido simplemente reparador.

Miré hacia el otro lado de la cama y la encontré vacía, no me había dado cuenta, cuando se había despertado. Me quedé unos segundos más sobre la cama y luego me decidí por levantarme, estuve toda la mañana con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras me bañaba me vestía y me ponía mis jeans y mi blusa nueva. Bajé hasta el primer piso y busqué a Inuyasha por todos lados, mas sin embargo no lo encontré. En lugar de él vi a Buyo comiendo de un tazón, justo en el mismo lugar de siempre.

- ¿Cómo estas pequeñín? – le acaricié tras la orejas y por un segundo pensé que tal vez todo había sido un sueño, pero solo fue un instante pues luego encontré una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

_Tuve que salir de improvisto, hay comida en el congelador… No me extrañes…_

_Inuyasha_

Sonreí al imaginarme el tono en que hubiera pronunciado la última frase. Al final guardé la nota en el bolsillo de mis jeans y busqué la mencionada comida.

- ¿Qué hacemos Buyo? – Le pregunté a mi gato y este solo me ignoró y se trepó al alfeizar de la ventana para dormir con los rayos del sol mañanero – Eres la mejor compañía.

Cuando pronuncié esa frase me di cuenta que me había quedado sola, sola en el mismo lugar en el cual me habían encontrado. Me asusté y por varios minutos ni siquiera me moví, tan solo a la expectativa de escuchar un ruido que me dijera que me habían atrapado. Cuando nada sucedió tomé un poco de aire y me levanté del sofá para asomarme por la ventana… Nada.

Lo acepto me desesperé, nunca antes la soledad me había molestado tanto como ahora y para cuando la puerta se abrió y el animado saludo de Inuyasha se dejó escuchar, el aire regresó a mi sistema y como si fuera una pequeña asustada por el monstruo del armario, corrí hasta donde él y lo abracé.

- Creo que si me extrañaste – soltó la broma, sabía que lo había incomodado y traté de alejarme más sin embargo no pude – Hey tranquila… ¿Qué pasó?

Cuando noté el ridículo que había hecho me alejé de él y acomodé un par de mechones de mi cabello; ahora era oficial, me había enloquecido… ¿Cómo es que se me había ocurrido abrazarlo de esa manera?

- Lo siento… Es que yo… Lo siento – repetí, no me arriesgaría a meter la pata con otra frase más incoherente o absurda.

- Claro… - dijo no muy convencido y hasta pude notar cierto tono burlón, solo notar, porque no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Eh… ¿Dónde estabas? – la pregunta voló de mis labios sin siquiera pensarlo – No… No tienes que decirme no me prestes atención…

- Tenía que enviar un e-mail… Y déjame decirte que conseguir conexión a Internet en este lugar es un poco complicado… Un correo de menos de 20 caracteres tardo más de media hora para enviarse… ¿Cómo hacen?

- Bueno… te acostumbras… Pero la mayoría de las veces accedía a Internet en la universidad y allí no es tan lento…

- No tengo acceso a la Universidad… Y ahora que la mencionas… ¿No tienes clases?

- Las había cancelado… Pensé que no estaría aquí para entonces…

- Mala idea Kagome… O al menos la aplicaste mal, mira está bien eso de cancelar la Universidad… Pero irte..., error porque eso es exactamente lo que pensaran…

- ¿Y como se supone que sabes eso?

- Pues yo en lugar de escribir y leer libros… Veo las películas… - se burló y yo no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa.

- Con la mano en el corazón – imité la acción antes de decirle – No te creo ni una sola palabra…

- Me gusta que no seas ingenua… ¿Vamos por el almuerzo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué tal la ropa, acerté en la talla? – me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras esperábamos sentados en un restaurante de la ciudad.

- Eh… Sí… Gracias

- Ah no es nada, salir para hacer compras de chicas fue… Revelador… La ropa in… - me azoré por completo, no podía asimilar que él estuviera hablando de la ropa interior que yo usaba – Jajaja… Nunca había visto a una mujer que se sonrojara por nada… No te preocupes Kagome la vendedora me ayudó luego de mirarme bastante extrañada…

- No es nada gracioso… Pero si acertaste en la talla – le concedí una vez me calmé, el mesero llegó con nuestras ordenes.

- Toda una proeza teniendo en cuenta que no vi tu ropa interior hasta horas más tarde en la ducha.

Mis labios se abrieron con la sorpresa ¿El de verdad había dicho eso?; traté de decir un par de frases que aun no formaba en mi cabeza y él seguía tan tranquilo atacando su comida.

- Yo… - finalmente tuve su atención – Siento mucho lo que sucedió… No soy así y… Lo siento…

- Yo no…

- ¿Qué? – Debí quedarme callada, bueno la verdad no - ¿Qué dices?

- Que yo no lo siento – repitió dejando los cubiertos sobre su plato – Veamos… Si lo sintiera por cada chica que he besado a lo largo de mi vida, no me alcanzaría la vida… Así que prefiero no hacerlo

- Vaya… Sí que eres todo un caballero – solté casi indignada – Es la primera vez que un hombre me dice…

- ¡Higurashi!

No tenía que ser adivina para saber que esa voz pertenecía a Houjo, lancé una maldición entre dientes y me giré en mi asiento a la vez que Inuyasha buscaba a la persona que me había llamado.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Me preguntó una vez dedujo que yo era la Higurashi que llamaban.

- ¿Cómo estás?... Hoy no te vi en el campus – Houjo se alejó de sus compañeros y se acercó a mi mesa, yo lo saludé por simple educación.

- Eh…

- ¿Tienes visitas? – Miré que Inuyasha se colocaba de pie y rodeaba la mesa para saludar a Houjo.

- Inuyasha… Soy su primo – Houjo pareció aceptar la farsa de Inuyasha, pero tampoco podía contradecirla, yo nunca hablaba de mi familia.

- Soy Houjo… Es una sorpresa conocer a un familiar de Kagome… En los dos años que la conozco nunca…

- ¿Qué haces por aquí Houjo? – interrumpí rápidamente.

- Oh… salimos a comer… - dijo señalando a su grupo – Creo que ya me tengo que ir… ¡Que estén bien! – se despidió de ambos con su energía característica, yo suspiré y volví a mi asiento al igual que Inuyasha.

- Mmm.… Tú le gustas – me dijo Inuyasha segundos después.

- Estás loco… Houjo es solo un amigo de la Universidad…

- Para ti es un amigo, tu para él… Mmmm

- Haber sabelotodo y por qué supones eso…

- Por cómo me miraba mientras se acercaba, y por cómo se tranquilizó cuando le dije que era tu primo – lo miré extrañada… No había notado nada en Houjo.

- ¿Y como se supone que notaste eso?... Yo lo vi tan enérgico como siempre.

- Soy bueno viendo esa clase de cosas… Me gusta creer que es mi sexto sentido – me ofreció una sonrisa.

- Ya… - Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida y desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado, tan desafortunada que me encontré con la mirada de Houjo clavada en mi.

- Te lo dije – canturreó con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

- Ahh… Seguro no es eso… ¿Terminaste?... me quiero ir

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo que ese chico te miré como si te fuera a…

- ¡No lo digas!... – estaba sonrojada, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

- Ya… Está bien… podemos irnos… - llamó la mesero y luego de cancelar la cuenta ambos salimos – Muy buena comida… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- No lo sé…

- Vuelvo a estar tan aburrido como antes… Creo que debimos seguir jugando con los hombres de negro que te seguían – lo miré con recelo – Ya… lo siento

- No te creo – caminé hasta al auto y me subí hasta él.

- Que no sienta el haberte besado en la ducha… No quiere decir que…

- ¿¡Podrías dejar de hablar de eso!

- Uhh… ¿Estuvo tan mal?... Nunca nadie se ha quejado… Generalmente las mujeres…

- Lo sé, sé que todas las mujeres babean por ti, que se mueren por un beso tuyo, que desesperan por ti, cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta que eres un hombre… - finalmente logré callarme, ya había dicho demasiado.

- ¿Soy un hombre qué? – me preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras se giraba en el auto para tenerme de frente.

- Un hombre… ¡Un hombre!... -le dije sin mirarlo, sabia lo absurda que debía verme en ese instante.

- Quedó muy claro – él sonrió pero finalmente puso el auto en marcha - ¿Y bien que vamos a hacer?...

- Te dije que no lo sé – aun estaba enfadada conmigo misma por abrir la bocota.

- ¿A dónde sales con tus amigos de la Universidad?...

Guardé silencio antes su pregunta, para ser honestos en esos casi 4 años que había estado viviendo en Glasgow nunca había salido de mi casa más que para estudiar, trabajar y salir ocasionalmente a casa de Sango o algún restaurante.

- Ya veo… - No lo tuve que mirar para saber que estaba sonriendo, más bien no quería mirarlo ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Ahh!... Las que apostaron por el beso… Ahí lo tienen. Tal vez si se vea un poco pronto… Pero creo que eso es lo que se espera de un Inu atrevido… xD. El caso es que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, que me dejen sus mensajes y sugerencias. Cuídense todas… Nos vemos pronto!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Holas!... Espero que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien y que le éste yendo de maravillas. Finalmente llegó el día de actualizar a mis pequeños bebés (Fics), estoy supremamente emocionada con este fic, ando con miles de ideas que voy puliendo poco a poco. Ahora si antes de dejarles el capitulo del día, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo, a todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios. Y sin extenderme más les dejo el capítulo de hoy… Ya vamos por el 5º ¡Genial!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 5: Tranquilidad **_

Tranquilidad, eso fue lo único que respiré durante toda esa semana que estuve con Inuyasha, aun no iba a la Universidad y por primera vez en años me dedique a visitar los lugares turísticos de Glasgow, me sentía como una niña a la que sacaban a pasear por primera vez, me sentía dichosa en las galerías de arte y pintura de los museos, visitando el muy conocido Museo de caza, los jardines botánicos y el zoológico. Era simplemente relajante caminar por la ciudad sin ninguna preocupación y todo gracias a Inuyasha quien no se movió de mi lado ni se quejó en ninguna de nuestras salidas, aunque estaba bastante segura que salir cual turista a conocer la ciudad no le hacía gracia.

- Mira… - exclamé mientras observaba como las jirafas se inclinaban sobre la barra de contención para recibir un bocado de comida de la mano de una niña – Quiero hacer eso – le dije mientras halaba la mano de Inuyasha para llevarlo al lugar.

- ¿Estás segura? – Su voz sonaba aburrida mas sin embargo me dejó arrastrarlo hasta el lugar.

- Claro que sí… - estiró su mano hacia Inuyasha y este le alcanzó una parte de los bocadillos que había estado comiendo - Se le puede dar de esto ¿Verdad?

- Eso creo… La verdad no lo sé – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Señorita tengo hojas de acacia, es lo que comen las jirafas… ¿Desea comprar? – me dijo un hombre tras de mí, lo miré y escuché a Inuyasha resoplar mientras le alcanzaba el dinero al hombre que sonrió mientras me entregaba una bolsita con el alimento.

- Muchas gracias – le brindé una sonrisa y el simplemente bufó y miró hacia los animales, por mi parte emocionada estiré mi mano hacia una de las jirafas y esta se acercó al detectar el bocado que le extendía – Mira… Está comiendo de mi mano

- Lo veo Kagome – le sonreí y él me respondió a ello con naturalidad.

- Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido conmigo hasta acá

- ¿En serio es la primera vez que venías a este zoológico? – me preguntó antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida, ya íbamos de salida al igual que varias personas que se movilizaban hacia la afuera.

- En realidad es la primera vez que vengo a un zoológico – le confesé con cierta vergüenza, mientras me concentraba en mi algodón de azúcar.

- ¿La primera vez? – me preguntó con incredulidad y no lo culpaba, era bastante extraño que una persona a sus 22 años no conociera un zoológico.

- Bueno no salía mucho de pequeña

- Mmm, suele pasar… - le resto importancia y yo agradecí mentalmente. Una vez fuera buscamos nuestro auto entre los de las personas – Tengo hambre… Busquemos un restaurante decente y comamos algo

Yo sonreí mientras caminaba entre los autos en el parqueadero, siempre decía lo mismo como una indirecta para buscar un restaurante que no sirviera comida típica de la región, no sé qué problema tenía con la carne de cordero o algún otro plato tradicional de la región. Cuando ubicamos nuestro auto y estábamos por subir, el sonido de un teléfono celular detuvo a Inuyasha.

- Ya estoy contigo – yo asentí y entré el auto mientras es él se iba hacia la parte trasera del coche para hablar más tranquilo.

- ¿Todo en orden? – le pregunté, era la segunda llamada del día.

- Sí, pero creo que tendremos que comer en casa, debo hacer algo, así que compramos comida y te dejo en la casa… - yo asentí pero no pude evitar sonreír por sus palabras - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Nada es solo que lo dijiste me hizo pensar en un esposo que pelea con su esposa – volví a sonreír y el pareció captarlo y sonrió también.

- Bueno esposa mía, te dejaré confinada en casa unas horas… Espero que no te veas con tu amante

- No es mi problema – el condujo por varios minutos hasta que encontró un restaurante de comida rápida, hizo el pedido y luego de tenerlo con nosotros fuimos a la casa donde nos recibió Buyo maullando.

- Tiene hambre, ven Buyo – lo llamé y él me siguió a la expectativa de alimentarse.

- No me tardo Kagome… - yo asentí y él salió una vez más para tomar la carretera en su auto; cuando estuve sola le di de comer a Buyo y saqué una hamburguesa con patatas de la comida que habíamos traído y antes de disponerme a comer encendí la pequeña radio sobre la nevera y puse la estación musical, nada del otro mundo.

Pasaron dos horas en las que yo comí mientras tarareaba un par de canciones, luego simplemente tomé el periódico y comencé a llenar el crucigrama del día.

- Filósofo y escritor británico ganador del premio Nobel de literatura en 1950, ¿Qué dices Buyo?... – mi gato maulló como respuesta y yo asentí – Exacto, nuestro amigo Bertrand Russell, ¡Perfecto!... Ahora, río italiano de dos letras ¿Cuándo nos sorprenderán? – El gato saltó sobre la mesa exigiendo atención y yo moví el periódico un poco para acariciarle el vientre – Ahora veamos…

- _Interrumpimos nuestra programación regular para informar que hace tan solo segundos un cargamento de armas fue encontrado en un contenedor que arribaba al puerto de la ciudad de Glasgow, de igual manera la policía local fue alertada cuando un tiroteo se produjo en el lugar de los hechos, dos hombres trabajadores del puerto fueron hallados en el lugar, uno de ellos está herido mientras que el otro murió por varios impactos de bala, aun no se conoce la identidad de las dos personas, las autoridades están tratando de esclarecer la situación, cualquier nueva noticia se las informaremos; ahora los dejamos con la programación habitual._

- ¿Qué te parece Buyo? – le pregunté a mi gato antes de volver al crucigrama, últimamente habían muchos problemas en la ciudad – Político y… - mi gato se movió bruscamente – Entiendo, nada de políticos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ya está bien tarde, ¿Dónde crees que este? – pregunté a Buyo mientras me acercaba a la ventana por si llegaba en ese instante.

-_ Una vez más interrumpimos la programación – _un pequeño murmullo me llamó la atención en la radio y corrí a subirle el volumen – _Según la información de las autoridades, ninguno de los dos hombres hallados en el puerto pertenece al personal del mismo, el hombre que sobrevivió al altercado rindió declaración y asegura no conocer al otro hombre pero confirma que ambos sacaban el cargamento del lugar y alega que había otra persona quien es el culpable de las sus heridas y de la muerte del otro hombre. Las autoridades trabajan en hallar a la otra persona, por el momento eso es todo… volvemos con la programación. _

- Jmm… Interesante – el ruido de un motor de auto me alertó y corrí a la ventana de la cocina para mirar afuera – Inuyasha… - lo vi salir del auto con pasó ligero y luego de unos segundo entró en la casa – Hola… - saludé con una sonrisa y solo recibí un murmullo por su parte - ¿Estás bien?

- Claro – me miró mientras dejaba su chaqueta sobre el sofá – Solo tengo hambre – pasó por un lado mío y fue a la cocina a devorar su hamburguesa.

- Lo pregunto porque no lo parece – me senté frente a él en la mesa de la cocina mientras lo veía comer – Pero si dices que todo está bien, entonces te creo

- ¿Qué hiciste en estas horas? – fácilmente noté la brusquedad con que cambió de tema.

- Hmm nada comencé con un crucigrama – dije extendiéndole el periódico – No lo terminé, escuché la radio, música y nada interesante, excepto algo sobre unas armas en el puerto de la ciudad…

- ¿En la radio?

- Aja… Hace solo segundos dijeron que estaban buscando no sé a quien

- ¿Hiciste algo más? – una vez más cambió de tema.

- No, yo voy a tomar un baño – le dije y subí a la segunda planta para hacerlo.

Esa fue la primera vez en años en que me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha, el agua estaba tibia y relajaba mi cuerpo, así que cerré mis ojos y me quedé de pie bajo ella unos minutos mientras el jabón bajaban por mi cuerpo con lentitud. Luego de más de media hora me decidí por salir del baño, me envolví en una bata luego de ponerme mi ropa interior y sequé mi cabello frente al espejo, en eso estaba cuando escuché una discusión en la primera planta, más bien era Inuyasha discutiendo solo, preocupada salí del baño y fui hasta las escaleras cuidando que no advirtiera mi presencia…

- Ya te lo dije Miroku, fue un maldito accidente, dile que fue en defensa propia… - me detuve en un escalón y me agaché para ver que sucedía, ahí lo vi hablando por el celular, y yo pensando que hablaba solo – Por favor el bastardo no le importaba a nadie... No me vio, estoy seguro… ¡Que no lo hizo!, ¿Por qué demonios no me crees?, no soy un retardado novato… Claro que lo estás insinuando... – Alejó el teléfono de su oído un momento y al momento lo acerco de nuevo – Claro que te escucho... Dile a Totosai que se puede ir al… ¡Que se meta sus reglas por el trasero!, hice lo que me pidieron, nadie me vio, solo saben que había alguien, no que era yo – No entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía o al menos no a que se refería – Ya… Solo llamen y digan que soy de ustedes, ¿Estamos?... Hablamos luego… Adiós – colgó su teléfono y yo subí con agilidad hacia la habitación, no quería que me viera espiándolo.

Escuché los pasos de él subiendo por las escaleras y corrí hacia la habitación, saqué una pijama y me encerré en el baño otra vez; segundos después el golpeó la puerta.

- ¿Aún estas en el baño Kagome?

- Eh… Sí ya salgo

- Apresúrate debo entrar… - me vestí con rapidez y salí secando mi cabello con una toalla con naturalidad – Todo tuyo

- Gracias – cerró con un portazo y segundos después escuché el ruido de la ducha.

Ustedes sabrán lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, todo estaba bastante extraño, Inuyasha estaba bastante extraño, lo notaba tenso, diferente a su aire de tranquilidad que siempre exudaba; algo me decía que su humor tenía que ver tanto con la llamada de momentos atrás, así como lo que sea que hubiera hecho durante su ausencia. En ese instante algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y un recuerdo vino a mí como un rayo, recordé la vez que mi gato Buyo descubrió por accidente un arsenal de armas en la habitación del hotel en la que él se quedaba. Era claro que las cosas estaban más que raras y yo no podía frenar mi curiosidad.

- ¿Estás bien? – Salté del colchón de la cama, como si me hubieran sorprendido en algo malo, lo miré y negué con la cabeza – No lo parece… - el continuó secándose sus cabellos con una toalla y luego comenzó a acomodar la cama para irnos a dormir.

Yo me metí a la cama cuando el volvió a perderse en el baño, me arrellané en mi lado y di la espalda al lado de Inuyasha. Sin quererlo mi cabeza estaba volando en sacar conjeturas, juntando los hechos que había escuchado en la radio con la escena de esa vez en el hotel, el humor de Inuyasha y la llamada telefónica.

Minutos después sentí el colchón hundirse bajo mi cuerpo, él entró en la cama y yo no me moví ni un centímetro mientras cerraba mis ojos. Era absurdo, lo sé, había dormido bajo el mismo techo y en la misma cama de él durante aproximadamente una semana y ahora era cuando me venía a preocupar por lo que fuera en que él estuviera metido.

Me tranquilicé mentalmente y traté de relajarme hasta dormirme y cuando estuve a punto de lograrlo el sonido de un teléfono celular me despertó, sentí a Inuyasha moverse en la cama, pero yo no lo hice dando el aspecto de estar dormida.

- Miroku… Un momento – acompasé mi respiración fingiendo estar dormida y percibí cuando él se movió seguramente para comprobar que yo estuviera en el quinto sueño, afortunadamente se creyó mi actuación – Sí puedo hablar, ¿Qué pasó ahora?... Kikyo está loca ¿Verdad?... Quiero un aumento de sueldo si tengo que hacer eso… ¿Cuándo es?... ¿En el puerto verdad?... Bien, yo me encargo como siempre… Miroku… Lo del aumento es en serio, y vacaciones urgentes… Sí claro… - escuché una pequeña risita de él y luego lo sentí volver a acomodarse en la cama - ¿Me imagino cuanto soportaras sin moverte?

Su pregunta me hizo tensarme aun más en la cama, pero aun así no me moví por un par de segundos más, en los cuales él bufó divertido y yo logré finalmente girarme hacia él, imitando un estado somnoliento.

- ¿Qué decías?... – pregunté desentendida y solté un improvisado bostezo.

- Eres muy buena, solo lo noté segundos después de que empezara la conversación

- ¿Y por qué no te saliste? – Me senté en la cama y dejé de fingir, ya me hubiera visto muy tonta – Por lo que parece es una conversación privada

- Lo es – acomodó su almohada y la dejó lo suficientemente alta para reclinarse con comodidad.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿Por qué no te saliste?

- ¿Qué tan cursi sueno si digo que confío en ti? – yo me sorprendí por su pregunta, pues era claro que era más bien una afirmación – No, no me malinterpretes, es algo como retribución, tu confiaste en mi para protegerte, yo confío en ti para saber que no dirás nada, además tengo el extra de que sé que no entendiste ni una palabra de lo que hablé…

- Y no tengo que ser adivina para saber que no me dirás nada…

- Muy inteligente Kagome…

- ¿Y si te digo que creo saber de qué se trata esto?

- Yo diría que es muy posible pero aun así no tendrás certezas y este mundo es lo que necesitas…

Entrecerré mis ojos al saber que él tenía razón, yo podía tener miles de hipótesis sobre Inuyasha y aun así ¿Qué haría?, él era una persona que me brindaba seguridad, por motivos morales no haría nada que lo pusiera en problemas. Así que con cierto enfado, le di la espalda y me cubrí con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué te enfadas? – Preferí no contestarle, no quería discutir ahora – Tengo mis secretos, claro que sí, pero tú también tienes los tuyos, todos felices…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Me senté una vez más y lo enfrenté airada – No cuando tus cosas pueden traerme más problemas de los que tengo

- ¿Y por qué supones que te traerán más problemas?

- No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que tienes que ver con lo que sucedió en el puerto y con el accidente de coche de días atrás – lo acepto, lo que dije fue sin querer, no quería que Inuyasha se enterara de lo que me rondaba en la cabeza.

- Así que es eso… - pasó sus brazos tras su cabeza y me miró sonriendo – Supongamos que es cierto, ¿Qué problema te traería a ti?, las noticias dicen que es tráfico de armas… ¿Qué tienes que ver en eso?

- Estás loco de remate – enfurruñada volví a recostarme en la cama.

El silencio inundó la habitación unos segundos, yo tomé un poco de aire para calmarme y luego cerré los ojos para dormir, aun a pesar de lo que sospechaba de Inuyasha, confiaba en él como para saber que no me haría nada.

- Buenas noches Kagome – le escuché decir antes de quedarme dormida finalmente.

La mañana siguiente vino en medio de un toque de puerta, sí, el ruido de la puerta principal me despertó. Me moví entre las sabanas queriendo dejarme llevar por el sueño pero no lo conseguí cuando tocaron con más insistencia. Enfadada me levanté y bostezando salí de la cama para atender la inoportuna vista, bajé hasta la primera planta con los ojos casi cerrados...

- Ahí estas Kagome… - abrí mis ojos con rapidez al escuchar la voz divertida de Inuyasha quien ya había abierto por mí.

- Sango… - musité en cuando vi a mi amiga en la puerta principal, bastante sorprendida y no capté lo que sucedía hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba en pijamas e Inuyasha estaba con un cepillo de dientes en su boca y una solitaria toalla amarrada en sus caderas… Genial.

- Hola Kagome… Houjo me dijo que te vio y yo estaba preocupada así que vine a verte – Sango atravesó la entrada, una vez que Inuyasha subió al segundo piso con tranquilidad - ¿Qué paso aquí?, ¿No te ibas?, ¿Quién es él? – me preguntó en suaves susurros mientras miraba el lugar por el que se marchó Inuyasha.

- Yo… ¿Quieres sentarte? – Le ofrecí y ella asintió bastante conmocionada, yo ya me imaginaba que pensaba ella - ¿Quieres algo?

- No… Solo que me expliques, la verdad no capto nada – yo sonreí incomoda y pasé una mano por mi bastante desordenado cabello, esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

- No es lo que te imaginas Sango, Inuyasha es solo mí…

- Kagome… Disculpa que interrumpa, ¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar el día de hoy? – interrumpió y yo lo maldije en mi interior, ¡Él nunca cocinaba! – Creo que ambos necesitamos un buen desayuno por lo de anoch…

- ¡Ya entendí!... Lo que quieras – dije entre los dientes y él me dedicó una sonrisa antes de perderse en la cocina.

- Decías… - miré a Sango y sonreí, ¿Ahora como salía de esa?

- No le prestes atención, le gusta bromear, él es mi primo – continué con la versión dada a Houjo – Vino por lo de mi familiar enfermo… Él y yo no…

- ¿Pequeña tu amiga se queda con nosotros? – escuché su pregunta desde la cocina, era justo, lo iba a matar.

- No… Muchas gracias – contestó Sango antes de levantarse – Yo mejor me voy… ¿Segura que todo está bien?

- Lo está… Gracias por preocuparte

- Claro… Nos vemos luego Kagome – Sango me abrazó y dio una última mirada a la cocina antes de marcharse.

- ¡Inuyasha!... – una vez cerré la puerta, corrí a la cocina y lo encontré sentado en la mesa, leyendo el periódico y tomando jugo de naranja

- ¿Quieres? – me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras me mostraba la caja de la bebida.

- ¡Te voy a matar!... – él se levantó riendo y rodeó la mesa antes de que lo alcanzara – ¡¿Cómo te atreves?... ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que Sango puede estar pensando?...

- Que tuvimos una noche muy ajetreada… porque discutimos – me abalancé hacia él pero me evitó una vez más.

- ¡Eres un idiota!... Sabes bien que ella no se fue pensando eso - una vez más fui contra él, pero esta vez no me evitó sino que por el contrario me atrapó en sus brazos – Te voy a matar, te reviviré y te matare otra vez

- Me gustaría ver eso… Pequeña – él se estaba divirtiendo, era más que obvio que lo hacía, le gustaba verme enfadada y eso me enfadada aun mas.

- ¡Suéltame! – Le grité tratando de salir de sus brazos, pero claramente él era más fuerte que yo - ¡Eres un tonto y te odio!

- ¿Ah sí?... Pues tú eres una tonta y me encantas – dejé de moverme y lo miré a los ojos notando por primera vez lo cerca que estábamos, demasiado; lo bastante para sonrojarme sin necesidad de que hubiera dicho lo que dijo. Traté de ver si era una de sus bromas, pero su mirada no me decía nada, él solo me tenía agarrada de la cintura y la espalda y con mis manos encerradas en su pecho, y sus ojos, del mismo dorado de siempre eran como el fuego manso, que solo está por estar; en ese momento hubiera preferido una mirada burlona que eso – Ahora quédate quieta.

Y con esas palabras todo estuvo en absoluta tranquilidad…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿Quién no quiere un hombre así?... Cada vez que escribo este tipo de cosas me emociono más con Inu… xD. Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado, por supuesto espero dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias… Les mando un abrazo… ¡Nos vemos pronto!...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola!... Confió en que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien, ya estamos a jueves a poco tiempo de iniciar el fin de semana y descansar (lo necesito bastante), pero antes de eso es día de dejar las actualizaciones. Antes de hacerlo, quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir esta historia, por dejar sus comentarios, por esperar semana a semana cada capítulo. Y luego de eso, comenzamos…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 6: Un inicio**_

Susurró unas palabras, y su aliento me bloqueó, no pude pensar en nada mas, sus palabras me acariciaron y cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos todo se detuvo, mi mente estaba en blanco, no recordaba la pequeña discusión de anoche, no recordaba a Sango y no recordaba la persecución de segundos atrás, mi memoria estaba en blanco para grabar la sensación de sus besos.

Él era un experto, de eso no tenía ni la más mínima duda, está vez su boca no me devoró como la vez de la ducha; él se tomó su tiempo y tanteó mis labios con los suyos, acariciándolos con delicadeza, acercándose y alejándose con ternura. Me moví entre sus brazos con desespero, su jueguito no me gustaba, quería un beso de verdad; finalmente mis manos lograron salir de su prisión y yo enredé mis dedos por entre sus cabellos y lo incliné hacia mí, mientras me empinaba para él. Nuestros labios chocaron con fuerza y por más que traté de tomar el ritmo de la ultima vez, el siempre lograba alejarse marcándome un ritmo más pausado, cuando finalmente consiguió hacerlo, me acercó de la cintura y me besó. Abrí mis labios para él y nuestras lenguas juguetearon sin afanes, conociéndose y disfrutando; escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo, pequeñas descargar eléctricas atravesaban mi espalda cada vez que nos separábamos y él mordisqueaba mi labio inferior o superior con absoluta sensualidad, antes de volver a besarme. Fue el beso más largo que tuve o al menos eso pensé, la verdad el tiempo se congeló para mí en ese instante. Lo que sí sé es que cuando finalmente nos separamos, mis labios estaban casi entumidos y mis rodillas eran como flanes.

- Wow… Eso fue… - no sabía que decir y no sé qué fuerza superior me hizo hablar de primeras.

Abrí mis ojos con una sonrisa estampada en mis labios y me encontré con que él también me sonreía y era una sonrisa que no conocía, pero que me hizo henchir el alma de emoción.

- ¿Por qué?...

- Shhh… - susurró contra mis labios y me dio un tenue beso – No preguntes cosas que ni siquiera yo sé…

- Está bien… - sonreí y me acerqué a él con ansias de un nuevo beso, él se inclinó pero antes de conseguirlo un maullido nos interrumpió – Buyo – musité sin moverme ni un centímetro, faltaba muy poco para tener sus besos en mis labios.

- Creo que tiene hambre – suspiré y abrí mis ojos derrotada, él sonrió y acunó mi rostro en sus manos, me dio un beso en la frente y luego fue a sacar comida para Buyo.

- Pensé que éramos amigos – le dije a mi gato y este solo se lamió una de sus patas.

- ¿Cereal? – me preguntó Inuyasha una vez que hubo dejado los platos de Buyo con comida y leche.

- Creo que sí – me senté en el comedor y luego me di cuenta que estaba en pijamas - ¡Creo que mejor me doy un baño! – corrí de la cocina y me encerré en el baño, me miré en el espejo y me consoló el saber que no estaba en tan mal estado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Cuánto por lo que piensas? – Su pregunta me sacó de mi ensoñación y lo miré mientras conducía - ¿Y bien?

- No es necesario – le dije – Solo pensaba en… Bueno

- El beso – lo miré y asentí con cierta duda - ¿Y en que pensabas sobre ese beso?

- En… Bueno, es solo que todo fue tan…

- ¿Rápido, extraño, aburrido…Excitante? – me dio las opciones y yo me sonrojé por la ultima y el tono en que la lanzó

- Bueno… Es solo qué… ¿Qué piensas tú? – le pregunté.

- Pues pienso que fueron dos adultos que se atraen mutuamente y decidieron probar que tal salían las cosas – me giré un poco en el auto sorprendida por su explicación, ¿Eso fue?, bueno esa era su apreciación, ¿Pero y la mía?

- ¿Yo te atraigo? – no fue lo más inteligente de preguntar, pero si un hombre como Inuyasha me decía esas palabras debía corroborarlo; como ven mi autoestima no era muy alta.

- Creo que eso ya lo sabes… ¿Yo te atraigo? – me devolvió la pregunta y me dio una mirada antes de volver al volante.

- Pues… Eres un hombre muy... Eres bastante bien parecido.

- Sí… pero eso lo dices de un modelo de portada, te parece lindo pero eso es todo, ¿Yo soy eso para ti?

- ¡No!... – me corregí y me sonrojé al tiempo – Lo que quiero decir es que…

- No es tan difícil Kagome – me dijo mientras se estacionaba fuera del jardín botánico, hasta ese momento me acordé que habíamos quedado de ir.

- No lo es para ti, me imaginó que dices esas palabras tanto como te cambias de ropa interior – me bajé del auto y él me siguió segundos después.

- Claro que no… - lo miré incrédula y luego seguí mi marcha al interior del lugar – Bueno, pero no así de regular, ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso

- Vaya que modesto eres – atravesamos las puertas del lugar y ya no estaba tan emocionada por ir allá como la vez que se lo propuse a Inuyasha.

- Kagome – se paró enfrente de mí cuando atravesábamos un puente y yo me volteé un cuarto de giro y me apoyé sobre el muro de piedra que me impedía caer al pequeño riachuelo bajo nosotros – Acepto que le digo a muchas mujeres que me gustan y que son hermosas y que…

- A mi no me dijiste eso – le interrumpí sin mirarlo.

- ¿No?... ¡Ahí esta!, siempre que quiero tener a una mujer en mi cama lo hago – lo miré contrariada y solté un suspiro antes de continuar con mi camino – Lo siento, lo siento, no quise decir eso…

- Menos mal lo hiciste – le dije mientras seguía el camino marcado, el lugar era muy hermoso pero yo ni siquiera lo disfrutaba.

- Kagome – me tomó uno de mis brazos y me giró para enfrentarlo – En serio me gustas, no te quiero como a las demás, eres especial para mí y… ¡Argg!, ¡Si hubiera querido jugar y solo acostarme contigo, créeme que lo hubiera conseguido hace mucho tiempo! – me sorprendió la facilidad con que dijo esas palabras, pero además de todo yo sabía que no mentía, él podía tener a quien quisiera, ¿Qué mujer no querría estar con él?

- Está bien… ¿Y ahora?

- ¿Y ahora?... – Inuyasha sopesó la pregunta unos instantes y luego me miró con más seriedad – No lo sé… Ven aquí… - me jaló de una mano y me llevó a sentarme hacia una pequeña banca a un costado del camino – Yo… Lo único que sé es que me gustas y mucho, no sé en qué momento pasó, no sé si fue cuando sucedió lo de la ducha, o antes o después, no sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y que dormir a tu lado es bastante difícil pues mis manos quieren cobrar vida propia y… ¡Demonios! Ya me parezco a Miroku

- ¿A quién? – le pregunté contrariada.

- Nadie – contestó con rapidez – Kagome… - encerró mis manos entre las suyas y se acercó más hacia mí – Eres una maldita bruja

- ¡¿Qué?

- No sé que me hiciste, creo que me embrujaste, no te conozco ni hace un mes y me siento bastante raro

- ¿Esa es tu manera de decir que te gusto? – le pregunté con una sonrisa, alejé mis manos de la suyas y las posé tras sus hombros – Entonces tu eres un maldito hechicero – Inuyasha me sonrió y yo me acerqué a besarlo – También me gustas, pero…

- No digas pero… - rozó sus labios con los míos y yo estuve a punto de olvidar lo que diría.

- Pero es que… - me levanté de la banca y me alejé – Yo no puedo, es demasiado peligros, hay demasiadas cosas que yo no puedo decirte y…

- No te lo estoy pidiendo, también hay ciertas cosas que yo no puedo decirte – yo lo miré no muy convencida, no sabía lo que él quería de mí y yo no sabía si podría aceptarlo o más bien si funcionaria – Es demasiado peligroso, créeme por favor

- No lo dudo Kagome, es demasiado peligroso… Para ti, no tanto para mí

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Solo lo sé, créeme por favor – repitió mis palabras y yo le creí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Crees que es buena idea? – Le pregunté mientras me sentaba a la mesa – Creo que nos iría mejor en casa…

- ¿Por qué?... Me gustó la comida de acá

- No es nada – tomé un poco de aire y traté de relajarme, era imposible volver a toparme con alguien.

- Así me gusta – acercó su asiento al mío y cuando le fue imposible hacerlo más, se acercó él y una vez más me besó - ¿Te he dicho que me encantas?

- No hace varios minutos – sonreí y pasé mis brazos por su cuello para besarlo más cómodamente.

Me encantaba, adoraba la sensación de nuestros labios juntos, era como un juego, bastante divertido y excitante, él me provocaba con su boca, mordisqueando y rozando ciertas zonas. ¿Quién diría que un simple beso podría servir para tanto?

- ¿Higurashi?...

- Demonios – me separé un poco de Inuyasha pero aun así no volteé a mirar, sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Inuyasha en mi lugar.

- Eh… No, claro que no… ¿Ustedes no eran…

- ¿Primos?... – continuó Inuyasha y yo solo quería pedirle que se callara – No, más bien novios…

- Ya veo… Disculpen

- No debiste tratarlo así – le dije, aunque cierta parte de mi estaba emocionada por la palabra "Novios".

- Tú le gustas… Pero eres mía

- Vaya… Que celoso eres – sonreí y le di un beso antes de alejarme totalmente.

- Te lo digo, este lugar tiene la mejor comida francesa de Escocia – lo miré extrañada pero el continuó atacando su plato.

- Eso es lo más raro que he… - antes de poder culminar mi frase el teléfono celular de Inuyasha nos interrumpió, de inmediato me puse seria y traté de volver mi atención a la comida.

- Miroku… - contestó con rapidez, sin siquiera moverse del asiento - ¿Qué?... ¿Es totalmente seguro?... Oh claro dile a su excelencia Kikyo que venga a ocupar mi puesto si es tan valiente… ¿Kikyo?, ¡Hola!... Era otra Kikyo… Miroku ¿Por qué demonios la pusiste al teléfono?... Está bien… ¿Podrías llamarme mañana?... Adiós… - guardó el aparató y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa mientras me miraba.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté levantando la mirada de mi plato.

- ¿No tienes preguntas?

- Muchas… Pero sé que no contestaras…

- Podría sorprenderte

- ¿En serio?

- Sí

- ¿Por qué contestarías a mis preguntas?... Creí que habías dicho que…

- Bueno, si vamos a iniciar algo es bastante claro que no pueden haber secretos entre nosotros, bueno si queremos que esto funcione…

- Así que me contaras todo tu misterio

- Solo si me cuentas el tuyo…

- No lo sé, es bastante difícil Inuyasha, no es algo que vas hablando con todo el mundo, aparte de que puede ser peligroso, y no quiero que te involucres

- Aclaremos una cosa, no soy un niño y puedo cuidarme, de verdad puedo hacerlo; además creo que ya deben tener una idea que alguien esta ayudándote, por ese alguien me refiero a mi – tenía razón, a estas alturas se sabía que alguien me estaba ayudando o cuidando, pero él aun podía moverse a un lado y evitar problemas – Por último, si de verdad quieres que tengamos algo serio y no solo de unos días, entonces tienes que confiar en mí, para contarme tu secreto y para saber que no dejaré que nada te suceda

- Quiero estar contigo, pero no a costa de tu vida, no me lo perdonaría; y puedes creer que es solo una tontería pero lo que me sucede es…

- Sé que no es una tontería, nadie envía a expertos para asesinar a alguien por una tontería…

- Yo tengo que…

- Mira no te quiero presionar; te llevo a la casa, debo salir un momento pero no tardo – asentí sin rechistar, una vez el pagó la cuenta salimos del restaurante y subimos al auto, como ninguno de los dos habló Inuyasha encendió la radio.

Me dediqué a mirar por la ventana, mientras veía las luces de la ciudad que ya estaba en todo su apogeo. La canción en la radio no me llamaba la atención o más bien mi atención estaba puesta en la conversación con Inuyasha. O lo estuvo hasta que por segunda vez en la noche el teléfono de Inuyasha hizo su aparición.

- ¿Y ahora qué Miroku?... ¿Ya?... No puedo… Solo no puedo en este instante… ¿Qué demonios pasó?...

- _Lamentamos la interrupción en la programación. Hace tan solo unos minutos un enfrentamiento entre las autoridades locales y varios hombres aun no identificados, se presenta cerca de las instalaciones portuarias, aun no se conoce mayor información acerca del altercado; cualquier eventualidad será informada. Volvemos con la programación _

Contrariada miré a Inuyasha que ya había colgado su llamada, y al parecer estaba bastante enfadado o preocupado.

- ¿Hay alguna manera de que llegues al pueblo? – me preguntó segundos después.

- No lo creo, ya es muy tarde y ningún medio de transporte público se acerca allá – contesté – Si quieres puedo esperar por ahí y…

- No te dejaré en la calle a estas horas – dijo mientras tocaba la bocina al conductor frente a él.

- ¿Vas al puerto verdad? – él me miró pero no se sorprendió por mi pregunta, simplemente maldijo entre dientes y luego tomó un giro hacia lo que yo adiviné, era el camino hacia el puerto. Cuando nos estábamos acercando un reten de la policía nos detuvo.

- Lo siento pero no puede cruzar señor… - sin cruzar palabra con él, Inuyasha sacó algo de su abrigo y se lo enseño al hombre.

- Puede seguir señor Taisho – dijo el hombre y avisó a los hombres más al frente por radio.

Una vez pasamos los dos retenes policiales, hicimos la entrada al puerto, de inmediato detuvo el auto oculto entre un par de edificaciones. Estaba segura que la noche ocultaba el auto y más cuando Inuyasha apagó sus luces.

- Quédate aquí y por nada del mundo salgas, ¿Me oyes?, si sucede algo, por ínfima que sea, marca al primer número en la agenda – me entregó un teléfono celular – Y si es algo muy serio, revisa la guantera, ahora espérame aquí

Inuyasha se bajó del auto, fue hasta la cajuela y no pude ver que sacó de atrás, luego simplemente se perdió entre las sombras.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – suspiré y me recosté en el asiento, no estaba entendiendo nada, o más bien tenía la cabeza llena de ideas que necesitaba aclarar cuanto antes, no estaba segura si me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Le di una mirada al teléfono celular y solo tenía dos números de teléfono, el primero sabia que me comunicaba con Inuyasha, el segundo no lo sabía y no quería averiguarlo. Cerré mis ojos y finalmente percibí los sonidos, no era otra cosa más que disparos, los hubiera confundido con pólvora si no fuera por los últimos eventos que habían sucedido en ese puerto. Los sonidos se escuchaban bastante lejos, eran como pequeños susurros y yo agradecí por ello, no quería quedar en medio de un tiroteo.

Pasaron varios minutos e Inuyasha no volvía, aun escuchaba los disparos a lo lejos y ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar en la oscuridad. Me moví en el asiento y comencé a buscar algo interesante en el auto. Luego de ver varios papeles que no decían nada interesante, recordé lo que me había dicho de la guantera, así con rapidez revisé el lugar. Cuando abrí el compartimiento lo primero que vi, para mi consternación, fue un arma de color negro y me sorprendí aun mas cuando la reconocí como una Colt 45 semiautomática.

- Debí imaginármelo – suspiré y dejé el arma en su lugar, en la guantera no había nada más, simplemente recibos de supermercados, goma de mascar y algunos otros dulces – Genial… Nuevamente aburrida… - O creí estarlo hasta que el sonido del teléfono celular me alerto, lo tomé del asiento del piloto y miré la pantalla antes de contestar "Numero privado" – Y ahora que hago – El teléfono dejó de sonar y segundos después inicio de nuevo – Puede ser Inuyasha – Y con esa excusa contesté - ¿Si?

- _¿Inuyasha? _– reconocí la voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono y espere un momento antes de contestar.

- No, él no está, él…

- _¿Quién eres?_

- Kagome… - no debí contestar pero mi boca reaccionó antes que mi cerebro

- _Ah… Creo que me equivoqué de teléfono_ – la persona se calló unos segundos y luego continuó – _Sí… creo que me equivoqué, tu y yo nunca hablamos… ¿Estamos?_

- Claro…

- _Tú_ _eras por quien no podía ir_ – él parecía hablando solo, así que quien era yo para interrumpirlo - _¿Hace mucho salió?_

- Eh… Hace como media hora, aunque ya no oigo los disparos… - dije luego de prestar atención al ruido.

- _¿Te llevó eh?, que Kikyo no lo sepa o lo castrara _– otra vez hablaba solo – _No creo que tarde mucho… ¡Ah por cierto!, mi nombre es Miroku Houshi a su servicio_

- Eh… Kagome Higurashi…

- _Ya lo sé…_ - no sabía si sorprenderme porque lo supiera o porque yo creía que él no lo sabía – _Digo… Es un placer, ¿Y dónde te dejó?_

- En el auto… ¿Oye cómo es que sabias mi nombre? – la pregunta podría sobrar, el tal Miroku era amigo de Inuyasha y los amigos comentaban esas cosas, pero algo me decía que había algo más.

- _Ah pues cosas de hombres… No creo que me corresponda decirlo a mí_

- Ya lo… - antes de poder terminar de hablar un ruido me llamó la atención, miré por el retrovisor y encontré la figura masculina de Inuyasha, me tranquilicé y hablé con Miroku – Ya regresó

- _Ah… Kikyo estará feliz y dejará de acosarnos a todos_

- ¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras dejaba algo en la parte trasera del auto antes de subir al asiento del piloto.

- Tu amigo, Miroku – le contesté y luego le pasé el teléfono.

- Sí… Todo listo ve y dile a la víbora de Kikyo que torture a otros para que se encarguen del resto – sostenía el teléfono con el hombro mientras se quitaba un par de guantes negros que lanzó al asiento trasero – Lo sé, lo sé… Pues no le digas… Además es mi vida… Bien, hablamos luego… - guardó el teléfono y encendió el auto - ¿Estás bien verdad?

- Creo que yo debería hacer esa pregunta

- ¿Yo?... ando de maravillas… ¿Lista para ir a casa?

- ¿Quién es Kikyo? – le pregunté una vez comenzamos a salir del puerto.

- Ella es el diablo reencarnado – sonrió cuando lo dijo y me dedicó una mirada cuando yo no contesté nada – Es en serio… Pero traducido, es algo como mi jefe…

- ¿Algo?

- Bueno en realidad no tengo jefes… Ese fue el trato

- No entiendo nada… - suspiré mientras me recostaba, finalmente luego de unos minutos conduciendo salimos a la carretera principal y tomamos camino a Fintry.

- ¿Qué hablaste con Miroku?

- Nada… - no mentía, no habíamos hablado absolutamente nada, Miroku había divagado durante un largo rato – Solo preguntó por ti y eso fue todo, se equivocó de número…

No hablamos mucho mas durante el camino a la casa, cuando finalmente llegamos, Buyo nos recibió con un maullido y ganas de comer. Lo seguí hasta la cocina y llené sus platos, busqué en la nevera y me serví un vaso de leche.

- ¿Qué pensaste? – me preguntó una vez me siguió adentro.

- ¿Sobre qué? – le pregunté, aunque sabía bien a qué se refería.

- Lo nuestro no funcionara a la larga si no hablamos sobre lo que cada uno esconde…

- ¿Y si lo hablamos y no funciona?

- Yo creo que vale la pena arriesgarnos, no eres la única que tiene algo que perder al exponerse, yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo por ti ¿Y tú?

Lo miré un segundo sopesando los pro y los contra de la decisión que tomara, podría ser el momento de iniciar una nueva vida, sabía que Inuyasha era una esperanza para mí, pero aun era bastante arriesgado…

- Esta bien…

Era el momento de hacer algo por mí, en mi beneficio, era momento de empezar de nuevo, de iniciar…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ese él fue el capítulo de hoy, sé que algunas personas pueden creer que las cosas van un poquito rápidas, pero creo que para esta ocasión necesito que sea así. Es importante para que la historia se desarrolle como quiero. Les adelante que el capitulo que viene es absolutamente revelador y podrán aclararse muchas cosas… Pero para eso falta una semana. Así que por el momento déjenme sus comentarios sobre capítulo de hoy. Les mando un abrazo y un beso… ¡Nos vemos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola!... Confió en que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien, ya estamos a jueves a poco tiempo de iniciar el fin de semana y descansar (lo necesito bastante), pero antes de eso es día de dejar las actualizaciones. Antes de hacerlo, quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir esta historia, por dejar sus comentarios, por esperar semana a semana cada capítulo. Y luego de eso, comenzamos…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 7: Mi historia**_

- ¡Eres una maldita zorra!... – me encogí aun mas bajo la cama mientras escuchaba los sollozos y los gritos, presionaba mis manos sobre mis oídos tratando de mitigar el ruido – Mírame… ¡Mírame!..., ninguna mujer juega conmigo… ¿Qué dices no te escucho?

- No lo he vuelto a ver lo juro…

- ¿Ah no?, entonces para asegurarme me encargaré de tu amiguito…

- ¡No espera! – pero el ruego fui inútil, los fuertes pasos se alejaron de la cama bajo la cual me ocultaba y luego un portazo se escuchó. Pasaron unos segundos en los que nada se escuchó, luego un par de sollozos ahogados se dejaron oír y yo corrí de debajo de la cama.

- Mami… - fui hasta donde mi madre que lloraba con el rostro oculto en la almohada, cuando elevó su rostro y me miró con una distorsionada sonrisa, no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver los moretones en su rostro y la sangre saliendo de su boca – Mami… - la abracé entre mis pequeños brazos y oculté mi rostro en su falda – Yo te cuidaré… - le prometí a mis escasos seis años.

-.-.-.-.-

- Era muy pequeña, cuando veía a mi madre con golpes en los brazos o en el rostro, ella me decía que se había caído o golpeado en algún lado, y yo me reía diciéndole que era muy torpe – una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios mientras relataba la historia a Inuyasha, él solo me miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa sin pronunciar palabra alguna, algo que yo agradecí – Esa noche me di cuenta que mi madre no era torpe sino que él la golpeaba, luego de esa noche vinieron muchas más, cuando él venía ebrio o llegaba enfadado sabía que mi madre se las pagaría por una y otra razón, así que siempre subía luego de que todo pasaba y trataba de ayudarle con sus heridas, pues nadie en la casa podía hacerlo.

- ¿Tu alguna vez… - dejó la pregunta inconclusa y yo adiviné a que se refería.

- No, aunque creo que no faltaron ganas, nunca soportaba verme, excepto algunas temporadas al año cuando le convenía; y creo que me soportaba menos cuando comencé a intervenir en las peleas – enfoqué mis ojos en él y descubrí que no le gustaba nada el rumbo que tomaba en la historia…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡No hice nada, lo juro!... – corrí escaleras arriba para llegar a la habitación desde donde se escuchaban los gritos, cuando llegué a la planta alta una mujer del servicio me detuvo.

- No vaya señorita – me dijo la mujer parándose frente a mi – La va a golpear también a usted.

- No me importa… Es mi madre – evité a la mujer y corrí para llegar a la habitación, cuando estuve frente a la puerta me detuve asustada.

- ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás? – escuché el grito seguido de un golpe seco.

Con el corazón galopándome, tomé la manija y abrí la puerta, encontré a mi madre sobre la cama y él sobre ella golpeándola con sus puños. La sangre se disparó en mi cuerpo y de inmediato me abalancé sobre él.

- ¡No la toques déjala! – Le golpeé la espalda a todo lo que daba y le jalé los cabellos y su traje de etiqueta - ¡No la toques!... ¡Suéltala!

- ¡Maldita mocosa! – con una rapidez sorpresiva, el se giró hacia mi lanzándome un golpe, para mi suerte caí sentada en el suelo evitándolo.

- ¡No toques a mi madre! – me levanté y le hice frente, su mirada negra se clavó en la mía y a pesar del miedo que sentía no la retiré. Él acomodó su traje y salió de la habitación tirando la puerta – Mamá… - fui hasta donde ella y la ayudé a levantarse para llevarla al baño.

- No debiste venir Kagome – me dijo mientras yo pasaba un algodón para retirar la sangre de sus heridas, estaba acostumbrada hacerlo, lo hacía desde que tenía seis años y ahora tenía catorce – No quiero que te haga nada mi niña…

- No te preocupes por mí, es contigo con quien se ensaña mamá – di una rápida mirada a su rostro – Tardaras semanas en recuperarte

- Estará bien, curo muy bien – me sonrió pero yo no pude devolverle la sonrisa.

- Esto no es juego mamá, algún día te matara, larguémonos de aquí

- No, hija tienes que estudiar y yo no…

- Seguiré estudiando mamá, no en los mejores colegios pero lo haré y conseguiré una beca en una buena universidad, saldremos juntas adelante, pero vámonos de aquí

- No Kagome – se levantó de la cama y fue mirarse en el espejo – Él no me dejará marcharme, es mucho más peligroso si nos marchamos…

-.-.-.-.-

- Mi madre conocía los secretos de él y le temía, era por eso que no se alejaba de su lado, además de que se preocupaba por mi futuro y mi bienestar.

- ¿Este tipo es…

- Él es un maldito animal, nada le importa más que el dinero y el poder – su rostro pasó volando por mi cabeza – Mi madre viene de una familia de clase baja, siempre le decía que a él le debía todo lo que tenia; él la sacó de los suburbios y la moldeó para ser la esposa perfecta, la mujer que completara su fachada intachable. Para él todo tiene que ser perfecto, la esposa perfecta y los hijos perfectos, era por eso que me odiaba a mí, porque le recordaba que no era el hombre perfecto, que nunca pudo tener hijos…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Aun no va a dormirse? – me preguntó la mujer mientras recogía los platos de la cena que había tomado en mi habitación.

- ¿Todavía no llegan verdad?

- Sus padres tiene una reunión el día de hoy – me dijo la mujer antes de salir de la habitación y desearme buenas noches.

Cerré el libro del cual no había pasado ni una sola página, mañana debía levantarme temprano para ir a estudiar pero aun así no podría dormirme, no cuando él estaba en una de sus "Reuniones". Para cuando pasó la medianoche un ruido afuera de la casa me llamó la atención, corrí a la ventana y moví levemente la cortina, un carro atravesaba los portones de la casa, el chofer bajo del auto y abrió la puerta para ayudar a salir a mi madre, él salió después dando trompicones, alcanzó a mi madre y la empujó para entrar a la casa. Una vez entraron me aproximé a la puerta de mi habitación, escuché el portazo de la puerta principal y como gritaba dando órdenes en medio de su embriaguez. De inmediato salí de mi cuarto y bajé a la primera planta donde una algarabía se iniciaba.

- ¡Coqueteabas con él, eres una zorra arrastrada! – llegué justo a tiempo para ver como mi madre caía de bruces sobre la escaleras, bajé con rapidez y la ayudé a levantarse.

- Tranquilízate, claro que no lo hacía – dijo mi madre que por fortuna no se había hecho mayor daño.

- Claro que lo hacías, ¡Me las vas a pagar! – subió el par de escalones que nos separaban de él para abalanzarse contra mi madre.

- ¡Déjala en paz! – me metí en medio y lo empujé haciéndole caer de espaldas.

- No te metas mocosa – se levantó con fuerza renovada y me lanzó a un lado de las amplias escaleras centrales de la casa, me golpeé en la cabeza con la baranda de éstas y fue demasiado tarde, cuando intenté levantarme mi madre ya recibía los golpes de su furia.

- ¡Suéltala!... – me lancé sobre su espalda tratando de que soltara a mi madre, pero su fuerza era demasiada, busqué ayuda con la mirada pero ninguno de los empleados de la casa se metía en esto, así que lo primero que vi fue un florero sobre una repisa y corrí por éste. Era bastante pesado y sabia lo caro que era, pero no me importó, fui hasta la parte de baja de las escaleras donde él había tirado a mi madre y con fuerza estrellé el objeto en su cabeza - ¡Déjala ya!

Todo quedó en silencio, mi madre me miró asombrada desde el suelo y segundos después todo se desató. Él se giró lentamente mientras tocaba su cabeza y miraba las manchas de sangre en sus manos, la misma sangre que comenzaba a bajar a su rostro.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – retrocedí aun mas, mi madre se levantó y trató de detenerlo.

- No la toques… Por favor, ella es…

- ¡Es una bastarda! – Hizo caer una vez más a mi madre y luego se enfocó en mi – Eso es lo que eres… ¡Es tu bastarda Naomi! – Espetó a mi madre y yo la miré, ella sollozaba y yo supe que era verdad - ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?... ¡Te matare! – se abalanzó hacia mí pero no me moví.

- ¡Atrévase a pegarme!... ¡Hágalo y le juro que lo mato! – detuvo su mano sobre mi pero no me tocó.

- Eres una mocosa, no serías capaz…

- ¿Y por qué no?... Usted lo dice, no es mi padre, además es defensa personal ¿No?, eso dice la ley…

- Eres una bastarda muy inteligente – movió su dedo índice frente a mí y yo esperé a que continuara – ¿A quién le aprendió? – Volvió por mi madre y la levantó de los cabellos - ¿No creo que fuera a ti Naomi?...

- ¡Suéltala!

- ¿Qué harás si no lo hago?... ¿matarme? – se burló de mí y yo miré enfadado.

- Acabaré contigo así sea lo último que haga, sé más de lo que crees… - me miró fijamente sopesando que tan ciertas eran mis palabras, luego empujó mi madre hacia mí y subió las escaleras - ¿Estás bien mamá?

- Lo siento mucho hija – me dijo llorando – Debí decírtelo

- Es lo que menos me importa, es más me alegra que no sea mi padre – y lo hacía, me reconfortaba saber que no teníamos la misma sangre – Vamos a mi habitación – la ayudé a levantarse y subimos a mi cuarto para curarle las heridas.

- Kagome… lo que dijiste sobre

- Un par de años atrás escuché algo y luego encontré la memoria con información y los papeles en tu baño – le expliqué mientras limpiaba las heridas de mi madre – Los vi una vez mientras guardaba tus analgésicos…

- ¿Hace cuando los viste? – me preguntó.

- Hace unos meses… - comencé a limpiar sus heridas, era sencillo hacerlo ahora, la práctica hace al maestro, decían - ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? – me decidí a preguntarle.

- No hay mucho que hacer, no ahora – yo comprendía muy bien a qué se refería, no era una niña o más bien nunca lo fui, entendía bien la situación.

- Hija… - me detuvo de mi tarea y me hizo sentarme a su lado – Él ahora no se quedara de manos cruzadas, tienes que irte…

- Nos iremos las dos mamá – traté de volver a la tarea pero ella me detuvo.

- No, no estarás segura con él aquí, tienes que irte

- No te dejaré con ese animal aquí

- Estaré bien, siempre y cuando tú estés lejos…

-.-.-.-.-

- Mi madre envió a España con unos conocidos de ella, tenia quince años y faltaba un año para terminar la escuela, así que lo hice allí

- ¿Y tu madre? – me preguntó.

- Ella se quedó con él, hablábamos cada tanto, una vez al mes para que él no notara las llamadas. Para cuando terminé la escuela, mi madre no me llamó por meses, pensé que algo le había sucedido, me preocupé y quería llamar pero no podía hacerlo. Luego de seis meses mi madre me llamó y me informó que me había enviado algo y que debía ocultarlo y esperar, me dijo que tenía que mudarme y esconderme; un par de semanas después cuando regresaba del trabajo, unas casas atrás vi como dos autos se detenían fuera de la casa, sacaron a la familia que me había acogido y revisaron todo el lugar. En uno de los autos estaba él, ahí supe lo que mi madre quería decir. Pasé la noche escondida, luego llamé de un teléfono público a la casa y ellos me dijeron que tenía que irme. Renuncié al empleo y con la liquidación me fui para otra ciudad, allí estuve hasta que cumplí los 18 años y luego tomé un vuelo hacia Alemania.

- ¿Alemania?... ¿Cómo es que lograste…

- La hija perfecta recuerdas… - el asintió y yo continué – La mayor parte de mi vida la pasé en colegios privados, allí enseñan todo tipo de idiomas…

- Entiendo… ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

- No duré mucho tiempo en Alemania, era bastante difícil conseguir un empleo, así que cuando pude juntar el dinero suficiente me vine aquí, llevó casi 4 años viviendo en este alejado pueblo…

- Volviste a hablar con tu madre

- No… - casi sin quererlo mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas – No he hablado con ella hace mucho tiempo…

- Entiendo – guardé silencio, ahora solo restaba que él hiciera sus preguntas para culminar la historia – Él aun te busca, me imagino que hay algo de ti que él quiere…

- El paquete que me envió mi madre, dentro hay información que podría arruinarlo…

- ¿Información?...

- Él es un reconocido político en Rusia, ha ocupado diferentes cargos en el país, aspira a ser presidente algún día pero no podrá aplicar para serlo hasta que no tenga la información que poseo

- ¿Un político?, Uno de los tanto políticos corruptos de este mundo…

- Es mucho más que eso – lo miré fijamente pensando en si debía confiarle esto último, pero que mas daba ya – Los documentos y la información que poseo, hablan de sus negocios con la mafia, tráfico de armas a nivel internacional

- ¿Tráfico de armas? – Al parecer había captado su atención porque se acomodó más en su asiento - ¿Qué tanta información tienes?

- Todo… Rutas, proveedores, compradores, registro de sus cuentas bancarias falsas y mucho más.

- ¿Y qué esperas para hacer algo con eso?

- No sé a quién llevarle esta información, hay más personas del gobierno involucradas, altos mandos militares… Tengo esta información pero no sé a quién dársela; además…

- ¿Qué?

- Mi madre, si él se entera de que lo denuncié, matará a mi madre y yo…

- ¿Tu madre?... Pensé que ella

- No, no está muerta; también lo creí pero el año pasado vi una fotografía suya cuando asistía a con él a la posesión de un ministro o algo así…

- Comprendo – lo miré y el parecía estudiar su siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Dónde está esa información?, es claro que aquí no está…

- Es mejor que no lo sepas Inuyasha, por tu seguridad…

- Bien… Me lo dirás luego, ahora tengo otra pregunta…

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Quién es tu padre?...

- La más difícil de todas, no lo sé – contesté con una sonrisa – No tuve oportunidad de preguntárselo a mi mamá…

- ¿No sabes nada de él?

- No, aunque creo que es americano…

- ¿De los Estados Unidos?

- Así es, allá naci así que…

- ¿Eres de los Estados Unidos?

- Así es, mi madre nació allí, yo igual y es posible que mi verdadero padre también…

- Ya…

- ¿Qué pasa, acaso el dios griego se decepcionó? – lancé una broma para distender el ambiente, él sonrió y se acercó a mí.

- Claro que no… - me dio un beso en la frente y tomó mis manos entre las suyas – Creo que nunca antes había estado más orgulloso de nadie… Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido en la vida

- No es para tanto…

- Bueno… - bromeó y le di un golpe en el hombro – Hay algo más que quiero saber…

- ¿Qué?

- El nombre de él…

- No creo que sea necesario…

- Créeme, puede serlo

- ¿Para qué? – pregunté incrédula.

- Tal vez pueda ayudarte si me dices su nombre…

- No veo como, pero… Está bien, su nombre es Naraku…

- ¿Higurashi?

- Pues… En realidad, entre las cosas que me envió mi madre, había dos registros de mi nacimiento, me registraron en los Estados Unidos con el apellido Higurashi y hay otro registro de Rusia de meses después donde me registraban con el apellido de él.

- No pueden haber dos registros de la misma persona, el primero es el que vale, así que eres Higurashi por tu padre, pero ¿Y el nombre?

- El documento estaba muy maltratado, el nombre de él se difuminó y no puedo arriesgarme a pedir una copia…

- ¿Y el otro registro?

- Esta en Rusia, en él mi apellido es Kalkovich

- Naraku Kalkovich…

- Exacto…

- Bien, creo que puedo hacer algo por ti – lo miré extrañada no comprendiendo bien a qué se refería.

- Pero es tu turno, yo acabo de contarte todo lo que se refiere a mí, ahora es tu turno… En ese quedamos…

- Claro que sí – sonrió y acercó su silla a la mía – Solo que lo mío no es tan complicado…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Lo siento!... (No tanto)… creo que es mejor si dejamos la historia de Inu para la próxima semana y así dejamos un poco mas de suspenso… Pero como vieron, ya se conoce que sucede con Kagome, ahora falta ver cómo se desarrolla esto. Espero que les haya gustado, les mando un abrazo a todos… Dejen sus mensajes… Nos vemos la próxima semana…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Holas!... confió en que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien, yo ando congelándome del frío, pero feliz (¡Hay bebé nuevo en la casa!). Entrando en asuntos más serios (xD) y antes de dejarles el capítulo de hoy, que sé que lo andan esperando; les quiero agradecer a todos por el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de la historia… ahora si entramos al capítulo número ocho…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 8: Inuyasha**_

- ¿No es tan complicado? – Dije haciendo mayor acotación en la palabra "Tan" – Explícate

- Pues sí, es algo bizarro pero nada tan problemático o al menos no mis problemas…

- No entiendo nada

- Soy un agente secreto, trabajo para una agencia intercontinental, no gubernamental que se encarga de la seguridad internacional y nacional

Quedé simplemente y en una palabra pasmada. Me sentía como viendo una película, un tercero en la historia, me podía ver a mi misma con la mirada atónita y la mandíbula desencajada. Era simplemente imposible que alguien y menos él me hubiera dicho esas palabras.

- Di algo Kagome – me pidió con una sonrisa.

- Un… A…Agente – tomé un poco de aire y contemple su rostro buscando un signo que me dijera que era broma - ¿Un espía?

- No ese no es mi campo

- Tu campo… ¿De qué me hablas?... ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo? – me levanté de mi asiento y fui hasta la ventana para tomar aire.

- Es increíble – el soltó una carcajada y yo lo miré extrañada, ¿Y ahora qué? – Esta es la primera vez que le cuento a alguien lo que soy y no me creen, sin contar a mi madre claro

- ¿Entonces es verdad?... Eres un… ¿Qué eres?

- Soy Inuyasha Taisho, soy un agente secreto, soy el que hace la parte difícil de esta organización

- Lo siento mucho pero tendrás que explicarme mejor – volví a mi asiento y esperé unos segundos antes de que él comenzara

– Pues como te explico, la agencia para la que trabajo se encarga de vigilar las redes terroristas de todo el mundo, de evitar que hagan atentados contra la población; has oído hablar del FBI

- ¿Trabajas para el FBI?...

- No, pero es algo parecido, el FBI solo opera en los Estados Unidos, mi agencia labora en todo el mundo…

- Creo que entiendo… Pero no eres una espía ¿Verdad? – me aseguré de estar entendiendo.

- No exactamente, yo en lugar de espiar hago el trabajo sucio…

- ¿El trabajo sucio?

- Te doy un ejemplo, el espía es que se encarga de obtener la información necesario sobre algo, digamos un atentado, el espía se infiltra con el enemigo y averigua el lugar, la hora y el modo de ataque, una vez se tiene esa información, yo me encargo de ir al lugar a la hora pactada y detener el ataque…

- Ah… ya entendí – exclamé – Entonces tu eres el que se lleva la parte difícil ¿Verdad?

- Por fin alguien que entiende mi labor…

- ¿Entonces lo del puerto?

- Estoy en Glasgow hace como un mes, me enviaron porque llegó la información de que se estaba traficando un cantidad importante de armas hace un tiempo, así que me enviaron para desintegrar la red…

- ¿Tu solo? – pregunté atónita.

- No es tan difícil, además poner demasiados hombres es peligroso

- Yo escuché decir que… uno de los hombres en el puerto estaba…

- Muerto… - terminó él y dejó que el silencio se instalara entre los dos – Es también por esto que era necesario que supieras quién soy, no te mentiré diciendo que fue un accidente el que ese hombre muriera, ni tampoco la persona del auto hace unas semanas, yo los asesiné…

El aire dejó de circular por mi cuerpo ante su revelación, yo lo sabía, desde que había empezado explicándose lo sabía, pero era distinto sospecharlo a que él lo confirmara con tanta serenidad.

- Aunque también eran ellos o era yo – continuó – Ese es mi trabajo, me pagan por detener todo tipo de atentados, por atrapar criminales y desintegrar redes traficantes y terroristas, y lo hago a cualquier costo – él no desvió su mirada dorada de mis ojos mientras hablaba, mi sangre corría con dificultad en mi cabeza y yo tardaba en armar una frase coherente.

- Pero son personas malvadas…

- Aun así son personas, son padres, madres, hijos e hijas, esposos y esposas…

- Pero lo haces para salvar otras vidas, de personas honestas que hacen las cosas bien y no buscan lastimar a alguien, lo haces por otros padres, por otros hijos y otros esposos – no sabía que hacia defendiéndolo, argumentando sus acciones cuando debería estar aterrada por lo que él me decía.

- Si lo pones así… - Sonreí y me acerqué para darle un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo no se conformó con eso, me tomó desde la nuca y me beso con ansias las mismas con las que le respondí.

- Espera… Aun quiero hacerte… unas preguntas – dije entre sus labios.

- En un momento…

- No… - me alejé y le sonreí – Yo conteste las tuyas…

- Bien… Pero vamos a la habitación, estoy un poco cansado…

Asentí y ambos subimos al cuarto, yo tomé mi pijama y me fui al baño a cambiarme, cuando llegué el me esperaba ya acostado.

- Ahora sí, soy todo tuyo – me sonrojé por sus palabras y dudé un poco antes de entrar en la cama, ahora que algo comenzaba entre ambos me daba vergüenza dormir con él - ¿Qué pasa?, no muerdo… No tanto

- Eres un tonto – dije para disimular mi sonrojo mientras entraba en la cama.

- Bien… Ahora dime cuáles son tus preguntas – se puso de lado en la cama, flexionó el codo sobre el colchón y apoyó su cabeza en su palma.

- ¿Cómo es que terminaste en una agencia de esa clase?

- Por estar en el lugar y la hora correcta – él parecía hablar en clave, fruncí el ceño y él continuó – Cierta vez estaba con unos amigos en una las pequeñas islas que quedan cerca de Creta, habíamos salido con algunas chicas en la lancha de uno de los padres de mis amigos y estábamos divirtiéndonos, cuando ya era bastante tarde me alejé del grupo para… Bueno estaba con una chica y… ¿Entiendes? – asentí y él continuó un poco incomodo – Fuimos hasta el otro lado y allí había un pequeño yate y estaban bajando algunas cajas, había unos tipos armados; ella quería regresar, que fuéramos por los otros y nos marcháramos, yo era un adolescente adicto al peligro y con un grado alto de alcohol en la cabeza, ella se marchó y yo me quedé un rato mas, cuando me iba a ir alguien me interceptó – me sentía como leyendo un libro de misterio era absolutamente fascinante – Juro que la borrachera se me quitó del susto que me dio, para mi suerte era un agente encubierto, no lo sabía, así que te imaginaras como me sentía, él me apuntó con un arma y me sacó donde los otros, me ataron y me subieron al yate, luego todo se desató, sonaron miles de disparos y cuando todo terminó el mismo hombre que me había encontrado me soltó y me explicó quien era

- ¿Qué pasó luego?

- Bueno… Él no estaba muy contento de que yo casi arruinara su operación, así que me dijo que como me gustaba espiar tanto debía ayudarlo en algo, me pidió servirle de soplón para él, al parecer debía desmantelar una organización de tráfico de droga en la isla, obviamente me negué, me las di de muy valiente pero él me encañonó y me ofreció un tiquete al otro mundo…

- ¿Aceptaste?

- Lo hice, al mes la organización había sido desmantelada en su totalidad, él me preguntó si quería continuar trabajando y como la paga era tan buena… Acepté…

- ¿Qué edad tenias?

- Tenía diecisiete años, era un vago sin nada que ofrecer, así que el dinero nubló mi mente y mucho más cuando el prometió que me pagarían más de lo que él me había dado, con su ayuda me reclutaron y me entrenaron, dos años después hacia trabajo como espía, para cuando tuve veinte me dieron este puesto, ahora llevo 6 años en esto y cada vez es más fácil…

- Vaya… ¿Y cómo se llama el hombre que te… llevo allí?

- Myoga, es un agente retirado, vive en las islas polinesias el maldito viejo, la vez que lo conocí era el día de su última misión, siempre me dice que fui su último proyecto, que quería dejar su huella en el lugar… Es un bastardo – a pesar del insulto algo me decía que Inuyasha apreciaba a ese hombre.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomó tu madre?

- Con mi madre fue sencillo, Myoga dijo que era maestro de una escuela de artes marciales y le dije a mi madre que quería unirme, ella me lo permitió

- Ya… - la madre de Inuyasha me pareció bastante tranquila - ¿Así no más?

- Exactamente, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que debo luchar por lo que quiero; así que cuando volví un par de años luego le conté lo que había sucedido y se burló de mí

- ¿Se burló?

- No me creyó, cuando vio que no bromeaba me molesto toda una semana con lo del agente 007

- Tu madre es…

- Extrovertida… Lo sé, me gusta pensar que el sol de la isla le afectó la cabeza…

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, no era solo por el chiste de él, era más bien por lo refrescante que me parecía la relación de Inuyasha con su madre.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Murió cuando era bastante niño, quedamos solo mi madre y yo, él era biólogo marino, estaba recién graduado y trabajaba en el acuario de la isla, mi madre ama los animales y vivía metida en ese acuario, al parecer así se conocieron

- Muy lindo… ¿Te gustan los animales?

- ¿Qué? – me miró contrariado por la pregunta y no yo entendía la razón de esta.

- Veras, tus padres parecen personas bastantes pasivas y tú y tu empleo no… Así que algo tuviste que heredar de ellos

- Pues sí, tengo un perro y me agrada Buyo

- ¿Tienes un perro?

- Sí, está en la casa de Creta, se llama Apolo

- ¿Cómo el dios?

- Eso creo, también pudo haber sido por una marca de cerveza de mi época de adolescente, la verdad no lo sé. Aunque Apolo es un obsequio de mi madre…

- Siempre quise un perro

- ¿Y Buyo?

- Lo encontré cuando llegué a esta casa, nadie vino por el así que me lo quedé…

- Mmm… Te puedo comprar un perro, bueno mi madre te enviara uno

- Gracias… - dije con una sonrisa - Pero no es necesario…

- ¿Alguna pregunta más? – me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí.

- No lo creo…

- Entonces… - para cuando me di cuenta él estaba prácticamente sobre mí.

- ¿Qué…

- Quiero un beso

No pude negarme, aunque hubiera querido no podía, sus besos eran como droga para mí y yo me declaraba una adicta.

La sangre corría por mis venas de manera vertiginosa, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cintura y su lengua recorría mi boca. Con cierta inseguridad deslicé mis manos por su espalda abrazándome más a su cuerpo; los músculos de su espalda se tensionaba bajo mis manos y yo descubrí que adoraba su cuerpo tonificado.

- No hagas eso o no respondo – me dio un nuevo beso y luego volvió a su lado de la cama.

- Gracias por confiar en mí – me giré hasta quedar frente a él y pasé el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla – Gracias por todo

- No tienes que agradecerme, yo solo te hablé de mi trabajo, gracias a ti por confiar en mí, te juro que no te arrepentirás

- ¿Sabes algo? – Me acerqué hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron separados por pocos centímetros – Es la primera vez que me siento así…

- ¿Cómo?

- Feliz, segura – él me sonrió y sin darme tiempo para protestas pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me atrajo contra él.

- Puedes estarlo, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño – me dio un beso entre mis cabellos y yo me acurruqué contra su pecho – No te preocupes por nada, yo me encargo de ahora en adelante

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preocupada me alejé unos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Voy hacer que encarcelen a ese tal Naraku, él pagara por lo que les ha hecho a ti y a tu madre

- No, claro que no – me senté de golpe y él me imitó – No quiero que te metas en esto, es peligroso y yo no…

- No dejaré que corras riesgos, no estando yo para protegerte, no lo permito – estaba a punto de protestarle pero de inmediato me acalló – Mírame Kagome – tomó mi barbilla y me hizo enfocarme en sus ojos – Ahora no estás sola, me tienes a mí y estaré contigo no importa que suceda…

- ¿Por qué? – Le pregunté apartando mi rostro de él – Sé que sabes que esto es peligroso, así que porque arriesgas tu vida por mi

- Siempre he peleado guerras que no son mías, durante estos seis años solo me he preocupado por mi madre y los dioses saben que ella no necesita mi preocupación – me aseguró con una sonrisa – Esta es la primera vez que me preocupo por alguien más, que siento que no soy capaz de abandonar a alguien, la primera vez que me siento verdaderamente útil

- Eres útil, miles de personas…

- Ellos no lo saben, hay miles de conflictos bajo sus narices y ni siquiera lo notan y además ellos no me importan, no de la manera que tu lo haces

Mi corazón latió con emoción ante sus palabras, lo sentí sentarse tras mío y pasar sus manos por mi cintura.

- No juego cuando te digo que me importas como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, te metiste en mi vida en tan poco tiempo – me dio un beso en el cuello y recostó su cabeza en ese sitio – No quiero que nada te pase Kagome, déjame ayudarte

- Y si él…

- Vamos a enfrentarlo juntos, yo te ayudaré…

- Está bien – me relajé en su abrazo y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro – Inuyasha…

- ¿Mmm?

- Te quiero… - un bufido salió de sus labios presionados en mi hombro y sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en ellos.

- También yo, también te quiero Kagome…

- Gracias… - cerré mis ojos y él me arrulló con suaves caricias hasta que finalmente me quedé dormida no sin antes escuchar su voz.

- Te quiero…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Desayuno decente?, no sabía que el cereal era vulgar

- Ay sabes a lo que me refiero – lo empujé adentro de la cocina – Alguna vez has cocinado tu propio desayuno

- Sirvo mi cereal en las mañanas…

- Me refiero a comer huevos, pan tostado, café… No a coger un tazón con leche y poner hojuelas azucaradas

- Bueno he comido eso – lo miré incrédula – Sí he comido eso pero no lo preparo yo…

- Entonces te enseñaré – segundos después tuve sobre el mesón de la cocina todo lo que necesitaba para un desayuno – Primero los huevos… - puse una cacerola sobre el fuego con un poco de aceite – Ahora yo pongo uno y tu el otro… - estrellé mi huevo contra la cacerola con suavidad y luego cayó sobre el recipiente sin deformarse – Ahora tu, solo no lo golpees muy fuerte…

Asintió y luego se acercó a la cacerola, lo estrello y este salió perfecto.

- ¡Lo hiciste!... yo me encargo de esto – tu enciende la tostadora y pon las tajadas de pan – Inuyasha asintió e hizo lo que le pedí, luego lo puse a hacer chocolate caliente y yo dudé sobre si él no sabía cocinar – Eres muy bueno en esto…

- Es sencillo, solo no me acerques al fuego – sonrió y yo lo imité – Sabes pensé que el desayuno tradicional de aquí era más raro… La gastronomía de por sí lo es…

- Este no es el desayuno tradicional de aquí – le dije – Es solo un desayuno típico en todo el mundo

- ¿Entonces que comen aquí?

- Pues hay mucha variedad, históricamente el desayuno escocés es el _Porridge_, es avena con leche o agua hervida, se acompañan con sal o azúcar – Inuyasha me miró como si bromeara y yo sonreía – Nadie come de eso hoy día… Bueno no muchas personas, al menos las más jóvenes no. Pero no creas también comen huevos – dije mientras ponía los huevos en un plato – tocino, y algunos embutidos de los cuales no soy muy amiga y… Comen alubias guisadas…

- ¿Cómo pueden comer alubias al desayuno? Y avena… odio la avena… - hizo una mueca con sus labios y yo sonreí al verlo – Nunca he tomado chocolate caliente para un desayuno, siempre tomó café…

- Es muy dulce, te va a gustar… Huele a… - olisqueé el aire a mi alrededor - ¡Inuyasha el pan!...

- ¡Yo me encargo! – Corrió y sacó las tostadas - ¡Diablos me quemé! – Las dejó sobre un plato y yo solté una carcajada - ¿De qué te ríes?

- Recuérdame jamás dejarte en una cocina solo – tomé la cacerola con el tocino y lo puse sobre los platos junto al huevo – Yo terminé mi parte

- También yo… Me muero de hambre, el cereal hubiera sido más rápido

- Eres un tonto… - me empiné sobre las alacenas para buscar dos tazas para el chocolate caliente.

- ¿Quién es un tonto? – Me susurró en el oído, volteé sorprendida para encontrarlo frente a mí con sus brazos apoyados uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo – Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo – me relajé y dejé las tazas tras mío para pasar mis manos por su cuello.

- ¿Eres el enemigo? – susurré mientras rozaba mis labios contra los suyos.

- Me encantas… - musitó antes de atrapar mis labios con los suyos…

Inuyasha era así, impulsivo y yo adoraba que lo fuera.

- El desayuno se enfría – salí de su prisión y él me siguió sonriendo.

- Tú eres mi enemiga…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ese fue el capítulo de hoy, la historia de Inu no es tan complicada, creo que es mejor si no creo aun más problemas a su alrededor… pero de problemas hablamos luego… Por el momento espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy; dejen sus comentarios… Les mando un abrazo y toda la mejor energía… (Ahh estoy emocionada… Me voy con el bebé)… Nos vemos pronto!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola a todos!... Mejor dicho, Buenas noches. El día de hoy me cogió un poco la tarde, pero lo importante es que estoy aquí lista para dejarles la actualización y que lean un poco antes de ir a la cama. Sin alargarme mucho más, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo en la historia, por los mensajes y comentarios y ahora si continuamos con la historia…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 9: Viaje**_

- ¿Ahora?... Dile a Kikyo que quiero vacaciones – lo miré mientras él se movía de un lado a otro por la sala de la casa – He arriesgado mi trasero en miles de veces en lo que va del año y apenas y comienza… ¡Lo sé!, bien te llamó en un momento…

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunté, aunque era obvio que las cosas no estaban bien.

- No lo sé

- ¿No lo sabes? – Inuyasha soltó un suspiro y fue a sentarse a mi lado – Era Miroku, tengo una nueva misión en Milán

- Milán… ¿En Italia? – pregunté casi incrédula.

- Así es, algo sobre unos traficantes de cocaína – dijo con tanta tranquilidad, era claro que él estaba más que acostumbrado a eso.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

- No quiero ir, no cuando estoy así de bien contigo – enternecida por sus palabras le di un beso en los labios – Mmm… es esto lo único que quiero, besarte y perderme en tu aroma a rosas – lo miré divertida y el continuó – Hueles a rosas… no sé por qué…

- Compré Shampoo de rosas – le expliqué con una sonrisa.

- Me encanta… - se recostó sobre el sofá y me arrastró sobre él – ¿Sabes qué? no voy, Kikyo que se vaya a buscar esposo…

- Tienes que ir, es necesario

- Hay muchos que pueden hacer mi trabajo

- Pero estoy segura de que eres el mejor de todos

- Eso sí – le di un suave golpe en el hombro.

- Que modesto eres…

- ¿Vienes conmigo?

- ¿Qué?, ¿A Italia?

- ¿No te gustaría?, es un país hermoso, además podemos pasar por Venecia, dicen que es de los lugares más románticos del mundo – ante sus palabras no pude verme más que gratamente sorprendida, él era increíble.

- ¿No tendrás problemas?

- Yo me encargo de Miroku y Kikyo, ¿Qué me dices?

- Me encantaría ir contigo…

- Entonces está dicho, alistamos maletas y tomamos el primer vuelo hacia Londres…

- ¿Londres?

- Tengo que pasar a entregar los resultados de la investigación y luego debo recoger la información necesaria…

- Entiendo…

- Pero luego directo a Milán…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿No se enfadaran si me llevas? – subí no muy confiada al taxi seguida de Inuyasha.

- Mmm no me importa, eres mi novia y estás al tanto de todo… Además hay algo que quiero hacer

Suspiré no muy convencida de ir a ese lugar, pero que mas daba ya iba en camino. Observé por la ventana del taxi los miles de edificios a mi alrededor, habíamos llegado a Londres la noche anterior y estaba absolutamente fascinada con lo poco que había visto, Londres era magnifica.

- Esto es… bastante diferente – le dijo a Inuyasha cuando nos bajamos del taxi – Muy concurrido

- Es Londres – enlazó su mano con la mía y me apuró a cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo cambio; di un vistazo al edificio al que íbamos, era uno bastante alto y en la parte alta decía algo sobre telecomunicaciones.

- Es la fachada – me explicó y yo entendí que nadie pondría una agencia de espionaje o lo que fuera a la vista de todos.

Cuando entramos al lugar todo me pareció absolutamente normal, un lobby con personas saliendo y entrando al lugar, la recepción, una sala de espera y varios ascensores al fondo. Cuando entramos en un cubículo Inuyasha presionó el botón hacia el último piso. Varias personas iban con nosotros y nadie hablaba entre sí, de inmediato me acerqué mas a Inuyasha. Luego de un momento estuvimos en la última planta.

- ¡Inuyasha!... – busqué el origen de la voz y vi a una joven cerca de mi misma edad acercarse hasta él – Hace años que no te veía por acá, andas bastante per… ¡Hola! – me saludó con su voz chillona y yo le sonreí por cortesía.

- Es bueno verte, me tengo que ir – se despidió de la joven y me llevó por un amplio pasillo, finalmente nos detuvimos en una puerta, sacó una tarjeta de su pantalón y abrió.

El lugar estaba formado por varios cubículos de cristal, adentro habían varias personas con auriculares en sus oídos y frente a las computadores hablando sin cesar; Inuyasha me llevó por entre las personas hasta entrar en una habitación más grande.

- Creo que está por llegar… - una silla giratoria nos daba la espalda y se movía de un lado a otro – Cuando llegue… - finalmente se giró y me topé con el joven rostro de un desconocido, que sonrió al ver a Inuyasha – Ya está aquí… ¡Inuyasha!... – se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a estrechar su mano y palmear su hombro - ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí?

- Ella es Kagome, Kagome el es Miroku – yo sonreí y acepté la mano del no tan desconocido joven, éste galantemente tomó mi mano y depositó un beso en ella.

- Finalmente te conozco – sonrió y luego miró a Inuyasha sin dejar de hacerlo – Entonces me imagino que ella sabe todo…

- Muy inteligente – me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un asiento frente al escritorio.

- Bueno pues…

- ¡Aquí estás! – el gritó femenino me hizo girar con rapidez y me encontré con una mujer bastante joven y bastante hermosa, ojos negros al igual que sus cabellos lisos, piel tersa y figura estilizada.

- También es un placer verte Kikyo – espetó Inuyasha sin girarse a verla.

- Tardaste mucho, no sé qué te pudo retrasar tanto – alejé mi mirada de ella y me encogí en mi asiento, yo sabía que nos había retrasado – Pero bueno lo importante es que estás aquí y… ¿Quién eres? – Me tensé en mi asiento sabiendo que se dirigía a mí, afortunadamente Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento y se interpuso entre ambas – Por lo que veo tú me explicaras

- No tengo que explicarte nada, no eres mi madre – finalmente me decidí a mirarla y no estaba muy contenta por las palabras de Inuyasha – Pero como sé que no me dejaras descansar hasta que te lo diga, ella es Kagome… Mi novia…

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Y trajiste a tu noviecita a tu empleo, ¿Crees que esto es un juego?... En cuanto los superiores sepan qué…

- ¿Qué? ¿Me despedirán?, por favor sé que soy su mejor hombre ellos no harán nada – por el rostro que puso la mujer yo supe que él tenía razón, Inuyasha era demasiado valioso para la organización, si podía llamarse así.

- Aun así no debiste traerla aquí… No es…

- Eh… Aun estoy aquí – salí de tras de Inuyasha y me encaré con ella, no dejaría que hablaran de mi mientras estaba ahí – Lamento si estoy causando problemas pero…

- ¿Te hice una pregunta? – la miré atónita y ella continuó – No, entonces no me…

- No le hables así – la interrumpió Inuyasha con un tono gélido que jamás le había escuchado – Y si a esas vamos, entonces me largo, y tú verás con que les respondes a los superiores…

- No serías capaz, ella es solo uno de tus tantos…

- Pruébame…

- Niños, niños – Miroku finalmente intervino y se paró entre los dos como si fuera un réferi – Creo que Inuyasha no vino a hablarnos de su vida privada y Kikyo no vino a discutirle por ella… Así que concentrémonos

- Quiero hablar a solas contigo… - dijo la mujer a Inuyasha.

- Eh… Señorita Kagome permítame mostrarle las instalaciones – asentí y seguí a Miroku.

- ¿Está en problemas? – pregunté cuando entramos al ascensor.

- No, no te preocupes, él no alardeaba cuando dijo que era el mejor hombre de aquí, Inuyasha es el más efectivo de todos

- No quise causar problemas, le dije que no debía venir pero él… - Inuyasha había insistido, no quería dejarla sola en una de las grandes urbes, y mucho menos cuando era perseguida.

- Eres la primera mujer que Inuyasha trae aquí, eso quiere decir que confía en ti y mucho… - me sentí simplemente halagada de que él lo reconociera – Y no te preocupes Kikyo solo le dirá que espera que su desempeño no se vea alterado… Bueno después de un buen sermón

- Lo siento…

- Ya déjalo, ¿Y dime qué te parece este lugar?

- Pues… normal…

- Lo sé, no es lo que esperas, en las películas exageran mucho, laboratorios donde todo levita y cosas así… - sonreí y me dije que él era una persona muy amable – Lo que si tenemos es una cafetería

Y dicho y hecho me llevó a la cafetería en la primera planta, donde me invito a una soda y unos deliciosos pastelillos. Cuando el consideró que podríamos volver tomamos el ascensor y regresamos a su oficina. Para cuando llegamos Inuyasha esperaba de pie frente un gran ventanal y Kikyo estaba sentada frente al escritorio.

- ¡Traje soda!, así nos refrescamos – bromeó mientras dejaba una lata frente a Kikyo y lanzaba una a Inuyasha – Bien y en que íbamos…

- Inuyasha danos el informe sobre la última misión – habló Kikyo y su tono me heló todo el cuerpo, Inuyasha abandonó su sitio y fue hasta donde yo esperaba al pie de la puerta.

- El primer cargamento salió fraccionado en diferentes vehículos, todos fueron interceptados según lo planeado, hubo una baja; el segundo se interceptó en el puerto, hubo otra baja; para el tercero las autoridades locales se vieron involucradas pues sucedió antes de lo esperado, los tres cargamentos fueron interceptados, la red criminal esta casi desmantelada, como le informé a Miroku la carga viene desde Francia…

- Otro agente trabaja en eso – intervino Miroku por primera vez.

- Bien – Kikyo guardó silencio por unos segundos en los que Inuyasha pasó su brazo por mis hombros mientras tomaba de su bebida – Excelente trabajo… Miroku…

- Tenemos una red de traficantes de estupefacientes en Milán, el problema con esta red es que según nuestros investigadores, es una antigua mafia que vuelve a formarse; están comenzando a ganar campo e Italia teme que se expanda por el país y vuelvan a los conflictos con la mafia de años atrás…

- Entiendo ¿Qué hay que hacer?

- Sencillo, tenemos un infiltrado entre los cabecillas, él me estará informando de cada movimiento para que así tú atrapes a los jefes de esta organización

- Acabar con el problema de raíz…

- No es un juego Inuyasha, es bastante peligroso – habló la mujer, quien me lanzó una mirada para volver a fijarse en Inuyasha – No puedes tener…

- Ya me lo dijiste y yo ya te lo dije, no empecemos de nuevo

- Bien, estos son tus papeles de identificación – Inuyasha asintió y recibió un sobre con todo dentro – Eres un británico y estas en Milán por negocios… el vuelo es para mañana como quedamos, te enviaré el resto de papeles mañana a primera hora…

- Gracias… ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó mirando a ambos, la mujer no dijo ni una palabra y salió de la oficina.

- Ella me odia – musité y ambos hombres me miraron

- No eres la única – dijo Miroku.

- Oye, quiero pedirte un favor – Inuyasha cambió de tema y fue a sentarse llevándome consigo – Bueno ambos…

- ¿Padrino de boda?...- me sonrojé por su pregunta y evité mirar su rostro.

- Claro que no Miroku, deja de ser payaso – dijo Inuyasha aunque visiblemente incomodo – Lo que queremos es que investigues algo – salté en mi puesto y me enfoqué en Inuyasha; acaso él iba a pedirle que… - Quiero que por favor investigues a un tal Naraku Kalkovich, es un político ruso

- Mmm… Lo tengo, en cuanto sepa algo les informo – nos dedicó una sonrisa y luego Inuyasha y yo salimos del lugar.

- ¿Estás loco?... ¿Cómo le pides eso? – Le pregunté con cierto enfado cuando entramos al ascensor del edificio – No quiero que…

- Cuando te dije que te iba a ayudar iba en serio, además no vendría mal tener cierta información sobre él – me explicó sin inmutarse – Y cuando de encontrar información secreta se trata, Miroku es el indicado… El idiota es un genio en esas cosas

- Está bien… - suspiré y me recosté sobre una de las paredes del cubículo – Inuyasha – el me miró mostrándome que tenía su atención - ¿Qué pasó con Kikyo?

- Ah… Nada del otro mundo, solo me amenazó con castrarme si arruinaba la operación por estar contigo – sonrió restándole importancia y se recostó en la pared contraria a la mía – Kikyo es la señorita trabajo, nada le importa más que eso, creo que lo que necesita es buen sexo y todo se solucionaría…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron un ambos salimos del lugar, una vez fuera del edificio él me tomó de la mano y caminamos por entre las calles.

- Creo que tu le gustas – solté varios minutos después, él me miró sin comprender – Kikyo… Tú le gustas a Kikyo – afirmé esta vez y el soltó una carcajada.

- Eres muy ingeniosa, yo le gusto tanto a Kikyo como una dulce migraña

- Pues yo creo que sí, la manera en que me miró fue bastante fría y no fue solo por pensar que te distraería de tus labores… Además Kikyo es una mujer muy hermosa y…

- ¿Tratas de que tenga algo con ella? – Me interrumpió, alcé mis ojos a los suyos justo en el instante en el que él se inclinó a besarme – Solo me gustas tú… ¿Estamos?

- Estamos – sonreí y le di un nuevo beso – Oye… ¿A dónde vamos?

- Bueno pues… - continuamos caminando por las calles, pasando frente a miles de edificios, almacenes y restaurantes – Como nos vamos para Italia y tu guardarropa anda tan escaso yo pensé que sería necesario ir de compras…

- Oh… No es necesario, yo no…

- Claro que sí, es Italia – me jaló de la mano y me hizo entrar a una boutique.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – preguntó una mujer acercándose.

- Buscamos ropa para ella, informal, formal, todo lo que tenga…

Mis ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa, Inuyasha no podía estar pensando que yo iba a aceptar todo eso. Así que cuando la mujer se marchó decidida a buscar lo que le habían pedido yo me negué con Inuyasha…

- No me discutas Kagome… - me regañó como a una niña pequeña, luego la vendedora vino y no pude discutir nada más.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- No me alcanzará la vida para usar todo esto – le dije mientras miraba las bolsas sobre la cama – No debiste pagar todo esto… Yo no…

- Shhh… Lo necesitas, no puedes estar para siempre con un par de prendas, además te ves hermosa con todo y yo…

- Y tú gastaste mucho dinero – le reproché.

- Eso es lo de menos, en algo tengo que gastarlo y si no es en ti es con nadie – lo miré incrédula y él se acercó para abrazarme – Es cierto, mira mi madre no es amante de la joyería fina o de la ropa, vive en una reserva natural solo usa ropa de… exploradora, y bueno mi paga se va a los bolsillos del banco, prácticamente no uso ese dinero, la agencia cubre los gastos de las misiones…

- Bueno aun así

- Aun así nada… Mejor vamos a empacar que mañana salimos temprano…

- Inuyasha… - me acerqué a las valijas abiertas en la cama para comenzar a guardar la ropa - ¿Siempre vas de encubierto a las misiones?

- Mmm… Generalmente, no es necesario pues no hay peligro de que entre en contacto con las personas implicadas en la misión, pero son razones de seguridad, construyen un personaje para mi, nada del otro mundo…

- ¿En Glasgow ibas de incognito?

- Así es, era un comprador de whisky, un norteamericano… - dijo mientras me ayudaba a acomodar todo en la maleta – Mi nombre era Steven Adams…

- ¿Por qué me dijiste tu nombre?

- Ah… la noche que te encontré en el camino pensé que tenias muchos problemas y no sé mi nombre voló de mi boca por inercia, no creas que cometo ese error, esta es la primera vez… - sonreí ante su explicación y me acerqué a él, detuve su tarea y pasé mis manos por su cuello para besarlo.

- Te quiero – musité antes de tomar sus labios en un suave beso.

- Esto me encanta – musitó sobre mis labios – Podemos terminar de empacar luego – tiró la maleta de cama y yo solté una risita cuando estuve recostada con él sobre mi cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-

- Inuyasha… Un joven trajo esto – fui hasta la cocina donde el comía su nutritivo cereal, y le pasé el sobre de color marrón.

- Debe ser de Miroku – dijo mientras lo abría – Sí, es de Miroku… Señora Smith… - revisó los papeles - Broma de Miroku…

- ¿Disculpa?...

- Sí, ahora somos el señor y la señora Smith

- No te estoy entendiendo nada… - él me extendió el sobre y yo encontré mi fotografía pegada sobre lo que parecía un pasaporte y varios otros documentos de identidad - ¿Qué significa esto?

- Que somos una pareja de esposos que va a Milán de viaje de negocios y un tanto romántico… ¿hablas italiano?

- No… - lamentablemente para los años en que iba tomar ese idioma tuve que marcharme.

- No importa, tampoco tendremos mayor contacto con nadie, es solo para que no sospechen nada por si llega a filtrarse algún tipo de información

- Bien… Ahora soy Ana Smith

- Y yo Robert Smith

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Esto es fantástico – musité para Inuyasha mientras miraba por la ventanilla del avión, la ciudad de Milán se perfilaba desde el cielo.

- Ves esa edificación de allá – me preguntó al oído mientras apuntaba con uno de sus dedos, yo lo seguí y una vez ubicada asentí – Es la iglesia y monasterio de _Santa Maria delle Grazie_. Ahí Leonardo Da Vinci pintó _La última cena_.

- Fantástico…

- Exacto, llegamos a Milán… Mejor dicho _Milano _– lo miré y no pude evitar reír por su perfecto acento italiano.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Italia!, tengo bastantes planes para la estadía de Inu y Kag allí, pero no les adelantare nada. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, dejen sus comentarios. Ahora si los dejo, porque tengo mucho trabajo… Les mando un abrazo… Nos vemos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Hola! Espero que él día de hoy estén muy bien, que a todos les allá ido de maravilla; él de hoy es Jueves y como es tan acostumbrado vengo a dejarles el capitulo del día, no sin antes agradecerles a todos por el apoyo en la historia… Y sin las dilación empezamos con el capítulo de hoy…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 10: Misión **_

- Esto es hermoso… - musité emocionada.

- Y no hemos salido del aeropuerto – me dijo Inuyasha mientras arrastraba dos maletas tras él.

- Eh… Inuyasha – me detuve y apunté con mi dedo índice a un caballero de mediana edad que sostenía un cartel que decía "Señor y Señora Smith"

- Y Miroku continua bromeando – suspiró – Vamos…

- ¿Bromas?… - susurré para mí misma mientras camina tras él arrastrando una maleta más pequeña.

- Señor Smith, Señora – dijo el hombre con acento italiano, vestido de etiqueta mientras nos hacia una reverencia – Me envían del hotel donde se van a alojar para traerles su auto…

- Muchas gracias… - leyó el nombre en una pequeña placa en su pecho – Señor Borelli

El hombre nuevamente hizo una reverencia y yo sonreí para mis adentros, todo era bastante raro. Cuando salimos del aeropuerto el hombre nos abría la puerta de un coche que reconocí, según mis pocos conocimientos sobre autos, como un bello Lamborghini color negro.

- Italia tiene los mejores autos – habló Inuyasha mientras montaba metía el equipaje al auto y luego recibía las llaves por parte del hombre - ¿Qué esperas?... Vamos a nuestro hotel…

- Los veré en el hotel – el hombrecillo sonrió y nos despidió con una mano mientras Inuyasha aceleraba a fondo.

- Wow… Este auto es… - no tenía la palabra exacta para decirlo, solo que era fantástico.

- Genial, lo sé… Hace calor – sonrió mientras presionaba algo como un botón en el auto, de inmediato el capo del automóvil se movió y segundos después estuvimos en un convertible - ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Te gustan los autos verdad? – le pregunté aunque no podía dejar de mirar cada uno de los edificios que pasábamos casi volando.

- No soy muy exigente, pero cada vez que tengo que hacer un trabajo me gusta movilizarme con clase

- Sí… Porque de esa manera no llamas la atención

- Ese es nuestro hotel… "El Hotel Gales"

Miré la edificación que más bien parecía un hermoso palacio, por lo que no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de sorpresa.

- Señor y señora Smith – saludó el ballet en cuanto nos detuvimos frente al hotel – _è un onore ricevere… _- me sentí bastante perdida por sus palabras, afortunadamente Inuyasha tradujo para mi sus palabras como "Es un honor recibirlos"

- _Grazie mille_ – Inuyasha le entregó las llaves del coche junto con un par de billetes que el muchacho agradeció, el botones se acercó y tomó nuestras maletas – Vamos… _amore_ – Para esa palabra no necesite traducción.

Mientras Inuyasha se dedicaba a pedir la llave de nuestra habitación, yo me dediqué a observar el lobby del hotel. Uno espacioso y luminoso. Una sala de estar descansaba a un costado del hotel, frente a una chimenea, todo era lo bastante lujoso, no veía cosas así desde que me había ido del lado de mi madre.

- Kagome… - escuché la voz de Inuyasha y lo seguí cuando él caminó para ir a un elevador.

Pasaron unos segundos dentro del cubículo hasta que finalmente, las puertas se abrieron, dándonos paso a la sala de estar de la suite. Entré e Inuyasha me siguió. El lugar era hermoso, una amplia sala con chimenea y televisión y una hermosa terraza dándonos una esplendida vista de la ciudad y los magníficos jardines del hotel.

- Mira la vista… - lo llamé emocionada cuando salí a la terraza. No lo sentí llegar a mi lado hasta que un par de brazos se enredaron en mi cintura y un beso se posó en mi cuello.

- Ya la veo – con una sonrisa en mis labios, que al parecer era lo único que podía hacer en los últimos días; pasé mis manos por su cuello y me empiné para besarlo – Y se pone mejor… - musitó antes de que cerráramos la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Besar a Inuyasha era una palabra, adictivo, era simplemente devastador para mi sistema, mis piernas temblaban al mismo ritmo que mi corazón galopaba en mi pecho y que el calor inundaba mi cuerpo. En esa sensación me encontraba cuando el ruido de la puerta nos interrumpido…

- _Eh… Scusa_… - musitó el hombre mientras dejaba el equipaje en la sala de estar.

Inuyasha se separó y fue a darle la propina al muchacho…

- En que íbamos… - se dio la vuelta para volver conmigo, pero antes de que me alcanzara el sonido de su teléfono celular hizo aparición.

- Mmm… Voy desempacando – tomé las maletas y salí arrastrándolas detrás de mí.

Cuando entré a la habitación me sorprendí cuando encontré la cama de sabanas blancas cubierta por pétalos de rosas rojas. Una botella de champaña en una hielera y una caja de costosos chocolates… ¿Y eso que era?

- Miroku… - volteé para encontrarme a Inuyasha parado en la puerta de la habitación – Nos dieron la suite Luna de miel…

- Broma de Miroku – suspiré y sin más que decir tomé un chocolate – Con almendras… Los adoro… - le dediqué una sonrisa y continué mi camino hacia el armario, la primera puerta que abrí fue el baño donde una tina con burbujas esperaba en el lugar – Puerta equivocada – Me moví a la siguiente y finalmente encontré un cuarto de tamaño regular listo para acomodar prendas de vestir.

- ¿Te ayudo?... – entró en el cuarto y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunté refiriéndome a la llamada.

- Claro, Miroku solo quería saber si habíamos llegado sin contratiempos y si disfrutábamos la habitación… Es un idiota no le basto con los nombres…

- ¿Señor y señora Smith?... Creo que no tan alejado de la película, al menos por tu parte

- Y sin el hecho de que tenemos que matarnos… Un alivio…

Unos veinte minutos después todo estuvo acomodado…

- Así que la suite luna de miel… ¿Qué más tenemos por hospedarnos aquí? Aparte de los deliciosos chocolates y… - el ruido de la puerta de la habitación una vez más nos alertó – E incomodas interrupciones

- Lo siento… Es la ultima – se levantó de la cama y me dio un beso antes de salir.

Solté un suspiro y luego fui a recostarme en la cama, tomé la caja con los chocolates y los puse en mi regazo para atiborrarme con ellos.

- Hey tienes que darme – Segundos después Inuyasha hizo su entrada con una par de grandes bolsos de mano.

- ¿Regalos del hotel?

- Mmm… No ¿Quieres ver lo que es? – entusiasmada por la idea me acerqué a los pies de la cama donde Inuyasha dejó las maletas de cuero negro.

- Oh… Debí suponerlo no viajas sin tu arsenal… - me dedicó una sonrisa mientras me dejaba ver las múltiples armas al interior de la primera maleta - ¿Qué son todas esas cosas?

- Bueno pues no se sabe cuando las necesites – se encogió de hombros y abrió la segunda.

- Binóculos, computadoras, teléfonos… ¿Cuántos necesitas?

- Algunos son localizadores, también hay dispositivos para rastrear – me explicó.

- Mmm… Interesante… Pero no es lo mío – me acosté bocabajo mientras el revisaba las cosas de las maletas, tomé los chocolates y comí algunos mientras balanceaba mis pies como una pequeña niña - ¿Chocolate?

- Claro… - saqué uno y lo puse en sus labios – Mmmm caramelo…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- _La Piazza del Duomo_… Es la plaza principal de la ciudad y esa es la catedral, es una estructura gótica hecha en mármol blanco, se construyó en el año de 1386 y se terminó de construir en el siglo XIX

- ¿Y cómo es que sabes todo eso? – pregunté mientras daba una mirada a la imponente estructura frente a mí.

- Bueno, aunque no lo creas mi empleo requiere que aprenda mucho de los lugares a los que voy, es necesario documentarme… Además no es la primera vez que vengo a Milán…

- Mmm… Conseguí el mejor guía turístico – Inuyasha soltó una risa y pasó uno de sus brazos por mi hombro para apegarme a su lado.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- A un restaurante… tengo hambre

Como si fuera algo extraordinario, algo que había descubierto con Inuyasha es que era alguien al que le gustaba devorar todo a su paso, por eso no me sorprendía que aunque hubiéramos tomado un gran desayuno en el hotel, ahora buscara más que comer.

- ¿Segura que no quieres algo más? – me preguntó y yo asentí mientras tomaba un simple jugo de naranja y un panecillo.

- No, así estoy bien – él se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo su pasta napolitana - ¿A dónde iremos?

- Pues como eres tan amante a la lectura, pensé que podríamos ir a la Biblioteca Ambrosiana…

- ¿En serio?... – pregunté emocionada por la idea – Me encantaría ir allá.

- Bien pues… Vamos – terminó su plato de comida y pagó la cuenta.

- Esto es impresionante –

El lugar era imponente, constaba de dos pisos, grandes estandartes llenos de libros y urnas centrales con los importantes manuscritos.

– Mira… Es el _Codex _– dije emocionada.

- ¿Disculpa? – me preguntó mientras nos acercábamos a la urna.

- Es el _Codex Atlanticus_, recoge notas y dibujos de Leonardo Da Vinci, hay notas bíblicas de y escritos de Virgilio entre muchas otras cosas – expliqué con admiración.

- Bien… Mis conocimientos no van hasta allá – sonreí y continué mirando al lugar con Inuyasha caminando tras mío sin perderse ni una palabra de lo que le decía.

- … Y es un manuscrito _incunable_, que quiere decir que son algo así como los primeros documentos impresos en Europa, y mira…

- Oh… Disculpa – volteé a mirarlo y el sacaba su teléfono celular que emitía pequeñas vibraciones – Miroku… ¿Cómo dices?... Ya, entiendo… Claro allá estaremos… - segundos después colgó.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – le pregunté cuando salimos de la biblioteca.

- Algo así, la próxima semana hay un show musical en un teatro de la ciudad y debo verme allí con alguien que me entregara una información – me explicó mientras enlazaba su mano con la mía – Y… se supone que debes venir conmigo…

- ¿Yo?

- No saldría a una velada musical sin mi esposa – me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí sonrojada.

- Está bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Kagome… ¿Estás lista? – escuché un par de golpes en la puerta del baño.

- Dame un minuto, es la primera vez que uso algo como esto – le dije mientras me miraba en el espejo del baño, retocando mi maquillaje – Ah… En que me metí – suspiré y observé el resultado final.

Para asistir al mencionado teatro había tenido que usar un vestido de acuerdo con la ocasión, afortunadamente no tuve que salir de compras y alguien con un buen sentido del estilo envió el traje de Inuyasha y mi vestido junto con las entradas. Y aunque tal vez nunca hubiera elegido un vestido como aquel, debía admitir que me gustaba lo que veía.

Era un vestido sencillo en su confección, entallado en la zona del busto, con una pequeña selección de pedrería adornando la zona, un par de cargaderas sostenía el vestido, pasando por sobre mis hombros y formando un "Y" en mi espalda parcialmente descubierta. La prenda caía libremente desde mis costillas hasta el suelo. Había recogido mis cabellos en la parte alta de mi cabeza, dejando caer un mechón por mi espalda en un organizado bucle. Mi maquillaje era sencillo, un poco de rímel, sombra y brillo de labios.

- Bien estoy lista – abrí la puerta del baño y salí. El ruido de mis zapatos de tacón alertó a Inuyasha que terminaba de atar la corbata a su cuello.

- Kagome… - musitó desde el otro lado de la habitación, mis mejillas se caldearon esperando que él dijera algo más – Estas… Hermosa

- Gracias… Tu también… - me acerqué con paso firme hasta donde él y le acomodé la corbata al cuello.

Las palabras que le dije iban en serio, estaba segura que no existía hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que superara a Inuyasha usando un traje.

- ¿Vamos? – me ofreció su brazo y yo lo pasé el mío.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Teatro _La Scala_… - dije con suavidad mientras el auto en que nos movilizábamos avanzaba en una perfecta línea de autos hasta la entrada del lugar - ¿Y que se supone que venimos a ver?

- Se presenta la opera _Otello_ de Giuseppe Verdi – me dijo mientras me pasaba un programa – Luego de la presentación hay una especie de coctel en uno de los salones y eso es todo…

- Larga noche… - le di una leída al programa y al tiempo que tardaría, para mi suerte todas las obras del teatro debían terminar antes de media noche y en mi contra, la obra duraba cuatro actos, bastante largos.

- Muy larga – finalmente el auto se detuvo y un hombre de mediana edad, vestido de impecable etiqueta nos abrió la puerta del auto, Inuyasha salió y como un perfecto caballero me ayudó a salir.

Varias personas hacían su entrada al salón principal del teatro socializando entre conocidos.

- La mayoría de esta gente son políticos y empresarios reconocidos, algunos invitan a sus socios a estos eventos – me explicó Inuyasha, un hombre joven pasó con una bandeja ofreciéndonos champaña, él tomó dos copas y me ofreció una a mí.

- Robert Smith… Pensé que no vendrías – un segundo después Inuyasha reaccionó mirando a un hombre un poco mayor que él acercándose, de inmediato recordé nuestros alias, yo no era Kagome Higurashi, sino Ana Smith – Ana… tan bella como siempre – el hombre tomó mi mano ofrecida por Inuyasha y me dio un beso en ella, yo sonreí como respuesta.

- Un largo tiempo sin vernos Jones – estrechó su mano con él y yo miré a Inuyasha encontrando que no le agradaba el recién llegado pero que fingía muy bien la amabilidad.

- Oh acabo de ver a un conocido, nos vemos luego, un placer verla – me dijo antes de marcharse.

Observé al extraño hablar con una nueva pareja y me di la oportunidad analizarlo, era alto de un estampa bastante gallarda y fuerte, tenía la piel bronceada y unos imponentes ojos azules, aunque no tanto como los de Inuyasha.

- ¿Quién es? – le pregunté a Inuyasha quien solo le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

- Compañero – me contestó y yo comprendí de inmediato, él era el que nos daría la información por la que estábamos allí, bueno se la daría a Inuyasha.

- Vamos la función comenzara pronto… - entregamos las copas prácticamente llenas a uno de los mozos y nos desplazamos hacia el sitio de la presentación.

Una multitud de personas se veía desde nuestro palco, al lugar llegaron otras personas que nos saludaron cortésmente y ocuparon sus puestos. El lugar era impresionante, todo se conservaba a la perfección, tanto que de inmediato me sentí transportada a siglos atrás, imaginando condes y duques entrando al imponente lugar.

En el lugar las luces bajaron con solemnidad y el telón se abrió dando inicio a la presentación.

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado? – me susurró Inuyasha al oído, cuando lo miré lucía una postura elegante, dando muestra de que lo que sucedía era supremamente interesante, de inmediato me dije que debía ser actor – Estoy a punto de una muerte cerebral… - sonreí con suavidad para no llamar la atención.

- Apenas va media hora – le contesté y él se tensó de inmediato.

- Moriré…

Para mi fortuna logró sobrevivir al primer entreacto de la obra, ambos salimos y fuimos a refrescarnos con una copa, para cuando eso ya teníamos cierta relación entablada con nuestros compañeros del palco.

- Son muy jóvenes para estar casados… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste querida? – me preguntó una mujer de mediana edad, yo sonreí incomoda y proseguí a hacer mi papel.

- Nuestros padres eran amigos y Robert y yo nos conocíamos desde niños

- Cuando la volví a ver luego de la Universidad caí rendido a su belleza… ¿Alguien me puede culpar? – continuó Inuyasha y todos sonrieron.

- Demasiado romántico – dijo otra de las mujeres – Les auguro mucha suerte…

- Muchas gracias – contesté con una sonrisa e Inuyasha me dio un beso en mi muñeca con ternura.

Minutos después una de las mujeres me pidió acompañarla al tocador, asentí por educación y me fui con la mujer y otra más al lugar.

- En serio tienes mucha suerte, conseguir a un marido joven y exitoso es una proeza – insistió con el tema una de ellas mientras se retocaba en el espejo – Además de que es muy guapo…

Sonreí y traté de obviar el tono que empleó la mujer. Cuando volvimos al salón me topé con la figura de alguien conocido unos metros más allá tras una columna. Y extrañamente me hizo una seña para ir con él.

- Acabo de ver a un conocido… Pueden decirle a mi esposo que estoy con Jones – le pedí a una de las mujeres la cual asintió y continuó con su camino. Por mi parte caminé entre las personas que ya se preparaban para ingresar al segundo acto de la presentación.

- Dile a Smith que hubo un problema con el negocio, es hoy o nunca – mientras decía estas palabras sonreía como si estuviera contándome algo muy divertido, se inclinó hacia mí para darme un beso en la mejilla y simultáneamente sentí que presionaba algo en la mano en que llevaba mi pequeña bolsa – Nos vemos luego, envíale saludos a tu padre… - asentí y como pude fingí una sonrisa, luego devolví mis pasos para buscar a Inuyasha, a mitad de camino lo encontré, ya todos volvían a sus palcos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – me tomó del brazo con suavidad y caminamos hacia nuestros puestos.

- Me dijo que hay problemas, que es hoy o nunca – le dije un susurró y puedo asegurar que lo escuché maldecir – Me dio esto – le pasé un pequeño objeto que reconocí como un dispositivo de almacenamiento.

- Voy a matarlo – gruñó – Era a mí a quien tenía que hablar, no a ti…

- Ya olvídalo – le tranquilicé – Mejor dime que tienes que hacer…

- No te preocupes, solo vuelve al palco y espérame allí

Asentí no muy convencida de mis palabras algo me decía que de verdad el espectáculo estaba por comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ohh… quiero ir a Milán, con nuestro Inu italiano… ¡Qué bello que es!... **_

_**Eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, el capitulo próximo estará lleno de acción (espero que sí Jajaja XD), así que no se lo pierdan. Dejen sus mensajes y comentarios. Nos vemos…**_

_**PD: No olvidemos de pedir por nuestros hermanos japoneses, una oración no cuesta nada… **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, que les haya ido de maravilla; llegue un poquito tarde pero todo debido a problemas técnicos de FF, por suerte logre saltarlos y me vine a dejarles la actualización. Sin más dilación y luego de agradecerles por el apoyo, comenzamos el capítulo de hoy…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 11: Acción.**_

Después de separarme de Inuyasha volví al palco con facilidad, allí esperaban una de las parejas con las que habíamos hablado minutos antes en el salón.

- Hola querida… ¿Y tu esposo? – me preguntó con su acento italiano que comenzaba a molestarme.

- Encontró a un viejo amigo, vuelve en un momento – le contesté mientras tomaba asiento en mi sitio.

- Ah… Los hombres no pueden evitar hacer negocios en cualquier parte – dijo la mujer interpretando que a eso me refería con la historia del viejo amigo.

- Sí… Así son – le di la razón, afortunadamente las luces bajaron y el acto empezó.

Para cuando habían pasado quince minutos, yo era la que iba sufrir de muerte cerebral, ya era lo bastante difícil mantener la compostura durante todo el acto, pero era aun más difícil soportar a la mujer de la voz chillona, quien ocupaba el puesto de Inuyasha, para entablar conversación conmigo sobre los vestidos de las demás mujeres.

- No deberían permitirle la entrada – sonrió con discreción y yo le ofrecí una sonrisa incomoda – Mira quien está allí – me dijo con si la conociera.

- Sí… - dije sin muchas ganas.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Y ahí estaba mi salvación.

- No… Creo que necesito un poco de aire, voy a ir al tocador a refrescarme, ya vuelvo – sonreí con lo último que quedaba de mi cortesía y me levanté del asiento.

- Ve querida – me dio unas palmaditas en las manos y yo salí con la mayor rapidez posible.

Cuando estuve fuera del palco, ajusté la puerta tras mío y suspiré aliviada al escapar de una muerte segura. Mataría a Inuyasha por dejarme sola en el lugar, pero primero debía encontrarlo. Vagué por los pasillos, subiendo y bajando de niveles, todos los pasillos estaban desiertos a excepción de los acomodadores con los que me topaba con frecuencia y a los que les decía que iba al tocador. Debía tener como quince minutos en mi búsqueda cuando pasé por un cuarto y alguien me jaló con fuerza al interior.

- ¿Qué haces? – suspiré aliviada al ver que era Inuyasha.

- Lo siento, pero iba a morir si me quedaba un segundo más con esa mujer – le dije y él tomó un poco de aire antes de volverse a lo que estaba haciendo.

Di un vistazo al lugar y resultó ser un cuarto de limpieza, Inuyasha tenía una tenue luz sobre una mesa de madera y allí tenía varios recipientes abiertos.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté mientras rodeaba la mesa y me sentaba en una silla donde reposaba el saco de Inuyasha. Él solo usaba una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro sobre esta, aparte de unas correas que le rodeaban los hombros, donde reposaban dos armas a sus costados, por la zona de las costillas; ni siquiera las había notado.

- Bombas de humo – me explicó con serenidad.

Yo lo miré sorprendido pero él solo continuó con su trabajo, tenía varias botellas con líquidos que no reconocía y las vaciaba sobre una especie de tubos pequeños, los cuales sellaba con cinta de color negro.

- Necesitó sacar a la gente de aquí – habló luego de unos minutos – Kouga quería decir que debo cumplir ya mi misión

- Vas a… - no quise completar la frase e Inuyasha tampoco lo hizo, solo me miró y asintió.

- Es mi trabajo… Lo que Kouga te dio fue la información que corrobora que ellos son las personas, así no hay problema con las autoridades del país.

- Ya veo… - musité un poco incomoda.

- Listo… - dijo segundos después y comenzó a mover las botellas a los anaqueles donde habían detergentes y otras cosas de aseo – Me alcanzas eso… - apuntó a su saco y yo se lo pasé de inmediato – Vamos…

Guardo los tubos en una bolsa de papel y salimos del cuarto, mientras íbamos subiendo de nivel Inuyasha iba dejando un tubo por determinados palcos. Finalmente llegamos al nuestro y ambos nos sentamos como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- ¿Y ahora?... – pregunté.

- Solo disfruta de la obra… - me susurró mientras enlazaba su mano con la mía.

Aun así no pude hacerlo, miraba la obra sin moverme de mí puesto más de lo necesario, Inuyasha estaba simplemente sentado "disfrutando" de la obra. Pasó cerca de media hora y yo comenzaba a pensar que las cosas que Inuyasha había armado en el cuarto de aseo simplemente no habían funcionado. Eso había pensado hasta que finalmente un grito femenino se escuchó, varias personas se movieron de sus palcos para ver que sucedía. En ese instante otros gritos se unieron a los de la mujer y una nube de humo comenzó a formarse en el teatro, las personas de la obra dejaron de tocar y esperaron órdenes. Una explosión se escuchó encima de nuestro palco y mas humo comenzó a formarse; el caos inicio.

Las personas comenzaron a gritar, en mi palco todos se pelearon por salir de primeras, hasta Inuyasha lo hizo sin soltarme de la mano, finalmente los dos salimos y por los pasillos todos corrían desesperados por salir del lugar.

- ¡Fuego! – gritó un mujer mientras se alzaba su vestido para correr con facilidad.

- ¡Son bombas!... – gritó un hombre en medio de la multitud.

Inuyasha solo pasaba entre las personas cuidando de que no me lastimaran. Finalmente logramos salir a los jardines del lugar donde las personas esperaban aglomeradas por sus choferes.

Miré por entre el mar de personas hasta que encontré a un grupo de cuatro hombres entre ellos a Kouga subir a un auto con varios hombres guiándolos, guardaespaldas supuse. Inuyasha haló mi mano y me guió al mismo lugar y descubrí nuestro auto tras el de ellos.

- Sube… - obedecí y me subí al auto con Inuyasha siguiéndome.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Tras ellos, al aeropuerto – lo miré extrañada y el continuó - Ellos saben que alguien los busca, van a salir del país si lo hacen no hay manera de que los encuentre

- Pero tu compañero va con ellos…

- Claro que no… - cuando salimos de los predios del teatro, avanzando entre la fila de autos que esperaba por salir del lugar. Una patrulla de policía esperaba en los portones de la entrada. Detuvieron el auto que iba enfrente del nuestro. Otro oficial se acercó hacia nosotros y habló con Inuyasha; traté de escuchar lo que decían pero para mi disgusto hablaban un idioma que no entendía, italiano, fue lo que pensé.

Seguí observando el auto del frente, el oficial hizo una señal y Kouga se bajó, el oficial parecía decirle algo y él sacó su cartera y le enseñó probablemente su identificación, el hombre tomó el documento y lo miró sospechosamente, llamó a Kouga a un lado y éste miró la puerta abierta del auto y asintió con levedad. Se acercó al oficial y lo que sucedió luego fue en solo unos instantes.

Inuyasha terminó de hablar con el oficial, se acercó a mi lado y observó lo que sucedía al frente. Kouga era detenido por los oficiales, el auto frente a nosotros aceleró y alguien cerró la puerta abierta. Nuestro auto continuó su camino como si nada sucediera, cuando pasamos al lado de Kouga este asintió a Inuyasha.

- Acelere… - dijo al chofer y este hizo un sonido de asentimiento. De inmediato nuestro auto tomó el mismo camino que él otro, dejando varios metros de distancia. Nos movilizamos por la autopista y minutos después el camino se desvió a uno menos transitado.

- ¿Acaso no nos ven? – me parecía bastante extraño que no notaran que un auto los seguía hace bastante tiempo.

- Sí, pero creen que somos el resto de sus guardaespaldas.

- ¿Este es un camino al aeropuerto? – dije recordando lo que me había dicho minutos atrás

- A su aeropuerto – me contestó – Estás personas tienes sus propias avionetas, no se pueden arriesgar en un aeropuerto.

Subimos una colina y vi una mansión perfilarse con los rayos de la luna. Faltaban minutos para llegar.

- Ahora… - sacó un teléfono celular y marcó un número telefónico… ¿A quien llamaba?

Nuestro auto mermó la velocidad y dejó más espacio entre ambos automóviles. Inuyasha miraba fijamente al frente, volteé a ver qué era lo que esperaba y finalmente un explosión hizo aparición. Una de las llantas del auto explotó y las otras tres vinieron después. Nuestro auto comenzó a retroceder ante las llamas, Inuyasha abrió la ventanilla sacó su arma y disparo tres veces. El auto bajó colina abajo y segundos después todo explotó.

- Vamos al hotel…

Muda, así estaba, sin un palabra que saliera de mi boca, aun tenía la luz del fuego clavada en mi retina. La manera en que ese auto había explotado y volado en pedazos.

- Lamentamos que la noche se halla arruinado – nos dijo el hombre en la recepción, al parecer ya sabía lo que sucedido en el teatro – Les enviaremos la cena, cortesía del hotel…

- Muchas gracias… - Dijo Inuyasha mientras me conducía al hotel, tenía su saco sobre mis hombros. Las armas y las cargaderas habían quedado en el auto.

Subimos por el ascensor hasta nuestra habitación, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, salí del cubículo y me senté en uno de los sofás.

- Kagome… - Inuyasha se sentó a mi lado y pasó un brazo sobre mi hombro con suavidad – Lamento que tuvieras que estar ahí…

- No te preocupes, solo necesito digerirlo – sonreí y me acurruqué mas contra su cuerpo, notando que los síntomas provocados por lo que había visto desaparecían – Enciende la televisión…

Él asintió y tomó el control remoto, la televisión empotrada sobre la chimenea mostró la imagen del teatro.

- ¿Qué dice? – le pregunté a Inuyasha pues no tenía ni idea de lo que decía la mujer italiana.

- Dice que los bomberos reportaron que no hay ningún incendio, que el incidente fue provocado por bombas de humo… - resumió las palabras de la mujer – Que el humo no es toxico y que todas las personas están exentas de peligro… Buscaran al culpable…

- ¿No tendrás problemas?

- No, las autoridades sabrán a que se debió el incidente…

- Por eso sacaron a Kouga del auto y lo detuvieron…

- Para que yo accionara la bomba instalada… - terminó él aun mirando la televisión, la noticia cambio y yo reconocí en qué lugar estaba el reportero.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Reporta que un auto explotó en la zona, las autoridades buscan rastros del explosivo y tratan de verificar cuantas personas iban en el auto…

- ¿Entonces eso es todo? – Le pregunté y él asintió, se levantó y fue al pequeño bar instalado a un lado de la sala y se sirvió un trago - ¿Cuándo volvemos? – cuando le hice la pregunté me di cuenta que no había un lugar al que volver.

- Aun tenemos un par de semanas libres en Italia… Pero si quieres…

No le permití terminar, fui hasta donde él y lo abracé apoyando mi cabeza en el medio de sus omoplatos.

- ¿Estás enfadado? – le pregunté en un susurro, escuché el tintineo de la botella cuando volvió a su sitio y él me giró para que lo mirara.

- En serio no quería que vieras eso… - me abrazó y reposó su barbilla en mi cabeza con suavidad – No me agrado que…

- Estoy bien, entiendo lo que haces y además eran malas personas – sonreí y le di un beso en los labios – Deja de pensar en eso, además es mejor que lo vea ahora y no después…

- Te quiero tanto Kagome… No quiero que me dejes por esto…

- No lo haré… - sonreí y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Ambos lo hicieron fantástico _– sonreí mientras comía uno de los chocolates, me había vuelto adicta e Inuyasha se entusiasmaba complaciéndome – _La policía local se encargó del resto del personal, había más información en la mansión y hoy me llegó la que me enviaste _– Miroku nos hablaba a ambos por medio de una video llamada en la computadora.

_- _Eso es lo que importa, nos quedaremos un par de semanas aquí…

- _Claro, por mi no hay problema, disfruten por cuenta de la age… ¡Hola Kikyo! _– De inmediato me tensé en la cama y detuve el chocolate que iba a mis labios, a pocos centímetros – _Es Inuyasha, saluda _– la pantalla se giró y nos mostro a una Kikyo nada contenta de pie en la puerta.

- _Gran trabajo Inuyasha _– dijo la mujer mientras tomaba unas carpetas del escritorio de Miroku, la pantalla viró una vez más hacia él.

- _Bien chicos, disfruten su tiempo allá, nos vemos pronto…_

- Adiós a ambos – se despidió Inuyasha y yo solo sacudí mi mano - ¿Estás bien?

- Claro – asentí y metí el chocolate a mi boca.

- Bien, pues… Eso es todo, empaquemos maletas y larguémonos de Milán… - cerró el portátil y se recostó a mi lado, le ofrecí un caramelo y el abrió sus labios para tomarlo.

- Voy a subir muchos kilos por esto – le dije mientras saboreaba otro chocolate.

- Comparte conmigo – lo miré y él se inclinó contra mi cuerpo, tomando medio chocolate de mis labios – Delicioso – rozó mis labios con su lengua quitando los resto del dulce.

- ¿Qué decías? – pregunté contrariada.

- Pues tengo planeado algo, podemos ir a Roma a pasar esta semana y la última semana la pasamos en Venecia…

- ¿Venecia y Roma?

- ¿Te gustaría?... todo lo paga la agencia…

- No tendrás problemas…

- Claro que no… - me quitó caja de chocolates y se posicionó más cómodamente sobre mí.

Atrapó mis labios entre los suyos y yo me derretí en sus brazos…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa primera semana del itinerario estábamos en Roma, simplemente magnifico, si Milán era hermosa, Roma no tenia igual. Íbamos en la mitad de la semana y ya habíamos visitado bastantes lugares, en compañía de un grupo de turistas de nuestro hotel.

- Damas y caballeros un monumento a la historia romana, considerado patrimonio histórico a nivel internacional, el Coliseo romano – dijo el guía mientras nos llevaba caminando por el lugar – Estamos en el escenario de múltiples batallas entre gladiadores y también lugar de varios espectáculos circenses; construido en el año 80 antes de Cristo… - el hombre continuó hablando mientras todos los seguían al interior de las ruinas.

- Esto es asombroso…

- Lo es… Aquí murieron muchos cristianos devorados por leones, ese era el espectáculo circense…

- No es para que bromees – le dije aunque no pude evitar formar una sonrisa.

- No es broma – pasó una mano por sobre mi hombros como ya era costumbre y la enlazó con una mía mientras la otra la pasé por su cintura.

- Esta señores es la _Fontana di Trevi_ – dijo el hombre mientras nos bajábamos del vehículo que nos transportaba – Diseñada por Nicola Salvi…

Bajamos de últimos y fuimos a un costado de los turistas, la fuente era hermosa, esculturas de dioses y caballos decoraban la fuente, el agua cristalina caía sobre un suelo de color azul claro el cual tenía en el fondo pequeñas monedas.

- Dicen que si arrojas tres monedas garantizas que volverás a Roma – me dijo Inuyasha al oído - ¿Lo intentamos?

- Está bien – saqué tres monedas de mi bolsillo e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, nos colocamos de espaldas y lanzamos las monedas al agua.

El resto de la tarde continuamos recorriendo gran parte de la ciudad de Roma, visitamos antiguas murallas, iglesias, palacios y plazas. Luego de una tarde bastante agitada nos detuvimos en un café a comer algo.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – me preguntó Inuyasha mientras tomábamos nuestro café y panecillos.

- Mucho, es simplemente espectacular, Roma tiene toda una historia en cada lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Inuyasha! – Lo llamé mientras cerraba la puerta tras mío – Inuyasha… - lo busqué en la pequeña cocina y la terraza – ¿Y donde se metió? – ese día había salido sola con los demás turistas a hacer el recorrido, sabía que a Inuyasha no le gustaban mucho los museos así que le ofrecí quedarse y el aceptó.

Caminé al interior de la habitación y tampoco lo encontré allí, toqué en el baño pero no hubo respuesta. Rendida de buscarlo volví a la sala y encendí la televisión, mala idea, no entendía ni una palabra. Me quedé ahí unos minutos hasta que finalmente mostraron algo que reconocí, lo que se veía eran imágenes del auto que había visto explotar cuando estuvimos en Milán, mostraban fotografías que yo supuse eran de las personas del auto y luego mostraban un hospital sellado por la policía.

Unos golpes en la puerta me alertaron - _Servizio in camera_ - abrí y me encontré con el carrito con la comida que había pedido antes de subir.

- Muchas gracias – le dije a la mujer que conducía el carrito.

- No es nada, deje el carrito afuera cuando termine – me indicó la mujer con una sonrisa, yo asentí mientras continuaba viendo la televisión.

- ¡Espere! – Llamé a la mujer – ¿Puede hacerme un favor? – La mujer asintió - ¿Podría decirme que dicen? – apunté la televisión y la joven se acercó a mirar.

- Oh, es la noticia del momento – me explicó la mujer – Hace unos días un auto explotó en Milán, iban cinco personas junto con el conductor, no se ha establecido el detonador de la bomba, ni que explosivo se uso, así que se concluyó que fue un accidente – continuó – Se creía que todos estaban muertos, pero por algún bizarro milagro hasta ayer se informó que había un hombre vivo, muy grave pero vivo y las autoridades dijeron que no se informó por sospechas de que fuera un atentado. El problema es que esta tarde fue asesinado…

- ¿Asesinado?... ¿No estaba grave?

- Sí, pero él tenía un impacto de bala en la cabeza – explicó la mujer – Bastante extraño, hay rumores que dicen que esa gente eran traficantes… Quien sabe… Bien señorita la dejo… _Bon appetit _ – la mujer se dio la vuelta y salió, dejándome sin nada de apetito.

No había que ser un genio para saber donde había estado o donde estaba Inuyasha. Había ido a terminar el trabajo y yo no sabía cómo sentirme por ello. Observé una vez más la televisión y ahora estaban en noticias deportivas, tomé el control remoto y lo apagué. Salí a la terraza esperando, Inuyasha tenía que llegar ese mismo día y aun era un poco temprano. Me senté a comer mis chocolates y para cuando iba casi por la mitad el ruido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Kagome… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me preguntó con una suave sonrisa mientras se me unía en la terraza – La comida se enfrió

- Disfruto de la vista – le respondí mientras comía un nuevo chocolate – Y la comida… Pensé que podríamos comer juntos…

- Lo siento, estaba en…

- ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? – le interrumpí antes de que dijera una mentira que nos llevara a pelear, no quería hacerlo.

- Lo sabes… - musitó mientras se sentaba en la otra silla - ¿Puedo? – me preguntó mientras estiraba su mano para coger un chocolate, yo asentí y el tomó uno.

- Es la noticia del momento, claro que la mucama me ayudó a entender lo que decían las noticias

- Kagome… Lo siento – fue hasta mi asiento y se acuclilló frente a mi – Pensé que te enfadarías si sabias lo que iba a hacer, cuando sucedió lo del carro vi que te afectó y yo no…

- Esto no funcionara si me ocultas cada vez que tengas que hacer algo – le dije.

- Lo sé pero me asusté – lo miré con cierta sorpresa, un hombre como Inuyasha asustado – No quiero que me dejes…

- Confía en mí y todo estará bien… ¿Estamos?

- Lo juro – me dijo y yo acuné su rostro en mis manos y le dio un beso en los labios – Te quiero…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Roma!... Quiero ir a Roma, quiero recorrer toda Italia con Inuyasha al lado. Eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado hubo un poco de acción de nuestro querido agente Inu. Dejen sus comentarios, les mando un abrazo a todos… Nos vemos! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Hola a todos!... Ha sido un día bastante largo, al menos para mí, así que espero que a todos les haya ido súper bien. Ahora entrando en materia y antes de actualizar permítanme agradecerles por apoyo que me han dado, ya hemos avanzado bastante y estoy muy feliz con esta historia. El día de hoy tenemos un capitulo bastante interesante, después de pensarlo mucho, creo que ya es justo que las cosas entre Inu y Kagome suban de nivel xD. Creo que les di una pista, sino, entonces les dejo el capitulo para que ustedes mismos se enteren…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 12: Una noche en Venecia **_

Venecia, una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo, con sus edificios de estilo bizantino y renacentista era toda una obra de arte sobre el agua.

- ¿Qué te parece? – me preguntó Inuyasha pasando una mano por mi cintura mientras miraba por el gran ventanal, el paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad.

- Es hermoso… - sonreí mientras el sol se ocultaba pintando de dorado el cielo; dorado, del mismo color de sus ojos.

- Ya es tarde, mañana saldremos a ver la ciudad… - me tomó de una mano y me alejó de la ventana hacia la cama, había sido un viaje largo, Venecia se conectaba a tierra por medio de una carretera y un ferrocarril, nosotros habíamos optado por la segunda.

- Gracias… - musité mientras me recostaba a su lado.

- ¿Por qué? – una de sus manos acariciaban las hebras de mi cabello, mientras la otra recorría una de mis manos con suavidad.

- Por todo esto, es la primera vez que puedo disfrutar de algo sin preocupaciones, desde que te conocí en Escocia ha sido mágico…

- ¿Mágico? – levanté mi rostro hacia él justo para ver como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, me elevé un poco hacia él hasta que sentí su boca contra la mía.

Los labios de Inuyasha eran expertos, sutiles pero provocadores. Y últimamente un beso nuestro terminaba en caricias bastante excitantes. Las manos de él recorrían mi cintura, colándose bajo mi blusa y dejando un rastro caliente a su paso, sus labios se alejaban de mi boca y recorrían mis mejillas y mi cuello, todo esto mientras su cuerpo cubría el mío en mayor medida; y en lugar de sentirme asustada por ello, cada vez me gustaba más. Adoraba participar y enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos, colar mis manos bajo su camisa y sentir su piel caliente en mis manos, recorrer su torso y reconocer cada uno de sus músculos. Todo era nuevo pero me encantaba.

- Mmm… Lo mejor es que... vayamos a dormir – me dijo entre besos y yo asentí un segundo después, con el corazón palpitante y el cuerpo estremecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos casi al mediodía y como me había prometido salimos una vez estuvimos listos; en lugar de desayunar en el hotel fuimos a la Plaza de San Marcos, el lugar era el epicentro de la ciudad, allí se encontraban la Catedral de San Marcos y el Palacio del Dux (Palacio ducal), dos importantes lugares; y aparte de ellos estaban varios cafés y restaurantes que congregaban a turistas y habitantes del lugar.

- ¿Me das un poco? – dijo Inuyasha mirando mi platillo de _fettuccini_ con salmón.

- Claro… - envolví una porción de la pasta y la extendí para él.

- Adoro la comida italiana…

- Tú adoras cualquier comida…

- Te adoro a ti – me sonrojé por su cambio de tema y decidí enfocarme en mi comida.

- Este lugar es increíble – dije mientras me apoyaba en un puente y miraba el canal pasar bajo nosotros.

- ¿Sabías que este lugar está conectado con un aproximado de cuatrocientos puentes?... – continuamos caminando siguiendo la misma corriente del canal.

Yo estaba deslumbrada mirando las pintorescas casas, una junto a la otra. Caminamos por toda Venecia mientras Inuyasha iba explicándome sobre los lugares.

- Este es el puente de los suspiros – ambos estábamos en la parte trasera del Palacio del duque y el puente estaba allí – El puente conecta al palacio con lo que era en ese tiempo la prisión…

Era divertido escuchar a Inuyasha hablando de historia, él contaba las cosas con simplicidad y le daba un toque divertido.

- La iglesia de San Giovanni de Bragora – repetí el nombre una vez que él lo dijo. No era muy religiosa, pero esas iglesias con sus cúpulas y estilo gótico eran impresionantes, los frescos en los techos eran simplemente sorprendentes.

- Y he aquí el monumento más importante de toda Venecia el monumento al General Bartolomeo Colleoni, un soldado que luego de muchas guerras se hizo al ducado de Milán – dijo como todo un patriota.

- No bromees está muerto…

- Bien dejemos al muerto descansar, ahora quiero que vayamos a un lugar…

- ¿A dónde? – le pregunté mientras caminábamos entre las personas, metros más allá descubrí a dónde íbamos – Góndolas… - musité con una sonrisa.

- Si vienes a Venecia tienes que subirte a una – bajamos unas pequeñas escaleras hasta estar apoyados en un improvisado puerto, un hombre vestido con camisa a rayas, pantalón negro y sombrero se acercó a nosotros, Inuyasha le dijo una palabras y luego estuvimos montados en la embarcación.

Lo único que podía hacer era sonreír, ambos nos acomodamos en la góndola, Inuyasha me abrazó con suavidad y me dio un beso en los labios.

- Ah… Podría vivir aquí – dije mientras la góndola se deslizaba por el canal de Venecia, las luces comenzaba a hacer su aparición a medida que el sol comenzaba a esconderse.

- Creo que se podría arreglar – lo miré divertida y el continuó - ¿Qué?... Si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí… No tengo ningún problema…

- Claro que no, no seas tonto…

- Dame un beso

Obedecí encantada, me acomodé en sus brazos y pasé los míos tras su cuello antes de recibir sus labios contra los míos.

- No sabes lo que me haces Kagome…

- Si es una parte de lo que tú me haces a mí, tengo una idea – una vez más me junté a él y lo besé.

Era imposible no querer hacerlo, recorrer la boca de Inuyasha, perderme con su aliento, todo era perfecto con él.

- Vamos al hotel – musité contra sus labios perdida en las sensaciones de mi cuerpo – Yo…

- Tú… Quieres que…

- ¿Tu no? – No sabía cómo las palabras habían salido de mi boca en un principio – Lo siento yo…

- No, no… claro que sí, por supuesto – me acarició la mejilla y depositó un beso en mis labios – Es mas… Lo quiero desde que te vi…

- ¿Qué? – exclamé.

- Shhh… - me susurró en el oído y continuó – Si te soy sincero cuando te vi llevaba tiempo sin estar con una mujer, cualquiera hubiera servido…

- No ayudas mucho – le dije con fingida molestia.

- Pero cuando sucedió lo de la ducha – me sonrojé por el recuerdo pero no le interrumpí – Cuando te besé y bueno… Te clavaste en mi mente y en mi cuerpo te grabaste con fuego…

- Vas mejorando… - sonreí y él me imitó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando regresamos al hotel, recordé de sentirme nerviosa; lo que estaba a punto de suceder era algo que no había hecho nunca. Y aunque no me arrepentía de las palabras que había pronunciado mientras estábamos en la góndola, nadie podía culparme de los nervios que sentía.

- ¿Les enviamos la cena a su habitación? – preguntó el recepcionista mientras entregaba la llave de nuestra habitación a Inuyasha.

- Claro… Podría enviar… - después de esas palabras perdí el hilo de lo que decía pues comenzó a usar el idioma del país, ¿Qué le decía al hombre? – _Grazie mille _– dijo por último.

- ¿Qué le pediste al hombre? – entramos al elevador y me recosté en la pared contraria a él.

- Mmmm en un momento lo verás – se acercó encerrándome con su cuerpo, dejando uno de sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

- Al menos me dirás que planeas…

- Mejor te lo muestro

Con gusto recibí sus labios contra los míos, mientras deslizaba mis brazos tras su cuello. Sus brazos resbalaron y luego se aferraron a mi cintura apegándome aun más a su cuerpo. Era supremamente extraña la manera en que uno de sus besos me nublaba la razón, quedaba en blanco al momento en que nuestras bocas se juntaban y nuestras lenguas se exploraban mutuamente, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era la marea de sensaciones que circulaban en mi sistema.

- Jóvenes… ¡Jóvenes! – de inmediato nos separamos, ni siquiera notamos cuando el ascensor se había detenido, ni que había una anciana de pie en la entrada mirándonos con reproche.

- _Signora_… - Inuyasha se inclinó galantemente y me tomó de la mano para sacarme del sitio.

- _¡Dio!_... ¿Qué pasa con él mundo? – escuché su plegaría antes de que las puertas se cerraran nuevamente y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada mientras Inuyasha me guiaba por el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación.

- Pensé que nos iba a exorcizar allí mismo – continué riendo a la par de Inuyasha – Ven… - me jaló con suavidad de la mano hasta que estuve entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y la risa desapareció en ese momento, mi espalda chocó con la puerta de la habitación, escuché un suave clic y la puerta se abrió tras mío. Con gran torpeza, sin separar nuestros labios, Inuyasha y yo entramos a la habitación. Cerró la puerta con su pie y me giró hasta dejarme nuevamente apoyada contra ella.

- Te quiero… - me acarició el rostro y me dio un beso en la frente - ¿Estás segura?

- Muy segura – me estiré hacia él y le sonreí antes de volver a besar sus labios – Jamás he estado más segura…

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que sus pasos me guiaron hasta el cuarto y la suave presión del colchón en mi espalda. Mis manos viajaron por su torso hasta conseguir que su chaqueta de cuero saliera de su cuerpo; por su parte sus manos abrieron mi abrigo mientras sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello con lentitud, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero sin embargo notaba algo diferente esta vez, un hormigueo en mi vientre, como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera a la expectativa de lo que sucedería.

El frío aire de la noche se coló por uno de los ventanales de la habitación, meciendo las cortinas con suavidad y elegancia, los rayos de luna se colaron en el cuarto iluminándolo con suavidad; la tenue luz me daba una perfecta vista de Inuyasha, sus cabellos fundiéndose en la oscuridad, su torso ahora desnuda marcándose bajo mi tacto y sus ojos dorados estudiándome mientras terminaba de desnudarse sobre mi cuerpo ya desnudo.

- Eres hermosa…

Su cuerpo una vez más cubrió el mío, esta vez ninguna prenda impedía el contacto íntimo entre ambos. Una ola de calor inundó mi cuerpo; con cierto pudor traté de cubrir mi desnudez, pero en su lugar él tomó mis manos y depositó un beso en cada palma, dejó mis manos en sus hombros y sus labios descendieron a los míos; aunque tenía mis labios hinchados y húmedos por sus besos no me importó. Deseché cualquier idea de mi cabeza y solo me concentré en él, en su boca deslizándose por el arco de mi cuello. En su respiración chocando con mi piel.

Un gemido se escapó de mi garganta cuando su boca se apoderó de mis pechos, besando, lamiendo y dejando un rastro de su pasión. Inuyasha era increíble, no se controlaba era osado y atrevido, logrando que mi fuego se encendiera.

- Inuyasha… - gemí mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y apegaba sus labios a mis pechos, mi piel se perlaba de sudor y mi cuerpo se elevaba del colchón ante cada ola de placer.

Su boca se alejó de mi pecho y se deslizó por mi vientre deteniéndose en mi ombligo antes de continuar hasta mi sexo completamente húmedo.

- No… - me senté con rapidez en la cama cuando percibí su respiración en contacto con esa zona, pero antes de poder decir algo mas sus labios descendieron.

Solté un jadeo y mi cuerpo perdió cualquier halito de fuerza y cayó contra la cama, quién se imaginaría que algo así pudiera ser tan… Tan excitante, esa era la palabra; su lengua jugueteaba con mi centro, sus manos presionaban mis muslos abriéndolos más para él. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras mis manos se cerraban sobre el colchón con casi desesperación. Bajo mis parpados lo único que veía eran miles de colores, mi cuerpo se fundía consumiéndose por el calor, cada vez me sentía más ansiosa esperando por algo que se negaba a reaccionar en mi cuerpo. Mis gemidos subieron de nivel y mis palabras solo pronunciaron el nombre de él con desespero.

- Aún no… - una presión en mi cuerpo descendió de nivel y abrí mis ojos frustrada, encontré a Inuyasha mirándome con una sonrisa bastante traviesa.

- ¿Qué me…

- Que pensabas dejarme

No comprendí muy bien sus palabras hasta bien avanzado el tiempo. Él se acomodó sobre mi cuerpo mientras rozaba el lóbulo de mi oreja y susurraba palabras que casi no llegaba a comprender. Sentí la presión de su erección en mi sexo e inconscientemente me aferré a sus hombros.

- Tranquila… - susurró en mi oído y acarició mi cintura con suavidad – Solo relájate

Asentí con suavidad pero aun así no solté mi agarré contra su cuerpo, mis pechos se aplastaban contra el suyo y mis manos exploraban con suavidad su espalda desnuda, recorriendo su columna de arriba abajo. Un ronco suspiro brotó de sus labios y luego sentí como se deslizaba en mi interior, mis paredes se ensancharon y gemí cuando una suave punzada se alojó en mi vientre, finalmente Inuyasha soltó todo el aire retenido y se enterró dentro de mí, para mi suerte no fue doloroso como pensé y solo pude jadear de placer.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con suavidad.

- Muy bien

Casi por inercia empuje mis caderas hacia arriba y un gemido salió de mi boca y de la de él. No recuerdo mucho que vino a continuación, no recuerdo las palabras que él musitó en mi oído ni que palabras pronuncié yo, solo alcanzó a recordar nuestras caderas moviéndose con fuerza y ritmo, la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, mientras en la habitación solo se escuchaban las respiraciones cargadas de placer.

- Inuyasha… - sus labios respondieron a mi llamado rozándolos con suavidad, el calor en mi vientre era exorbitante, picos de placer recorrían mi cuerpo, hasta que una embestida de Inuyasha me hizo volar, todo explotó, sentí subir al cielo y bajar a la tierra, todo en nimios segundos.

Tardé un par de minutos para volver a la normalidad, mi respiración se volvió acompasada y pude abrir mis ojos. En ese momento me di cuenta que Inuyasha estaba recostado a mi lado, una de sus manos estaba enlazado en mi cintura y mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho.

- ¿Estás bien? – me acomodó los cabellos y yo pensé en que aspecto tendría.

- Claro que sí - suspiré y me abracé a su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes?... – volví mi atención hacia a él – Acabo de darme cuenta de algo…

- ¿De qué? – pregunté intrigada.

- De que… Te amo…

- ¿Me amas? – mi corazón brincó en el pecho emocionado.

- Jamás me he sentido así con una mujer – me dio un beso en la frente y delineó mi rostro con su dedo índice con suavidad – Es la primera vez que siento esta necesidad de poseer a una mujer y es la primera vez que quiero ser de alguien por completo… Te amo…

- Es lo más hermoso que me han dicho – mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y una de ellas resbaló por mis mejillas – Lo siento – antes de poder limpiarla él lo hizo – Es solo que… - lo miré a sus ojos y el dorado de ellos me hipnotizó – También te amo…

Y en definitiva eso era lo que sentía por Inuyasha, amor; no sabía desde cuando, no sabía si era desde que lo había besado o desde que se había portado tan protector conmigo o si era por la manera dulce en que me trataba; pero de lo que estaba segura era de lo amaba, de lo que deseaba y de que no podía ser más feliz de lo que lo era su lado.

- Descansa… - otra vez me dio un tenue beso y yo volví a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho, inundándome de su aroma.

Mi vista se posó en el paisaje de la ventana, la luna estaba en lo alto iluminando tenuemente la ciudad. Todo parecía una ilusión, era Venecia la ciudad soñada y acababa de pasar uno de los momentos más perfectos de mi existencia, no me arriesgaba a decir que era el más perfecto pues sabía que este solo era el comienzo de una nueva etapa.

- Oye… ¿No habías mandado a pedir algo?

- Oh sí… Espérame aquí

Para mi gran consternación Inuyasha se levantó de la cama completamente desnudo dándome un gran vistazo de lo que era la parte trasera de su cuerpo; salió de la habitación y segundos después en los cuales yo me sonrojé y oculté mi cabeza en una almohada el volvió.

- Aquí esta lo que quería – la cama se movió bajo su peso, él traía una botella de champaña y dos copas – La quería para antes pero… Creo que aun sirve…

- Claro – sonreí y el descorchó la botella, tomó una de las copas y se detuvo antes de servir.

- Tengo una mejor idea…

- ¿Cuál? - pregunté contrariada.

Con suavidad descorrió las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo dejándome desnuda a su mirada. Para mi asombro inclinó la botella y el licor rodó por mi cuerpo con suavidad, mis mejillas se sonrojaron pero aun así no me moví, la mirada de Inuyasha me tenía pegada a la cama.

- Sabe mejor de esta manera…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Bebe de mi Inu!... Jajajaja xD… ¡Eso fue todo por hoy!, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy; esta historia apenas y comienza hay muchas cosas que no están claras del todo, pero para eso toca esperar un poco. Así que déjenme sus mensajes y sus sugerencias. Les mando un abrazo… Y nos vemos pronto!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡Hola a todos!... Confío en que el día de hoy se encuentran muy bien, que les ha ido de maravilla. Yo ando un poquito cansada, con frío pero contenta que es lo importante xD. Bueno, bueno entrando en materia, quiero agradecerles a todos lo que han seguido la historia, a las chicas que han dejado sus mensajes y a todos los demás que hacen llegar su opinión. Sin alargarme mucho más les dejo el capítulo de hoy…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 13: En Londres **_

- _Pasajeros con destino a Londres por favor abordar… _

Esa era nuestra señal, era hora de regresar a Londres, las vacaciones mas mágicas se habían terminado.

- ¿Vamos? – me preguntó Inuyasha levantando un par de bolsos de mano.

- Ah… Voy a extrañar Italia – di una última mirada hacia atrás antes de alcanzarlo en las puertas de abordaje.

- Podemos volver cuando quieras – entregó nuestros pasaportes a la mujer de la entrada y yo me puse a su lado cuando vi la mirada que esta le dio.

Era normal que Inuyasha provocara ese tipo de sensaciones en las mujeres, es más me estaba acostumbrando a que lo miraran cada vez que paseábamos juntos, pues de todos modos tenía la certeza de que Inuyasha era todo mío y si hubiera tenido algún tipo de duda, los últimos días en Venecia me habían reafirmado que era así.

- Todo en orden, pueden abordar – recibimos los papeles y entramos al avión, luego de que él acomodara las maletas en el portaequipajes sobre nuestras cabezas se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Todo bien? – susurró en mi oído cuando notó lo perdida que estaba mirando por la ventana.

- Sí, es solo que me quedé pensando…

- ¿En qué?

- En todo, aunque los últimos días ocupan gran parte de mi cabeza – me sonrojé por lo que había salido de mi boca por inercia.

- Entonces no eras la única – tomó mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo – Estos días fueron los mejores de toda mi vida y todo gracias a ti – sus labios se posaron en los míos con suavidad y un toque eléctrico recorrió mi cuerpo – Pero no te preocupes… Aun quedan muchos días por delante…

- ¿Muchos? – me moví de lado para tener más acceso a sus labios, antes de lograrlo una mujer se paró frente a ambos.

- Por favor abróchense los cinturones vamos a despegar…

- Claro – Inuyasha y yo hicimos lo pedido por la mujer que finalmente se marchó, no sin antes darme una mirada bastante molesta.

- Creo que si esto se cae no tendré mi paracaídas, ella me dejara morir

- No es para tanto…

- Contigo siempre debo preocuparme de que no me envenene una camarera molesta – dije con ironía – Las mujeres te siguen como moscas a la miel…

- Celosa – pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y me dio un beso en lo alto de mi cabeza – Pero no te preocupes, solo te quiero a ti…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir – me quejé mientras arrastraba la maleta tras mío – Me duele el trasero…

- Un masaje puede ayudar – susurró Inuyasha tras mío.

- Eres un pervertido… Además hoy solo quiero dor…

- ¿Kagome?... – al escuchar mi nombre en una voz conocida me giré a buscarla.

- Sango… Hola – me acerqué a mi amiga y acepté el abrazo que ella me ofreció - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vacaciones de verano, vine a visitar a mis padres – me comentó y yo recordé que Sango vivía en el pueblo con sus abuelos mientras que sus padres vivían en Londres - ¿Y tú?

- Pues yo… - miré hacia atrás donde Inuyasha me esperaba mirando hacia otro lado.

- Es tu amigo del… - Inuyasha notó que hablábamos de él y se acercó a salvarme del apuro.

- Hola… Un gusto verte…

- Sango – dijo su nombre y aceptó la mano que él le ofrecía - ¿Salen del país?

- No, acabamos de llegar – contesté.

- ¿Entonces tu familiar está bien? – me preguntó y yo recordé el motivo por el que me había supuestamente marchado de Fintry.

- Oh… Sí, todo está mucho mejor… - contesté – Pero aun no regreso al pueblo…

- Entiendo, oye entonces porque no nos vemos esta semana – me ofreció – Podemos salir a cenar, hay muchas cosas que tengo para contarte – sus palabras más bien decían que había mucho que quería preguntarme.

- Claro que sí… solo me llamas a…

- A este número – Inuyasha intervino y le dictó el teléfono a Sango.

- Me llamas mañana y quedamos para vernos… - Los tres salimos del aeropuerto, Inuyasha y yo esperamos a que Sango tomara un taxi y luego nosotros tomamos uno.

- ¿Quieres que pida algo de comer? – me preguntó Inuyasha una vez que entramos a nuestra habitación en el hotel.

- No, no tengo hambre – dije mientras me dejaba caer en la cama – Solo quiero tomar un baño y dormir…

- Yo me encargo del baño – sonreí agradecida mientras él se perdía en el cuarto contiguo – ¿Qué le dirás mañana a tu amiga?

- Mmm… No sé, la última vez insistí en que eras mi primo… Claro que tú no colaboraste con la versión – soltó una carcajada desde el baño y hasta yo sonreía al acordarme de ese día, todo había comenzado desde ese día – Creo que tendré que decirle que eres mi novio y dejarla que me dé un sermón por no decírselo antes, no le durara mucho antes de que empiece a pedir detalles…

- Ella sabe de tu…

- No… aparte de ti nadie lo sabe – me levanté de la cama y fui hasta el cuarto de baño, donde encontré a Inuyasha al pie de la bañera que terminaba de llenarse – Burbujas… Me gusta… - él volteó a mirarme y sonrió.

- Creo que está listo – dijo.

- Me acompañas… - pasé mis manos tras su cuello y me empiné a besarlo.

- Siempre es un placer…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Sabes llegar verdad?

- Sí, creo que sí, tomo un taxi y le pido que me lleve a la compañía

- Bien… Voy a avisar para decir que vas a ir, estaré con Miroku…

- Entendido… Nos vemos más tarde – antes de subirme al taxi le di un beso en los labios.

Londres era bastante diferente de todo lo que había conocido antes, la ciudad era caótica, autos y personas transitando por las calles y mucho más a las horas del mediodía. No estaba acostumbrada a ello pero algo me decía que podría hacerlo.

- Muchas gracias – le dije al taxista una vez me dejo a las afueras de Regent's Park. El lugar era hermoso y por ser una aficionada a la lectura histórica romántica, el lugar que había escuchado tantas veces mencionar en los libros era simplemente perfecto.

- ¡Kagome! – Miré hacia un lado y me encontré con Sango que caminaba hacia mí - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar

- Vamos… Hay un café cercano – asentí y caminé al lado de Sango hasta que llegamos al lugar y cada quien tomó su asiento - ¿Y qué pasó con tu familiar? – me preguntó una vez que hicimos nuestra orden.

- En realidad no había familiar – confesé – Sí tenía que irme pero… No era por ningún familiar…

- Sí, ya me parecía raro que hubieras ido a mi casa como una loca para luego no salir – me dijo – Entonces me imagino que el chico no es tu primo…

- No, se lo dijimos a Houjo cuando nos topamos con él en un restaurante y luego, bueno… No sabía que decirte y seguí con lo mismo…

- ¿Es tu novio?... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... Pensé que éramos amigas – me dijo casi indignada.

- Lo somos, eres mi mejor amiga, pero en el momento en que lo conociste no éramos nada, las cosas se dieron luego

- Bien… te perdono si me cuentas todo, empecemos por… ¿Cómo lo conociste?

- Es complicado de explicar, te diré que fue un accidente y que no nos fue muy bien cuando nos conocimos, luego me topé una vez más con él y me ayudó con un problema que tenía, ha estado conmigo desde entonces – una mujer llegó con nuestra orden y ambas nos interrumpimos.

- ¿Problemas?... ¿Qué problemas? – continuó con sus preguntas una vez la mujer se marchó.

- Eso es más delicado de contar, créeme en algún momento te lo diré pero no ahora – estaba segura que las cosas terminarían y podría hablar con Sango.

- Está bien, pero ahora dime ¿Dónde estabas?

- Pues él tenía que hacer unos negocios y me pidió acompañarlo así que estuvimos en Italia…

- ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

- No, estuvimos en Roma y Venecia – preferí omitir Milán.

- Oh… Eso es tan romántico… - mis mejillas se sonrojaron y Sango no lo pasó por alto – Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado alguien que te haga feliz… Te lo mereces.

- Gracias… Y cuéntame cómo va todo en la Universidad…

- Lo de siempre, asignaturas, maestros, compañeros molestos… Nada nuevo – tomó un sorbo de su cappuccino y prosiguió - ¿Vas a regresar?

- No lo creo, me falta un año para terminar la Universidad y lo más probable es que termine en otro lado

- Si piensas quedarte aquí avísame para que me venga para acá – me dijo con una sonrisa – La Universidad será aburrida sin ti…

- Lo haré… Aun tengo que pensarlo…

- Claro, claro, el novio… - dijo con fingido sarcasmo que me hizo reír.

- Sí algo tiene que ver con él – admití.

- ¿Estás enamorada?

- Yo… Bueno, nos conocemos hace muy poco pero… - no sabía si debía dar tanto información, Sango era mi mejor amiga pero aun así…

- Lamento si te incomodo la pregunta

- No hay problema – me acomodé la bufanda en mi cuello y recordé que le había traído algo – Oye… Muchas gracias pero creo que no lo usé – saqué un sobre blanco de mi abrigo y se lo pasé por sobre la mesa – En serio muchas gracias…

- Cuando quieras… Para eso somos las amigas – sonrió y guardó el sobre con el dinero en su bolso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Entonces vienes a cenar a mi casa el fin de semana – me dijo mientras anotaba su dirección en una tarjeta – Puedes llevar a tu novio a mis padres les dará gusto verte – sonreí, pues los padres de Sango eran muy amables, los había visto varias veces cuando iban a visitar a Sango al pueblo.

- Está bien, iré y le comentaré a Inuyasha – le dije y ella asintió.

- ¡Taxi! – uno de ellos se detuvo y Sango se subió luego de despedirse.

- Cuídate – le dije y ella asintió antes de cerrar la puerta, finalmente caminé hasta un cruce y paré un taxi – Puede llevarme Tech-Corp – le dije el nombre de la compañía y el hombre asintió y emprendió marcha. Luego de veinte minutos estuve en el lugar, le pagué al taxista con el dinero con que Inuyasha llenó mi cartera esa mañana – Gracias…

Esperé que el semáforo cambiara para cruzar la calle, cuando lo hizo y estuve frente al edificio me acerqué a la puerta y entré hasta estar en la recepción.

- Buenas tardes… Bienvenida a Tech-Corp – me dijo la mujer y yo me dije que lo de la fachada era bien en serio - ¿A dónde se dirige?

- Eh… Buscó a Inuyasha Taisho, él está con el señor Miroku… Houshi – dije al recordar el apellido que me diera esa mañana Inuyasha.

- Nombre por favor…

- Kagome Higurashi…

- Puede pasar – la mujer me dedicó una sonrisa cordial y yo proseguí hacia uno de los elevadores que estaba por cerrarse, alguien detuvo el ascensor para mí y yo sonreí agradecida.

- Muchas gracias… - le dije al individuo al interior.

- Oh, pero si es la chica que estaba con Inuyasha – me sorprendí al reconocer al joven hombre como el tal Kouga que conocí en Milán – La novia, me enteré a mi regreso… Pensé que eras un agente

- Eh… no, soy su…

- Novia… - continuó el con una sonrisa - ¿A qué piso vas?

- Al último – dije con cierta vergüenza, aparentemente varias personas estaban enteradas de mi relación con Inuyasha.

- Un placer, soy Kouga Kouzumi para lo que necesite – estiró su mano y yo la acepté.

- Kagome Higurashi – sonreí un poco más calmada.

- Este es mi piso – el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas – Un placer conocerte formalmente, tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión… - Las puertas se cerraron y yo agradecí, Kouga era simpático pero aun así era incomodo.

Segundos después el ascensor se detuvo en el último piso y yo bajé del cubículo antes de que las personas que esperaban allí comenzaran a subir sin desconcentrarse de lo que hacían. Caminé por el mismo pasillo de la última vez y fui hasta la puerta correcta, toqué el botón del pequeño intercomunicador y esperé.

- ¡Hola Kagome! – Escuché la alegre voz de Miroku tras el aparato – Adelante pasa… - la puerta se abrió y yo me sorprendí porqué el supiera que era yo; en el lugar nada cambiaba las personas en sus cubículos trabajando cosas que no comprendía del todo, fui hasta la oficina donde Miroku me esperaba en su asiento, pero Inuyasha no estaba en ningún lado.

- Hola… - saludé a Miroku – Pensé que Inuyasha…

- Claro que está aquí, no aquí en la oficina pero si en el edificio, está en el laboratorio.

- ¿Laboratorio?

- Hay unos nuevos "juguetes" para probar – me dijo y yo comprendí a lo que se refería – Pero siéntate, quieres algo de beber…

- No, estoy bien, gracias – sonreí y miré a mi alrededor.

- Oh viene Kikyo – dijo mirando su computadora y yo supuse que debían haber cámaras en el pasillo, por eso sabía que era yo.

- Yo puedo… - comencé a levantarme.

- Claro que no, no me dejes solo – me sorprendí por su tono y luego sonreí pensando que Kikyo causaba un poco de miedo.

- Hasta ahora pude llegar… - la mujer entró en la oficina y yo no me moví esperando que no me viera - ¿Cuál fue el reporte de Inu… - ¡Demonios!... me había visto.

- Buenas tardes – saludé girándome levemente.

- Adelante Kikyo siéntate… te entregaré el reporte de Inuyasha – Me tomé la molestia de cerrar el caso para ti – dijo pasándole una carpeta que ella hojeó con rapidez.

- ¿Y dónde está Inuyasha?

- En el laboratorio – contestó Miroku – Jakotsu tenía nuevas cosas por mostrar…

- ¿Seguro que era por eso? – preguntó Kikyo y por primera vez encontré un tinte de diversión en su voz y Miroku también sonrió, lo que me decía que había algo gracioso que me estaba perdiendo.

- Sí o de lo contrario Inuyasha ya estaría aquí – se burló.

- Bien… Voy a bajar al laboratorio, gracias por todo – se giró para marcharse pero Miroku se paró como un resorte.

- Vamos contigo, hay algo que quiero hablar con Inuyasha antes de que se vaya, Kagome – me llamó y yo lo seguí en el acto.

El viaje en el elevador no fue nada grato, yo no hablaba nada porque sabía que ya era bastante incomodo que Kikyo y yo estuviéramos en el mismo espacio cerrado y me imaginé que Kikyo no lo hacía por la misma razón. Así que en el cubículo cada una estuvo parada a un lado, con Miroku de por medio, quien solo tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, esta vez entendí el por qué.

- ¿Vamos al laboratorio? – me atreví a hablar cuando salimos del cubículo y comenzamos a andar por otro pasillo.

- Vamos al palacio de Jakotsu… - me respondió Miroku quien caminaba a mi lado, Kikyo se había adelantado a ambos y ahora abría una puerta doble y entraba.

- ¿Al palacio?...

- Jakotsu es quien se encarga del departamento de desarrollo de tecnologías, es quien hace de todo tipo de objetos novedosos para nuestros agentes… - sus palabras me enviaron a rememorar las películas sobre espías pero no me atreví a adelantarme hasta ver de qué se trataba el laboratorio – Según sus palabras "laboratorio" suena muy frío… Jakotsu es… Bueno ya verás…

Cuando atravesamos las puertas que Kikyo había atravesado segundos antes, me quedé estática en la entrada. Ahí era donde habían filmado las películas, era un lugar simplemente gigante, jamás pensarías que tras esa puerta abría semejante cantidad de espacio.

- Vamos… - me dijo Miroku y yo lo seguí por una escalera de vidrio que iba hasta una planta más abajo.

El lugar era amplio y blanco, se podían ver muchas personas vestidas con batas blancas caminando de un lado a otro o trabajando sobre mesas con objetos que no conocía. Miroku me guió por entre estas personas y yo no pude evitar mirar a las mesas de trabajo; lo que había eran enredos de cables, circuitos, herramientas, computadoras. Continuamos más al interior y encontré una puerta de un vidrio casi blanco; Miroku las abrió para mí y yo las atravesé encontrándome a un lado con varias personas trabajando en computadoras y hacia el otro en un cubículo de cristal finalmente encontré la figura de Inuyasha de espaldas.

- ¡Hola a todos!... – Miroku abrió las puertas del cubículo y me permitió entrar antes que él.

- Kagome… - Inuyasha se giró a mirarme y soltó algo que tenia entre las manos para acercarse a mi - ¿Cómo te fue?

- Muy bien… - sonreí aliviada de verlo.

- ¡No puede ser!... – la exclamación de inmediato llamó mi atención y busqué tras Inuyasha para ver que sucedía - ¡Tú eres Kagome!

- Él es Jakotsu – dijo Miroku que estaba al lado mío; Inuyasha se hizo a un lado para permitirme ver y me topé con un hombre, o eso creí solo que su tono de voz afeminado y su bata rosa me ayudaron a comprender la broma que no había entendido en la oficina de Miroku.

- Tú fuiste quien se robó a mi Inuyasha – sin siquiera pedírmelo levantó mi barbilla con suma delicadeza y me examinó – Al menos tienes buen gusto… - le dijo a Inuyasha que soltó un suspiro y me alejó de el extraño – Es muy bonita…

- Lo es… - un tono de voz conocido se escuchó por primera vez, la habitación quedó en silencio y yo me moví para ver de quien provenía, para mi sorpresa me topé con el familiar rostro de Kouga.

- ¿Qué demonios dijiste? – preguntó Inuyasha con cierto enfado.

- Por favor – resopló Kikyo como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Oh, pelea! – saltó el hombre de la bata rosa con alegría.

- No te atrevas a…

- Ya Inuyasha, deja los celos – Miroku palmeó la espalda de Inuyasha cuando pasó por su lado – No puedes evitar que notemos que tu novia es bella…

- Bien podrían dejar este asunto para después… Necesito hablar contigo – dijo mirando a Inuyasha.

- Dime…

- A solas, así que sígueme… - salió del lugar e Inuyasha suspiró siguiéndola, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Kouga.

- Tanto por un par de alfombras – musitó Miroku, nadie prestó atención pero yo lo escuché.

- Mi nombre es Jakotsu – el hombre de bata se acercó a mí y me dio un par de besos en cada mejilla – Bienvenida a mi humilde palacio… Ven te mostraré un par de cosas…

- Te lo dije – murmuró Miroku cuando pasé a su lado.

Jakotsu me guió hacia una larga mesa donde varias cosas estaban colocadas, claro que hasta que estuvimos allí no dejo de hablar, y luego lo hizo mucho mas, pero aun así yo no pude evitar estar mirando a través de las paredes de cristal de la habitación. Kikyo hablaba con Inuyasha y parecía estarlo reprendiendo mientras el solo pasaba sus manos tras su cabeza y bostezaba.

- No te preocupes… Él te quiere – me dijo Jakotsu y yo sonreí.

Eso no era exactamente lo que me preocupaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Kikyo… Mmmm… Creo que se ocurren muchas ideas… xD. Ese fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, las cosas estuvieron un poco calmadas, pero ahí vamos. Por supuesto dejen sus mensajes y sugerencias… Les mando un abrazo… ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!...**_

_**¡Una cosita mas antes de despedirme!... la respuesta para **__**kylie-karis: **__**¡Por supuestísimo que si!... Me puedes agregar al facebook, o si prefieres me agregas al Messenger; por cualquiera de los dos medios me consigues me encuentras (mas por el primero xD)… (Mi correo está en mi perfil de Fanfiction). Eso fue todo… Bye!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**¡Hola!... Que día más largo y que semana más absolutamente larga. El día de hoy me tarde un poco más en subir el capitulo, pero es que el estudio y todo eso casi no me deja tiempo. En fin, espero que les haya ido muy bien en este día. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo, les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer y seguir la historia. Sin alargarme demasiado les dejo el capítulo de hoy…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 14: Noticias. **_

- ¿Jakotsu es esto lo que tengo que llevarme? – escuché la pregunta de Kouga desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- Hay un par de cosas nuevas… Déjame te muestro - me tomó de la mano y se acercó a Kouga que revisaba un par de armas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Un botón?... – Miroku se acercó y tomó el objeto extrañado.

- No es solo un botón, aunque es uno muy bello – le arrebato el objeto de color dorado – Tiene una cámara de video y un micrófono…

- ¿Dónde? – intervine asombrada porque ese pequeño objeto pudiera tener eso.

- Solo mira… - me acercó el objeto y por el respaldo de este había un pequeño botón – Una vez que lo enciendo comienza a captar imágenes y a recibir sonido, tardé varios meses en lograrlo… Ahora Kouga…

- Jakotsu puede ser… extraño – me habló Miroku – Pero cuando se trata de crear objetos para el espionaje o armas es el hombre…o la… Bueno es un genio – sonreí ante su confusión – Puede poner una bomba para destruir una casa de dos pisos en una goma de mascar – lo miré asombrada y no creyendo del todo lo que decía – No es broma… ya lo hicimos…

- En realidad no quiero saber…

- ¡No toques eso! – se escuchó el grito de Jakotsu, ambos miramos para ver que sucedía y vimos algo dirigirse hacia una de las paredes de vidrio de la habitación y rebotar hasta caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Miroku acercándose al objeto – Una hoja de navaja – dijo levantando el objeto filoso.

- Salió de este… ¿Radio? – dijo Kouga dejándolo en su sitio.

- Es un radio pero lanza cuchillas… - explicó Jakotsu – Ahora si vas a infiltrarte como un oficial de policía y quieres hacerlo bien, aprende a usar mis cosas…

- Ah… Esa mujer quiere cavar mi tumba – Inuyasha ingresó en la habitación - ¿Qué hay de importante en que un par de alfombras se hayan arruinado en el teatro de Milán?, también me enviara a limpiar los rastros de gasolina que dejo el auto… ¡Está loca! – Se acercó hasta mí y pasó sus manos por mi cintura – Sácame de aquí…

- Solo está celosa… - soltó Jakotsu y de inmediato me tensé en mi puesto, Inuyasha pareció notarlo porque aflojó un poco su agarre – Eh… ¡Kouga sígueme! – al parecer notó lo sucedido así que prefirió huir.

- Yo… - un incomodo Miroku miró la puerta por si debía seguir a Kouga y Jakotsu o si debería quedarse con nosotros - ¡Ah!... Investigué lo que me pidieron

Ante sus palabras nuestra atención fue rápidamente desviada a Miroku. Él tenía información y tal vez era un paso más cerca de mi madre.

- ¿Qué averiguaste? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Lo mejor es que vayamos a mi oficina

Los minutos que tardamos para llegar a la oficina de Miroku se me hicieron absurdamente eternos. Sentía que no caminábamos a la velocidad apropiada, que el ascensor no subía. Estaba ansiosa por saber…

- Bien que tienes – insistió Inuyasha cuando cerramos la puerta tras nosotros.

- Aun trabajo en él, por el momento sé que viene de una larga estirpe de políticos, dos de sus ancestros han sido presidentes del país, él por su parte a ocupado varios puestos en sus treinta y seis años en la política, ha sido ministro, embajador en varios países, ha ocupado puestos en las altas cortes. Está en un matrimonio hace veinticuatro años ambos tienen una hija que estudia en el exterior, aunque hace años que no aparece en un evento con ellos… - la mano de Inuyasha se enlazó aun mas con la mía y yo apenas notaba que me tenia aferrada – La última vez que salió en público fue hace un par de semanas, un evento en su país algo sobre una posesión a un nuevo cargo… - Miroku se acercó a su escritorio y tecleo un par de cosas en su computadora; al instante unas persianas oscuras cubrieron las paredes de vidrio de la oficina, las luces bajaron, una pantalla blanca bajo de un costado donde comenzaron a salir varias imágenes con dos rostros bastantes conocidos para mí – Esas son las fotografías más recientes… - dijo mientras las imágenes pasaban una a una – Se ha postulado a la presidencia tan solo una vez y fue derrotado en segunda vuelta, desde aquella ocasión nunca lo ha hecho a pesar de que tiene todas las posibilidades de ganar, hoy día es la mano derecha de los altos mandos del país, pertenece a la cúpula militar… Así que tenemos a un pez gordo…

- ¿Qué mas sabes? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Bueno han existido muchos rumores a lo largo de su carrera, rumores que ha logrado espantar, las cosas van desde fraude electoral y mal uso de dinero, a tráfico de armas y lavado de activos, nada se ha podido comprobar… Hubo un proceso en su contra hace once años, se le investigó por fraude y por unas fugas de dinero en el ministerio del que estaba encargado, las pruebas nunca aparecieron y el testigo más importante se suicidó…

- ¿Un suicidio?

- Ha eso apuntan las pruebas, el hombre se disparó en la cabeza… - afirmó Miroku – Estoy tratando de obtener lo que me pediste, pero este hombre no es cualquier político corrupto, tendrás que darme más tiempo… Es difícil conseguir contactos fiables

Aunque escuché toda la conversación solo podía mirar la imagen que se proyectaba en la pantalla, mi madre estaba ahí con una sonrisa fingida y se le veía más delgada que antes pero al menos aun estaba bien y viva.

- ¿No le ha sucedido nada a ella? – solté la pregunta a Miroku.

- ¿A la esposa?... Mmm No – dijo – Ha asistido a todos los eventos en que se necesita, no se sabe nada de visitas a hospitales ni nada por el estilo…

- ¿Y la hija? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Pues… - Miroku me miró y yo sabía que él estaba enterado de quien era – No hablan mucho de ella, nadie pregunta tampoco, solo se sabe que dejo de salir en público hace como siete años…

Siete años, parecían tanto pero tan poco a la vez. Siete años sin ver a mi madre.

- ¿Y sobre lo otro?

- Eso… - volvió a teclear en su computadora y la oficina volvió a su normalidad – Me comuniqué con mi contacto en los Estados Unidos y me comentó de un incendio en la oficina de registros, lograron salvar varios de los archivos pero estos se enviaron a diferentes notarias en el país, él está trabajando en esto y me llamara cuando tenga algo…

- ¿Notarias?... – pregunté a Inuyasha.

- Le pedí a Miroku que obtuviera una copia de tu registro de nacimiento, para saber quién es tu padre…

- Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le pregunté, no supe cómo me sentí en ese momento, de cierta manera me molestaba que él no me hubiera comentado el hecho de que hurgaba en mi vida o si por el contrario debería estar alegre de saber que podría saber de mi padre.

- Voy a salir un momento… - Miroku se levantó de su asiento y salió dejándonos solos.

- Yo… pensé que no te agradaría y al parecer no me equivoqué…

- Inuyasha… - suspiré y me dejé caer en un asiento – La verdad no sé cómo me siento con respecto a eso – él se puso en cuclillas y tomó mis manos – Pero creo que debiste decirme…

- Lo siento… - me dio un beso en la muñeca y se levantó – Pero aun no han encontrado nada… ¿Quieres que Miroku siga buscando algo?

- ¿Puedo pensarlo?

- Claro que puedes… - sonrió e hizo señas a Miroku para que entrara.

- ¿Qué decidieron?

- Continúa con lo del ruso pero detén la búsqueda del registro de nacimiento de Kagome, hasta que te avisemos – le dijo Inuyasha y Miroku asintió – Bien… Te dejamos

- Adiós Miroku… - me despedí antes de seguir a Inuyasha y esté hizo lo mismo.

- Finalmente… - suspiró Inuyasha y me jaló al interior del elevador – Te extrañe demasiado – sus labios cubrieron los míos y yo dibuje una sonrisa entre sus labios.

- También yo – pasé mis manos tras sus hombros y me apegué más a su cuerpo – ¿No hay cámaras aquí? – le pregunté luego de alejarme unos centímetros.

- Sí… - respondió como si nada.

- ¡Tendrías que haberlo dicho! – me separé de él con rapidez – No quiero dar más de que hablar en este lugar…

- ¿Más?...

- Me topé con tu compañero Kouga en elevador y ya sabía que era tu novia, Jakotsu lo sabe y hasta me "aprobó" – hice la seña de comillas con mis dedos – Y por alguna extraña razón siento que ellos no son los únicos que lo saben, además esa mujer Kikyo parece querer matarme cada vez que me ve a tu lado, imagina lo que me hará si llega a ver las cintas de seguridad del elevador…

- No exageres Kagome… - me abrazó con suavidad y me dio un beso en la frente – La gente habla porque…pues no soy alguien estable en mis relaciones y aun si fuera algo medio serio no traería a nadie acá… Ellos comentan porque eres la primera mujer que me atrapa de ésta manera…

- Bien, pero aun así prefiero que me beses fuera de este edificio, me siento observada y no me gusta

- Hecho… Pero entonces prepárate para no salir de la habitación en todo el… - antes de que terminara su amenaza las puertas se volvieron a abrir y yo me congelé cuando vi a Kikyo entrar al cubículo, ¡Genial!

- ¿A quién vas a torturar Kikyo? – bromeó Inuyasha como si no hubiera estado diciendo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí de pie con una sonrisa y con uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

- Muy gracioso… - dijo ella y continuó revisando su agenda electrónica o eso supuse que era.

- Llamaré a Totosai y le hablaré sobre el problema del teatro…

- No es para tanto… - contestó ella y por algo noté que estaba incomoda.

Para mi gran gusto, el elevador se detuvo segundos después y Kikyo bajó sin siquiera despedirse.

- ¿En serio dudas que ella me odia? – solté el brazo de Inuyasha de mi cintura y me moví al otro lado del ascensor.

- Kikyo es así, no le gustan las bromas, es sería con todo el mundo… Odia a todos…

- Excepto a ti… - las puertas se abrieron y yo salí antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – me siguió cuando yo ya estaba esperando por un taxi.

- Sabes bien que significa…

- Pues si vamos a hablar de eso… Hablemos de Kouga, vi lo mucho que le agradaste…

- Me estás reclamando por qué él dijo que yo era bonita… ¿Qué quieres, qué le corté la lengua?... Además apenas y lo conozco… - un taxi se detuvo e Inuyasha subió tras mío – Al The Park Lane Hotel – le dije al taxista que asintió de inmediato.

- Bien… ya dejemos de pelear, no me agrada – continué mirando el paisaje por la ventana pero segundos después me rendí.

- Tampoco a mí… - acaricié su mejilla y le di un beso en los labios; definitivamente lo valía la pena pelear por celos absurdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Llegó la cena – entró en la habitación empujando un carrito delante de él – Lasaña… - dijo levantando la cubierta de los platos.

- Me encanta – me acomodé en la cama y él me pasó mi plato antes de hacerse a mi lado.

- ¿Qué estás viendo?

- "Friends" adoraba ver esta serie… - dije mientras miraba la televisión.

- Kagome…

- ¿Si?

- Eh… Sé que dijimos que no discutiríamos más por el asunto de Kikyo y Kouga pero hay algo que es mejor que sepas – de inmediato mi atención fue roba de la pantalla, estaba muy segura que no me iba a gustar lo que venía.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es sobre Kikyo, ella… - definitivamente no me gustó, el apetito se me fue de repente y por el contrario sentía unas grandes nauseas.

- ¿Fueron novios? – me atreví a preguntar.

- No exactamente, tenía un par de años en la academia y ella llegó para ocupar el puesto de jefe de operaciones, Kikyo es una mujer hermosa y bueno yo me sentí hechizado por su belleza y traté de tener algo con ella, no pensaba en nada muy formal, pero ella nunca me prestó atención, no hubo más que un encuentro furtivo y…

- ¿Te acostaste con ella? - en ese momento si sentí que vomitaría, es que era imposible que Kikyo se hubiera acostado con Inuyasha y ahora yo lo hiciera - ¿La querías, la amabas?

- ¡No!... Por supuesto que no, solo era una simple atracción física – confesó.

- Pero dices que querías algo con ella…

- Insistí mucho con Kikyo, ella siempre me rechazó y no me quería más que para acostarme con ella, sucedió, solo una vez – se apresuró a aclararme – Y luego me di cuenta que en realidad no quería ser su juguete así que dejé de insistir y me dediqué a trabajar, no te miento cuando te digo que no la amo y que no deseo estar con ella…

- Creo que tú le gustas ahora

Era obvio, hasta para mí que no tenía mucha experiencia en las relaciones, era claro que Kikyo estaba celosa de lo mío con Inuyasha y no sabía si sus celos iban más allá del plano físico o solo era por eso, la cuestión era que celos eran celos.

- Aunque así fuera, no me importa – dejó su plato de comida en el carrito y se giró hasta dejarme parcialmente bajo su cuerpo – Kikyo es demasiado fría para mí, tú eres la única mujer que quiero a mi lado, la única a la cual quiero besar y con la cual quiero hacer el amor hasta saciarme… Solo tú…

- ¿En serio? – pregunté aunque ya me estaba convenciendo.

- Créeme solo te quiero a ti…

Para cuando me levanté a la mañana siguiente tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, el sol entraba directo por la ventana hacia mi rostro, pero nada me importaba, estaba realmente feliz donde estaba; con Inuyasha acariciando mi espalda desnuda mientras besaba mis labios…

- Buenos días – Me dijo en cuanto me alejé.

- Buenos días… - recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y solté un suspiro de placer – Oye – levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo - ¿No tienes trabajo?

- Mmm… No por el momento, al menos ningún tipo de misión… Falta poco para mis vacaciones y bueno nunca me dan misiones cuando eso se acerca…

- Entonces ¿Qué haces?

- Sentarme en una oficina, frente a una computadora a filtrar información que necesitamos…

- ¿Eres un hacker?

- De los mejores – dijo con orgullo.

- Yo pensé que…

- Cuando no estaba en misiones iba a la compañía, Miroku es quien maneja el departamento de investigación pero hay información que no puedes solo pedir, no sabes todo lo que se puede hacer con una computadora

- Sí, ya me lo estoy imaginando…

- ¿Así que qué debes hacer ahora? – pregunté intrigada.

- Mmm… No lo sé, en cuanto llegue a la oficina veré que me tienen… Así que será mejor que nos levantemos, hoy recibirás un curso por el mejor hacker de la agencia…

- Ya lo creo…

Me quedé unos minutos más en la cama, todo parecía un sueño, estar con Inuyasha libre y sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo; además existía la posibilidad de que pronto mi madre y yo nos reuniéramos, ella estaba aparentemente bien, según las noticias que nos había entregado Miroku; era simplemente un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**En el capítulo de hoy supimos algo más de la historia de Kagome, y del porque de la apatía de Kikyo (Nada raro, por cierto)… Tengo bastante cosas en mente para esta historia, aun no sé que vaya a suceder ni cómo vaya a ir avanzando. Por el momento espero que les vaya gustando, les mando un abrazo a todos; aprovechen la semana santa que viene para descansar (Como yo)… O para hacer lo que se supone que haga cada uno xD. Nos vemos pronto!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**¡Hola a todos!, espero que el día de hoy les haya ido muy bien, que hayan descansado, aprovechando que es la semana mayor; no quiero alargarme mucho, así que simplemente, les voy a agradecer a todos los que han venido siguiendo la historia, agradezco a todos sus mensajes y sugerencias. Y ahora sí, les dejo la actualización del día… Disfruten…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 15: Intenciones**_

- ¿Esta es tu oficina? – pregunté ingresando a un cuarto, de tamaño mediano, con un escritorio sencillo, una laptop, varias carpetas encima de este, y otras tantas organizadas sobre un estante a un costado. Tras del escritorio había un gran ventanal, que ofrecía una magnifica vista de Londres - ¿Y esto? – sonreí y fui hacia un costado de la habitación donde había un pequeño refrigerador y un mueble similar a una alacena, allí habían bocadillos de diferente clase.

- A veces me quedo varias horas aquí, encerrado sin poder salir – fue hasta donde estaba y miró adentro de la pequeña nevera, al interior había agua, bebidas gaseosas, y una que otra cerveza; en la alacena habían bolsas de patatas, chocolates y algunos dulces de diferentes sabores y formas – Miroku se encarga de que este lleno, para cuando vengo a trabajar aquí…

- Bueno… ¿y que debes hacer?

- Veamos – enlazó su mano a la mía y me guió hasta su asiento en el escritorio para sentarme en su regazo; tomó un par de carpetas y las revisó con rapidez.

- ¿Qué es?

- Creo que esto será de tiempo… - abrió la computadora y la encendió – ¿Has escuchado de casos, en los cuales te roban dinero de tus cuentas bancarias, roban tus claves y hacen traspasos o retiros?

- Sí…

- Bueno, eso es lo que tengo que hacer, aparentemente hay una persona que ha robado una inmensa cantidad de esa manera, no han podido saber desde donde está trabajando…

- ¿Cómo lo harás?

- Es complicado, se pueden hacer miles y miles de puentes por la internet; al parecer llevan meses buscándolo y siempre llegan a un punto ciego, mandaron el caso con nosotros porque no sabían que mas hacer…

- ¿Cómo consigues rastrearlo?

- Pues… - comenzó a teclear las claves de su laptop y luego comenzó a trabajar sin dejar de hablar conmigo – Lo que haré es seguir los datos que se enviaron y tratar de buscar otro camino, para ubicar el lugar de donde se están haciendo esos robos; lo bueno es que a pesar lo difícil que puede ser rastrear a una persona de estas… siempre existe el camino, lo que debo hacer es encontrarlo… - abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una libreta de apuntes, una pluma y estuche rectangular del cual sacó un par de lentes…

- ¿Usas… - lo miré sorprendida y él me sonrió mientras se colocaba los lentes.

- Es para cuidar la vista, pasó horas aquí así que prefiero hacer uso de ellas - se explicó antes de volver a mirar la pantalla.

Inuyasha con lentes era… ¡Se veía demasiado sexy!, ¿Qué pasaría si usara un traje?... De seguro eso sería devastador para cualquier mujer. Como no podía dejar de mirarlo, me levanté y arrastré una silla hasta su lado. No comprendía mucho lo que estaba haciendo, pero me gustaba ver a Inuyasha con su rostro serio y concentrado, sus ojos dorados analizando lo que aparecía en la pantalla; a veces apoyaba su mano en su mentón, fruncía el ceño o elevaba una ceja; me divertía verlo, aparte de que me gustaba admirar lo bello que era y saber que solo era mío.

Pero aunque ver a Inuyasha era muy interesante, un par de horas después me había cansado, él no hablaba mucho y yo me conformé con ver los estantes, comer un par de bocadillos y tratar de entender lo que el tanto hacia en la computadora. Aburrida y con hambre, decidí salir a buscar algo de comer.

- Inu… Voy a comprar algo para el almuerzo… ¿Quieres algo en especial? – pregunté mientras me levantaba por enésima vez del asiento.

- Lo lamento, esto no es muy divertido… - se disculpó - ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?... Podemos comer en algún restaurante…

- Puedo traerlo, ¿Quieres algo en especial?

- Lo que traigas estará bien…

- Bien, no me tardo – me incliné y le di un beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo.

El centro de Londres era un verdadero caos en la tarde, carros por todos lados, personas de aquí para allá y los restaurantes estaban atestados. Por suerte no tuve que andar más de lo necesario y entré en un restaurante de comida china, pedí dos órdenes para llevar. Me tocó esperar unos minutos mientras mi pedido era preparado, así que fui hasta la barra y me senté un momento; por simple distracción tomé un servilleta de papel y empecé a doblarla, no me gustaba estar un lugar rodeada de tanta, aunque la gran mayoría de personas, ni siquiera se interesaban en mi presencia; aun así no estaba acostumbrada y eso me ponía nerviosa.

- Señorita su orden – un hombre se acercó a la barra y me entregó mi pedido, una vez yo le alcancé mi recibo de pago, tome el paquete y me marché – Gracias por su compra…

Afuera del establecimiento, apuré mi paso para llegar a la compañía; el cielo estaba gris y eso indicaba que iba a llover un poco. Quince minutos después, ya cuando había llegado al edificio, una lluvia torrencial se desató sobre las calles de Londres.

- ¿A dónde se dirige señorita? – me preguntó la mujer de la recepción.

- A la oficina del señor Taisho – no se me hizo extraño, era obvio que no me iban a dejar cruzar, sin preguntar a donde iba.

- ¿Tiene cita?

- Eh… No… Pero puede llamarle y decirle que Kagome Higurashi está aquí – dije con una sonrisa, la mujer asintió y procedió a hacer lo dicho.

- Buenas tardes, habló de recepción Señor Taisho, esta a… ¡Oh!... Disculpe señorita Kikyo, creo que me equivoque de extensión… ¿No?... ¿El señor Taisho está ahí?... Ah bueno entonces…

Ni siquiera terminé de escuchar la conversación, en cuanto escuché el nombre de esa mujer, salí disparada hacia los elevadores. La mujer de la recepción me llamó alarmada, pero yo ni siquiera me inmuté; uno de los elevadores abrió sus puertas para cuando yo llegué hasta ellos y sin esperar que las personas bajaran, subí con rapidez.

Sabía que esa mujer estaba tras Inuyasha, era solo ver la manera en que me aniquilaba con la mirada para notarlo. Y el enterarme del pasado que ambos habían tenido, no me ayudaba en nada para tranquilizarse. El elevador tardó una eternidad para subir, más una vez que este abrió sus puertas, en el piso indicado, salí corriendo hacia la oficina de Inuyasha.

Agarré el pomo de la puerta con la mano, pero no me atrevía a entrar. Estaba pasmada en mi sitió, ¿Y si veía una escena desagradable?... No, no me quería ni imaginar eso. Conté hasta tres en mi cabeza y luego finalmente giré el pomo.

Al interior de la oficina todo estaba normal, Kikyo estaba sentada frente al escritorio revisando unas carpetas e Inuyasha no estaba ahí, el ruido del lavabo en el baño, me hizo descubrir donde estaba; la puerta del cuarto se abrió e Inuyasha sonrió al verme.

- Pensé que te había atrapado la lluvia… - no contesté nada y lancé una mirada a Kikyo, Inuyasha pareció notar mi desconcierto y se acercó hasta mi - ¿Qué trajiste? – Tomó las bolsas de mis manos y miró su contenido – Comida china… Me encanta…

- Bien, creo que todo está en orden – se levantó del asiento con las carpetas en las manos – Buen trabajo Inuyasha…

- Claro – pasó su brazo tras mi cintura y me movió de la puerta para que Kikyo pasara – Ah… ¿Para qué llamaron?

- De recepción, marcaron la extensión equivocada – contestó antes de salir, no sin antes lanzarme una sonrisa, una que Inuyasha no vio pues ya caminaba hacia el escritorio sacando la comida.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Reaccioné de mi letargo, Inuyasha estaba sentado tras el escritorio mirándome extrañado - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí… Solo tengo hambre – sonreí y fui a sentarme a su lado, donde aun estaba el asiento que había dejado.

Probablemente debí haberle dicho lo que sucedía en ese momento, comentarle que la llamada no había estado equivocada, que Kikyo había mentido y que por poco me hacia sacar del edificio, pero en ese momento preferí no hacerlo.

- ¿Terminaste el trabajo? – pregunté cuando vi una página de juegos abierta, algunas veces Inuyasha parecía un niño.

- Sí, por eso Kikyo estaba aquí, vino a recoger la información que tenia lista…

- ¿Encontraste al tipo?

- No exactamente, hallé la computadora desde donde se están haciendo esos movimientos de cuentas, ya las autoridades se encargaran de ir por la persona; también cabe la posibilidad, de que el computador este en un café Internet, entonces tardaran mas en hallarlo, pero eso ya no es mi asunto.

- Eres un genio…

- Lo sé… - no pude evitar sonreír y él también lo hizo – Ahora, cambiando de tema, creo que debes ir buscando una nueva Universidad…

- ¿Qué? – pregunté contrariada.

- No irás a dejar tu carrera así como así, además no te falta mucho…

- Pensaba continuar para cuando todo esto terminara…

- Puedes tomar las clases virtuales… - abrió una página web y tecleó el nombre de una universidad.

- ¿Oxford?... ¿enloqueciste?... No puedo ir allá…

- ¿Por qué no?... es una universidad muy buena, además es grandísima, queda una hora de Londres, podemos trasladarnos a la ciudadela de la Universidad… Hasta yo podría estudiar…

- Ahh… No bromees – le regañé - ¿Cambridge?

- Dice que tienen una impresionante biblioteca, a ti te gustan los libros… ¡Tenemos una ganadora!

- No iré a Cambridge ni a Oxford, no es el sitio para mí…

- Claro que irás… Así que elige… Va a ser solo… ¿cuánto?...

- Un año… - respondí casi sin querer – Aun así es descabellado, además quien sabe si me aceptaran en alguno de esos lugares

- Claro que lo harán mi amor… Tente un poco mas de confianza… También eres un genio – sonreí, mientras me dejaba acunar en sus brazos – ¿Te he dicho que te amo?

- Nop… - los brazos de Inuyasha me tomaron sin ningún esfuerzo, hasta dejarme sentada en su regazo.

- Permíteme remediarme – susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarme, mas el beso nunca llegó el teléfono fue más rápido - ¡Demonios! – Masculló y estiró un brazo para contestar – Miroku… ¿qué demonios necesitas?... voy en un segundo… - colgó exasperado – Vuelvo en un instante, si quieres me esperas en la recepción… habló con Miroku y regresamos al hotel…

- Creo que esperaré aquí… - era mejor eso, que toparme con la recepcionista.

- Ya vuelvo… - me dio un suave beso en los labios, que me dejó medio atontada, antes de salir.

Cuando me vi sola en la oficina, me levanté del asiento y me acomodé en la silla que había corrido en la mañana, por ultimo boté las cajas de comida. No sabía cuánto iba a tardar Inuyasha, así que decidí sentarse frente a la computadora, miré las páginas de las Universidades; tal vez él tenía razón y era mejor ir buscando algo, no sabía cuánto tardaría en solucionar mi situación y no quería perder mucho tiempo.

- Inuyasha… - la puerta de la oficina se abrió y la esbelta figura de Kikyo hizo aparición, quedé atónita con la vista fija en ella; guardé silencio, era ella quien había entrado, entonces que hablara ella - ¿Está Inuyasha?

- No, está con Miroku – contesté, ella me miró por dos segundos y para mi gran consternación, cerró la puerta tras su espalda y se acercó al escritorio.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Kagome…

- Apellido… - dudé si debía decírselo, ella trabajaba en una agencia de investigación, tal vez no fuera conveniente.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- ¿Cómo conociste a Inuyasha?

- Me ayudó cuando lo necesité

- Inuyasha, no es de esa clase de personas…

- Conmigo lo es – contesté y ella frunció levemente el ceño - ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – me atreví preguntar.

- Sólo intento descifrar por qué Inuyasha, se metió con una chiquilla como tu…

- Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, y dime lo que tengas que decirme – Era bastante obvio que ella quería amedrentarme, pero no era tan tonta para dejarla hacerlo.

- Inuyasha y yo tuvimos… Una relación hace un tiempo ¿Sabes?

- Lo sé – los ojos de Kikyo se llenaron de sorpresa, fue por un leve segundo, pero sabía que lo había visto; luego simplemente dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y continuó.

- Sé que no eres tan tonta, y sé que has notado que no me agradas nada y qué quiero a Inuyasha…

- No es que disimules mucho… - dije con ironía – Pero qué puedo yo hacer… Tuviste tu oportunidad y la tiraste a un lado, ahora Inuyasha es mío y no hay más oportunidades para ti…

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?... Inuyasha estuvo tras mío durante mucho tiempo, un interés de ese tipo no se pierde de un momento a otro…

- Como digas… Aun así no entiendo que puedo hacer yo, si Inuyasha quiere estar conmigo, no se lo voy a impedir…

- ¿Y si no lo quisiera?

- El interés que él tiene por mí no se perderá de un día a otro – sonreí con sarcasmo al pronunciar las palabras y aun mas cuando noté su enfado - Mira Kikyo, entiendo que quieras a Inuyasha, pero te diste cuenta muy tarde…

- No es tarde, yo me…

- ¡Kagome!... – por segunda vez la puerta se abrió e Inuyasha, con una sonrisa, apareció en el umbral de la entrada - ¿Kikyo? – Él tanteó su mirada entre ella y yo, era claro que notaba la tensión del ambiente - ¿Pasa algo?

- Todo está bien – me adelanté a Kikyo - ¿Nos vamos? – Caminé hasta la puerta pasando por un lado de ella, cuando estuve frente a Inuyasha, enlacé su mano con la mía.

- ¿Querías algo Kikyo? – preguntó Inuyasha, antes de irnos.

- Eh… No, creo que lo olvidé

- Ah… Entonces adiós… - se despidió y ambos fuimos a tomar el elevador.

Antes de salir del cuarto dediqué una mirada a Kikyo, ella tenía el ceño fruncido, era claro que estaba furiosa. Si Inuyasha no hubiera llegado en ese momento, hubiera escuchado sus palabras; era más que claro que iba lanzarme una amenaza, no necesitaba escucharla para saberlo, ella había expuesto sus intenciones con Inuyasha y yo no iba a permitir que nada de eso sucediera.

- ¿Qué sucedió allá adentro?

- ¿Eh? – despegué mis ojos de las puertas del elevador y lo miré.

- Nada…

- No soy tonto, era más que claro que estaban hablando de algo…

- Cosas de chicas… - sonreí y entrecerró sus ojos dudando de mi respuesta.

- Sabes que puedo lograr que me digas lo que sucedió allá… - pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me acercó a su pecho – Tengo métodos muy efectivos…

- No creo que funcionen mucho… - sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad y cuando ya estaba lista para perderme con sus besos, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

- Terminemos esto en el hotel – me dio un beso en la frente y me sacó del cubículo, cuando llegamos a la entrada y divisé la figura de la recepcionista, traté de ocultarme tras Inuyasha - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Inuyasha divertido.

- Digamos que tuve un pequeño problema con la mujer de recepción, no dejes que me vea…

- ¿Qué hiciste? – continuó preguntándome, una vez entramos al elevador.

- No quería dejarme entrar y me escabullí para subir al elevador…

- Ah… eso, Miroku me contó, él estaba entrando al edificio y le explicó a la mujer que me podían permitir entrar… - eso explicaba porque no me habían estado buscando – La recepcionista es nueva, pero ya no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar…

- Si tú lo dices…

-.-.-.-.-

- Kagome, llegó la cena… - dos suaves golpes en la puerta, me devolvieron a la realidad.

No podía de sacar de mi cabeza las palabras de Kikyo, ella era de cuidado, eso era más que claro. Sabía que debía haberle dicho a Inuyasha, cuando me lo preguntó, pero algo me lo había impedido; más tarde me daría cuenta que hubiera sido mejor, habérselo contado.

- Estoy muriéndome de hambre – salí del cuarto de baño con una sonrisa y fui hasta la cama donde Inuyasha me esperaba – Se ve delicioso…

- Ya creo que sí… - mis mejillas se sonrojaron de golpe, al ver que se refería a mí y no a la cena.

- Ya deja de decir tonterías – le lancé una almohada directo al rostro, pero él la atrapó riéndose.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunté, me había sentado sobre una hoja de papel.

- Una carta, era para informarme, que ya podía tomar mis vacaciones – me explicó – Para eso me llamó Miroku…

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Que soy todo tuyo, durante un largo tiempo… - dejó su plato vació, sobre el carrito del servicio y fue directo hacia mí – Creo que eso hay que celebrarlo…

- Ni lo sueñes, me hiciste llamar a Sango, para cancelar la cena con sus padres – cuando habíamos llegado al hotel, me había convencido para cancelar la reunión, bueno, tampoco es que yo me haya quejado – Creo que ya tuviste suficiente…

- Nunca tengo suficiente de ti, Kagome… - susurró contra mi cuello, mientras sus manos jugueteaban por mi cuerpo; definitivamente no tenía que esforzarse mucho para convencerme – Además ya te vengaste, te bañaste sin mí… Te voy a castigar por eso

- Inu… - un jadeó, se escapó de mi labios, era demasiado difícil resistirse a los avances de Inuyasha, él sabía bien donde tocar y cómo hacerlo.

- ¡Servicio a la habitación! – la voz de la mucama, nos alertó, Inuyasha maldijo y yo suspiré decepcionada.

- En definitiva, nos iremos de aquí…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Son vacaciones, estamos en verano, así que nos iremos a mi casa… - no explicó nada mas, simplemente se levantó de la cama, arrastró el carrito del servicio tras él y salió de la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – tenía leves sospechas, pero aun así preferí preguntarle, en cuanto él volvió a la habitación.

- ¿Mmm?

- Dijiste que nos iríamos, ¿A dónde?

- ¡Ah!, nos vamos a Grecia, más específicamente, a la isla de Creta…

- Es una broma… ¿verdad?

- No, no lo es – tomó el teléfono y marcó a recepción – Voy a pedir, que reserven un vuelo

Mi cerebro, dejó de recibir más información; al parecer no había sido una broma, lanzada por la frustración del momento.

- Muchas gracias… - colgó alegremente y volteó a mirarme – Me llamaran, en cuanto consigan un vuelo; mañana iremos a la compañía, debo ir por mi cheque y luego tu y yo, pasaremos las mejores vacaciones del mundo, en la isla de Creta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hasta que Kikyo sacó las uñas… Jajaja!, si con lo que le dijo a Kagome, comienzan a odiarla, espérense los próximos capítulos, porque la van a detestar. De aquí en adelante, la historia comenzara a dar un giro; si recuerdan el primer capítulo, con el párrafo que encabeza la historia; tal vez logren hacerse una idea… (Creo que mejor dejo ahí)**_

_**Bien chicos, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes, sugerencias y demás. Les mando un abrazo, nos vemos la próxima semana… **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**¡Holas!... Una vez más me les paso por aquí, para dejarles el capitulo semanal. Ya terminaron las vacaciones, se descanso lo que se pudo (no mucho), lo bueno es que ando con ánimos de escribir muchísimo. Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus mensajes, les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer un capitulo y me alegra mucho saber que se entretienen un momento con ellos. Bueno, sin alargarme mucho más, entramos en materia y comenzamos con el capítulo de hoy…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 16: Haciendo recuerdos.**_

Si me preguntaran por los mejores momentos de mi vida, escogería los días venideros, los días después de que llegamos a la isla donde vivía Inuyasha. No había nada, en todo lo que había vivido, que se asemejara con esos maravillosos días. Tan mágicos fueron, que aún, cuando estaba más desesperada, cuando pasaba por esos momentos de soledad; aquellas memorias me confortaban, lo único que debía hacer era cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar.

- Bienvenida a mi hogar… - una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, mientras miraba por la ventanilla del avión, la hermosa y mágica isla; rodeada del esplendido mar Mediterráneo.

- _Señores pasajeros, por favor abrochen sus cinturones para el aterrizaje _

El ambiente del lugar era diferente, eso lo podías fácilmente notar, desde el momento en que salías del avión. El sol estaba en lo alto, las personas se veían relajadas y divertidas; era como si el mar que rodeaba la isla, lograra un efecto tranquilizante en las personas, es más, hasta yo lo podía sentir.

- Bienvenidos a la isla de Santorini… - decía una mujer, quien recibía a los pasajeros que se bajaban del avión.

- ¿Santorini?... ¿No veníamos a Creta?, dijiste que habías nacido en Creta…

- Nací en Creta, es mi ciudad natal y hay una casa allá, pertenece a mi madre, bueno, es como mi casa – aseguró Inuyasha mientras tomaba las maletas de ambos y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida – Pero cuando pude costearme un lugar para vivir, elegí este lugar; Santorini es mas relajante que Creta, ya lo verás… ¿No te lo había dicho? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- No, creo que omitiste ese pequeño detalle… - lo miré con el ceño fruncido, algo me decía que él había omitido esa información a propósito…

- Kagome…, no te irás a enojar ahora – trató de pegarse a mi lado, pero yo me crucé de brazos y avancé más rápido – Lo lamento, además no mentí del todo, me dan vacaciones cada semestre, las navidades las paso en Creta con mi madre, pero en verano, como estamos ahora, vengo a Santorini…

- Bien, ¿hay algo más que quieras comentarme?

- Mmm…, no, creo que… ¡es broma! – Me dijo sonriendo, al ver que comenzaba a enfadarme – Ya tranquilízate, vamos a disfrutar de este lugar…

- Está bien… ¿A dónde vamos?

- Vamos a Thira, allá esta mi casa… - a las puertas del aeropuerto, Inuyasha entregó las maletas a un taxista y luego me ayudó a entrar en el auto.

El recorrido en el taxi, fue un poco más largo de lo que imaginé, pero ni siquiera me importó; el paisaje era esplendido, el clima era magnifico, el viento que atravesaba por la ventana revolvía mis cabellos y el aroma salado del ambiente me inundaba. El auto comenzó a adentrarse más, en un momento transitábamos por calles adoquinadas y un poco estrechas, las casas de color blanco y con cúpulas azules, me dejaron anonadada; no sabía cuál era más bella que la otra; el auto siguió subiendo un poco más, hasta que Inuyasha ordenó al conductor detenerse.

- Kagome, ya llegamos… - asentí, ni siquiera podía hablar, todo me tenía demasiado asombrada.

Me bajé del taxi y ayudé a Inuyasha con una maleta; cuando él despidió al chofer, me puse a su lado para comenzar a caminar. Las calles a partir de ese momento se hicieron más estrechas, el sonido de los rodachinas de nuestros equipajes se hacían escuchar a medida que avanzábamos, nos topamos con unos escalones que comenzamos a subir, Inuyasha cargó la maleta por mi; quería preguntar hacia dónde íbamos o qué tanto faltaba, pero estaba embobada mirando las casas que dejábamos tras nosotros, hasta había logrado captar imágenes de su interior, gracias a las verjas que tenían a las entradas y en definitiva no había nada más hermoso.

- Llegamos... – Inuyasha se detuvo frente a una verja de color negro, dejó su maleta y buscó un juego de llaves al interior de su equipaje de mano.

Cuando abrió la verja, se hizo a un lado para darme paso, sin dudarlo ni un momento atravesé la entrada. Lo primero con lo que me topé, fue con una fuente y un pequeño jardín; la estructura de la casa era la típica de la ciudad, todo era en color blanco, a excepción de una puerta de entrada, unas ventanas y un garaje de tamaño de regular; que eran de color azul.

- Es hermosa… ¿Quién es? – pregunté por la escultura de la fuente, una mujer, envuelta en una túnica, sentada sobre una flor y con un jarrón del cual caía agua.

- Una ironía…

- ¿Qué? – lo miré contrariada y el sonrió antes de explicar.

- Es la diosa romana Flora, cuando compré la casa ya estaba aquí, digo ironía, porque es una diosa romana en lugar de una griega, pero por lo demás creo que queda bien ahí, con el jardín y todo eso… - dijo restándole importancia – Vamos adentro - asentí y lo seguí al interior de la casa.

- ¿Qué es esto? – musité para mí misma.

La casa era absolutamente impresionante, al atravesar la puerta me encontré con una gran sala, muebles blancos, un hogar y un televisor; reposaban en la estancia. El interior también era blanco, el toque de color lo daban unos cuadros sobre las paredes, con escenas playeras, también habían un grupo de esculturas talladas en maderas, en algunas esquinas del lugar.

- Mi madre las envió en un viaje que hizo – explicó, al ver que yo las observaba - ¿Qué te parece?

- Dame un segundo, esto es bellísimo

- Puedes ir recorriendo la casa, yo voy a dejar las maletas y luego estaré en la cocina – apuntó hacia el frente y yo supuse que esa era la cocina – Si me necesitas estoy arriba – escuché su voz subiendo por unas escaleras laterales a la sala.

Sin perder tiempo, avancé al interior de la casa, con lo siguiente que me topé, fue con un comedor, no era muy grande, pero servía para albergar a un pequeño grupo; en el mismo lugar había una pequeño bar y al fondo un gran ventanal, con la mejor vista que se puedan llegar a imaginar, corrí hasta el lugar y corrí un ala del ventanal, saqué mi cabeza y me deleite. El mar azul se expandía a todo lo largo, el sol estaba en lo alto y hasta podía ver yates surcando el agua.

Miré hacia un lado y me topé con una piscina y una terraza, de inmediato eché a correr, atravesé un pequeño despacho y la cocina que Inuyasha mencionara antes, y finalmente me encontré con unas puertas corredizas. Abrí y salí al exterior, la terraza que viera antes por la ventana, se encontraba allí, al lado de derecho habían unas escalinatas, las cuales bajé con rapidez; tumbonas de color blanco y parasoles de color azul reposaban a un lado y frente a ellas había una gran piscina, que daba la impresión que se extendía hasta el océano, la piscina tenía el mismo tono azulado del océano y el borde daba a un pequeña cascada cayendo más abajo.

- ¡¿Y qué te parece? – Inuyasha me devolvió a la realidad, me giré en mi puesto, sosteniendo mis cabellos revueltos por el viento, y le dediqué una sonrisa cuando lo vi de pie en un balcón, sobre la segunda planta de la casa.

- Este lugar es hermoso, Inuyasha – me senté sobre la barra de la cocina y acepté la bebida que me ofrecía – Esta casa es hermosa…

- Me alegra que te guste, más tarde podemos bajar al centro de Thira – me dijo – Aún tengo que comprar algunas cosas y tú necesitas un traje de baño…

- ¿Yo?... – me apunté con el dedo y él asintió.

- Desempaque nuestro equipaje, colócate algo más cómodo y te espero en la entrada – asentí y subí a la segunda planta.

En el piso de arriba, había un pequeño gimnasio y dos cuartos; entre al que supuse era el principal, era el más amplio, tenía una inmensa cama en la mitad, cuya vista daba a la terraza, por la cual Inuyasha se asomara momentos antes, y mas allá el inmenso océano; en esa misma terraza había un mesa de dos puestos; el cuarto contaba con un armario, donde descubrí mis prendas ya acomodadas, tomé una blusa sencilla de color blanco y unos shorts de jean y me puse unos zapaticos del mismo color de la blusa. Una vez lista, bajé las escaleras hasta la entrada principal.

- ¡Listo! – afuera Inuyasha me esperaba, estaba hablando con una mujer ya de avanzada edad, él me hizo señas para ir, pero antes de llegar con ellos, el ladrido de un perro me atrajo; miré hacia atrás y vi una gigante bola de pelos blanca con manchas negras viniendo hacia mí, el animal corría sacudiendo su pelo y con la lengua afuera y venía directo a mi…

- ¡Apolo quieto! – El perro se detuvo al instante, a solo centímetros de mis pies – Te presento a mi perro… - Inuyasha se acercó a mí y se puso en cuclillas para acariciar al animal.

- Es gigante – me agaché, pero no me atreví a tocarlo, aunque parecía bastante amigable, el perro me miró y acercó su nariz para olisquearme - ¡Ugh! – Apolo había pasado su lengua por mi brazo y ahora meneaba su cola como esperando algo.

- Vamos muchacho – me ayudó a levantarme y el perro nos siguió meneando la cola – Esta es la señora Kaede, es quien se encargó de la casa mientras no estaba…

- Un placer conocerla – saludé a la mujer quien me miró una sonrisa, antes de decirnos.

- Que bella es… - me sonrojé por el cumplido – Si hubiera sabido que traerías visitas, hubiera traído algo para darles la bienvenida, pero prepararé algo y lo traeré más tarde… - sonreí, la señora era bastante amigable – Pero no se distraigan, vayan y recorran el lugar…

- Adoro este lugar.

Miré a Inuyasha y el descendió su rostro para darme un beso, llevábamos caminando varios minutos y ya había conocido a varios amigos de Inuyasha, la gente era amigable y yo me decía que tenía que ser el clima; Apolo trotaba frente a nosotros, de vez en cuando se distraía con algo, pero solo bastaba un llamado de Inuyasha para alcanzarnos.

- Extraño a Buyo – mencioné a mi gato por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Buyo se había quedado en el pueblo, en la casa de los abuelos de Sango.

- Se hubieran llevado bien, Apolo persigue todo lo que se mueve – le di un golpe en el brazo, pero luego me apegué más a su costado - ¡Apolo ven aquí! – las calles comenzaban a ser más concurridas, así que Inuyasha puso una correa al perro y luego volvió a enlazar su mano con la mía, para seguir caminando.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, que no era nada mas, ni nada menos que un teleférico. Inuyasha me explicó que para bajar Fira, el centro de la isla, había que usarlo. Así que ambos subimos y en unos minutos, en los que disfrute de la vista, llegamos al lugar.

- ¿Cómo es que dejaron subir a Apolo? – pregunté cuando bajábamos del teleférico.

- Es adorable, como negarle la entrada – el aludido ladró apoyando la moción – Y también conozco a las personas que operan el teleférico

- Lo sabía…

Recorrimos el centro de la ciudad, buscando lo que necesitábamos, compramos algunos alimentos, entre los que incluimos algunos bocadillos, también compramos algunas cosas para Apolo y por último Inuyasha casi me llevó arrastrando a las tiendas de ropa, para comprar lo que él consideraba, me hacía falta. A mi simplemente me pareció un exceso comprar más de un vestido de baño y ropa playera.

Para el final de la tarde habíamos adquirido lo que necesitamos y simplemente estábamos sentados en un café, tomando algo antes de regresar a la casa.

- Nunca había estado en un lugar así – le dije mientras miraba hacia el océano frente a nosotros, el sol comenzaba a esconderse, me imaginé que pronto el cielo se pondría naranja y yo disfrutaría del mas magnifico paisaje.

- Es un buen lugar, el ambiente mediterráneo, hace que la gente sea más calmada y amigable, por eso me gusta, aquí se pueden liberar tensiones…

- Y eso es lo que necesito

- ¿Regresamos a casa? – se levantó y su perro de inmediato lo imitó.

- Lo tienes muy entrenado – nuestras manos se enlazaron y comenzamos a caminar hasta el teleférico, cargando las bolsas de compras.

- Ya te conté que mi madre es amante a los animales y a la naturaleza…

- Sí, creo que me dijiste que vive en Australia…

- Exacto, trabaja en una reserva natural, me envió a Apolo cuando era cachorro, así que es muy obediente – hicimos la fila para subir al teleférico, una vez más nos dejaron un cubículo para nosotros solos.

- ¿La vez solo en navidades?

- Es costumbre que nos veamos en esas épocas, pero algunas veces ella viaja hasta Londres o si yo tengo unas semanas libre y nada que hacer, voy con ella… - sus brazos se enredaron en mi cintura y recostó mi cabeza en su pecho, tal y como había adivinado, el cielo se tiño de un color naranja y el sol arrojaba los últimos rayos dorados.

- Esto es hermoso… Es el mismo color de tus ojos…

- ¿Qué? – me miró extrañado y yo sonreí aun mas extrañada.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que tienes ojos dorados?

- ¿Dorados? – Me dijo como si fuera una broma, me giré en sus brazos y pasé mis manos tras su cuello – Yo más bien diría que son color ámbar… Vienen de mi padre…

- Son preciosos… Al igual que tu…

- Te amo… - musitó contra mis labios antes de besarme, mientras el sol continuaba su descenso.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – estaba atónita al ver a Inuyasha moverse en la cocina con tanta soltura.

- Tuve que aprender, viajo por todo el mundo y no puedo andar pavoneándome en todos los restaurantes…

- Pero cuando estuvimos en Escocia, dijiste que no cocinabas… No me digas, ¿fue otra de tus tonterías?

- No dije que no cocinara, solo dije que no me gustaba hacerlo, además era temprano…

- Siempre comprabas comida… - esto no me estaba gustando nada, que mas me estaba ocultando – Nunca cocinaste, cuando preparamos un desayuno casi destruyes la cocina… ¿Qué mas tienes para decirme?

- Lo siento… - dejó de moverse por la estancia y fue a sentarse a mi lado, en la barra de la cocina – Es solo que no son cosas tan relevantes, pude haber hecho un gran desayuno, ¡sin ofender! – Repuso al ver mi mirada – A lo que me refiero, es a que pasamos un gran momento, me gustó compartir ese instante contigo, no te escondí eso porque no confiara en ti…

En algo él tenía razón, el asunto de que supiera cocinar, no era tan relevante.

- ¿No hay nada más?

- No y si lo hay, entonces te lo diré – me prometió – Cuando tienes un empleo como el mío, muchas veces simplemente haces las cosas por inercia, por la fuerza de la costumbre… ¿Me entiendes verdad? – Encerró mis manos entre las suyas y me dio un beso en cada una - ¿Me ayudas a cocinar?, me divertí aquella vez en la cocina…

- Está bien – me levanté y lo seguí para ayudarlo.

-.-.-.-.-

- Kagome, te espero en la piscina

- Ya te alcanzó – le dije desde el interior del baño, no me daba ánimos para salir.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que usaba un bikini, el frío escocés no te invitaba mucho a entrar a alguna piscina, por mas aclimatada que fuera. Esa noche, después de cenar, Inuyasha me había convencido de que fuéramos a nadar un rato.

- ¿Esta fría? – finalmente me había dado ánimos para salir, Inuyasha estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina y yo de pie en el último escalón de bajada, a la piscina.

- Claro que no, te dije que su temperatura se puede… - su silencio me turbó completamente, él se había quedado mirándome y el poco frío que había sentido se evaporó; los ojos de Inuyasha me devoraron.

- ¡No me mires así! – él se levantó y llegó en un par de zancadas a mi lado.

- Estás hermosa… - sus labios atraparon los míos y con mis brazos le rodeé el cuello; con cuidado Inuyasha me cargó de manera nupcial y dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunté al ver que se acercaba a la piscina - ¡Inuyasha no!... Bájame… Puedo entrar por mí misma – en lugar de siquiera escucharme, corrió conmigo en brazos y saltó al agua - ¡Estás loco! – solté una carcajada mientras salía a flote.

- Fue divertido, hagámoslo otra vez

- Por supuesto que no – nadé al lado opuesto que él, pero aunque sabía nadar él fue mucho más rápido y me atrapó contra el borde de la piscina, allí el agua caía en una especie de cascada hasta una rejilla, más abajo habían mas casas – Inu… Nos van a ver… - musité un poco perdida, cuando el comenzó a mordisquear y besar mi cuello.

- No lo harán y si nos ven, no les importa – me aseguró antes de besarme en los labios.

Sin muchas ganas de hacerle contra a la situación, me entregué a él. Sus manos me tomaron de los muslos y enredaron mis piernas en sus caderas, gustosa me apoyé en él, pasé mis brazos tras su cuello y enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos, al igual que nuestras bocas entrelazadas. Sus dedos juguetearon en mi espalda desnuda, hasta que finalmente, haló una de las tiras que sujetaba el sostén del bikini y lo sacó de en medio de ambos.

- Te prefiero sin nada – murmuró contra mi cuello.

- Entonces… no debiste comprarme nada de ropa… - como las cosas estaban tomando tanto tiempo, decidí hacer mi parte y desaté el lazo que ataba la prenda de baño de Inuyasha, para luego apurarme a sacarla – También me gustas sin nada – él sonrió contra mis labios antes de terminar de desnudarme.

Todo terminó rápido, pero fue más que suficiente para dejarme satisfecha y ansiosa a la vez. Mi cuerpo se relajó al momento en que alcancé el clímax y sentí el cuerpo de él calmado contra el mío. Había sido magnifico, los labios de Inuyasha me recorrían la mejilla, mientras ambos calmábamos nuestras respiraciones, las olas del mar chocando contra las rocas allá abajo, era el único sonido que irrumpía esa noche.

- No me despiertes nunca – dejé mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, el agua se movía bajo mis manos, cayendo en la pequeña cascada, eso me tenía calmada; la luna estaba en lo alto y las olas del mar se movían con suavidad.

- No es necesario – el pecho de Inuyasha se presionó contra mi espalda desnuda y sus brazos me abrazaron más la cintura – No es un sueño _agápi__̱__ mou_ – posó un beso en mi hombro y otro en mi mejilla y fijo su vista en el magnífico paisaje que yo contemplaba.

No hacía mucho, que habíamos hecho el amor una vez más, no quería moverme, sentir el cuerpo de Inuyasha en toda su extensión, contra el mío me gustaba.

- A veces creo que lo es… - continué hablando – Creo que despertaré y tu desaparecerás…

- Nunca me iré, no te librarás de mí – bromeó – Nadie nos separará

- Si eso sucede, si algo nos aleja, ¿Volveremos a encontrarnos verdad? – pregunté, no sabía porque estaba tan nostálgica y se lo atribuí a la noche y al momento.

- Claro que sí, te buscaré en cada rincón del mundo…

- Me encontrarás en este rincón, creo que este es un buen sitio para perderse.

- Bueno, al menos ya sé dónde buscar…

- ¿Qué es esa isla de allá? – apunté con mi dedo al lugar.

- Es un volcán, las aguas de ese lugar son unas termas… - me contó – Podemos ir a visitarlas esta semana…

- ¿Es privado el sitio? - me giré en sus brazos y lo abracé.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea? – rocé mis labios con los suyos.

- Tengo un par, tal vez te gusten – continué con el jugueteó, él no era el único que podía desesperar al otro.

- Claro que lo sabes… _agápi__̱__ mou_

- ¿Qué significa eso? – Pregunté - ¿Es griego?

- Sí, lo es…

- ¿Y qué es?

- Ya lo sabrás…

- Sabes que puedo sacarte las palabras…

- Puedes lograr mucho más…

Y eso era lo que quería, más… Quería todo lo que pudiera tomar de Inuyasha, en ese momento, mientras me fuera posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Qué envidia la que me da Kagome!... yo quisiera tener a Inu para mi, en cualquier rinconcito del mundo… xD… Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, las vacaciones de nuestra parejita van viento en popa… ¿También en el próximo capítulo?... Mmm!... Quién sabe… ;-)**_

_**Bien, me voy yendo, dejen sus mensajes y comentarios, les mando un abrazo a todos, feliz resto de semana… Nos vemos!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**¡Hola!... Llegó el jueves, día de actualizar y vengo con las pilas recargadas. No me pienso alargar mucho, solo quiero agradecerles por seguir el fic y por dejarme sus mensajitos. Y sin mucho más que decir, les dejo el capítulo de hoy…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 17: La cruda realidad**_

Una semana. Llevaba una semana entera en el paraíso, rodeada del hermoso mar mediterráneo. Todo fue perfecto, tenía a Inuyasha a mi lado a cada momento, habíamos disfrutado los más ensoñadores instantes que una persona se pueda imaginar.

- Buenos días…

Me revolví entre las sábanas, sintiendo el roce de la tela contra mi piel desnuda y los rayos de sol calentándome. Sonreí somnolienta, mientras observaba a Inuyasha entrar al cuarto cargando una bandeja con el desayuno; ya me había acostumbrado a ello, Inuyasha era muy bueno cocinando, eso, y en otras cosas.

- Hola…

- ¿Dormiste bien?

Con cuidado, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo para darme un beso.

- Dormí como un bebé… - acepté gustosa su beso y luego permití que colocara la bandeja con el desayuno sobre mi regazo - ¿Ya comiste?

- Sí, pero creo que tengo un poco de hambre – propinó un pequeño mordisco en mi cuello que me hizo reír, cuando intentó besarme puse una de las tostadas en su boca.

- Es lo único que tendrás por ahora…

Recuerdo muy bien esa mañana, más bien ese día en su totalidad. Había tomado mi desayuno en compañía de Inuyasha y posteriormente nos habíamos bañado juntos. Una vez más me hizo el amor, con pasión y dulzura a la vez; salimos de la ducha aún mojados y nos desplomamos en la cama para amarnos. Cuando decidí levantarme, fue por la persuasión de Inuyasha de salir.

- Hoy tengo un gran plan – me dijo mientras salíamos de la casa para bajar al centro de la ciudad, habíamos pasado gran parte de la tarde en la casa, así que había pensado que ese día no habría salidas.

Planes, Inuyasha había hecho miles de planes para la semana, ya sabía todo lo que se podía saber de la isla, cosas como que posiblemente, era la isla de la cual habló alguna veces Platón y la cual se llegó a pensar era la Atlántida; también había conocido una sucesión de islas que ahora estaban desiertas, resultado de una explosión volcánica. Pero no sólo habíamos hecho esa clase de paseos, también habíamos estado en la playa y habíamos disfrutado del sol, la arena y el mar; igualmente habíamos hecho varios deportes acuáticos. Conocía la isla bastante bien y me sentía como en casa.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté antes de salir de la casa.

- Ya verás…

Ninguno de los dos había mirado hacia la casa o se había retrasado por ningún motivo, por lo que no escuchamos el sonido del teléfono, tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarnos en casa, tal vez no.

Una vez más llegamos al teleférico que nos bajaría hasta Fira, ya conocía bastante el lugar, pues Inuyasha y yo bajábamos mucho a ella. Mientras hacíamos el recorrido, no pude evitar quedarme como embobada, mirando a Inuyasha; observaba su perfil, mientras el miraba hacia el océano. Él era un hombre demasiado guapo, tenía los rasgos perfectos, en las proporciones correctas. Sus ojos dorados, sus labios sensuales, su nariz respingada y varonil y su piel acaramelada; él era perfecto para mí y muchas otras, pero lo que contaba era que sólo era mío.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me haló la mano que sostenía entre las suyas y me acercó a su cuerpo.

- En lo afortunada que soy – pasé mis brazos por su cintura y recosté mi rostro en su pecho – En lo mucho que te amo, en lo guapo que eres…

- Bueno, una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino podrás detallarme con más tiempo…

No tuve ocasión de preguntarle, pues llegamos a Fira. Una vez allí caminamos otro tanto hasta llegar al muelle. No me sorprendí para nada, pues ya habíamos bajado varias veces allí, generalmente, cuando salíamos de excursión a conocer las mencionadas islas.

- ¿Vamos a otra isla?

- Algo así, sólo que ahora no vamos con un grupo… Vamos solos…

Una vez más no pude decirle nada, él había soltado mi mano y se había acercado hasta un hombre de mediana edad. Hablaron un momento, obviamente no comprendí nada, ambos hablaban en griego.

- Todo listo, ¿Vamos? – confundida caminé de su mano, hasta un yate atracado en el muelle.

- ¿Y ese yate? – para los anteriores viajes habíamos montado en varios, pero ninguno era tan impresionante como este.

- Es mío – me contestó sin siquiera inmutarse, él subió al yate y yo lo seguí contrariada.

- ¿Cómo que tuyo?

- Pues… - él me miró como sino entendiera bien mi pregunta – Así, lo que pasa es que debía hacérsele un acondicionamiento para viajar, por eso tomamos lugar con las excursiones hacia las islas…

- Tienes un yate – musité con sorpresa - ¿Cuánto dinero te pagan? – No esperaba de verdad una respuesta, pero si estaba medio sorprendida - ¿Sabes manejar esto? – él tomó el volante del yate y accionó una serie de botones antes de ponernos en movimiento.

- Claro que sí, algunas veces me toca escapar en yates o perseguir a personas en ellos, debo saber hacerlo.

- Está bien… - Deje de hacer preguntas y me dedique a disfrutar

Era fantástico, el yate surcando el océano azul, el viento revolviendo mis cabellos con soltura y el sol tenue de la tarde, calentando mi piel. Nunca me sentí más libre como en ese momento, con el viento en mi cuerpo y el aroma salado rodeándome.

- Ahora si me dices a dónde vamos – Inuyasha me miró con una sonrisa y apuntó hacia un sitio más adelante; no podía reconocer bien de que se trataba, pero tenía la idea de lo que había visto antes.

- ¿Qué es?

- El volcán, mejor dicho la isla _Nea Kameni…_

Claro que era el volcán, desde la casa se podía ver claramente el sitio, él me había prometido días atrás de que iríamos. Ese era el único sitio que nos faltaba por ver.

El sol continuaba bajando en el horizonte, pero eso no hacia el lugar se vería menos hermoso, las formaciones rocosas y el agua de un tono azul verdoso era magnifico.

Inuyasha redujo la velocidad del yate, hasta detenerse por completo. Dejé de contemplar el paisaje para mirarlo, aun faltaba un largo trecho hasta la isla y no comprendía porque se había detenido.

- ¿Qué pasa?...

- Ya llegamos, y dime ¿Qué te parece? – se acercó a un costado del buque y miró hacia la isla.

- Esto es hermoso… - me apoyé en la baranda del yate y me di tiempo de analizar el lugar.

- Entonces vamos… - sorprendida volteé a mirarlo.

Inuyasha comenzaba a quitarse su camisa, quedándose solo con sus pantalones playeros.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté atónita mientras pasaba por sobre la baranda y saltaba al agua – ¡Inu…

- ¡Vamos salta! – Me llamó flotando desde el agua – El agua esta perfecta… Ven…

Miré a todos lados, no muy convencida de si salta o no; finalmente dándome un poco de valor y agradeciendo el haberme puesto el bikini bajo mi ropa, me pasé la blusa de color azul claro por sobre mi cabeza y la dejé caer al lado de la él, me dejé puestos los shorts grises y decida, me lancé. El agua estaba caliente, y se sentían unas relajantes cosquillas en mi cuerpo, mientras salía a flote.

- Estas loco… - tomé un bocanada de aire y busqué a Inuyasha, más no lo veía – Inuyasha… - miré a mi alrededor, pero no lo encontraba y me asusté - ¡Inuyasha!... Inu… ¡ahhh!... – grité cuando un par de brazos de tomaron de la cintura y me cargaron.

- Aquí estoy…

- Me asustaste… - le dije con cierto enfado, pero este se disipó pronto y mucho más cuando él me dio un beso.

- Lo siento, ¿qué hago para que me disculpes? – sonreí, sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y pegué mi frente con la suya.

- Eres un pervertido, además la gente nos podría ver…

- Imposible, a estas horas todas las excursiones al volcán han terminado – me aseguró, mientras lograba que yo enredara mis piernas en sus caderas.

- Entonces creo que es muy posible que acepte esa disculpa…

- Me parece muy bien…

No creo que pueda describir muy bien esos instantes, no creo que sea capaz de hacerle honor, a toda la pasión que Inuyasha me brindó en ese lugar. Solo me cabe decir que nunca me sentí tan amada.

Las respiraciones de Inuyasha y las mías, eran forzadas, casi hasta convertirse en gemidos. El se movía acompasadamente, poniendo más frenesí a las sensaciones de su cuerpo friccionando con el mío. Sus labios me rozaban los míos, tomando mis jadeos y gemidos. La noche ya comenzaba aparecer, los últimos vestigios del sol se hundían en el mar.

- No sé qué haré sin ti… - le dije sin saber muy bien porque, él no pareció escucharme, sin embargo segundos después me habló.

- No tienes porque averiguarlo… - me dio un nuevo beso y yo solté un nuevo gemido, cuando una corriente eléctrica me recorrió hasta explotar en mi vientre.

- Te amo… - musité contra su cuello, no sé cuantas veces, pero fue más de una – Te amo… - un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, hasta caer en su hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé – dibujé una sonrisa y le di un nuevo beso – Digamos que todo este viaje, todo lo que hemos vivido, me ha puesto sensible…

- Tonta… - un nuevo beso cayó en mis labios y una vez más sonreí – Lo mejor es que volvamos ya… - sentí sus manos en mis piernas, acomodándome la ropa, de igual manera yo le ayudé con la suya.

- No quiero irme… - desenredé mis piernas de sus caderas, pero no me solté, el agua me sobrepasaba.

- No te preocupes, podemos continuar en casa…

- ¡Que esperamos! – bromeé y comencé a nadar hasta el yate, Inuyasha me siguió riéndose.

El viaje de regreso, fue menos rápido, Inuyasha se tomó su tiempo para que yo disfrutara del paisaje nocturno y hasta me dejó llevar el volante del yate con su ayuda.

- Esta ha sido una semana mágica, no hay nada que pueda hacerla mejor…

- Dame esta noche y me dices mañana…

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y permití que sus labios me dieran un beso en el hombro.

- ¿Tienes frío? – me preguntó, el viento estaba fuerte y aun estaba un poco empapada, mas sin embargo el refugio de sus brazos era suficiente.

- Estoy bien… - giré mi rostro y le di un beso en los labios.

Minutos después llegamos al muelle, allí estaba el mismo hombre con el que hablara Inuyasha antes de que partiéramos.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunté mientras bajaba del yate.

- Trabaja aquí, es quién cuida de mi yate… - me explicó, luego se giró e intercambió un par de palabras con él – Listo… ¿volvemos a casa?

- Claro… - tomé la mano que me ofrecía y caminé a su lado; un par de metros más allá su brazo pasó por encima de mi hombro y me atrajo a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres que cenemos hoy?

- Mmm… No lo sé, ¿qué me ofreces?

- Puedo hacer _Pastitsio_, ya que te gusta tanto la comida griega, ese es un plato que no puedes dejar de probar…

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – pregunté, ya habíamos llegado al teleférico y comenzábamos a subir.

- Es una pasta al horno, es algo así como una lasaña – trató de explicarme.

- Creo que estará bien, honestamente, lo que quiero hoy es dormir, creo que las aguas termales me relajaron mucho…

- ¿Solo ellas tienen el mérito?...

- Bien… tú también tienes algo que ver…

- Me quedó más tranquilo – bromeó y me apretó contra su cuerpo, yo sonreí extasiada y relajada – Entonces vamos, cenamos y dormimos toda la noche…

- Esto me encanta… - di un vistazo por hacia la ciudad, las luces de las casas, daban un espectáculo magnifico.

- Sabes que podemos quedarnos aquí… Nunca más regresar…

- ¿Esa es un propuesta?

- Sí quieres que lo sea, lo es…

- No me tientes, porque aceptaría encantada – no mentía en absoluto, sentía ese espacio como mi hogar; no, más bien Inuyasha era mi hogar. Y si hubiera sido mi elección me hubiera quedado a su lado.

- Llegamos… - la voz de Inuyasha me despertó, estaba dormitando con mi cabeza hundida en su cuello.

- Estoy muerta – solté un bostezo y con su ayuda salí del cubículo.

- Ya vamos a llegar a casa, no creo que aguantes para esperar la cena…

- Créeme lo haré – le aseguré con una sonrisa, porque si algo tenía más que sueño, era un gran apetito – Puedo ver televisión mientras espero, aunque no entiendo nada…

- Hay películas en mi estudio, de vez en cuando veo algunas…

- ¿Qué tienes?

- En su mayoría clásicos – las películas ya no eran una opción – Tengo _"Casablanca"_, es mi favorita.

- ¿Estas bromeando?

- No, ¿por qué?

- No sé mucho de la película, pero sí sé, que es una historia de amor, con drama y toda la cosa…

- Y desarrollada en el marco de la segunda guerra mundial – lo miré y el sonrió – Y a veces me pongo sensible… - y eso era por lo que lo amaba.

- Bien, entonces la vemos juntos, me gustaría verte llorar

- No me pone tan sensible – me aseguró y yo reí.

Para cuando finalmente llegamos, ambos estábamos bastante divertidos, nos habíamos reído todo el camino, bromeando a la vez que compartiendo besos. Un par de casas antes de la nuestra, nos topamos con la anciana Kaede.

- Hola Kaede… - saludó Inuyasha después de mí.

- Ni pregunto cómo les fue hoy, se les ve muy entretenidos – Inuyasha y yo nos miramos y soltamos una risita.

- No la pasamos bien… - comentó Inuyasha – Nosotros la dejamos, tenemos un poco de hambre…

- Claro, claro – la anciana nos hizo señas con las manos para que nos fuéramos – Que descansen…

- Buenas noches… - dijimos los dos antes de continuar.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la casa, Inuyasha abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar primero. Lo primero que nos recibió, fueron los ladridos de Apolo, nada raro, la mascota de Inuyasha le ladraba hasta a su sombra.

- Debe tener hambre, le deje suficiente, pero come por todos los perros del mundo – bromeó y yo lo seguí hasta la puerta.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no abriera, tal vez deberíamos haber notado que los ladridos de Apolo no eran de alegría o tal vez yo nunca debía haber pensado que todo estaría bien.

- ¿Qué es esto?... – miré por sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, un grupo de cuatro hombres se levantó de los asientos de la sala, de inmediato él me dejó tras suyo.

- Señor Taisho – uno de los hombres dio un paso al frente y yo noté como Inuyasha se puso en alerta – Venimos del departamento de investigación rusa… - se abrió su abrigo de color negro y mostro una placa, parecida a la de los policías.

- Ve con Kaede – ambos comprendíamos por donde se estaba yendo el asunto.

- Lo lamentamos, pero eso no será posible, la señorita Kagome Higurashi tiene medida de aseguramiento, tenemos órdenes de extraditarla a nuestro país…

- ¿De qué está hablando?... Explíquese… - exigió Inuyasha, él no se había movido ni un milímetro.

- Una investigación ha sido abierta contra a señorita Higurashi, se le acusa de complicidad con una mafia, más específicamente, se le acusa de ayudar al tráfico de armas en nuestro país.

Y así se había terminado el sueño, había corrido demasiado, pero todo me había alcanzado.

- Eso no es cierto… ¿Quién la acusa?

- No podemos dar esa información

- ¿Cómo la encontraron?

- Tampoco tenemos permitido decirle eso, las ordenes que nos dieron fue llevarla a Rusia, donde un proceso legal se iniciara en su contra – el hombre hizo una seña con la cabeza y dos de los hombres dieron un paso al frente.

- No voy a permitir que…

- Inuyasha… - interrumpí sus palabras – Está bien, yo…

- No, nos vas a ir con ellos, no dejaré que te lleven…

Lo siguiente sucedió demasiado rápido. Uno de los hombres puso su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha para alejarlo y poder llegar hasta mí. Sin embargo de inmediato él se giró y le conectó un golpe en el rostro.

- Inuyasha… - le agarré un brazo, cuando vi lo dispuesto que estaba a pelear con los otros tres – Señor… - Inuyasha me miró sorprendido, mientras yo me acerqué a uno de ellos, este de inmediato me dio la vuelta y me colocó unas esposas en las manos.

- ¡Suéltela!... – nuevamente Inuyasha perdió el control y trató de abalanzarse contra el hombre que me aprehendía, pero los otros hombres lo detuvieron con rapidez y lo arrojaron al suelo, inmovilizándolo con cierta dificultad - ¡Ella no hizo nada!... Esto no es legal... ¡Kagome!... ¡Maldita sea diles!...

- Ella tendrá derecho a hablar cuando este frente al juzgado, por el momento será puesta bajo arresto.

- ¡Kagome!...

-Por favor, suéltelo – le dije al hombre, ver a Inuyasha en el suelo y sin poder moverse me asustó.

- Una vez que deje de resistirse lo dejaran – me aseguró el hombre y yo tuve que creerle.

- ¡Kagome!...

- Lo siento – mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras el hombre me sacaba de la casa.

- ¡Kagome!... ¡Kagome, no te dejaré, iré por ti!... ¡Kagome!...

Así, de esa manera, los buenos momentos habían terminado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Uhh!... Lo siento, pero les había avisado que las cosas iban a dar un giro. Y eso no es todo, las cosas se van a poner un poco complicadas. Pero no les adelanto, cosas que aun ni siquiera he planeado xD!... **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de la semana, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias. Que pasen un buen fin de semana (Por fin llegó), les mando un abrazo. Nos vemos!**_

_**P.D: Efectivamente "agápi**__**̱**__** mou**__**", significa "Mi amor"… **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**¡Holas!... Finalmente llegó el jueves, día de nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya ido muy bien a todos, en sus estudios, sus trabajos o en lo que hagan diario =D! El día de hoy vengo con bastante energía, cansada, con ganas de fin de semana, pero bastante contenta con la historia y con el apoyo de todos; les agradezco de todo corazón que se tomen el tiempo para leer mi Fic. Bueno sin extenderme demasiado, les dejo el capítulo de la semana… No creerán lo que viene…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 18: Presente**_

Después del aparatoso arresto al que fui sometida, me sacaron del país con bastante rapidez. Una avioneta privada, me llevó en compañía de los mismos hombres que me arrestaran; hasta Moscú, la capital Rusa.

Me bajaron de la aeronave y me subieron a una camioneta blindada, mis custodios no se separaron de mí en ningún momento, tampoco me habían hablado o hecho alguna pregunta; yo por mi parte pregunté por Inuyasha y ellos me aseguraron que estaba bien.

Atravesamos prácticamente toda la ciudad. El ver de nuevo el lugar donde había pasado una gran parte de mi infancia, me trajo demasiados recuerdos; también el saber que mi madre estaba en esa misma ciudad, me llenó de una nostalgia, tanta, que un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

- _Chert!_… - Escuché la maldición por parte del hombre que iba a mi lado.

Cuando miré hacia el frente, entendí el por qué. La prisión de máxima seguridad estaba atestada de periodistas. Ahí fue mi turno de maldecir, las cosas no se iban a poner nada buenas.

El auto se detuvo frente las puertas, los periodistas tratando de abalanzarse hacia el auto, afortunadamente, más oficiales vinieron y lo impidieron. Me sacaron del auto y empecé a escuchar miles de preguntas. Todas dirigidas a Kagome Kalkovich.

- Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, puede acceder a un abogado y si no puede, cederemos su caso a uno de turno; será puesta bajo custodia, hasta la próxima reunión con el juzgado

Por segunda vez me repetían mis derechos, me llevaron por un pasillo de color blanco, hasta llegar a un cuarto donde había una oficial. Me dejaron allí con ella. La mujer me tomó las huellas dactilares, me hizo firmar una serie de papeles que ni me dejó leer, me hizo quitarme todas las joyas o alhajas que tuviera, lo único que tenia era un par de aretes y banda para el cabello en el bolsillo de los shorts grises.

- Deje su ropa aquí – coloco dos bandeja de plástico sobre la mesa – Cámbiese por esto, volveré en dos minutos.

Hice lo pedido y me quité mis ropas, con agilidad me puse la camisa blanca y el overol de color gris, con un número de serie en la espalda; en los exactos dos minutos la mujer regresó.

- Sus comidas le serás servidas en su celda, la sacaremos al patio por dos horas diarias, después del medio día – la mujer asomó su rostro por las barras de una puerta y habló – Arrodíllese, dando la espalda y deje sus manos visibles; abran la celda 678 – se comunicó por radio y luego de que sonara un pitido la puerta se abrió.

La habitación era de color blanco, había un modesto camarote a un costado y un retrete y lavabo al lado opuesto. En el suelo, de rodillas, estaba una mujer de cabellos negros y piel blanca.

La oficial me quitó las esposas y luego salió de la celda, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

- Tráfico de armas ¿Eh? – La mujer se levantó, dándome un vistazo de su rostro, era hermosa, con unos ojos salvajes que despedían destellos rojizos – Soy Kagura, mi cama es la abajo, te toca arriba.

- Kagome…

- Todas sabemos quién eres – dijo mientras volvía a recostarse – Cabe decir que me gustan los hombres, así que nada de cosas extrañas…

- Eso espero… - fui hasta el camarote y subí a la parte de arriba. Allí, había una toalla, crema dental, cepillo de dientes y jabón.

- ¿Y cómo fue que te atraparon? – preguntó la mujer.

- No hice nada, así que no tengo idea…

- Eso es lo que la mayoría dice, así que tendrás que preparar una mejor defensa.

- Es cierto, no sé qué pasó. No soy yo la que tengo que ver con esto – afirmé.

- Bueno, casos de esos tan bien se ven y puedes pasar varios años aquí antes de que se pruebe tu inocencia – la mujer se levantó y apoyó su brazo en el colchón de mi cama – Y mucho más si tienes los enemigos adecuados.

- Lo sé… - solté un suspiró y desvié mis ojos de los de ella – Ni siquiera sé qué debo hacer…

- ¿No tienes amigos que te ayuden? – me preguntó.

Como un rayo, la imagen de Inuyasha atravesó mi cabeza. Él había prometido ir por mí, sacarme de todo esto y él tenía los contactos para hacerlo. Pero aún así yo tenía varias dudas en mi cabeza, es más, en ese momento ni siquiera sabía si Inuyasha estaba bien

- No lo sé – mi voz se debió escuchar lo suficiente afligida, pues la mujer soltó un suspiro, antes de volver a su cama sin hacer más preguntas.

-.-.-.-.-

- Tienes que tener cuidado, en prisión las cosas se mueven por grupos – era la primera vez que salía de mi celda, estábamos en el patio tomando aire fresco, el cielo estaba nublado y era obvio que llovería dentro de poco – Si te metes con las personas equivocadas, puedes tener muchos problemas – Kagura me estaba ayudando, era como mi tutora, me explicaba lo que debía o no hacer.

- ¿Y como se supone que sepa eso? – le había preguntado, todas las mujeres de ese lugar me miraban como si fuera un gran descubrimiento o un lindo juguete.

- Aquí hay de todo, las de allá – con su mirada, apuntó a un grupo de mujeres sentadas sobre una escalinata – Son las más problemáticas, hasta yo tuve problemas cuando ingresé, pero ahora sé controlarlas…

- Ahh… - solté un suspiró de resignación – No puedo creer la situación en la que estoy, ni siquiera sé como llegué hasta aquí…

- Tranquilízate, si eres inocente tarde que temprano saldrás – me guió hasta una grada donde varias mujeres platicaban, cuando ella se sentó a un lado yo la imité.

- Pero eso puede llevar años, además ni siquiera sé cómo es que fueron por mí, es que…

- Oh no… - alcé mis ojos hacia Kagura y la vi mirar hacia el frente, seguí sus ojos y me topé con la figura de una mujer que se acercaba a nosotros.

- ¿Quién es?

- Tsubaki, a ella sí que la debes evitar…

- Así que tú eres la nueva, la señorita tráfico de armas… - ni siquiera pensé en contestar, el impávido y hermoso rostro de la mujer, no me daba mucha confianza.

- Déjala en paz Tsubaki… - las demás mujeres miraron con interés, Kagura se había levantado y miraba a la recién llegada.

- ¿Ahora haces de defensora Kagura?

- No es tu asunto… - Tsubaki me lanzó una mirada y una más a Kagura, antes de marcharse.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cosas apenas habían comenzado para mí, de eso me di cuenta la segunda semana de mi estancia en prisión. Ese día nos habían sacado al patio como ya era costumbre; solo que ese día Kagura no estaba conmigo, había tenido una visita a esa misma hora.

- Pero miren nada más, si la señorita vino sin su guardaespaldas – Tsubaki se había acercado a mí al segundo en que había llegado al patio y no había llegado sola, había otro par de mujeres con ella.

Traté de ignorarla, pero cada vez que intentaba dar un paso, una de ellas se ponía al frente mío para detenerme.

- ¿Qué quieren?...

- Solo hablar… Así que acompáñanos – dos de ellas se pusieron a mi lado y me llevaron hacia un extremo del patio.

- ¡Suéltenme! – forcejeé con ellas, pero solo me vi libré hasta que me empujaron contra una de las paredes - ¿Qué quieres?... – pregunté a Tsubaki.

- Yo contigo, nada… - me aseguró con una sonrisa – Pero hay alguien fuera de aquí que sí…

- ¿De qué hablas? – di un pasó al frente, pero las otras dos mujeres me acorralaron contra la pared, me hubiera gustado decir más, sin embargo ella sacó una navaja y yo empalidecí.

- No sé qué le hiciste a esta persona, pero no te quiere viva

- Pero yo… ¿Quién es?

- Eso no lo sé – la mujer pegó la navaja contra mi cuello y yo agradecí el no desmayarme al instante – Sólo me hicieron llegar el dinero y las instrucciones de matarte…

- Voy a gritar… - amenacé, pero la sonrisa de las tres, me dijo que sería imposible que alguien me escuchara; y si alguna reclusa lo hacía no me ayudaría – Espera… no lo hagas – imploré cuando sentí el filo de la navaja, presionarse en mi cuello.

Al ver que no daría resultado, entré en pánico; por simple instinto de supervivencia, le di un puntapié a Tsubaki alejándola lo suficiente; las otras dos se descolocaron, lo que me dio oportunidad de moverme, sin embargo canté victoria muy pronto; en cuestión de segundos una mano se enredó en mi cabello y sentí una punzada en mi costado.

Lo último que recuerdo, antes de perder completamente el conocimiento, fue la gran algarabía que se formó a mí alrededor, la locura se había desatado y los guardias se movieron por el lugar, disparando al aire y controlando el alboroto. No recuerdo nada más, mi cuerpo se puso muy pesado y había caído al suelo, pero sin sentir siquiera el golpe; mis ojos se cerraron con suavidad y la última imagen que atravesó mi cabeza, fue el rostro de Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ya despertó… - escuché una voz conocida a lo lejos, sólo que no podía asegurar bien de quién era.

- Eso es bueno, por suerte ha evolucionado satisfactoriamente, podrá regresar en un par de días – esa voz no la pude identificar, sin embargo ni siquiera me importaba.

Sentía mi cuerpo relajado y liviano, pero esa sensación se perdía poco a poco y comenzaba a percibir una molestia en mi costado, que pronto que se transformó en un agudo dolor. Era difícil respirar, pero lo conseguí luego de unos segundos. Cuando conseguí adaptar mi vista, ubiqué a Kagura y a otra mujer vestida de enfermera.

- Te dejo unos segundos y mira lo que pasa – me reprochó con cierta ternura.

- ¿Qué?... – mi voz se escuchaba rasposa y la mascarilla de oxigeno me estorbaba, la enfermera lo notó y me la quitó - ¿Qué pasó?

- La bastarda de Tsubaki, te dio una puñalada que perforó el pulmón, estarás bien, tendrás que guardar cama.

- Ella dijo… - la enfermera me miró con interés, esperando escuchar lo que diría, Kagura la miró con recelo y la mujer se fue a otro lado - …alguien la envió a asesinarme

- ¿Segura?

- Ella lo dijo…

- Entonces hay que estar alertas… - no me hizo más preguntas y yo le agradecí el no hacerlo – No me dejarán mucho tiempo acá…

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estás en la enfermería del reclusorio, te trajeron hace un par de días del hospital… - me informó y yo tomé un poco de aire, en ese momento no creía del todo lo que me sucedía – Yo tengo que irme, me dejaron solo unos minutos, pero voy a averiguar quién mandó a asesinarte…

- No lo hagas, no te metas en líos – no estaba muy segura, pero si tenía sospechas de quién era la persona culpable – Es mejor que no lo hagas…

- Estaré por varios años más, un problema más no hará la diferencia – me dedicó una suave sonrisa y luego salió.

Solté un suspiró de resignación y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tratando se ahogar las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir. No podía echarme a llorar ahora, ya no era la misma niña que se escondía bajó la cama a llorar, mientras su madre era golpeada por su padrastro. Había aprendido a soportar y a ocultar esas emociones, pero últimamente no se me era tan sencillo y sabia bien que todo se debía a él. Inuyasha se había vuelto un escudo protector, con él había explorado emociones que ni siquiera sabía que pudiera sentir, era debido a eso que me sentía tan desprotegida y con tantas lágrimas que soltar.

- En un par de días regresara a su celda – abrí mis ojos y me topé con la enfermera – En el hospital se le practicaron unos exámenes y esperamos los resultados.

- Gracias… - la mujer asintió y escribió una serie de cosas en una planilla.

- Voy a ponerle el oxigeno… - la mujer acomodó una manguerilla, que transportaba el oxigeno, en mi nariz – Descansé…

-.-.-.-.-

- No he podido averiguar nada – Kagura me hablaba mientras me acompañaba de vuelta a la cama, luego de llevarme al baño – Sé que alguien la llamó, pero no sé quién…

- Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto - me acomodé en la cama.

- La persona que dio la orden se está tomando muchas molestias, esto es una cárcel de máxima seguridad, no es tan sencillo pasar un teléfono o un mensaje… - me aseguró – Pero tal vez tengas razón, no voy a preguntar por alguien, que probablemente, tú sepas quien es… - la miré un momento y tanteé la situación, no sabía si contarle o no, apenas y la conocía.

- No estoy segura, creo saber quién es y todo se inclina a que sea esa persona – le dije – Pero si fuera esa persona, desde el momento en que me encontró, me hubiera asesinado – le dije – Así que tengo cierta duda…

- ¿Y quién más puede ser?

- No tengo idea, no se me ocurre nadie…

- Que lío…

- Señorita Kalkovich – la enfermera entró al cuarto.

- Higurashi – musité con suavidad, la enfermera me miró, pero le resto importancia a mi comentario.

- Llegaron los resultados de sus exámenes, ya podrá regresar a su celda, pero eso sí, tiene que descansar – la mujer analizó los papeles y me miró con una sonrisa – Todo está bien, me alegra informarle que todo está en perfecto estado, su bebé no sufrió ningún daño…

Sí, embarazada, yo tuve la misma reacción; quedé en shock, pasmada. Hasta creí que no había escuchado muy bien, Kagura me miró sorprendida y la enfermera al notar mi desconcierto se acercó.

- Lo sabía, ¿verdad? – me preguntó la enfermera.

No pude negarlo, ni asentir. Estaba demasiado atónita para decir alguna palabra, mi respiración se volvió dificultosa y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas.

- Kagome… - horas después había recordado que Kagura me había abrazado; en ese momento todo se puso en blanco, no escuchaba nada, el mundo se volvió ajeno a mí.

- Un bebé… - musité sin poder dejar de llorar.

Estaba desesperada, confundida; no sabía que iba a hacer, no sabía porque justo ahora tenía que estar embarazada. En otra circunstancia, la noticia hubiera sido motivo de alegría, pero no ese día, no ahora. Un bebé, un embarazo, no era para vivirlo en una cárcel.

- Hey tranquila… - Kagura me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y me hizo mirarla – Toma aire, cálmate…

- Pero yo… Es que…

- Yo pensé que lo sabia… - la enfermera trató de remediarlo – Si hubiera sabido yo…

- ¡No diga más!... Váyase un momento – la mujer asintió y salió – Kagome… cálmate por favor, esto no es bueno, ni para ti ni para…

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?, este no es sitio para un bebé y además me quieren matar y mi hijo…

- ¡Cálmate! – Me gritó y funcionó, pues de inmediato guardé silencio y tomé aire – Escúchame, no les va a pasar nada, a ninguno de los dos… - asentí confiando en sus palabras – Ahora dime, ¿Puedes comunicarte con el padre del bebé?

Inuyasha, él no sabía que esperaba un bebé, un hijo de ambos. Y no había manera de decírselo. Es más, hasta el momento ni siquiera sabía de él.

- No hay padre… - me dijo como si fuera algo común.

- Inuyasha, es el padre de mi bebé… - en ese momento un destelló cruzó por la vista de ella, pero fue solo un segundo y ni siquiera lo había notado.

- ¿Y dónde está él?

Esa tarde le conté a Kagura todo lo que pude, necesitaba hablarlo y ella me brindaba confianza. Durante todo el relato no interrumpió, le conté una gran parte mientras estuve en la enfermería y la dejé en ascuas cuando tuvo que irse, pero al momento en que me devolvieron a mi celda, terminé de contarle todo.

- ¿Es broma verdad? – Me preguntó atónita – Te lo digo, porque todo esto del tráfico de armas y tu novio… Me confundió…

- Te lo tomaste mejor de lo que creí…

- Bueno, en estos sitios oyes de todo – se levantó y miró por entre los barrotes de la celda – Pero tú te llevas el premio…

- ¿Me crees verdad?

- Cariño, tus ojos angustiados corroboran tus palabras – me aseguró sentándose a mi lado – Por el momento tienes que recuperarte y debemos evitar que aquí se enteren de tu embarazo

- Crees que me harían daño, aun si saben que estoy embarazada…

- Por dinero la gente hace muchas cosas, pero no te preocupes, yo no dejaré que nada les suceda, tienes mi palabra…

- Gracias Kagura, no sé qué haría sin ti…

- No tienes nada que agradecer, te voy a ayudar y ambas saldremos de aquí…

En ese momento quise preguntar a que se refería, sin embargo fue imposible, un oficial llegó hasta nuestra celda y llamó.

- Tienes visita

- ¿Yo? – pregunté sorprendida a lo que el asintió.

- Sí, tú rápido, ponte de pie – obedecí y me levanté con ayuda de Kagura, quien se puso de espaldas dejando sus manos visibles, siguiendo el protocolo.

- ¿Quién es?

- Un tal Inuyasha Taisho…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Pobre Kag, creo que se la puse difícil esta vez. Al menos Inu apareció, tal vez pueda ayudarla, aunque tal vez no. **_

_**Eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes, sugerencias y demás. Les mando un abrazo a todos, que tengan un lindo fin de semana y por supuesto, nos vemos la próxima semana!... Bye!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**¡Holas!... volví una vez más como cada semana, como cada jueves, a dejarles el capitulo. El día esta por acabar, ya estoy medio cansada, me tarde un poquitín hoy, pero lo importante es que ya vengo a dejarles la actualización. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus mensajes, me alegra que les este gustando la historia n.n…**_

_**Sin alargarme mucho más, les dejo el capítulo de hoy… espero les guste!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 19: Reencuentros.**_

Mi corazón latía fuerte y rápido, hasta pensaba que no había escuchado bien al guardia y era solo una equivocación mía. El oficial me llevó hasta una habitación; allí había varias sillas dispuestas en hilera, una mesa estaba frente a cada una, paneles de madera separaban un grupo de otro para dar mayor privacidad y un gran vidrio separaba el cuarto, de otro similar; un teléfono estaba dispuesto en cada espacio.

- Espere ahí – el oficial me quitó las esposas y me sentó en uno de los cubículos, ansiosa miré a la puerta del otro cuarto.

Finalmente se abrió, un guardia entró seguido de la persona que tanto deseaba ver. Inuyasha me buscó con la mirada y una vez me encontró, corrió hasta mí, tomó la bocina con rapidez y yo lo imité en el acto.

- Kagome, yo, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada y yo dibujé una sonrisa.

- Bien, ¿y tú?, me quedé muy preocupada la última vez que te vi…

- No sucedió nada… - me aseguró restándole importancia – Lo importante aquí eres tu…

- Estoy bien, no… Está bien…

- No me mientas, supe lo que sucedió… - tomé asiento y él lo hizo de igual manera - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- No fue nada tan serio – no lo miré cuando lo dije, era decirle mentiras y no me gustaba - ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Llegué aquí dos días después que tu – me contó – Hasta ahora me dejaron verte – asentí con suavidad, no podía hablar, tenía un nudo inmenso en la garganta que me lo impedía – No entiendo bien que es lo que está sucediendo…

- Tampoco yo

- ¿Qué es lo del tráfico de armas?, tú me dijiste que…

- Fue él, no te mentiría, Inuyasha

- Lo sé, lo sé mi amor – me tranquilizó – Sólo trato de ver que es lo que sucedió, como es que todo te apunta a ti… ¿Crees que haya sido él?

- ¿Quién más? – Le dije – No sé cómo me encontró, pero supongo que alguna manera se enteró…

- Voy a averiguar qué es lo que ha sucedido

- Inuyasha, tal vez es mejor no hacerlo, él es demasiado…

- No lo digas ni de broma – me regañó – No voy a dejar las cosas así como así, por el momento voy a contratar un abogado y por mi lado voy hacer algunas averiguaciones…

- Hay algo que… - la noticia que me habían dado días atrás me cruzó por mi cabeza, no estaba muy segura si debía decirlo o no – No sé si recuerdas que te dije que mi madre había…

- Sí, entiendo – me dijo en un suave susurro – No sé cuando me dejen volver, esto es un poco complicado, incluso para mí; pero podemos escribirnos, te enviaré una carta y esperaré la respuesta – comprendí bien lo que quería decirme, era mejor que nadie se enterara de nada.

- Está bien… - sonreí y miré la superficie de la mesa, no se me ocurría que mas decirle

- Hay algo mas, ¿qué es? – una destelló de sorpresa cruzó por mi rostro, pero rápidamente lo oculté.

- Claro que no hay nada más – aseguré con una pequeña sonrisa – Es sólo que… Bueno…

- ¿Quién fue la que te hizo eso?

- ¿Eh?... No fue nada, fue una pelea que se desató en el interior, ni siquiera sé quién fue – por segunda vez le mentí y no se sentía nada bien.

- Lamento todo esto – me acercó más al vidrio y yo me perdí en sus ojos – Debí cuidarte más, yo debí…

- No es tu culpa – le interrumpí antes de que mis lagrimas salieran de mis ojos – No es… - mi voz se quebró y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas…

- Te voy a sacar de aquí te lo juro – su voz fue como un bálsamo para mí, mas sin embargo no estaba muy convencida de esas palabras, una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo.

Sonreí mientras apoyaba mi mano sobre la suya con el grueso vidrio en medio; sí, las cosas no eran sencillas y mucho menos lo era la manera como había terminado allí, hundida hasta la punta de mi cabeza.

- La visita terminó – el oficial interrumpió y yo asentí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Kagome…

- Estaré bien, tengo una amiga y ella… Su nombre es Kagura…

- Ya tiene que regresar a su celda…

- Nos veremos pronto Kagome, lo prometo – escuché el susurro de su promesa antes de darme la vuelta y salir con el oficial tras mío.

- Celda 678 – dijo el oficial por su radio y luego la puerta se abrió.

Kagura me esperaba al interior, arrodillada de espaldas, siguiendo el protocolo; una vez la puerta se cerró corrió hasta mí.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – me preguntó de inmediato.

Alcé mi rostro para mirarla y traté de asentir, pero las lágrimas me rebasaron y solté un sollozo.

- Cariño – Kagura me abrazó y me llevó a sentarme – Cálmate, esto no te hace bien, ¿acaso te fue mal con él?, no llores, al fin… Todos los hombres son iguales, nos ven aquí y…

- No, no es así, Inuyasha no es así – le defendí en el acto – Es que verlo y…

- Te entiendo… - me abrazó una vez más antes de hablarme – Pero tienes que ser fuerte, no es bueno que decaigas así… ¿Y le dijiste? – No pude negar ni asentir así que ella dedujo la respuesta – Ahh… - soltó un suspiro – Tal vez sea mejor que no lo sepa, al menos por el momento…

- Por eso mismo no se lo dije, sé que se habría puesto como loco y se habría preocupado aun más…

- Bueno por suerte ya él está aquí y te va ayudar desde afuera…

- No estoy segura que sea tan fácil – le dije – Conoces la situación y esto no será sencillo…

- Bueno, vamos a hacerlo sencillo – me dijo.

-.-.-.-.-

- No quiero salir – le dije a Kagura mientras caminaba por el pasillo para salir al patio.

- No muestres miedo – me sermoneó – Ya te lo he dicho, si te muestras temerosa más fácil se aprovecharan de ti…

- Y cómo quieres que me sienta cuándo estoy…

- Cállate – intervino de inmediato – Esas palabras están vetadas…

- Lo siento – tomé un poco de aire y luego salí tras ella.

El patio estaba igual de siempre, las mismas personas en los mismos grupos de siempre y en lo mismo sitios. Seguí a Kagura, sin prestar atención a las miradas de algunas de las reclusas; fuimos hasta las gradas y no sentamos. Ella comenzó a hablarme como si nada hubiera sucedido y yo logré entretenerme un momento.

- ¿Crees que llegara la carta hoy? – pregunté a Kagura, ya habían sido dos semanas desde que viera a Inuyasha y la mencionada carta no llegaba.

- Bueno, la correspondencia tarda un poco, mejor dime una cosa

- ¿Qué?

- Háblame de Inuyasha

- ¿Qué quieres saber de él?

- Bueno ya sé mucho de él, pero como es, me refiero a físicamente… - mis mejillas se sonrojaron y Kagura soltó una pequeña risita que me azoró aun más.

- Bueno es un hombre muy guapo – traté de salirme con facilidad, pero ella continuaba mirándome con interés – Es alto, fuerte…

- Eso me lo imaginé – dijo Kagura – Por su empleo lo deduje, pero qué más… No hay nada en especial en él…

- Sus ojos – sonreí mientras miraba hacia otro lado – Tiene los ojos más hermosos que te puedas imaginar, son de color dorado

- Estás muy enamorada, ¿verdad? – Kagura me miró con una sonrisa plasmada en su hermoso rostro.

- Se nota demasiado…

- Cuando piensas en él tus ojos brillan y sonríes

- Fue extraño como sucedió, pero no pude evitarlo, me enamoré…

- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Kagura? – pregunté de improvisto.

- Ahhh… ¿Andan en plan romántico? – la voz de Tsubaki me alertó al instante, Kagura se levantó con agilidad y se puso en medio de ambas.

- ¿Celosa?

- Muy graciosa, veo que te recuperas rápido – me miró por sobre el hombro de Kagura – Tal vez…

- Escúchame bien Tsubaki – de improvisto Kagura tomó el brazo de Tsubaki y lo dobló tras su espalda – Si cometes la estupidez de acercarte a ella una vez más, me las vas a pagar y habló en serio…

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa allá? – una guardia hizo el llamado, de inmediato Kagura soltó a Tsubaki y esta se marchó, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada.

- Lamento meterte en todo esto…

- No es problema Kagome, sé manejarlas y no dejaré que te suceda nada…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Correspondencia!

Las palabras del oficial fueron música para mis oídos; con rapidez me levanté de la cama y corrí a la puerta.

- Kalkovich… - el oficial me paso una carta por entre la puerta.

- Gracias…

- ¿Tu querido Inuyasha? – me preguntó Kagura, sin dejar de pintarse sus uñas.

- Sí… - volví junto a ella y abrí la carta con rapidez.

_Kagome…_

_Lamento la tardanza, sé que prometí que te escribiría pronto, pero tuve que hacer algunas cosas para asegurarme que nadie leyera ésta carta. Tengo un par de cosas que contarte, pero primero necesito que envíes una carta, necesito esa información que tu madre recopilo y que tu ocultaste no sé dónde. Es importante tenerla para que el abogado la presente y la saqué en tu favor…_

- ¿Dónde está esa información? – me preguntó Kagura en un susurro.

- Cuando viví en Alemania, trabajé en una pequeña tienda, con unos ancianos; era una tienda de antigüedades, no la visitaban mucho. Ellos conocieron mi historia y se ofrecieron a guardar esos papeles.

- ¿Segura que están a salvo?

- Más que segura – le dije – Todo está oculto en el desván, en uno de los tantos trastos que tenía la tienda…

_...Ahora bien, las cosas aquí afuera no están nada bien, el escándalo por tu captura estalló en todo Rusia y los medios de comunicación, siguen arriba y abajo a tu padrastro; la policía está investigando que él no tenga nada que ver. También estoy haciendo mis averiguaciones con ayuda de Miroku. Todo esto me confundió y por eso te pregunto, si estás completamente convencida si tu padrastro está detrás de todo esto o hay alguien más._

Miré a Kagura y está me miró, como esperando por la respuesta a la pregunta de Inuyasha.

- ¿Quién mas puede ser?

- Esa misma pregunta tengo yo, ¿estás segura que no hiciste nada para enfadar a alguien? – me preguntó.

- No que yo sepa – aseguré – Él es la única persona que siempre ha estado detrás de mí, tal vez hizo una mala jugada…

- Esperemos que sea sólo eso… Continúa…

_Una cosa más, hace poco hice una visita a tu padrastro, junto con los oficiales a cargo de la investigación. Vi a tu madre…_

- Kagome… - Kagura levantó su cabeza de sus uñas y me miró - ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Oh cielos! – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sólo leer esa palabras – No llores…

- Lo siento, creo que estoy sensible…

- Es normal cariño… - asentí y continué con la lectura.

…_no pude hablar mucho ella, pero pude decirle quién era, está muy preocupada y ha intentado verte, pero no consigue visitarte; así que la ayudé un poco y es posible que la veas este fin de semana. Pensé que era mejor decirte, para que la noticia no te tomara por sorpresa._

- Creo que la carta llegó un poco tarde – dijo Kagura – Las visitas son hoy…

- Mi madre, ella va a venir… - sonreí, sin conseguir que las lagrimas no se derramaran por mis mejillas – Voy a ver a mi mamá…

- Cálmate… - sonrió Kagura junto conmigo - ¿Terminó la carta?

- Falta poco… - limpié mis ojos, para conseguir ver las letras.

_Espero te estés cuida…_

- ¡Para!, no quiero escuchar cursilerías, lee para ti sola

_Espero te estés cuidando, más te vale que lo hagas o me enfadaré. Te amo demasiado Kagome y no te dejaré allí, aunque sea lo último que haga te sacaré y tu y yo estaremos juntos. Viviremos juntos, en cualquier rincón del mundo y tendremos hijos y algún día nos reiremos de todo lo que ha pasado. Te extraño demasiado, te extraño a mi lado en las noches y aún más en las mañanas, te amo y te juro por todo lo importante que exista en este mundo y te sacaré de allí, sólo dame tiempo y te tendré de nuevo a mi lado._

_Te amo…_

_Inuyasha._

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Kagura, mientras yo secaba las lágrimas que caían en mi rostro.

- Creo que lo estoy…

- Bien, tienes una carta que escribir – me pasó una libreta y una pluma – Saldrás de aquí pronto…

- Y tu lo harás conmigo…

- Eso espero cariño, eso espero…

-.-.-.-.-

- Por favor tienes que calmarte… - me dijo Kagura, a la hora en que el oficial fue a buscarme, tenia visitas.

- Estoy calmada – dije respirando con cierta dificultad.

- Sí claro – me dijo antes de que me sacaran de la celda.

Una vez más me llevaron al mismo cuarto, está vez habían más personas, todas estaban sumidas en su conversación. Entre las personas, había una que estaba sola, una mujer, jugueteaba con un pañuelo en sus manos y sin despegar la vista de este. El oficial me condujo hasta allá y me sentó en la silla.

Miré a mi madre a través del vidrio y sonreí entre lágrimas cuando ella también lo hizo. Ambas tomamos la bocina a la misma vez, pero no dijimos nada hasta un par de segundos después.

- Estás hermosa… - fueron sus primeras palabras – No puedo creer lo grande y hermosa que estás…

- Tu también mamá…

Mi madre siempre lo había sido, su rostro dulce sus ojos castaños, su sonrisa siempre en sus labios. Verla me había ayudado demasiado, sentía un pequeño calor alojado en mi pecho con el sólo eso.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunté.

- Bien – me aseguró con una sonrisa - ¿Y a ti?... ¿Qué ha sido de ti todos estos años hija?

- Me fue bien mamá, algunas veces fue difícil, pero me fue bastante bien, estuve trabajando y estudiando a la vez

- ¿Dónde viviste?

- Lo últimos años los pasé en Escocia, en un pequeño pueblo, conseguí una beca en una universidad y estudié literatura, aun me falta un poco para terminar…

- Así que lo hiciste… Me alegra mucho, ¿Conocí a Inuyasha? – una sonrisa cómplice se dibujo en su rostro y yo me sonrojé.

- Lo conocí en Escocia, él, bueno…es una gran persona y…

- Y es tu novio…

- Sí… - sonreí con naturalidad.

- Es un gran chico, me contó un par de cosas sobre él y me aseguró que te sacara de aquí cariño – me dijo mi madre – Esto se resolverá pronto cariño, yo lo sé… - no contesté nada, no quería darme esperanzas.

- ¿Qué está pasando afuera?

- Todo es un descontrol, los medio están apostados afuera de la casa y los investigadores se la pasan todo el día allí…

- ¿Qué hace él?

- Está desesperado y no hace más que discutir con todo el mundo – la miré con cierta preocupación, que ella notó de inmediato – No te preocupes, las cosas son distintas ahora…

- Ya no…

- No es que no lo intentara, pero no se lo permito, la última vez le dije que saldría a los medios de comunicación y arruinaría su carrera política.

- ¿Funcionó?

- Sí, ama su carrera más que a nada en este mundo – me aseguró – Así que no te preocupes por mí, pero dime una cosa ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí?

- No lo sé, supuse que había sido por él – le comenté – Pero según me dijo Inuyasha, él está en un situación bastante problemática por mi captura…

- Así es… ¿Se te ocurre alguien más?

- No, me he devanado los sesos con esa pregunta, pero no sé quien más, tal él lo hizo y no pensó en que se vería implicado

- No creo hija, él te estuvo buscando por un tiempo, pero no era exactamente para meterte a la cárcel, no sabes cuánto agradezco que no te atrapara…

- También yo, si no es por Inuyasha, lo hubiera conseguido

- Bueno, no pensemos en eso…

- Debes estar calmada y no alterarte… No queremos que a mi nieto le ocurra algo…

- ¿Qué? – la miré contrariada.

- Inuyasha me lo dijo – me comentó si fuera algo normal.

- ¿Él lo sabe?

- Sí, ¿acaso era secreto?

- No exactamente, sólo no quería decírselo…

- Pues ya lo sabe hija… Debiste verlo… - me dijo con una sonrisa – Sus ojos brillaban de la felicidad cuando me lo dijo…

- Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Inuyasha sabía que estaba embarazada, pero si era así, por qué no me lo había dicho. Aunque cavia la probabilidad de que se hubiera enterado después de la visita. Ahora tenía un par de cosas que agregar en su carta.

- ¿Todo bien hija?

- Muy bien y no te preocupes mamá, sé que Inuyasha me sacará de aquí…

- Claro que sí…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ok! La cosa esta como complicada para Inu y Kag, tal vez las cosas se arreglen pronto, aunque eso ni yo lo sé xD!... **_

_**Así que por el momento, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, sus mensajes y demás… Les mando un abrazo, espero que pasen una bonita noche. Nos vemos!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**¡Hola!... Llegó jueves, espero que les haya ido muy bien, hoy me pase un poquitín más temprano, la inspiración fluyo como loca, me encanta cuando eso sucede. Ahora sí, entrando a lo que nos concierne, primero que nada les agradezco por el apoyo, por los mensajes, pero más importante por tomarse el tiempo de leer. **_

_**Ya la historia va bien avanzada, hoy llegamos al capítulo 20 y las cosas se complican más. Sé que varias personas andan con la duda de por qué Kagome está donde está, así que espero que hoy ya sepan que sucede….**_

_**Sin alargarme más (XD)… les dejo el capítulo de hoy….**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 20: Juicio. **_

Una semana después de la visita de mi madre, se dio a cabo la primera sesión en el juzgado, de mi caso. Ese día me sacaron de mi celda a primera hora, me hicieron cambiar mi uniforme de presa, por uno más limpio y luego me trasladaron en camioneta hasta un juzgado. Allí me encerraron en una celda mientras llegaba la hora.

- En un momento tendrá una reunión con su abogado –Asentí y luego me fui a sentar en un camastro, a un costado de la celda.

Media hora después llegó una oficial, que me llevó hasta un cuarto; el sitio era gris en su totalidad y solo contaba con una mesa y cuatro sillas a su alrededor. La mujer me sentó en una de ellas y me quitó las esposas, luego simplemente salió y me dejó allí.

Acaricié mis muñecas con suavidad y miré a mí alrededor, el cuarto no tenía ventanas ni nada por el estilo. Aparte de los escasos muebles y una lámpara sobre mi cabeza, era lo único que estaba allí.

- Señorita Kalkovich – La puerta se abrió y un hombre vestido de impecable traje negro, se acercó hasta mi – Finalmente la conozco – él hombre sonrió con calidez y estrechó mi mano con suavidad – Seré su abogado durante todo el proceso, puede llamarme Ginta.

No pronuncié ni una palabra, sólo observé al hombre mientras éste se sentaba frente a mí.

- ¿Cómo ha estado?, ¿todo ha estado bien allá adentro?, si tienes algún inconveniente, sólo dímelo y yo me encargó – mientras hablaba sacaba una serie de papeles de su portafolio – Bien aquí tengo tu caso – para cuando acomodó los papeles sobre la mesa me miró un poco más serio – No te voy a mentir Kagome, es un caso bastante complicado, Inuyasha me comentó que existían ciertas pruebas que podría sacarte de aquí, ¿qué tan cierto es eso?

- Existen, en ellas están todos los movimientos de la persona que en realidad los hizo.

- ¿Quién es esa persona? – me preguntó.

- Mi… Naraku Kalkovich… - el hombre me miró como si hubiera dicho algo que ya se esperaba.

- Bien, suponiendo que todas las pruebas apunten a él, aún así nos estaríamos metiendo en un proceso mucho más largo, pero no pensemos en eso; ahora lo primordial es sacarte de allí.

- ¿Y cómo va hacer eso? – quise saberlo.

- Primero necesito tener esas pruebas en las manos, Inuyasha salió hace una semana para buscarlas, me llamó y me dijo que regresaría hoy – comenzó a explicarme – Esta madrugada me llamó y me dijo que había un retraso en el vuelo, espero que llegué para la hora de la audiencia.

- Si Inuyasha llega con esas pruebas hay probabilidades de que logres salir, mas sin embargo no podrás irte de la ciudad, hasta que se terminé este proceso – Me dijo – Voy hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que salgas, Inuyasha me habló de que tú estás… - miró hacia mi vientre, pero no pudo decir la palabra pues se sonrojo.

- Sí – le ahorré el bochorno y le dije.

- Con más razón voy a sacarte de aquí – una vez más me sonrió y yo lo hice de igual manera, el hombre me daba bastante confianza.

- ¿Usted es de aquí? – no sé porque hice la pregunta, pero ya estaba hecha.

- No, Inuyasha me contacto hace un buen tiempo y he venido estudiando tu caso, soy americano – comentó – Bueno ahora lo mejor es que empecemos a hablar sobre lo que concierne, voy a decirte que debes y no debes decir delante del juzgado…

Por alrededor de una hora el abogado estuvo indicándome todo lo que debía decir. Estaba un poco nerviosa, no quería cometer un error que me pudiera dejar en prisión de por vida. En eso estábamos, cuando un oficial irrumpió en el cuarto.

- Señor...

- ¿Qué sucedió? – intervino el abogado al instante.

- Ya llegó la persona que nos había avisado

- Hágala pasar – guardó los papeles en su portafolio y yo miré hacia la puerta esperando por lo que sucediera.

Para mi gran sorpresa la persona que atravesó la puerta, fue nada más ni nada menos, que mi Inuyasha.

Como si fuera un resorte salté de mi asiento, Inuyasha sonrió y corrió a abrazarme. Y finalmente, como si hubieran presionado un interruptor; miles de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

- Inuyasha… - sollocé, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho; lo abrazaba con fuerza, como aferrándome a un sueño del que no quería despertar.

- Tranquila… - acunó mi rostro con sus manos y me dio un beso en la frente – Te amo… Los amo… - susurró en mi oído y al instante recordé que él sabía sobre mi embarazo.

- Lamento si no te lo dije – murmuré contra su pecho – Lo siento…

- No te preocupes, ahora lo que importa es sacarlos de allá…

- Yo voy a revisar esto – alzó un paquete en sus manos y yo supuse que eran las pruebas – Nos vemos en unos momentos – por enésima vez nos sonrió y salió.

- ¿Cómo has estado?... – me preguntó mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas y a la vez pude ver que él limpiaba un par suyas.

- Estoy bien – Inuyasha me guió hasta un asiento y me sentó en su regazo.

- ¿No has tenido problemas?

- No, te dije que había una mujer que me cuidaba dentro.

- Es cierto, ¿cómo es su nombre? – me preguntó mientras besaba mis mejillas.

- Kagura…

- Bueno, aún así debes tener cuidado…

- Lo sé, pero debido a mi estado, me sacan a diferentes horas al patio y tomó mis comidas en la celda, no es tan malo

- Pero ya no te preocupes, de una y otra manera saldrás de aquí – me aseguró – He hablado con el abogado y si no logra sacarte de allá, al menos conseguiremos que te den casa por cárcel.

- Y tú, ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien, acabó de bajarme de un avión, las indicaciones que me diste en la carta fueron precisas, pero los ancianos se habían mudado – Me explicó – Se trasladaron a un pueblo y costo un poco que me entregaran las cosas, estudiaron tu carta durante un día, antes de darme algo.

- ¿Cómo están?

- Creo que tú y yo moriremos antes que ellos… - sonreí mientras me acurrucaba aún más contra él - ¿Viste a tu madre?

- Sí, hablamos un largo rato, gracias por conseguir la visita.

- No fue nada, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella y es una gran mujer – me aseguró.

- Me alegra tanto que este bien, que él ya no se le acerqué, me dijo que esperaría a que todo esto se solucionar y entablaría el proceso de divorcio

- También me lo dijo, nuestro abogado estará encantado en ayudarla

- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

- Miroku fue quién lo contacto, es un gran abogado en América – me contó – Trabaja para altos mandos y bueno… Fue idea de Miroku… - dio por concluido - ¿Cómo te has sentido? – acarició el vientre plano y me dio un beso en los labios.

- Bien, no he tenido ningún síntoma – no era del todo cierto, aunque no había tenido nauseas o mareos, si estaba bastante sensible.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que sería padre – me dijo – Se lo dije a mi madre.

- ¿Tu madre?

- La llame y vendrá en cuanto acomodé ciertos asuntos.

- ¿Tu madre va a venir? – pregunté alarmada, la cárcel no era la manera de conocer a tu suegra.

- Cálmate – sonrió – Ella entiende lo sucedido y está enfadada de que te tengan aquí…

- Disculpen – un oficial volvió a irrumpir en el cuarto – Es hora… - asentí y me levanté del regazo de Inuyasha, me giré para que el oficial me pusiera las esposas y luego me sacaron ante la irritada mirada de Inuyasha; cuando la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas escuché un ruido sordo de un golpe, al interior del cuarto – Espere aquí… - me volvieron a dejar en la celda y yo me senté a esperar.

No pasaron más de quince minutos, cuando me volvieron a sacar, esta vez me llevaron por un pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta. Cuando esta se abrió ante mí, me topé con un cuarto lleno de personas. El oficial me guió hasta una mesa, donde me esperaba mi abogado. En unas bancas en la parte de atrás había varias personas, al parecer todas eran de algún medio de comunicación, pues tenían cámaras o grabadoras, pero afortunadamente encontré los rostros amables de Inuyasha y Miroku.

- ¿Lista? – me preguntó Ginta, mi abogado.

- Creo.

- Su señoría, el juez primero de… - habló un oficial mientras habría una puerta, un hombre con una túnica de color negro, se acercó al estrado y tomó asiento.

Segundos después de que el juez entrara, una puerta doble tras nosotros se abrió. Todos miramos hacia atrás, para ver entrar un desfile de guardaespaldas, seguidos para mi sorpresa de mi madre y de él. Miré una vez más hacia el frente y vi que el abogado hacia lo mismo.

- ¡Orden!... – el juez golpeo un martillo de madera una base del mismo material y paró el revuelo de los medios, al ver entrar al personaje.

A medida que avanzaba la audiencia me sentía bastante inquieta, mis manos estaban sudando frío y miraba al juez y a mi abogado, quién se movía por la instancia planteando su defensa. En más de una vez miré hacia atrás, Inuyasha estaba allí sentado, con el ceño fruncido mirando al juez. Tampoco estaba muy segura de que se estaba hablando, sentía un zumbido en mi cabeza y esto no me dejaba concentrarme, sólo cuando escuché que se dirigían a mi reaccioné.

- Llamo al estrado, a la señorita Kagome Higurashi…

Con cierta torpeza me levanté, oficial me acompaño hasta el estrado y luego de un juramento comenzaron las preguntas.

- Según los registros, usted salió del país hace siete años, ¿es eso cierto?

- Lo es – contesté mirando al abogado, el hacerlo me tranquilizaba.

- ¿Salió por algún motivo en especial?

Me quedé muda varios segundos, miré a Inuyasha y luego a mi madre quién asintió con levedad; en ese momento preferí no enfrentarme a él.

- Así es.

- ¿Fueron estudios, como todo el mundo supuso, los motivos por los que salió?

- No – contesté y lancé una mirada a él y para mi sorpresa su mirada amenazante no me sorprendió ni me asustó.

- ¿Entonces cuéntenos por qué salió?

- Tuve que hacerlo o arriesgaba mi vida quedándome

- ¿Su vida?, ¿por qué?

- ¡Objeción, no está llegando a nada! – dijo el abogado encargado de dejarme en la cárcel.

- Tiene razón – dijo el juez a mi abogado y este asintió.

- Señorita Kalkovich, quiero que me diga por qué se fue del país

- El señor Naraku Kalkovich, nos amenazo de muerte a mí y a mi madre, si llegábamos a revelar su secreto.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – el rugido del aludido se dejó escuchar, las personas de los medios movieron sus cámaras y grabadoras a todos lados - ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo niña? – me miró con el ceño fruncido, luego miró a mi madre, quién simplemente me miraba a mí, se la veía un poco incomoda y yo supuse que se debía al momento.

- ¡Silencio! – Dijo el juez, golpeando con su martillo – Orden, licenciado, ¿a dónde quiere llegar con esto?, lo que está diciendo es serio.

- Mi clienta cuenta con pruebas contundentes, que apuntan al señor Kalkovich como la persona culpable de los cargos que se le imputan a la señorita Kalkovich…

Miles de murmullos, comenzaron a aparecer en el lugar, di un nuevo vistazo a Naraku y su rostro estaba ruborizado de la ira que estaba conteniendo. Hasta que finalmente estalló.

- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!, ¡esa niña no sabe lo que está diciendo! – se movió para acercarse a los estrados, pero Inuyasha fue más hábil y se plantó frente a él - ¡Voy a traer un abogado…

- ¡Orden, orden! – Vociferó el juez, trayendo una vez más calma al lugar – Licenciado, muestre esas pruebas – mi abogado asintió y llevó una serie papeles hasta el estrado del juez.

Con calma el juez analizó todo, en esos momentos, mientras el hombre se tomaba su tiempo; un vació estaba instalado en mi vientre y sentía que podía desmayarme. Observé a Inuyasha y vi que este volvía a sentarse, cuando notó que Naraku volvía a su puesto, mi madre por su lado tenía la cabeza gacha y jugueteaba con sus manos. El resto de las personas observaban al juez con expectación. Un par de minutos después, el juez llamó a un oficial y envió los papeles con las personas del jurado. Minutos más tarde, una persona del jurado se acercó al estrado y entrego un papel al juez.

- Se ha decido… que nos tomaremos unos minutos para analizar esto, la próxima reunión será en una hora – el juez se levantó de su estrado y salió.

Posterior a éste, Naraku se levantó y salió a paso airado con los guardaespaldas siguiéndolo y los medios de comunicación tras ellos. Con cuidado me levanté del estrado y me acerqué a Inuyasha quién de inmediato me abrazó.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté y él me abrazó aún más.

- Soy yo quién debería hacer esa pregunta… - me dio un beso en la frente y luego se movió para dejarme ver a mi madre.

- ¿Estás bien cariño? – me preguntó en un abrazo, aunque la notaba algo nerviosa y miraba hacia todo lado.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – pregunté y ella negó con su cabeza sonriendo - ¿Te hizo algo?

- Claro que no cariño, tal vez solo estoy… inquieta – dijo sonriendo.

- Kagome… Voy a reunirme con el juez y el jurado – mi abogado apareció a mis espaldas – Tendrás que regresar a la celda… - me informó mirando tras mío, volteé a mirar y vi a mi madre que se acercaba a hablar con Inuyasha – No te preocupes, me encargaré – me aseguró antes de irse.

- Señorita Kagome – esta vez fue Miroku quien se me acercó – No se preocupe, conseguimos al mejor abogado y está bastante interesado en su caso

- Lo sé, muchas gracias – le dije y cuando traté de acercarme hasta mi madre e Inuyasha, el oficial se me acercó – Señorita debe regresar a su celda.

- Deme un momento – le pedí.

No era tan tonta, mi madre estaba muy preocupada, cuando siempre era tan calmada. Algo estaba sucediendo y notaba que todos quería ocultármelo. Miroku me había detenido, para evitar que me acercara a Inuyasha, quien aparentemente trataba de calmar a mi madre.

- ¿Qué es lo qué pasa? – pregunté a Miroku, cuando vi que él no me dejaría acercar a ellos.

- ¿Mmm?... – miró hacia donde yo miraba y sonrió tan relajado como siempre – Nada, comprenderás que tu madre esté preocupada…

- Claro que sí… Voy hablar con ella…

- Señorita – una vez más el oficial me llamó y ésta vez toco irme.

- Le diré a Inuyasha – me prometió y yo asentí.

El oficial me esposó, como debía hacerse y me guió hasta las puertas, por las que antes entrara. Pero esta vez el pasillo está lleno de personas, todas con cámaras y miles de preguntas que hacer. Era más que claro que todos querían saber sobre las declaraciones dadas en el juicio.

- No van a decirles nada, así que muévanse – urgió el oficial, hasta que consiguió sacarme del tumulto.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la zona donde estaban las celdas, una imagen llamó mi atención.

- Espere un momento – le dije al oficial, pero este me ignoró y continuó – Espere… - viré mi cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de ver a la persona, pero la gente que iba y venía me lo hacía imposible.

Leves vistazos, fue lo único que conseguí. El oficial no se detenía y yo solo miraba por entre las personas que caminaban; cuando llegué a la celda me senté a reflexionar.

Mi cabeza no me podía estar engañando, aunque dudaba bastante, de ver lo que había visto, todo por el hecho de que solo la había visto de perfil y no fue mucho lo que pude ver.

- Kagome… - la voz de Inuyasha me sacó de mi ensoñación - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… - me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a los barrotes - ¿Cómo está mi madre?

- Bien… - sonreí, no dando muestras de lo mucho que dudaba de sus palabras. Conocía a Inuyasha y aunque él era un maestro ocultando emociones, yo podía detectar cuando ocultaba algo y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo – No te preocupes, todo estará bien…

- Lo sé, aunque tal vez se alargue – le dije lo mismo que Ginta, mi abogado, me había explicado en nuestro encuentro.

- Confiemos en que no…

- Pero acabamos de acusar a Naraku, él va a poner a sus abogados a trabajar en esto…

- No hay manera de que él, se salga de esto, tenlo por seguro…

- Espero… - sonreí y él me dio un beso en la frente, por entre las barras de la celda.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pasó una mano por mi vientre plano y yo sonreí ante su gesto.

- Bien, los nervios normales, pero todo está bien – no sabía si era cierto o no, pero me sentía bien – Inuyasha, no quisiera que mi madre se fuera con él…

- Acabé de decirle lo mismo, pero dice que estará bien – me comentó Inuyasha – Ahora es necesario que tu madre testifique, ella sabe las cosas de primera mano – asentí - ¿Todo bien?

- Sí… bueno… no estoy segura – dudé un instante si decirle o no, pero la dudaba rondaba en mi cabeza – Hay algo que… no, no, olvídalo

- ¡Hey!... ¿qué sucede?, ¿te sientes mal? – me preguntó.

- Bueno es que… hace unos momentos, me pareció que veía a Kikyo…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Aja, Kikyo!... Lo único que faltaba!... los próximos capítulos serán bastante reveladores, así que no se los pierdan. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes y sugerencias, les mando un abrazo a todos. **_

_**PD: La respuesta para **__**Bloody-chii**__**, primero que nada, Bienvenida! Y gracias por leer el fic! xD! Y segundo; no, no conozco estos sitios, me encantaría hacerlo, por supuesto que sí; la descripción la hago con ayuda de cosas que veo o hay una que otra personita que me ayuda ((Por ejemplo con los paisajes de Italia, me ayudo una amiga))… **_

_**Ahora sí, me despido, nos vemos la próxima semana! Bye!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**¡Holas!... Espero que les haya ido muy bien el día de hoy, estamos a jueves, día de actualización y con el fin de semana a punto de llegar (Que alegría); hoy ando como medio enferma, pero al parecer eso estuvo bueno, pues la inspiración fluyo como loca (Tocara enfermarme más seguido =D). **_

_**Ahora sí, pasando a lo que nos concierne, quiero agradecer antes que nada al apoyo de todos, a los mensajes que me dejan en la pág. de FF. Así como a los que los envían por Facebook, muchas gracias a todos…**_

_**Y ahora sí, llegamos al capítulo de hoy, las cosas avanzan y el destino de Kag está en juego… Disfrútenlo… **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 21: Sentencia. **_

- ¿Kikyo?

- Sí, bueno, no estoy segura si era ella, pero creo que lo era, ¿también vino?

- No, únicamente Miroku y yo vinimos hasta acá – me aseguró – Nadie más sabe de esto, Miroku y yo hemos investigado por nuestra cuenta, la agencia no se ha involucrado en nada…

- Pero… entonces la mujer se parecía mucho, estaba hablando por celular…

- Bueno, voy a ver si está por acá, aunque no creo – me dijo – Tal vez estás nerviosa…

- Sí… tal vez sea eso…

- Voy a ir a averiguar y vuelvo…

- ¡Espera! – le llamé.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay algo que me ha estado rondando…

- ¿Qué?

No sabía por qué se me cruzaban esas cosas por la cabeza, pero la presencia de ella, me había despertado muchas sospechas.

- Te acuerdas que hablamos, que no creíamos que Naraku hubiera sido el culpable de mi arresto…

- Sí… Porque él tenía mucho que per… - él comprendió pues se apoyó en la celda y me miró - ¿Acaso… piensas que Kikyo…

- No… bueno… antes ni siquiera se me había cruzado por la cabeza, siempre pensé que era Naraku, aunque al final comencé a pensar que no era él…

- De acuerdo, pero Kikyo ni siquiera sabía…

- ¿Y si lo averiguó?, tu agencia está llena de investigadores y yo no le caía muy bien…

- Acepto que ella es bastante fría y todo eso, pero no creo que…

- Tú le gustas… y no lo niegues, porque sé que lo notaste…

- Kagome…

- No, no, no te estoy reclamando – le aseguré – Pero si es muy extraño todo esto, ella no tiene por qué estar aquí… ¿O sí?

- Bueno, puede estar en… - clavé una mirada interrogativa en él – Bien, bien… Voy averiguar quién te trajo hasta acá, con todo este lío olvidé hacerlo…

- Gracias… y siento…

- Shhh… - me dio un beso en los labios y se fue, no sin antes sonreírme.

-.-.-.-.-

Para mi mala suerte, ese día no se hizo ninguna sesión más, el juez comunicó que las pruebas que se tenían debían ser analizadas por oficiales encargados. Así que tuve que volver a la prisión.

- Es de lo único que se habla – me dijo Kagura a mi regreso – Tu juicio es como una telenovela aquí dentro, hay miles de especulaciones…

- Afuera no es distinto – le dije – Los medios están como locos, para venir acá, mi carro estuvo más custodiado que el del presidente.

- ¿Y para cuando es la próxima audiencia? – preguntó Kagura.

- No lo sé, primero analizaran las pruebas que entregamos y luego… Ya veremos…

- ¿Pasa algo? – Me preguntó – Te ves bastante rara, pensativa…

- Lo estoy – me acomodé en la cama y la miré – Siento que algo se me está ocultando y para rematar, hace poco vi a una persona…

- ¿Quién?

- Una mujer, ella… no le caigo muy bien y no sé qué hacía en el tribunal en que se estaba haciendo el juicio…

- ¿Qué mujer? – Kagura me miró con bastante interés que yo no identifiqué en el momento.

- Es una compañera de Inuyasha, ellos tuvieron algo en el pasado y bueno desde que me acerqué a él, a ella no le hizo mucha gracia…

- ¿Kikyo?... – soltó en un murmullo casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Me levanté de inmediato de la cama y me paré frente a ella - ¿La conoces?... Tienes que estar bromeando… acaso…

- Espera, espera… - me atajó antes de que dijera algo – No es lo que crees…

- ¿Y cómo sabes lo que creo?

- Kagome, cálmate… No tengo nada que ver con Kikyo, si es lo que estás creyendo o al menos de la manera que piensas…

- No te estoy entendiendo nada, así que explícate…

- Conozco a Kikyo y créeme cuando te digo, que no me cae nada bien…

- Continua – le dije, pero sin bajar la guardia, algo aquí no estaba bien y me estaba cansando de eso.

- Trabajé con ella…

- ¿Qué?

- Como oyes, fui espía, al igual que lo es Inuyasha… - contestó sin dejar de mirarme.

- Si eso es cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?...

- Hice lo mismo que tú, me metí con ella y mira donde terminé…

- Espera ahí, ¿me estás diciendo que es por Kikyo que tú estás en prisión?

- Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo

- No estoy segura de creerte – le dije yendo hasta el lado contrario de la celda – Si es así, por qué no me dijiste nada cuando te mencioné a Inuyasha; porque ahora que dices todo esto, estoy segura de que lo conoces – cerré mis ojos y a mi cabeza volvieron varios recuerdos - Cuando lo mencioné la primera vez, algo cruzó por tus ojos – Eso era cierto, además Kagura también había mostrado mucho interés por mi situación y siempre me hacía miles de preguntas sobre ello.

- Lo conozco, cuando el ingresó a la agencia yo llevaba un año – tomó asiento en la cama y comenzó a hablar – Era amiga de Kikyo, así que me enteré cuando empezó a salir con él – me miró y yo esperé porque siguiera – Kikyo quería divertirse y bueno yo no le veía ningún daño, Inuyasha era mayor de edad y no había que estarle explicando las cosas, luego el quiso algo más serio y le dije a Kikyo que se buscara otro, que él se estaba tomando las cosas muy en serio…

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Primero se lo tomó muy mal, luego lo hizo, Inuyasha la buscó por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente se olvidó de ella; Kikyo siempre, aún cuando salía con Inuyasha, era bastante extraña

- ¿Por qué?

- Nunca me pregunté por eso, lo asocié con su personalidad, pero cuando rompió con Inuyasha esto se acentuó todavía más, supuse que su ruptura la había afectado y tal vez lo hizo. El caso es que un día fui a su oficina para buscar los papeles de un caso, estábamos tras un traficante, yo debía infiltrarme y conseguir los datos para desmantelar la organización, pero cuando comencé a buscarlos, encontré unos archivos; allí habían unos extractos bancarios, información y mensajes, todos venían de la misma persona que debía buscar.

- Quieres decir que… - no me quise adelantar a decir, simplemente espere porque Kagura se explicara.

- Kikyo estaba pasándole información al traficante y recibiendo dinero por ello

- ¿Kikyo?... Pero ella…

- Ella me descubrió revisando los archivos – continuó, sin dejarme hablar – Me juro que él la estaba amenazando, que la tenía vigilada y que por eso no había informado de nada a los superiores, que no sabía qué hacer…

- ¿Sabes quién es el jefe de esa organización? – pregunté, rogando para mis adentros que no fuera lo que creía.

- No es tu padrastro – me tranquilizó, aunque duro poco tiempo – Aunque no sería nada raro que tu padrastro estuviera aliado con ellos, son una organización inmensa – dijo, para mi gran consternación – Volviendo a Kikyo, ese día le dije que de mi boca no saldría nada, pero que lo mejor era que avisara a los superiores, que ellos sabrían que hacer y ella, por supuesto, me aseguró que lo haría.

- Me imagino que no fue así.

- No, no lo hizo, pero conocía a Kikyo desde hace un tiempo y sabía que había algo mal en todo eso; sé que sabes tan bien como yo, lo calculadora e inteligente que puede ser, así que me dije que ella no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácil por algo…

No podía creer lo que me decía, tuve que sentarme y tomar un poco de aire, tanta información me estaba preocupando demasiado.

- Eso… suena de película… - le dije – Es imposible…

- Tal vez yo debí creer lo mismo y no hacer investigaciones por mi cuenta, porque ella se enteró y cuando vine a Rusia a cumplir con una misión, me detuvieron y resulté con todo un expediente, asesinatos, estafa y miles de falsificaciones… - me miró – Así terminé aquí, por culpa de la bastarda de Kikyo - la miré un momento, analizando lo que me acababa de decir – Ella maneja gran parte de todo lo que sucede en la agencia, es quién asigna misiones y quién contacta con las agencias de investigación y seguridad de los demás países, es bastante influyente y es, sin lugar a dudas, alguien de cuidado – concluyó finalmente, dejándome más preocupada que al inicio.

- No sé por qué, pero te creo… - sabía que la historia era increíble, nadie en su sano juicio lo creería, pero ya había pasado por suficientes cosas como para poder hacerlo – Entonces, creo que no hay duda de que fue ella quién me hizo terminar aquí…

- No, no la hay; es increíble que después de todo lo que jugó con Inuyasha, ahora haga todo esto por él… - finalmente se sentó a mi lado y me miró - Crees que las pruebas que entregaste, ¿te ayuden a salir de aquí?

- Inuyasha está muy confiado, pero si ella está detrás de esto y con todo lo que me has contado… Lo veo muy difícil…

- Pero no imposible, tú tienes la verdad a tu favor, hay pruebas de que no eres la que autora de lo que se te acusa y contra lo que es obvio no se puede luchar.

- Tal vez, pero aún así… - miré a Kagura, era muy posible que yo saliera, ella tenía razón, pero aún quedaba un cosa – Suponiendo que logró salir, ella aún estaría afuera y estaría arriesgándome a mí, a mi bebé y a Inuyasha – le dije y ella asintió.

- Para eso también existe solución, estoy segura que deben existir pruebas que revelen la unión de Kikyo con esa organización, debe haber cuentas o registros bancarios en algún lugar o si no, algún tipo de documento

- Así ella estaría en la cárcel y tú podrías salir… - reflexioné un instante sobre lo que podría hacer – Tengo que decirle todo esto a Inuyasha, entre él y Miroku podrán encontrar algo

- ¿Miroku?... Es un pervertido bastante inteligente – sonrió Kagura y la imité – Y tu querido Inuyasha, desde que lo conocí adiviné que sería un buen agente, era un recomendado de Myoga, pero aún así deben tener mucho cuidado, Kikyo no sé puede enterar de que ustedes saben todo esto…

- Lo sé, pero… ¿no crees que ya debe saberlo?, es posible que sepa que estamos en el mismo penal y qué tú me contaste todo esto en algún momento…

- Eso explicaría porque intentó matarte…

- ¿Crees que sepa el embarazo?

- No lo sé, no creo, si su alcance estuviera hasta allá, hubiera evitado que quedáramos en la misma celda…

- Ahh… esto es un gran lío – musité fatigada, el pensar en todo lo que habría que hacer me cansaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Para la semana siguiente, fue la segunda audiencia. Ese día, me llevaron a un tribunal diferente, lo que me hizo creer que mis pruebas habían causado más problemas. El lugar estaba atestado de camarógrafos en las puertas, al parecer esta vez todo sería a puertas cerradas, eso me aliviaba un poco.

Cuando estuve dentro, me llevaron a una oficina donde me esperaba mi abogado, en compañía, de Inuyasha, mi madre y Miroku.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté una vez el oficial se fue; las caras de todos me daban mucho que pensar.

- Siéntate Kagome – me dijo Ginta, el abogado, y yo obedecí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – miré a Inuyasha y él se puso en cuclillas para aferrarme mis manos.

- Tranquila, no es nada… - me sonrió y me dio un beso en los nudillos.

- En realidad, no sabemos qué tan bueno o malo sea – habló el abogado esta vez - Esta corte penal, se encarga de los casos de altos magistrados…

De inmediato comprendí sus palabras. Efectivamente, la corte se había tomado bastante en serio las pruebas que había presentado.

- Naraku está siendo vigilado, tiene prohibido salir del país. Las acusaciones que presentamos son bastante serias y acabamos de entrar en una ardua batalla legal… - continuó mi abogado – Tu…, Naraku, pondrá a sus abogados a trabajar en esto así que supongo que estos se hará más largo…

- ¿A que se refieren? – Miré a mi madre, quien ni siquiera me miraba, estaba demasiado nerviosa o incomoda - ¿Díganme ya qué es…

- Kagome, no te preocupes por nada más – dijo mi abogado – Lo demás lo irás sabiendo según avancemos, por el momento debemos prepararnos para este caso…

- ¿Puedo quedar en prisión?

- Es difícil asegurarte algo…

- ¿Puedo hablar con ella un momento? – pidió Inuyasha, a lo que todos asintieron, uno a uno se fueron levantando, mi madre salió de primeras y tras ella el abogado y Miroku.

- ¿Qué sucede? – no contestó nada, primero acercó una silla y se sentó a mi lado.

- Como digo esto… - tomó y aire y luego me miró – Llamé a la agencia y Kikyo no está allí, al parecer tomó vacaciones un par de semanas después que nosotros saliéramos.

- Sobre ella, hay algo que…

- Espérame…

- Le dije a Miroku que tratará de investigar quién había revelado tu paradero y quién te había señalado a ti, como autora de lo que se te acusa…

- Fue Kikyo, ¿verdad? – le dije, aunque estaba más que segura de su respuesta.

- Su nombre no es el que aparece, pero tanto Miroku como yo consideramos que sí es ella…

- Lo sabia… - musité.

- Me encontré con ella, cuando me dijiste que la habías visto fui a buscarla, la encontré saliendo del juzgado – continuó hablando – Me dijo que estaba haciendo un trabajo, me preguntó que hacia acá y ofreció su ayuda para sacarte…

- Inuyasha, no te acerques a ella – dije preocupada - Hay más cosas que está ocultando, mucho más grave que esto…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

En menos de dos minutos le había contado todo lo que Kagura me hubiera dicho. Primero me miró asustado, luego contrariado, hasta que finalmente una oscura mancha pasó por sus ojos.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?, conocí a Kagura y ambas eran amigas, supe de su arresto, pero y si lo dice, sólo para conseguir su salida de allá…

- Confía en mí, sé que está diciendo la verdad – aseguré, Inuyasha me miró un momento, se le veía un poco dudoso ante mis palabras – Créeme Inuyasha, Kagura me ha cuidado a mí y a nuestro bebé, no lo haría si pensara hacerme algo… - el suspiró y miró hacia un lado.

- Ese no es el problema, el verdadero lío de esto, es que lo que dices no carece de sentido – se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación – Si mal no recuerdo, el anciano Myoga, quién fue quién me puso a trabajar en esto; me comentó acerca de esta organización, al parecer la agencia le seguía la pista desde hacía mucho, pero cada vez que se acercaban un poco, la pista se perdía…

- Kagura me dijo que Kikyo, es quien se encarga de las misiones, que a ella llega toda la información que se obtiene, así que ella pudo pasarla a esta organización

- Eso es cierto, creo que tendré que averiguar qué es lo que hace…

- Espera, no hagas nada estúpido… - la reacción fue instantánea, si Kikyo era así de peligrosa no quería meterlo en problemas.

- ¿Por quién me tomas Kagome? – Me preguntó con una sonrisa, como si mis palabras fueran una broma – Escúchame bien, voy a averiguar lo que más pueda, también le pediré ayuda a Miroku; hay que tomar ventaja de que está aquí y tenemos la agencia libre para buscar información, además tal vez pueda tomar partido sabiendo que se interesa por mi…

- ¡No te vas a acercar a ella! – Inuyasha me miró sorprendido. Aceptó que me sobresalte, pero sólo el hecho de saber que estaría con ella y que ella lo quería, me hacia enfurecer – Ella te quiere para ti y no quiero…

- Hey, mi amor… - me abrazó y me dio un beso en los labios – No debes preocuparte por mí, puedo manejar esto, además tendré a Miroku ayudándome… Sólo cálmate…

- Lo siento, no quise…

- Shhh… no te preocupes por eso… - una vez más se sentó y me atrajo a su regazo para abrazarme – Me gusta que te pongas celosa…

- No estoy celosa…

- Sí, sí lo estas – me dio un beso entre los cabellos mientras acariciaba mi vientre – ¿Qué crees que sea?

- ¿Mmm?... – lo miré y no pude evitar sonreír – No lo sé, aún es muy pronto para saberlo, ¿qué quieres que sea?

- Una niña, que tenga tus cabellos, tus ojos o no, mejor un niño, con tu sonrisa y también tus ojos o mejor niña y que…

- Hey… cálmate mi amor… - las palabras soñadoras de Inuyasha me hacían emocionar demasiado – No importa que sea, con tal de que tenga tus hermosos ojos…

- Oh sí, se me olvidaba que soy el de ojos bellos – bromeó y yo solté un carcajada.

- Te extraño mucho… - musité un segundo después, mientras se refugiaba en su pecho.

- Igual yo… Pero saldrás más pronto de lo que crees… - No asentí, cada vez que pensaba en que saldría un gramo de esperanza brotaba en mí, no quería ilusionarme para luego derrumbarme.

- Inuyasha… - el me miró y esperó - ¿Qué le sucede a mi mamá?, ¿acaso le sucedió algo?, la vi bastante inquieta, incomoda

- Bueno, no creo que deba ser yo quien te lo diga…

- Me gustaría saberlo

- Prometo que tu mamá hablará contigo una vez terminé el juicio…

- Disculpen – la figura de Miroku apareció luego de golpear la puerta – La sesión va a empezar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal y como me imaginaba la sesión de ese día fue más larga, los abogados de Naraku y éste mismo se encontraban allí para hacer frente a las pruebas presentadas, aparte de ello tenía la corte sobre mi cabeza lista para dejarme en prisión en caso de encontrar una fisura en mis pruebas.

Afortunadamente las cosas no nos salían tan mal, mi abogado se mostraba sagaz y listo para defenderme. Sacaba una prueba tras otra, al momento en que trataban de rebatir la anterior, siempre tenía los argumentos apropiados y cada vez me sentía más optimista.

- ¿Quién le entregó las pruebas? – preguntó finalmente el juez, luego de un largo tiempo.

- Si me permite su señoría, puedo llamar a esa persona al estrado…

- Hágalo

- Bien, entonces llamó a la señora Naomi Kalkovich – el abogado se giró hacia mi madre y le hizo una pequeña señal de asentimiento, mi madre se levantó y se acercó al estrado, luego del juramento comenzaron las preguntas – Señora Kalkovich, ¿acepta usted que fue quién compilo las pruebas?

- Así es…

- Y dígame señora Kalkovich, ¿cómo es que usted se enteró de esto?

- Fue un accidente, él tenía reuniones con múltiples personas en la casa y cierta vez escuché una conversación, así que decidí que era mejor tener una prueba de esto…

- ¿Y por qué no las mostró antes?

- Por mi hija, ella estaba en peligro, también yo y él podía llegar a hacernos daño, fue por eso hice que mi hija saliera del país y le entregué las pruebas, por si en algún momento se veía en peligro, pudiera usarlas… - miré a mi madre mientras ella hablaba, ahora se le veía menos asustada y un poco más tranquila, cuando debería ser todo lo contrario. Por el contrario, cuando miré a mi derecha, donde estaba Naraku y sus abogados, éste se veía furioso a punto de saltar sobre la mesa y atacar a mi madre.

- ¡Objeción!, su señoría, es la madre de la acusada, obviamente ella no la va incriminar…

- Su señoría, hay registros médicos de que la señora era golpeada por su esposo – se acercó al estrado y entregó unos papeles – Ella no diría esto si no fuera verdad…

- A lugar… - dijo señalando al abogado de Naraku, una vez más el interrogatorio se reanudó.

- Señora Kalkovich, ¿cómo consiguió sacar a su hija del país?

- Fue sencillo, se sacó un pasaporte y salió con facilidad…

- ¿Su esposo no se dio cuenta de que su hija había salido del país?

- Ella no salió bajo el nombre de Kagome Kalkovich, ella salió bajo el nombre de Kagome Higurashi, ese es su verdadero nombre, mi hija fue nuevamente registrada como Kalkovich, cuando regresamos de los Estados Unidos – mi madre lanzó una mirada a Naraku y luego a mí antes de decir – Ella no es su hija…

- ¿Su esposo sabía que su hija tenía esas pruebas?

- Cuándo supo que se había marchado, se enfureció y me amenazó, le dije que Kagome tenía las pruebas de todos sus actos delictivos, de ahí en adelante supe que la estuvo buscando durante todos los años de su ausencia…

- ¿Cómo lo supo?

- El se encargó de que lo supiera, siempre iba a decirme que la había encontrado y que iba a asesinarlo – mi madre tomó un poco de aire y esperó.

- Eso es todo su señoría… - Mi abogado volvió a mi puesto y segundos después el abogado de Naraku se levantó, para hacer su ronda de preguntas.

- Señora Kalkovich, ya nos dijo que escuchó de los supuestos negocios de mi cliente por error, pero y las supuestas pruebas como…

- Objeción su señoría, está coaccionando a mi testigo – dijo mi abogado.

- Haga la pregunta abogado – le dijo el juez.

- Esta bien, señora Kalkovich, ¿cómo fue que reunió las pruebas presentadas ante el jurado?

- Pasaba gran tiempo en la casa, mi esposo consideró que yo no era una amenaza, así que tuve tiempo suficiente para buscar en su estudio y copiar archivos de su computadora… - contestó mi madre – Luego cuando supe que mi hija corría peligro en esa casa, le entregué las pruebas y le pedí que huyera, el resto ya lo saben…

- Eso es todo su señoría – masculló el abogado antes de volver a su sitio.

- Abogado – Ginta se levantó de su asiento e hizo su próxima llamada, esta vez subió Inuyasha y posteriormente Miroku.

Ambos revelaron su trabajo en la agencia, Inuyasha habló sobre la situación en que nos habíamos conocido y corroboró sobre la amenaza de Naraku contra mí; Miroku afirmó haber realizado acusaciones y daba prueba de los asuntos turbulentos de Naraku.

Pasadas varias extenuantes horas, el juez pidió reunirse con el jurado. Miles de murmullos comenzaron al interior del recinto.

- ¿Cómo ves las cosas? – preguntó Inuyasha a mi abogado.

- Creo que las cosas salieron bien, si no conseguimos su libertad completamente, de una u otra manera lograré que te den casa por cárcel, el asunto de su bebé puede servir – dijo él – Pero ahora concentrémonos en que esto salga bien…

- ¡Maldita bastarda!

A continuación todo sucedió en segundos, Naraku había atravesado la sala y se había lanzado contra mí. De inmediato Inuyasha y mi abogado reaccionaron, el primero alejándolo y el segundo colocándose frente a mí; los oficiales de policía se acercaron después y lo regresaron a su lado del cuarto.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntaron mi madre, Inuyasha y Ginta a la vez.

- Sí, sólo me asusté

- Su señoría, el juez… - el oficial habló y el revuelo se calmó, segundos después entró el jurado precedidos del juez encargado.

- Se ha tomado una decisión – anunció y todos esperamos – La acusada, la señorita Kagome Higurashi es declarada…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿Qué?... Uyy creo que me tragué esa palabra, lo siento chicos, pero quise hacerla de emoción. Como vieron en el capitulo Kagura no es mala, es una víctima la pobre; victima de la loca de Kikyo… **_

_**Creo que eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado; dejen sus mensajes, comentarios y demás… **_

_**Antes de irme, la respuesta para **__**Bloody-chii**__**; la verdad era que ni siquiera sabía de Phoenix Wright, apenas y lo conozco, gracias a ti (Tal vez lo curioseé) y bueno por lo de los juicios, creo que he visto demasiadas películas XD!, todo es ponerle imaginación… **_

_**Ahora sí, me despido, nos vemos la próxima semana, posiblemente haiga una sorpresa… Nos vemos!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**¡Holas!, espero que el día de hoy les haya ido muy bien, el jueves está por terminar y el fin de semana se acerca más; yo ando bastante feliz, acabo de terminar exámenes finales y ahora si me puedo relajar un poco más y dedicarme a escribir. Les comento que ando trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, pensaba empezar a publicarlo hoy, pero creo que lo sacaré cuando estemos en la recta final de este ;-)…**_

_**Ahora sí, enfocándonos en nuestro tema; les quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo en la historia… Y sin alargarme mucho más les dejo el capítulo de hoy… Enjoy!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 22: Kikyo **_

- …Inocente…

La palabra resonó una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Todo a mi alrededor se congeló, los ruidos se neutralizaron y mi cerebro repetía la palabra, la procesaba y la analizaba; tratando de corrobar que tan verdadera era, si no era un producto de mis ilusiones.

Todo se veía en cámara lenta. Los brazos de mi madre cerrándose a mi alrededor, las lagrimas; la sonrisa del abogado quién colocó un brazo en mi hombro y otro en la espalda de mi madre, todo aquello lo veía como un tercero apartado del suceso.

- Eres libre

La voz de Inuyasha me trajo a la realidad, giré mi rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos dorados y su sonrisa, mi corazón se aceleró al instante y fue como si cuerpo volviera a la vida. Un par de lágrimas se derramaron por mi rostro.

Mi madre se apartó de mi lado y yo me levanté de mi asiento sin apartar mis ojos de Inuyasha. Di un paso hacia a él y cuando abrió sus brazos para mí, me lancé hacia él sollozando; enterré mi rostro en su pecho y pasé mis brazos por su cintura, quería sentirlo y saber que ya nada nos separaría.

- ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!... ¡Haga algo ahora mismo!

Naraku estaba furibundo, gritaba a su abogado mientras este trataba de calmarlo. Pero para ser honesta si estaba o no enojado no era mi problema, en ese momento solo pensaba en Inuyasha, en sus brazos rodeando y en las palabras de amor que me susurraba.

- _Agápi__̱__ mou… _- susurró contra mis cabellos y yo lo con lagrimas de felicidad en mis ojos.

- ¡Tomen asiento por favor! – el juez hizo en llamado y de inmediato todos regresaron a sus puestos.

- Las pruebas presentadas por la señorita Higurashi serán mayormente analizadas, es por ello que el señor Kalkovich deberá permanecer bajo custodia en su casa – ordenó el juez – Si se comprueba que las pruebas son verdaderas entraremos a un juicio con la Suprema Corte de Justicia señor Kalkovich – advirtió para mayor enfado del aludido – Eso es todo, se cierra la sesión – dio dos golpes sobre el estrado y se levantó para marcharse.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!... ¡Todo tu maldita culpa!

En pocos segundos, cuando apenas y me levantaba de mi asiento, la figura de Naraku se abalanzó sobre mí. De inmediato Inuyasha se movió y lo retuvo lejos de mí a la vez que mi abogado se paraba en frente mío.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar!, ¡Tú, tu madre y su amante!, van a…

- Cuide sus palabras, porque si algo le sucede a Kagome, yo seré el primero que vaya por usted – le interrumpió Inuyasha, quien lo sujetaba de los hombros y lo mantenía la margen.

Naraku lo miró un momento y luego se soltó de él, se acomodó el traje y salió seguido de sus guardaespaldas y el abogado.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntaron Inuyasha y Ginta a la vez.

- Sí, sólo me asusté

Era cierto, Naraku me había tomado por sorpresa, mejor dicho sus palabras me habían sorprendido. Todavía rondaba por mi cabeza la amenaza y la palabra "Amante". No creía que se refiriera a Inuyasha, había dicho "su amante" luego de mencionar a mi madre. Le di un vistazo y ésta parecía bastante preocupada por la amenaza de Naraku como para haber notado sus palabras.

- Bien, voy a encargarme de lo trámites de tu salida – se despidió el abogado antes de salir – Tu prepárate para salir

- Muchas gracias, créame que no tengo como pagarle por todo lo que hizo… - le dije al abogado con una sonrisa que él correspondió.

- Ya lo hiciste, bueno, nos vemos en un momento

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez los trámites estuvieron listos y me cambié por ropas que mi madre trajera, estuve saliendo del lugar. Miles de cámaras y personas de diferentes canales hacían miles de preguntas sobre lo sucedido, que mi abogado sorteó hábilmente; pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, en ese instante lo único que cabía en mi cabeza, era la felicidad de ser libre, el sentir el frío aire de Moscú y el ver finalmente el exterior; por la emoción que sentía, cualquiera diría que había estado presa por años, pero un día en ese sitio era suficiente.

- Creo que todo está listo, sólo queda hacer que tu expediente quedé limpio de toda culpa y ya mañana me encargaré de ello – comentó mi abogado en cuanto nos subimos a una camioneta – Y bien Kagome, ¿qué es lo primero que quieres hacer?

- No lo sé… - miré a Inuyasha y este sonrió divertido - ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

- Nos estamos quedando en un hotel, ¿quieres ir y descansar?

- Creo que un buen baño, una cama caliente y una cena estarán bien por el momento – me arrebujé contra el abrigo de Inuyasha y permití que me abrazara mucho más.

- Entonces al hotel… - dijo el abogado prendiendo el auto y saliendo, no sin dificultad, de entre el tumulto de periodistas.

Mientras nos movilizábamos en el auto y me recostaba en el hombro de Inuyasha, me dediqué a mirar por la ventana, permitiéndome reconocer los lugares que no veía hace tiempo.

Había vivido gran parte de mis años en Rusia y a pesar de todos los años que había estado lejos, aun recordaba el paisaje. _Kremlin_ la sede del gobierno, la plaza roja, la catedral de San Basilio; todos los demás edificios y sitios que había conocido estaban ante sus ojos.

- ¿En qué piensas? – alcé mi mirada a Inuyasha y sonreí.

- Nada en especial, creo que sólo estoy divagando

- Llegamos… - anunció el abogado deteniendo el auto – Yo debo ir a organizar otro asuntos, nos vemos en la noche…

- Yo debo ir por algunas cosas a esa casa y…

- Mamá… - musité preocupada.

- No te preocupes yo la acompañaré – dijo Ginta y yo asentí aliviada, no quería a mi madre cerca a Naraku.

Lo primero que hice al ingresar al cuarto del hotel fue lanzarme en la cama. El delicado colchón relajó mi cuerpo de inmediato, Inuyasha sonrió mientras se sentaba a un lado.

- Jamás había extrañado tanto una cama…

- Creo que me siento un poco ofendido.

- No seas tonto, por supuesto que te extrañé más a ti…

- Lo sé… - sonreí y me senté para acercarme e su lado.

Una vez tuve su rostro frente al mío me incliné y uní mis labios con los suyos. La respuesta de Inuyasha fue inmediata, sus brazos se cerraron en mi cintura y me sentaron en su regazo; sus labios devoraron los míos y yo jamás me había sentido más en mi hogar como en ese momento.

Cerré mis brazos tras su cuello y permití que me recostara sobre la cama. Había extrañado ese calor, el refugió que significaban sus abrazos y las sensación que despertaba en mi cuerpo.

- Creo que mejor lo dejamos para más tarde – musitó contra mis labios – Lo mejor es que descanses un poco, debes estar agotada…

- Está bien – asentí, por el momento había tenido suficiente.

- Te amo, los amo demasiado – se corrigió dándome un beso en el vientre – Mañana vamos a un doctor, quiero que te hagan unos chequeos… -

- No creo que sea necesario - al ver sus ojos amenazadores me corregí – Pero me parece muy bien, voy a tomar un baño…

- ¿Quieres algo de comer?... – me preguntó cuando entré al cuarto.

- Sorpréndeme… - le dije.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando salí del baño, Inuyasha me esperaba con una sencilla comida. Sonriendo y completamente relajada después de la ducha, me trepé a la cama para comer.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunté en cuanto Inuyasha abrió su laptop y comenzaba a trabajar.

- Miroku y yo estamos tratando de ver que sucedió con el caso de los traficantes

- ¿La red para que Kikyo filtra información?

- Exacto, si queremos sacar a Kagura de la cárcel debemos saber que fue lo que ella vio…

Kagura, por estar surgida en mi felicidad por salir libre, me había olvidado por completo de ella.

- ¿Qué han encontrado?

- Nada, Miroku revisó los archivos sobre este caso y está completamente cerrado…

- ¿Cómo si ya se hubiera desmantelado?

- Así es, pero Miroku no recuerda haber trabajado en eso, aunque bueno, él no trabaja en todos los casos, Kikyo es quien asigna las personas para la misión…

- ¿Entonces no hay registros de nada?

- No sé, si es cierto lo que dice Kagura, entonces deben de existir – me miró fijamente antes de continuar – Kikyo no hace trabajo de campo y permanece en Londres todo el tiempo, si está trabajando con alguna organización debe estarse comunicando de alguna manera…

- ¿Cómo vamos a averiguar eso?

- Hay está lo complicado, Kikyo es una genio en computación y si quiere que nadie vea ese tipo de registros lo puede conseguir…

- Pero tú lo eres y Miroku también

- Claro que sí, pero no es un trabajo sencillo, aparte ella ni nadie se puede enterar, pero tenlo por seguro que lo que sea que haga o no Kikyo, saldrá a la vista

- Lo lamento, sé que te estoy metiendo en un lío con todo esto…

- Ven aquí… - dejó la computadora al lado y me atrajo a sus brazos – Mi madre, tú y ahora este pequeño que crece aquí – dijo acariciando mi vientre – Son lo único que tengo en la vida y Kikyo quiso lastimarlos y eso no se lo voy a perdonar; no me importan los motivos que tenga, pero no dejaré que se acerqué a ti o mi hijo – lo miré un momento, estaba un poco sorprendida con sus palabras – Además ya te alejó una vez de mí, así que tiene una cuenta que saldar y atrapándola es como lo hará…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- No debiste venir, no era necesario

- Lo era – aseguré tras la bocina mirando a Kagura a través del vidrio, aún me parecía increíble que estuviera libre – Hiciste demasiado por mi y no te voy a dejar sola ahora que estoy fuera

- Si no lo hubiera hecho yo, alguien más lo hubiera hecho

- Sabes quién no – sonreí y ella lo hizo de igual manera – No sé como Kagura, pero haré que salgas de aquí, eso tenlo por seguro…

- Sólo no te metas en problemas, no quiero que el bebito que tanto nos molestamos en cuidar salga herido por una tontería.

- Claro que no – le dije – Pero no vine a que habláramos de mí, sólo vine a ver como estabas y a informarte que estamos trabajando en el proyecto del que hablamos

- ¿Cómo van?

- Es un poco tedioso, pero estamos tratando de sacarlo adelante – no mencionábamos nada más, no sabíamos si Kikyo nos vigilaba y no – Obvio Inuyasha no me deja hacer mucho, estuve en un chequeo médico ésta mañana y casi no me deja venir acá

- ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

- No, todo está en perfecto estado, es sólo que Inuyasha puede ser un poco exagerado algunas veces

- Me alegra que estés bien – intervino segundos después – Se nota lo feliz que estás

- Si no fuera por ti no estaría fuera, muchas gracias…

- La visita terminó – se acercó un oficial hasta mí y yo asentí.

- Te escribiré para irte contando algunas cosas, espero que estés bien…

- Adiós y gracias por la visita…

Una vez salí del cuarto, caminé por los pasillos guiada por un oficial para salir de la prisión. Cuando me hubieron requisado para verificar que no hubiera sacado nada, me permitieron salir.

Afuera caminé un par de cuadras hasta salir a una calle más concurrida y tomar un taxi. Había convencido a Inuyasha de dejarme ir sola, aunque no sin un gran esfuerzo y un par de besos. Finalmente encontré un taxi y le di las indicaciones de llevarme al hotel.

- Señorita llegamos – me informó el taxista, con una sonrisa le pagué y luego me bajé.

No fue una sorpresa encontrarme con los periodistas fuera del hotel, habían estado ahí desde el momento en que supieron donde me quedaban. Afortunadamente el hotel protegía a sus clientes y no permitía que se acercaran mucho a la entrada ni que entraran por vías alternas. Así que una vez me bajé del vehículo, caminé en línea hasta la entrada sin prestar atención a las preguntas.

- Buenas tardes señorita – me saludó la mujer de la recepción.

- Buenas tardes, la llave de la suite 98 – le pedí y la mujer la entregó de inmediato – Tiene dos recados, su madre vino a buscarla y su novio dijo que estaría en el restaurante del hotel, tiene un reunión…

- Muchas gracias, si lo ve le dice que ya llegué…

- Por supuesto – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Luego de tomar la llave me dirigí al ascensor para llegar a nuestro cuarto. Cuando estuve en él llamé a mi madre al celular que me había dado.

- Acabo de llegar, ¿dónde estás?... – le pregunté a mi madre mientras caminaba por la habitación buscando que hacer - ¿En el juzgado?, ¿qué haces allí?...

La respuesta de mi madre me recordó que debía hablar con ella, ¿qué era eso del amante que mencionara Naraku?, algo extraño estaba sucediendo con mi madre y necesitaba saber que era.

- Está bien mamá, claro que sí, nos vemos – me despedí para volver a quedar en silencio.

Aburrida prendí la televisión para ver que estaban dando, a esa hora boletín de noticias y cómo no me quería ver en pantalla apagué. En el momento en que lo hice el sonido del celular de Inuyasha llamó mi atención, lo tomé y luego de mirar el nombre de "Miroku" en pantalla contesté, ¿qué no era él la persona con que estaba reunido Inuyasha?

- Hola Miroku…

- _¡Señorita Kagome!, ¿cómo ha estado?..._

- Muy bien, ¿qué no estabas con Inuyasha? – le pregunté extrañada y con un serio presentimiento.

- _No, estoy en Londres…_

- Ya…, Inuyasha está una reunión en el restaurante del hotel – le dije – Si quieres le digo que te llamé…

- _Por favor, dile que es urgente, es sobre nuestro trabajo nuevo…_

_- _¿Algo importante?

- _Tal vez, pero creo que mejor no se lo digo por teléfono, _

- Está bien, yo le aviso, adiós Miroku – dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche.

Por unos segundos medité lo que tenía en la cabeza, yo había supuesto que Inuyasha estaba reunido con Miroku, pero aparentemente este estaba Londres y si mi madre estaba con el abogado en el juzgado, entonces con la única persona con la que podía estar Inuyasha era con Kikyo.

Como un rayo volé de la habitación, ni siquiera tomé el elevador, así que bajé por las escaleras de emergencia; cuando llegué a las puertas del restaurante tenía la respiración forzosa y jadeante.

- ¿Señorita está bien? – me preguntó el recibidor a las puertas del restaurante.

- Sí, estoy buscando a Inuyasha… - le dije como si el supiera a quién me refería – Es un hombre alto, cabellos negros, ojos dorados y…

- Ah sí, sí… - dijo el hombre caminando al interior – Está por allá – dijo apuntando hacia al fondo del restaurante.

- Gracias…

Con agilidad me moví entre las mesas tratando de ubicar a Inuyasha. Mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y no sabía porque o no lo supe hasta que los encontré.

Estaban en la mesa más apartada al rincón, Kikyo estaba sentado al lado de Inuyasha, cerca; demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Su rostro estaba pegado al de él y le sonreía coquetamente mientras sus manos jugueteaban con las solapas de su chaqueta.

La punzada que sentí al verlo fue demasiado fuerte, tanto que la sentí en el vientre bajo junto con un fuerte mareo al que me logré sobreponer; para ese momento la mirada de Kikyo se posó en mí, de igual manera Inuyasha giró su vista y pude notar una cierta tensión en su cuerpo.

- Kagome, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kikyo alejándose completamente de él.

- Sí, yo sólo… - no sabía muy bien que decir, las palabras no se formaban bien en mis labios, miré a Inuyasha y este simplemente permanecía en silencio.

- Te ves pálida, ¿por qué no te sientas? – Ofreció retirando un silla de la mesa – Acompáñanos

- No, yo voy a… - di me día vuelta, pero para esta ocasión un nuevo mareo se sobrevino, sentí mi cabeza en girar con rapidez y luego mis piernas perdieron toda fuerza haciéndome desplomar lentamente.

- ¡Kagome!... – los brazos de Inuyasha me tomaron con rapidez y finalmente pude ver un rastro de preocupación en su mirada – ¿Qué te pasó?... ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, yo sólo, no sé que me pasó… - sin prestar atención a mis palabras Inuyasha me sentó en una silla y alguien me dio un vaso de agua.

- ¿Quieres que llamemos a un doctor? – miré a la dueña de la vos y descubrí a Kikyo sentada a mi lado.

- No, no es necesario – musité dejando el agua a un lado – Es sólo que hoy no he comido bien…

- Debe ser eso – estuvo de acuerdo conmigo – Y también que necesitas descansar, deberías dejar de ir a esa prisión y preocuparte más por tu embarazo…

Pánico, eso fue lo que sentí al instante, ella no podía saberlo, cualquiera menos ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Libre!... Creo que Kag ya tenía que salir, ya creo que se hubiera hecho muy dramático si la dejaba allá XD!... Por otro lado las cositas no les sonreirán tan fácilmente… ¿Qué creen de la reunión de Inu con la zo$%# de Kikyo?... **_

_**En fin, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes, comentarios y demás.**_

_**Por cierto la idea de **__**Coral9**__**, lo del manga xD! Es bastante gratificante leer eso… Gracias!... **_

_**Eso es todo, espero que descansen éste fin de semana, que salgan con sus amigos o yo que sé xD!... Nos vemos el próximo jueves! Bye!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**¡Holas!... ¿Cómo están?... Espero que les haya ido muy bien el día de hoy, los que están en vacaciones (Que envidia) y los que no, espero que hayan tenido un lindo día. Bueno antes de empezar con el capítulo de hoy, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus mensajes, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, por seguirlo semana a semana y por dejar sus comentarios. Ahora bien, sin alargarme mucho más, les dejo el capítulo de la semana… **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 23: Descubrimiento.**_

- Vamos a que te revise un medico

Escuché el ultimátum de Inuyasha, quien me cargó en brazos pasando entre las personas para sacarme del restaurante. En otras circunstancias me hubiera quejado, pero mi cabeza me daba miles y miles de vueltas.

Kikyo sabía de mi embarazo, la preocupación, sumada a las nauseas que me provocaba que ella se enterara, me enfermaban y me tenían a punto de desmayarme. Para mi infortunio mientras Inuyasha me sacaba en brazos, podía percibir su presencia caminando a nuestro lado.

- ¿Quiere que llamemos a un ambulancia? – escuché una voz a lo lejos.

- Yo puedo conducir hasta el hospital – esa voz la reconocí, era Kikyo y el saber que tendría que estar más junto a ella me hizo reaccionar.

- Estoy bien – musité contra el cuello de Inuyasha.

- No, no lo estás, vamos a ir al…

- Podemos llamar a un doctor… - ofreció una mujer que vestía el uniforme del hotel.

- Eso sería mejor – traté de convencer a Inuyasha, éste me miró y finalmente asintió.

- Envíelo a la habitación de inmediato.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo Inuyasha? – en cuanto Kikyo hizo la pregunta me aferré inconscientemente a él.

- No, no será necesario… - le dijo Inuyasha – Espero me puedas ayudar con lo que te pedí, está semana estaré en Londres y podremos hablar – le dijo mientras se movía hasta los elevadores – Adiós – se despidió antes de que las puertas se cerraran, finalmente me sentí aliviada - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Sólo es un mareo – contesté.

La mirada de Inuyasha se tranquilizó con mis palabras. Él sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente antes de decirme: - No quiero que vuelvas asustarme así…

- Lo siento, todo se debió a la presencia de ella…

Quería preguntarle que hacía con Kikyo en el restaurante y a qué le había pedido éste a ella, pero en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron e Inuyasha me llevó directo a nuestro cuarto y de ahí a la cama, dónde me recostó y se aseguró que estuviera bien cómoda.

- ¿Qué pasa con el doctor? – masculló enfadado.

- No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor – aseguré.

Era cierto, una vez me había recostado y Kikyo se había marchado, me sentía muchísimo mejor. Sin embargo no hubo palabra que valiera, pues en ese momento llegó el doctor, fui revisada y chequeada, hasta recetada con unas vitaminas.

- No creo que sea nada serio, son sólo los síntomas del embarazo, eso si recuerde no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzos y cuidar su alimentación, puede tomar esas vitaminas le van ayudar a sentirse mejor durante lo que dure su estado…

- Muchas gracias doctor – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Yo me encargó de que se tomé esto – aseguró Inuyasha mientras leía la receta y acompañaba al doctor hasta la salida del cuarto – Bien, aún no has comido nada para el almuerzo, así que voy a llamar para que te suban algo… - me dijo cuando regresó a la habitación.

- Ahora no Inuyasha, no tengo ham… - en cuanto noté su mirada dorada, clavada en mi con reproche, preferí cerrar mi boca.

- Listo, ahora dime cómo te fue…

Inuyasha se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos. Lo miré extrañada, pero él simplemente me sonrió; ¿acaso no me iba a contar sobre su encuentro con Kikyo?

- Kagura se encuentra muy bien, es bastante paciente y me pidió que no era necesario apurarnos – le dije.

- Esperemos en que logremos sacarla pronto, tengo mucho que agradecerle – deslizó una mano por mi vientre, acariciándolo con suavidad.

- Inuyasha… - dudé un momento antes de preguntarle, tal vez y no era nada importante.

- Dime… - me urgió él.

- No, no es…

- Es sobre Kikyo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Inuyasha mirándome fijamente.

- No sé, pero me parece que estás demasiado tranquilo, ella sabe de mi embarazo y tú no mostraste reacción alguna mientras tanto yo estaba temblando – le dije - ¿Qué hablaste con ella?

- Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti y mi bebé, Kagome – me estrujó mas entre sus y continuó – Yo busqué a Kikyo, hablamos y le comenté de tu embarazo…

- ¿Se enfadó? – me preguntó

- No exactamente, también le dije que me sentía bastante confundido y perdido con toda la situación de bebé, qué te quería demasiado, pero que a veces me sentía demasiado presionado por lo del bebé…

- ¿De qué…

- ¡Obviamente es mentira!... – se apresuró a corregirse – Teniendo a Kikyo cerca, será mucho más sencillo investigar sobre ella…

- ¿Me estás diciendo qué engañaras a Kikyo?, ¿qué le harás creer que nuestra relación está mal, para que de esa manera…

No podía creer lo que Inuyasha me estaba diciendo y aún peor odiaba que me estuviera diciendo aquello.

- Tiene que ser una broma… - con una rayo me alejé de sus brazos y me bajé de la cama – No quiero que te acerques a ella, no de esa manera…

- Kagome no será verdad, es sólo que de esa manera es más fácil acceder a la información que tenga…

- No me importa, ella querrá mucho que ser tu amiga, ¿qué no te das cuenta que está obsesionada por ti?, si me metió a la cárcel era porque nos quería separar…

- Nada va a suceder, tienes que confiar en mí – me dijo Inuyasha levantándose de igual manera.

- Confió en ti, pero no en ella – tomé un poco de aire y traté de calmarme - ¿Y qué crees que conseguirás con eso?, ¿qué ella te cuente todo lo que hace y qué…

- ¡Protegerte a ti!... – espetó, sorprendiéndome – Acepto que sé que Kikyo está tras mío nuevamente, también estoy convencido de que fue ella quien te hizo caer presa – en dos pasos se acercó hasta mí y encerró mi rostro en sus brazos – Es por eso que si ella piensa que me estoy alejando de ti y que dejas de importarme, tal vez no te haga nada…

Sin querer un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, no quería alejarme de Inuyasha, pero de una u otra manera todo lo que decía tenía sentido.

- ¿Me vas a dejar? – pregunté entre lagrimas.

- Claro que no mi amor… - limpió mis lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos y me dio un beso en los labios – No te dejaré, no podría alejarme de ti; aún así no sé hasta dónde llegué el alcance de Kikyo por lo que no te dejaré sola, eso ni lo pienses…

- Está bien – asentí y lo abracé recostando mi cabeza a la altura de su corazón; el ritmo de su corazón, que latía a la misma velocidad que el mío, me tranquilizó – Yo confió en ti Inuyasha…

- No te preocupes mi amor, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerlos… - asentí con suavidad y permití que me encerrara aun más en sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma tarde mi madre llegó en compañía del abogado, ambos traían mi expediente, limpio y libre de toda acusación.

- Ya todo está listo, tu expediente quedó libre de la acusación y puedes salir del país en el momento en que gustes – me dijo tanteando su mirada a Inuyasha – Fui con tu madre e hicimos un cita en la oficina de registros, los mejor es que hagas el cambio de tu apellido y ya puedes sacar tus papeles de identificación donde quieras…

- Mañana a primera hora yo te acompaño cariño – me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Muy bien, sufrí un pequeño mareo al mediodía, pero ahora me siento muchísimo mejor – aseguré, está sonrió y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- Recuerdo cuando estaba en embarazo – dijo mi madre con voz soñadora, llamando la atención de Inuyasha y el abogado quienes habían estado platicando – Todos los días era una nueva cosa, me provocaste varios síntomas cariño – me dedicó una sonrisa y el brillo que descubrí en su rostro me emocionó, era la primera vez en muchos años que veía a mi madre así de feliz.

- ¿Y el proceso de divorcio como va? – miré a Inuyasha y luego a mi madre.

- ¿Te estás divorciando?

- Con todo esto olvidé mencionártelo – me dijo sonriendo – Inicié el proceso de divorcio, Ginta me está ayudando en todo… - esta vez miré al abogado.

- Es algo sencillo y lo será aún más ahora que Kalkovich está metido en todos estos asuntos…

- ¿No saldrá implicada verdad? – le pregunté.

- Claro que no, el que tu madre hubiera sido su conyugue no quiere decir que fuera su cómplice, además el caso de maltrato que sufrían tu madre la hace la víctima no una culpable de lo que se le inculpa a Kalkovich.

- ¿Y cuándo estará todo listo?

- Aún tardará un poco de tiempo, aunque sea un caso sencillo, éste tipo de tramites tardan

- Nosotros debemos regresar a Londres – intervino Inuyasha, ambos ya habíamos acordado nuestro regreso para dentro de unos días – Haremos el papeleo que necesite Kagome y luego podemos sacar su nacionalidad inglesa en Inglaterra.

- Me parece bien – aceptó el abogado – Los tramites tardaran una semana, pero creo que Naomi y yo podemos regresar en un par de semanas…

Por un instante miré a mi madre y al abogado, mi madre se veía bastante feliz y hasta tuteaba al abogado y él lo había hecho igualmente. Era claro que algo estaba sucediendo frente a mis narices.

- Yo iré a mi habitación estoy un poco cansada… - el abogado se levantó atento y le corrió el asiento – Gracias… - sonrió y luego me miró – Nos vemos a la hora de cena, cuídala Inuyasha

- Por supuesto que sí señora…

- Bueno, yo también debo irme, tengo que hacer un par tramites extras y llevar una copia de tu expediente a la corte donde atendieron tu caso, nos vemos más tarde, cuídate Kagome…

- Muchas gracias – le dije al abogado antes de que este se fuera.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Me preguntó Inuyasha mientras terminaba el refresco que bebía - ¿Vas a comerte eso? – apuntó a un grupo de galletas que había pedido, pero no comido.

- No, son todas tuyas – moví el plato hasta su lado, al parecer el apetito de Inuyasha había aumentado, de manera proporcional a lo que el mío había disminuido - ¿No ves a mi mamá muy feliz con el abogado?

- ¿Mmm?... ¿tú crees? – Preguntó como si nada – Tu mamá se ve feliz, pero supongo que es porque será abuela, además está por ser una mujer libre…

- Bueno sí, pero cuando mira al abogado hay algo extraño en su mirada… ¿no lo notaste?

- Hace muy poco conozco a tu madre, para mí lo ve igual que como ve a cualquier otra persona… - me dijo – Pero tú la conoces más, así que tú sabrás…

- No sé, tal vez a mi mamá le guste al abogado, ¿pero en tan poco tiempo?

- Tú me gustaste desde que te vi - cuando lo miré sus ojos despidieron unos chispazos rojizos – Sabes… - acercó su silla a la mía y me acarició los cabellos – Yo me siento un poco cansado también, ¿qué tal si vamos a nuestro cuarto?

- No sé porque, pero algo me dice que tu también sabes algo

Inuyasha me hizo levantar de mi asiento y me guió con su mano enlazada a la mía, hasta el elevador.

- No sé de que hablas… - me aseguró aunque algo en su mirada me decía que sí sabía algo.

- Está bien, tal vez le pregunte directamente a mi madre

- Esa es una gran idea, yo por el momento sólo quiero besarte…

Los besos de Inuyasha causaban miles de estragos en mi cuerpo, era bastante devastador para mi sistema cuando éste me besaba y acariciaba mi cuerpo. Estaba tan obnubilada que no noté que habíamos llegado a nuestra habitación dentro de la suite, hasta que caía con suavidad al colchón, con Inuyasha sobre mí.

- ¿Te he dicho cuánto te he extrañado?

No comprendí muy bien las palabras que dijo después, éstas eran susurradas sobre mi cuello y el cosquilleo me tenía perdida en una oleada de sensaciones. Sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo, desnudándome a su paso.

- No puedo recordar nada en este instante

Mi cuerpo respondía con desesperación, antes cada caricia de Inuyasha, ante cada suave beso que depositaba en mi cuerpo. No sólo mi corazón lo había echado de menos, también mi cuerpo había extrañado sus besos, sus roces y todo el tumulto de efectos que explotaban en mi.

- No puedo creer que mi bebé éste aquí

Sus palabras llamaron me trajeron a la realidad, con cierta sorpresa, noté que estaba completamente desnuda, al igual que Inuyasha, y en esos momentos él estaba a la altura de mi vientre y me daba pequeños besos en el sitio en que nuestro bebé comenzaría a crecer, poco a poco.

- Seré padre… - musitó con suavidad y luego sonrió mirándome a los ojos – Tendremos un hermoso bebé – subió su rostro a la altura del mío y encerró mi rostro en sus manos, antes de darme un nuevo beso – Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la vida…

Y así mientras sus labios besaban los míos, sus piernas abrieron mis muslos y se instaló en el medio. Una oleada de deseo me recorrió al instante y aumento a la vez que nos uníamos lentamente. Casi sin querer un gemido brotó de mis labios y mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y para mi gran satisfacción Inuyasha comenzó a moverse en mi interior.

- Inu… - jadeé con suavidad mientras trataba de responder a los suaves que él me daba.

- Te amo… Mírame…

De inmediato le obedecí, abrí mis ojos con suavidad y clavé mi mirada en la de él. Adoraba sus ojos dorados, éstos me miraban con un implícito fuego en ellos, lo que encendía mi pasión cada vez. Finalmente una oleada de calor me recorrió hasta instalarse en mi vientre, donde segundos después explotó elevando a los más altos picos del placer; segundos después Inuyasha soltó un fuerte jadeó y cayó con suavidad contra mi cuerpo.

Ambos respirábamos forzosamente, nuestros cuerpos aún unidos buscaban calmar la serie de sensaciones que poco a poco comenzaron a menguar. Segundos después Inuyasha se movió a un lado y me recostó a su lado, encerrándome entre sus brazos.

- ¿Te lastimé?

Lo miré divertida, mi cuerpo estaba relajado y satisfecho, de ninguna manera dolorido.

- Claro que no, ¿por qué dices eso? – pregunté sin dejar de sonreír.

- El bebé, ¿te sientes bien, no fui demasiado brusco? – volvió a preguntarme.

- Claro que no mi amor – aseguré mientras alzaba mi cabeza para darle un beso.

- Es que me encantas tanto, me vuelves tan loco, que por momentos perdí el control – era fascinante escucharle decir eso, saber que me deseaba como mujer, me hacía sentir bastante satisfecha.

- Me encanta que lo hagas

- Eres una pervertida…

Solté una carcajada por sus palabras, tal vez tendrían algo de cierto, pero todo se debía a él.

- Es tu culpa…

- Un poco…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? – preguntó Inuyasha.

Ambos continuábamos retozando en la cama, no queríamos levantarnos, además ya era de noche y no era necesario hacerlo, por lo que de un tema en otro, terminamos llegando a nuestro bebé.

- Ni siquiera conocemos el sexo…

- Bueno, pero podemos elegir dos, uno para niña y otro para niño, ¿qué nombre pondrías a una bebita?

- Mmmm, no lo sé… Tu primero... Di el nombre para un bebito…

- Ahh… esto es difícil, nunca antes pensé en niños, creo que podría ser algo como… esto… como…

- No tienes idea… - solté entre risas.

- Bueno las mujeres son mejores en esto, mi madre me puso mi nombre…

- Hablando de tu madre, ¿no me dijiste que vendría?

- Se le presentó un problema, perdió su pasaporte y esos trámites tardan – me comentó – Le llamé en la mañana y le dije que nos iríamos a Londres, así que me llamara en cuanto fuera a viajar…

- Tal vez ella tendrá un buen nombre... – le dije con lo que estuvo de acuerdo –Hablando de madres, tengo que hablar con la mía – con rapidez me senté sobre la cama, arrastrando una sábana para cubrir mi desnudez.

- ¿Y tiene que ser ya? – me preguntó pasando una mano por mi cintura – Vuelve a la cama Kagome, es tarde y tu madre debe estar descansando en su habitación.

- Claro que no, ella dijo que me llamaría para la hora de la cena – miré el reloj y me fijé que ya era un poco tarde para una cena, por lo que intuí que se le había olvidado – Voy a buscarla a su habitación, tengo que hablar con ella…

- Kagome, es tarde deja el asunto de tu madre para mañana – me dijo, mas sin embargo yo ya me estaba colocando mi ropa – Voy contigo… - de igual manera se levantó y se colocó sus ropas.

- No es necesario – le dije aunque ya iba saliendo de la habitación con él tras mío – No tardaré nada…

La habitación en la que se quedaba mi madre, estaba en el mismo piso de la nuestra, sólo que estaba en el ala opuesta.

- Kagome… - me detuvo de un brazo, cuando estaba por llegar al pasillo correcto – No importa lo que te diga tu madre, sólo trata de comprender sus razones, ¿está bien?

- ¿Tu sabes lo que sucede verdad? – le pregunté y éste asintió con suavidad.

- Si no te lo he dicho, es porque considero que es algo que tu madre debe decirte, no yo; ahora ve, te espero aquí

- Entiendo… - Inuyasha me soltó y me permitió continuar hasta el pasillo.

Una vez giré en la esquina del pasillo, la puerta correspondiente a la suite de mi madre se abrió, de ésta salió mi madre precediendo al abogado. Ninguno de los dos notó mi presencia, pero yo pude notar el beso que compartieron y la sonrisa enamorada de ambos. Cuando el abogado se hubo alejado de mi madre, los dos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

- Kagome… - musitaron ambos al unísono y sin moverse de su puesto, como si creyeran que al moverse yo huiría.

Y ganas no me faltaban, no comprendía que estaba sucediendo y mucho menos porque mi madre no había dicho que tenía algo con Ginta, el abogado. Pero las palabras de Inuyasha lograron que permaneciera allí, de pie y esperando las respuestas que había ido a buscar.

- Kagome, tu madre y yo… - finalmente fue Ginta quién dio un paso hacia mí.

- Ginta… - lo detuvo mi madre, colocando un mano en su brazo – Lo mejor es decirle…

- Pero… - mi madre lo miró fijamente y el asintió.

- ¿Qué deben decirme?... ¿qué están saliendo?, creo que eso es más que obvio – tanteé mi mirada del uno al otro, no estaba muy segura de cómo sentirme, pero no estaba enfadada.

Mi madre era feliz, eso lo podía ver en sus ojos; de días para acá se le veía radiante, sus ojos despedían un brillo especial, estaba contenta y todo gracias al abogado. No me iba a enfadar por ello.

- Lo mejor es que entres hija… - me dijo mi madre y preocupada por el rumbo de las cosas accedí.

- ¿Qué es? – una vez dentro de la suite tomé asiento en el pequeño recibidor y esperé.

- Bueno, esto es complicado – comenzó mi madre, ella jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, ni siquiera podía sentarse, por lo que caminaba de un lado a otro – Lo que sucede es que… esto… Ginta…

- Déjame a mi… - le detuvo Ginta en su caminar y la obligó a sentarse, luego me miró unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar – Lo que sucede es que… lo que… ¡Esto es difícil! – soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de mi madre – Lo diré de una vez… Tu madre y yo…

- Cariño, sabes que no eres la hija de Naraku y nunca tuve oportunidad de hablarte de tu padre y… -

Asustada por sus palabras los miré a ambos, no podía creer que lo que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza pudiera ser cierto.

- ¿Usted?... – miré al abogado y éste asintió.

- Así es, yo soy tu padre…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿Lo vieron venir?, ¿no?... Bueno en el próximo capítulo veremos la explicación de toda ésta situación que se acaba de presentar. También cabe decir que las cosas al menos van bien, aún no se sabe nada de Kikyo, pero cuando menos lo piensen algo sucederá. En fin… espero les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes comentarios y demás.**_

_**Antes de irme la respuesta para **__**Coral9**__**, primero que nada gracias por lo de "experta" hahaha xD!, pero la verdad es que no lo soy y no creo que estudie para hacerlo, lo poco que sé sobre eso, lo he leído y visto en películas o artículos de Internet, son cosas que me gusta investigar y más si voy a escribir sobre ella en un fic… Me gusta que las cosas en mis historias sean verídicas y no sacar cosas de no sé donde… XDD!**_

_**Ahora sí los dejo, disfruten el fin de semana, que les vaya bonito (Como dice un amigo) y por supuesto nos estamos leyendo pronto. Abrazos, Bye!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**¡Holas!... Espero que el día de hoy les haya ido muy bien, yo ando súper feliz, acabo de terminar un importante ciclo en mis estudios superiores y ando mega-contenta XD!... Pero bueno, entrando al tema que nos concierne, quiero antes que anda agradecerles a todos por el apoyo en la historia, porque es debido a éste que continuó escribiendo… **_

_**Ahora sí, sin alargarme de más, les dejo el capítulo de hoy…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 24: Familia.**_

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Eres una maldita zorra!... – me encogí aun mas bajo la cama mientras escuchaba los sollozos y los gritos, presionaba mis manos sobre mis oídos tratando de mitigar el ruido – Mírame… ¡Mírame!..., ninguna mujer juega conmigo… ¿Qué dices no te escucho?

- No lo he vuelto a ver lo juro…

- ¿Ah no?, entonces para asegurarme me encargaré de tu amiguito…

- ¡No espera! – pero el ruego fui inútil, los fuertes pasos se alejaron de la cama bajo la cual me ocultaba y luego un portazo se escuchó. Pasaron unos segundos en los que nada se escuchó, luego un par de sollozos ahogados se dejaron oír y yo corrí debajo de la cama.

- Mami… - fui hasta donde mi madre que lloraba con el rostro oculto en la almohada, cuando elevó su rostro y me miró con una distorsionada sonrisa, no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver los moretones en su rostro y la sangre saliendo de su boca – Mami… - la abracé entre mis pequeños brazos y oculté mi rostro en su falda – Yo te cuidaré… - le prometí a mis escasos seis años.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la confesión del abogado, ese recuerdo vino a mi mente. Así que la persona que mi madre había prometido no volver a ver, era él y el "amiguito" del cual se encargaría Naraku también.

- Pero… - tomé un poco de aire, mi cabeza no acababa de procesar la información - ¿Usted es..., no entiendo nada, ¿cómo es que llegaron a conocerse?

- En la época en que vivimos en los Estados Unidos, tu padre contacto con el bufete de abogados de Ginta, él apenas y comenzaba a ejercer la profesión y bueno, nos conocimos y…

- Tu madre es una mujer muy hermosa y cuando la vi quedé prendado de ella – intervino Ginta – Sabía bien qué tipo de persona era Naraku, pero no podía alejarme de Naomi y ella me correspondía, lo que me animó a pretenderla.

- Y así una cosa llevo a otra, Ginta y yo comenzamos a vernos a espaldas de Naraku, hasta que un día… - tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar, pero no era necesario yo ya podía adivinar lo siguiente – Quedé en embarazo y al mismo tiempo Naraku descubrió nuestro romance.

- ¿Por qué no hizo nada? – pregunté con cierta brusquedad al abogado, no comprendía cómo era que había dejado a mi madre a merced del monstruo de Naraku – Si sabia como era Naraku, porque la dejó sola y…

- Kagome… - me interrumpió mi madre a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado – Fui yo quien le pidió mantenerse a alejado, Naraku me dijo que si quería que tu nacieras, él debía alejarse – explicó con suavidad – Fui yo quién me alejé de Ginta, él intentó ayudarme, pero yo lo alejé…

- Hasta un día en que la convencí de escapar, huimos y nos refugiamos en una pequeña casa que rente, al interior del país – continuó Ginta – Estuvimos juntos durante el embarazo de tu madre, durante tu nacimiento; es por eso que en un acta de nacimiento apareces con el apellido Higurashi, con mi apellido…

- ¿Qué pasó después? – pregunté un segundo después.

- Lo que sucedió fue que Naraku nos encontró – la mirada de Ginta se volvió oscura y fría, como si malos recuerdos lo asaltaran – Las arrebató de mi lado y me dejó bien claro que sucedería si volvía acercarme…

- ¿Lo lastimó?...

- No es necesario recordar eso – aseguró con una sonrisa – Luego de todo eso, no podía acercarme a ustedes, vigilaron cada uno de mis pasos durante años, hasta que un día finalmente dejaron de acecharme…

El silencio inundó la habitación, mi madre y el abogado me miraban como esperando mi reacción, sin embargo no sabía cómo hacerlo, me sentía bastante confundida con todo lo que me habían contado; pero a la vez sentía un pequeño alivio.

- Lamento no habértelo contado antes, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y además estábamos pasando por todo esto y yo…

- No te preocupes mamá, yo entiendo como debiste haberte sentido, ambos… - dije mirando a Ginta – Tengo una pregunta más…

- Adelante…

- ¿Cómo es que terminó siendo mi abogado?, no creo que sea una coincidencia…

- No, no lo fue, sólo un poco – lo miré esperando una explicación y él prosiguió – Miroku me contactó en los Estados Unidos, me dijo que sabía que era tu padre y a la misma vez tú estabas siendo arrestada y puesta en una cárcel, cuando Miroku me lo contó, yo decidí tomar el caso en mis manos, debía hacer algo para compensar todos los años que estuve alejado de ti…

- Debí suponer que Inuyasha estaba involucrado en todo esto – musité para mí misma.

- Kagome, sé que puede ser un poco tarde, pero me gustaría hacer parte de tu vida – miré a Ginta un segundo y medité sus palabras – Sé que no nos conocemos en absoluto, pero me gustaría hacerlo, también me gustaría ser parte de la vida de el pequeño que esperas…

Era extraño, nunca había tenido un padre, porque honestamente Naraku nunca lo había sido, y ahora de repente aparecía mi verdadero padre. No lo conocía en absoluto, tal y como él decía, pero podía asegurar que era una buena persona.

- Bueno…, eres el abuelo, ¿no? – pregunté con una sonrisa, una que él respondía en el acto, a la vez que se movía con rapidez hacia mi lado.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte? – preguntó con cierta timidez.

- Creo que sí… - ante mi respuesta, él no perdió ni un momento para hacerlo. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me estrujó con suavidad, segundos después mi madre se unió.

No había nada de malo, Ginta era un buen hombre, pero más importante era mi padre.

- Disculpen… - alcé mi mirada hacia la puerta, donde Inuyasha asomaba su cabeza – Pensé que habría problemas, pero veo que todo está bien…

- Puedes entrar Inuyasha – le dijo mi madre – Todo está bien, gracias por preocuparte.

- Bien… Yo regresó a mi habitación, estoy cansada – me levanté del asiento me despedí de mis padres - ¿Vamos?

- Te sigo – dijo Inuyasha, yo asentí y salí adelante, aunque permanecí en el pasillo - ¿Le preguntó cómo llegó aquí? – escuché su pregunta.

- Por supuesto que lo hice, ahora apresúrate que tenemos que hablar – contesté antes que cualquiera.

- Buenas noches – se despidió Inuyasha de mis padres para luego alcanzarme – Kagome, te juro que te iba a decir, pero no me correspondía a mi…

- Lo buscaste, aún cuando te dije que no lo hicieras y Miroku te ayudó en eso…

- Bueno, tu padre era alguien que podía ayudar a desenmascarar a Naraku, así que por eso lo hice, pero iba a decirte… - se adelantó y se puso frente a mi – Juro que iba…

- Gracias… - sonreí dejándolo sorprendido – Acepto que tenía miedo de saberlo, todo lo vivido con Naraku me predispuso a conocer a mi padre, no quería otro hombre igual en la vida de mi madre o la mía – le dije – Pero me alegra saber que es un hombre bueno y lo más importante que quiere y se preocupa por mi madre…

- ¿Entonces no estás enfadada conmigo?

- No… - pasé mi brazo por el suyo y lo urgí a caminar – Pero vuelves a ocultarme algo y te despedazo…

- ¿A sí?... – me miró con una sonrisa – Veremos quién acaba con quién – con rapidez me tomó de manera nupcial y corrió por el pasillo conmigo en brazos.

- Inuyasha… - solté una carcajada mientras me abrazaba a su cuello – No corras o nos echaran de aquí…

- No importa…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Por favor abróchense sus cinturones, nos preparamos para aterrizar en la ciudad de Londres _

- Por fin, me duele todo de estar sentado.

- Vives montado en los aviones y te quejas por un pequeño vuelo – le dije mientras obedecía las indicaciones del piloto.

- Bueno, es que me duele el trasero – musitó haciéndome reír.

- ¿Crees que mi madre estará bien si se queda allá? – Mis padres habían permanecido en Rusia mientras organizaban un serie de papeles.

- Ginta sabe bien lo que hace y ambos estarán bien, además vendrán en una quincena – me aseguró.

- Bueno sí, pero aún así me preocupa…

- Relájate mi amor, eso es lo único que debes hacer – me dio un beso en los labios y cuando estaba por profundizarlo, el carraspeo de la azafata nos separó.

- Ya pueden bajar… - ambos asentimos y la mujer se retiró.

- Las mujeres me odian cuando me ven contigo…

- Que hago si soy tan irresistible…

- Eres un tonto, mejor apresúrate antes de que nos saque a patadas – Inuyasha sonrió y se apresuró a levantarse, tomó nuestros bolsos de mano, guardados en los compartimientos superiores y luego salimos del avión.

- ¿Quién sabe de nuestro regreso? – pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

- Todos, no la mantuve oculta – asentí y pasé mi brazo por el suyo, me gustaba Londres, pero saber que Kikyo estaba allí no me gustaba.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Inuyasha! – algo sorprendida comencé a mirar a todos lados, ¿qué pasaba? – ¡Inuyasha!...

- ¿Quién te llama? – pregunté mientras seguía buscando el origen de la voz – No logró ver – las personas que caminaban frente a mí, limitaban mi campo de visión…

- Oh no… - miré a Inuyasha y luego dirigí mis ojos hacia el punto que él miraba.

En el sitio una mujer sacudía su mano de un lado a otro mientras lo llamaba por su nombre. Era una mujer de mediana edad, tenía los cabellos a la altura de sus hombros, lisos y negros, con una cinta blanca sobre ellos; vestía prendas sencillas y frescas, unos pantalones grises, un poco anchos sobre su figura estilizada y una camisa blanca.

- ¡Hijo!... ¡Hijo! – vociferó emocionada la mujer.

Sorprendida, miré a la mujer y luego a Inuyasha, a simple vista nadie diría que fuera su madre. La mujer me recordaban a los hippies o más bien a los yoguis, tenía una aura calmada, jovial y espiritual a su alrededor.

- ¿Es tu madre? – pregunté mientras Inuyasha tomaba nuestras maletas de la banda transportadora

- Así es… - musitó antes de que llegáramos donde la mujer.

- Pero miren nada más que grande está mi ingrato bebé… - dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha y le daba un beso en la mejilla – Ahh… hemos estado haciendo ejercicio… - bromeó tocando sus brazos.

- Mamá… - suspiró Inuyasha como un pequeño, lo sucedido me hizo soltar una risita.

- ¿Tú debes ser Kagome? – Dijo mirando tras Inuyasha - ¿Qué esperas para presentármela? – regañó a Inuyasha dándole un golpe en el brazo.

- Mamá ella es Kagome, Kagome ella es mi madre, Izayoi Taisho – hizo las presentaciones y la mujer mostró una ancha sonrisa mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarme.

- Debo decir que me siento celosa, es hermosa hijo, tienes el mismo gusto que tu padre – Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza y yo sonreí; la madre de Inuyasha era bastante simpática y también era muy hermosa – Lamento no haber podido venir antes, pero acabamos de recibir un grupo de cachorros de tigres blancos y esos preciosos necesitaban de mi…

- Inuyasha me dijo que trabajaba en una reserva en Australia – comenté mientras seguía a la mujer, quien caminaba buscando la salida del aeropuerto, Inuyasha sólo caminaba tras nosotras arrastrando las maletas.

- Veo que no ocultaste mi existencia… - dijo mirando a Inuyasha.

- ¿Quién crees que soy? – pregunté éste aunque al parecer entendía el humor de su madre.

- Sí, trabajo en una reserva, algún día tienes que ir, trabajamos con animales en vía de extinción o si encontramos algún animal herido por cazadores lo rehabilitamos antes de liberarlo a su ambiente natural…

- Es maravilloso

- Lo es, me encantan los animales, soy bióloga y de vez en cuando salgo a expediciones para estudiar las especies… - comentó – Me gustaría trabajar en África, pero Inuyasha es algo paranoico…

- No soy paranoico, es sólo que tú te perderías en el Sahara – contestó a nuestras espaldas.

- Para que lo sepas tengo una muy buena orientación – en ese momento tomó un giro e Inuyasha me tomó del brazo deteniéndonos.

- La salida es hacia el frente – le dijo comprobando su punto.

- Es broma, sólo quería verte enfadado.

- Lo conseguiste madre… - la mujer sonrió mientras lo seguíamos para subirnos a un taxi.

- Debimos caminar, la casa está cerca…

- Está al otro lado y porque dejes de subir a un taxi no disminuirás la contaminación

- No te discuto nada más porque Kagome no puede hacer esfuerzos y sí queda un poco lejos… - contestó la mujer antes de girarse hacia mí - ¿Cómo te sientes querida?, cuando me enteré de que sería abuela, casi enloquezco de la emoción, es de no creer, ¿sabes?.

El resto del viaje sirvió para conocer bastante a la madre de Inuyasha, ya sabía que aparte de amar a toda especie animal, era bastante ambientalista, se preocupaba por los daños medioambientales, por la protección de los animales, plantas y sus hábitats, y aún mas era cien por ciento vegetariana.

- Estuve convencida de que había convertido a Inuyasha en vegetariano – dijo la mujer mientras entrabamos a la casa – Pero el condenado come cualquier cosa, así que no le afectaba comer sólo vegetales, pero cuando le pasaron un plato de carne frente a él lo comió como si nada…

- Nunca dije que fuera vegetariano – habló Inuyasha mientras dejaba las maletas en el vestíbulo y se desplomaba sobre un sofá.

- Pues debiste…

Mientras madre e hijo hablaban amistosamente, yo observé por primera vez la casa, la última vez Inuyasha y yo nos habíamos quedado en un hotel y no tenía ni idea de que tuviera una casa.

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó la madre de Inuyasha – Fue mi idea, un hotel no es sitio para ti querida, necesitas tu propio espacio – aseguró la mujer – Bueno yo voy salir a comprar algunos víveres, ¿algún antojo cariño?

- No, muchas gracias – la mujer sonrió y miró a Inuyasha.

- Dame las llaves del auto – Inuyasha elevó una ceja ante el requerimiento.

- Pensé que cuidabas el medio ambiente…

- El supermercado más cercano está a kilómetros, ya estoy vieja – él suspiró y sacó un llave de su bolso de mano y se la entregó.

- Sólo no lo choques…

- ¡Despreocúpate! – dijo cuando ya iba en la salida.

- Tu madre es muy graciosa – dije en cuanto estuvimos solos – Es alegre y simpática…

- Habla hasta por los codos y está medio loca – a pesar de las palabras Inuyasha sonreía – Desde que tengo cabeza siempre ha sido así, es como una buena amiga, aunque sabe reprenderte cuando se necesita…

- Es una gran mujer…

- Lo es, a veces me arrepiento por todo lo que la hice pasar, fui bastante rebelde…

- Yo pienso que hizo un buen trabajo, si no fuera por ella no tendría a éste maravilloso hombre a mi lado – me recosté en su pecho y lo abracé – Te amo…

- También yo cariño, a ti y éste hermoso bebé…

- No lo conocemos aún

- No, pero yo soy el padre

- Tienes su mismo sentido del humor – bromeé con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los primeros días en la nueva casa fueron esplendidos, la madre de Inuyasha alegraba todos los días con sus ocurrencias; nos obligaba a salir en las mañanas a caminar y después de llegar teníamos una sesión de yoga. Las comidas eran completamente vegetarianas cuando Inuyasha no hacía de las suyas, agregando algún ingrediente de origen animal, cosa que hacia enojar a su madre, quién lo correteaba por la casa. También me había comunicado con mis padres y ambos habían asegurado que las cosas iban bien y que el proceso de divorcio iba viento en popa. Sin embargo una tarde en especial, sucedió algo no tan bueno.

- Odio la leche de soja – dijo Inuyasha corriendo el vaso con su contenido – Prefiero la de vaca…

- No ésta mal… - opiné por mi parte.

- ¿Ves?, aprende de Kagome, Inuyasha – le dijo la mujer – La leche de soja es nutritiva y le hará bien a mi nieto, mañana prepararé unos batidos espe…

- Saben horrible – intervino Inuyasha, ganándose un golpe de su madre con un trapo de la cocina – Es la verdad – renegó como un niño.

- No le prestes atención, saben de maravilla y lo más impor… - El sonido de la puerta interrumpió las palabras de la mujer – Yo abro… - dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – Ah… Kikyo, tiempo sin verte

El saludo de Izayoi me alertó, miré a Inuyasha y éste me tranquilizó con su mirada.

- Es Kikyo y viene a buscarte – la madre de Inuyasha volvió y fue la primera vez que la vi con cara de pocos amigos – Mejor apresúrate a sacarla de la casa…

- Ya vuelvo… - se levantó de su asiento y fue a la sala.

- Nosotras ya volvemos, Kagome y yo salimos de compras – me tomó de la mano y me sacó por la puerta trasera.

- Mamá… - musitó Inuyasha.

- Sabes lo que pienso de ella…

Miré a Inuyasha y éste suspiró antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la sala. Una vez nos subimos al coche, di un vistazo a Izayoi, efectivamente no se le veía muy feliz, era la primera vez que la veía enfadada.

- Lamento esto, pero esa mujer es… malvada – dijo después de escoger la palabra – No sé si conozcas la historia, pero ella le hizo daño a mi hijo y…

- Lo sé, Inuyasha me lo contó y tampoco me cae bien, nada bien

- Bueno, tampoco nos vamos a agobiar por ello, Inuyasha es inteligente y además te quiere así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse – de nuevo una sonrisa adorno su rostro – Ahora tú y yo vamos a salir de compras, aunque no sepamos el sexo del bebé podemos conseguir algunas cosas en colores neutros – dijo ella – A mí me gusta el verde y podemos comprar un traje de explorador… - una vez más recuperé el buen humor, ella tenía razón había que confiar en Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando regresamos ya era bien avanzada la noche, llegamos cargadas de paquetes; a pesar de que me negué a comprar varias cosas, la madre de Inuyasha era más persistente que él mismo y eso era demasiado decir.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – preguntó Inuyasha en cuanto atravesamos las puertas.

- Esperando que el aire se descontaminara – contestó la mujer – Voy a tomar agua, yo los dejo

- ¿Qué pasó? – fui hasta el sofá donde él se sentaba y me senté a su lado.

- Nada, sólo quería pedirme ayuda con un trabajo – comentó mientras apagaba el televisor – Aunque intuyo que no le gustó nada tu presencia aquí, bueno ni la de mi madre.

- Eso supuse – tomé un poco de aire y lo miré - ¿Qué hay de ese trabajo?

- Nada raro, necesitan mi ayuda en una misión en India – contestó con suavidad.

- ¿Y?... ¿Aceptaste? – no quería escuchar la respuesta, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

- No tardaremos más de una semana…

- "¿Tardaremos?" – no quería imaginarme nada, pero mi cabeza ya tenía toda una idea hecha - ¿Iras con ella?, creí que ella no salía de las oficinas…

- No, es por lo mismo que necesita mi ayuda, porque ella no…

- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! – traté de levantarme, pero él me lo impidió.

- Tuve que hacerlo Kagome, le dije que me sentía presionado por lo de tu embarazo y si me negaba ella sabría que es falso y que estoy mintiéndole – lo único que hacía era negar con mi cabeza, tenía que ser un chiste – Estoy seguro que ella sospecha algo, Kikyo no es tonta y si se da cuenta…

- Entonces que harás, ¿te acostaras con ella para quitarle cualquier duda? – espeté sin siquiera pensarlo.

- Kagome, por favor confía en mí…

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Mañana en la mañana.

- Entonces hablaremos una vez regreses, que tengas un buen viaje - me giré y comencé a subir las escaleras hacia la segunda planta.

Tal vez estaba sobreactuando, pero el sólo pensar que ambos estarían juntos, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y quién sabe en qué condiciones, me irritaba demasiado.

- ¡Kagome!... ¡Kagome!...

Lo escuché caminar tras de mí, pero en ese instante no quería verlo, si lo hacía lloraría frente a él y le rogaría quedarse; probablemente él lo haría y los planes para atrapar a Kikyo se irían al caño; entendía lo que Inuyasha hacia, no me agradaba, pero tal vez fuera la única manera de lograr atraparla, si él se ganaba su confianza podría obtener más que si se ganaba su enemistad. Aún así esa noche no pude dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada y cuando me desperté, Inuyasha se había marchado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ok! Querían ver a la mamá de Inu entonces se los concedí, como que loca la suegra, ¿no? XD!... Por otro lado, bueno las cosas no estuvieron bien al final, pero prometo que no se mantendrán así, pero por el momento lo dejo hasta aquí, ¿Quién sabe qué quiere Kikyo? Bueno… espero les haya gustado, nos vemos la próxima semana, dejen sus comentarios… Nos leemos, Bye!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**¡Hola!... Confío en que el día de hoy les haya ido muy bien, que las personas que estén en vacaciones hayan descansado y se hayan divertido. Yo también ando de vacaciones lo que me deja bastante tiempo libre, cosa que he aprovechado al máximo. Antes de dejarles el capitulo y comentarles un par de cositas, quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo, por sus mensajes y comentarios (Por la idea de matar a Kikyo XD), se les agradece muchísimo. Ahora sí chicas, disfruten del capítulo de hoy…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 25: Problema.**_

- Llamó Inuyasha… - Izayoi se acercó hasta la barra de la cocina donde yo esperaba y se sentó a mi lado – Dice que regresara en un par de días, que todo está bien…

- Está enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha se había marchado hacia tres días, se había marchado a la India en compañía de Kikyo, cosa que por supuesto no me había agradado en su momento y todavía no lo hacía. Más sin embargo, me sentía profundamente arrepentida por la pelea que se había desencadenado antes de la partida de Inuyasha.

- El comprende tu inquietud, aunque tampoco está feliz con la desconfianza – solté un pequeño suspiro y recosté mi cabeza sobre el mesón.

- No quería decir ese tipo de cosas, pero no sé que me sucedió…

- Es el embarazo cariño – me explicó la mujer mientras una de sus manos me acariciaba los cabellos – Todas esas emociones se deben a ello, recuerdo que en mis primeros meses, Inu Taisho tuvo que salir a una expedición que el acuario tenía planeada, tardaba quince días y armé un berrinche que duró un mes – se burló – Es difícil y más si te encuentras en ésta primera etapa, las nauseas en la mañana, la falta de apetito, entiendo que quieras a mi hijo para que te abrace, porque mis brazos no son lo suficientemente grandes – levanté mi rostro y la miré sonriendo, la madre de Inuyasha lograba fácilmente levantarle el ánimo.

- ¿Qué me dices si salimos un momento?, podemos caminar hasta el parque y comer algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Londres es demasiado bullicioso, pero acepto que el Regent's Park es demasiado hermoso, es como un oasis en medio del desierto – miré a la madre de Inuyasha quien tomó una bocanada de aire mientras sonreía.

- ¿Cómo es que llegó hacer así? – la mujer me miró desconcertada y luego soltó una carcajada al comprender.

- No lo sé, tal vez fue el sitio en que vivía – contestó – Si vives en un paraíso como la isla de Creta, no puedes evitar estar en contacto con la naturaleza, además desde pequeña me encantaban los animales, ya grande se volvió mi pasión y mi vocación

- ¿E Inuyasha?

- Bueno él no tiene nada en contra de lo que yo hago, es más disfrutaba de las expediciones que hacíamos con su padre – aseguró la mujer – Es sólo que cuando entró a la adolescencia, los amigos y todo lo que te rodea te lleva a cambiar

- Sí, creo que dijo algo sobre una adolescencia rebelde…

- Nada que un joven de su edad no haga hoy día, Inuyasha cree que me dio muchos problemas en su adolescencia, pero comparado con lo que hacen hoy era un santo – ambas continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol, donde nos sentamos a disfrutar del paisaje – A pesar de que él no me lo dijera, yo sabía dónde estaba; sé que le gustaba salir a beber con sus amigos y a pasar el rato con chicas, pero siempre regresaba a casa, las cosas que yo hice fueron más serias – la miré y ella sonrió antes de explicar - Mi adolescencia fue un poco hippie, mis amigos y yo queríamos viajar por el mundo, así que nos embarcamos en un barco pesquero, este nos llevo a Noruega y estuvimos recorriendo Suecia y Finlandia, fue divertido en su momento…

- ¿Es broma?

- No, debiste verme con mi cabello trenzado, una cinta en el pelo y pantalones y camisas de colores… - no pude evitar sonreír por las cosas que contaba la mujer.

- Suena divertido…

- Lo fue, en su momento, ahora no estoy para ese tipo de cosas – soltando un suspiro se levantó y yo la imité.

- Vamos a buscar algo para la cena, encontré una tienda vegetariana a unos cuadras del parque, te va encantar ésta comida – aseguró ella – No necesitas matar a un animal para comer sano…

Mientras caminábamos hacia la mencionada tienda, Izayoi iba contándome de su vida la reserva en Australia, cómo vivía y que hacía y yo sonreía embelesada ante su vida en una cabaña, rodeada de animales.

- ¡Señorita Kagome! – Ante el llamado me giré a mirar a la persona y me encontré con la figura de Miroku corriendo hasta nosotros – Señora Izayoi, ¿Cómo está?

- ¡Miroku!... – saludó la mujer feliz – Me alegra verte…

- También a mí, ¿a dónde van?

- Yo voy a comprar algo a la tienda de allí, ustedes hablen de lo que tengan que hablar – dijo la mujer antes de cruzar la calle y entrar a la tienda.

- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó Miroku mientras caminaba a mi lado lentamente.

- Muy bien, ¿Y tú?

- Bien, necesito tu ayuda en algo, sé que Inuyasha no aprobaría esto, pero necesito que me ayudes – dijo Miroku.

- Ayudaré en lo que sea necesario – me aseguró.

- Bien, lo que sucede es que necesitamos la laptop de Kikyo, la necesito sólo un día, un par de horas – me aseguró.

- ¿Y dónde está? – pregunté.

- En su apartamento – lo miré un poco sorprendida y el prosiguió a explicarme – Inuyasha me llamó y me aseguró que había dejado la laptop personal en su casa, necesitamos entrar allá, pero yo no puedo ir y pasar desapercibido…

- ¿Cómo entró yo ahí?

- Tú puedes entrar como ama de llaves, averigüe y se hace cada dos días un aseo general cuando el inquilino no está – explicó – Yo no puedo ir, pero tú puedes entrar y salir en cuestión de minutos, es sólo si quieres, no hay peligro, pero Inuyasha me colgaría si supiera lo que sucede…

- No hay ningún problema si yo voy con ella – ambos giramos a ver y nos topamos con la madre de Inuyasha cargada de bolsas.

- Señora Izayoi, pero…

- Kagome está en embarazo, no voy a dejar que entré sola a la boca del lobo – aseveró la mujer – Porque si no te mata mi hijo, te mato yo

- Creo que Inuyasha me desollara vivo – musitó Miroku antes de mirara hacia el cielo.

Una vez estuvimos en casa y luego de una larga platica por parte de la madre de Inuyasha, Miroku aceptó que ambas fuéramos al lugar.

- Tiene que ser mañana en la mañana – los tres estábamos en la cocina, Izayoi cocinaba y Miroku nos explicaba – El aseo dura un par de horas como máximo, una de ustedes debe hacerlo mientras la otra busca la laptop y copia el disco duro

- Yo no tengo idea de computadoras, así que ese es trabajo para ti querida – intervino la madre de Inuyasha a lo que yo asentí.

Durante la cena, Miroku me explico cómo copiar el disco duro y me dio una memoria USB, dónde debía copiar la información. Luego nos explicó cómo llegar al lugar y ante quién debíamos presentarnos.

- Dentro de los apartamentos no hay cámaras de seguridad, pero los pasillos, elevadores y la entrada está llena de ellas – Una vez terminada la cena, nos dirigimos a la sala donde él continuó explicándonos – Éste es un mapa del pasillo de Kikyo, su apartamento es el 45 del piso 8º, cada piso tiene un cuarto de limpieza, el de éste piso queda aquí – nos señaló el mapa – Hay cámaras, aquí, aquí y aquí… - nos marcó con círculos, traten de no dar la cara, pero no lo hagan tan evidente, pueden caminar con sus cabezas gachas, mientras leen una revista o algo…

- Entendido… - dijo la madre de Inuyasha sonriente.

- Una vez lleguen allí, toman la entrada trasera, hay sólo una cámara sobre la puerta, así que cuidado con mostrar sus rostros – dijo Miroku – Yo me encargaré de desaparecer los videos durante las horas en que ustedes estén allí, pero es mejor evitar cualquier percance.

- ¿A qué horas deberíamos estar allí?

- A las siete de la mañana…

- Bien, lo haremos…

- Muchas gracias, sé lo que les pido no es sencillo, pero como estamos en medio de una investigación clandestina, por llamarla de una manera, estamos cortos de personas

- Ah… No te preocupes cariño, ¿quieren un té?

- No, ya está un poco tarde y todavía debo organizar un par de cosas – Miroku se levantó del asiento y luego de despedirse y agradecernos se marchó.

- Estoy emocionada… - dijo Izayoi mientras me pasaba una taza con té verde – Es la primera vez que tengo un trabajo de espía, Inuyasha nos mataría si se entera.

- Lo sé, pero bueno él lo hace todo el tiempo…

- Sí, y no es como si fuéramos a enfrentarnos a balazos con nadie como él muy ingrato lo hace… - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – Bueno hija, lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar, nos vemos mañana…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hace tiempo no usaba una falda así de corta – dijo la madre de Inuyasha mientras se ajustaba un delantal al traje azul oscuro, de las personas del servicio - ¿Lista? – me preguntó y yo asentí mientras tomaba el carrito con los implementos de aseo.

- Vamos… - la mujer abrió la puerta y abrió la revista para darle una "leída".

Mientras nos movilizábamos por el pasillo Izayoi leía la revista y me mostraba un artículo a mí, de esa manera nuestras cabezas permanecían levemente gachas y sorteábamos a las cámaras de seguridad. Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta del departamento de Kikyo, Izayoi abrió y me dejó pasar delante de ella.

- Bien, ahora tú ve a buscar mientras yo limpio la madriguera de la zo… Digo la casa… - asintiendo y sonriendo me moví por el apartamento.

No fue nada difícil encontrar el cuarto de Kikyo, adentro todo estaba organizado, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha y no había una sola prenda fuera del armario, pero tampoco el portátil estaba a la vista. Así que con rapidez comencé a buscar por su paradero, revise estantes, cajones y hasta en la cama; por último me dirigí al armario, pero cuando intenté abrirlo este se resistió.

- Demonios – maldije en silencio cuando la puerta no cedió, una vez más busqué por la habitación la llave del armario, no había nada.

- ¿Cómo vas Kagome? – preguntó Izayoi con un plumero de colores en la mano.

- Solo queda ver aquí, pero está cerrado

- Déjame a mí – me entregó el plumero y luego de mirar la cerradura, se quitó un gancho de la cofia del traje y luego se puso a trabajar.

- ¿Cómo es que?

- Cuando andas recorriendo el mundo de adolescente y tienes un hijo que se cree "James Bond", aprendes un par de cosas – para mi sorpresa, luego de un par de segundos se escuchó un pequeño clic y la puerta se abrió por arte de magia – _Voilà_ – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Tengo que aprender eso – musité para mí misma, mientras revisaba por todo el armario y finalmente en la parte baja, en una caja de zapatos, estaba la dichosa computadora – Finalmente…

- Bien, te dejo copiando eso, yo voy a acomodar unas cosillas allí – dijo la mujer mientras salía acomodándose la cofia y con el plumero en el bolsillo del delantal.

Con rapidez me puse a trabajar, prendí la computadora y alisté la memoria para copiar el disco duro de la computadora. Pero no todo podía ser tan sencillo, porque una vez prendió la computadora solicitó contraseña.

- Genial, haber Kagome piensa en algo – si era la fecha de cumpleaños estaba en problemas porque no la sabia, tampoco sabía su año de nacimiento, ni nada de ella, sólo había una cosa – Tiene que ser esto… - con agilidad tecleé el nombre "Inuyasha", le di Entre y la contraseña, tal y como supuse, fue aceptada – Es la primera vez que agradezco su obsesión con él – musité para mí misma, mientras empezaba a hacer la copia del disco duro.

- ¿Cómo vas?

- Bien, ya se está copiando, voy acomodar las cosas del armario.

- Yo ya terminé, tampoco había mucho que… - en ese momento el sonido de su teléfono celular nos alertó a ambas – Seguro es Miroku… ¡Es Inuyasha!

- Conteste – le dije y ella asintió y tomando un poco de aire habló - ¡Hola hijo!... ¿Cómo estás?... ¿qué?

- _¿Dónde están?, acabo de llegar y no hay nadie _

- ¿Estás en Londres?, ¿no llegabas mañana?

Las palabras de Izayoi me alarmaron al acto, Inuyasha había regresado, eso significaba que…

- Estamos paseando, ya vamos para allá… ¡Demonios! – Maldijo la mujer mientras marcaba otro numero - ¡Miroku!...

- _Salgan de allá rápido, dejen todo como estaba y salgan de allá, Kikyo vino aquí hace unos minutos y salió para allá, tienen como máximo cuarenta minutos._

- Bien, bien – Izayoi colgó y me miró – Tenemos que salir.

- Faltan veinte minutos – le dije mirando la computadora – Ya casi esta lista la copia.

- Apresúrala – me dijo antes de salir y yo miré por donde había salido, ojala pudiera hacerlo, sólo quedaba rogar para que sucediera – Desesperada y asustada de que nos encontraran allí, me levanté de la cama y caminé para mirar por la ventana, bueno al menos era una hora pico y lo más seguro era que hubiera bastantes atascos en las vías, eso nos debía dar más tiempo – Vamos, vamos… - murmuré mirando hacia la laptop y mientras esperaba acomodé cualquier cosa que se viera fuera de lugar.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó Kaede y yo negué con la cabeza.

- Ya casi… - miré la computadora y faltaban minutos – Falta poco…

- Es mejor que no falte nada, ¿esa no es Kikyo? – Ante la pregunta corrí a la ventana y vi la estilizada figura de Kikyo bajándose del auto y arrastrando una valija tras ella.

- Apresúrate – Izayoi y yo nos pusimos frente a la computadora, con nuestros ojos fijos en la cuenta regresiva, faltaban segundos – Vamos, vamos… - finalmente un sonido de aprobación se escuchó, con rapidez arranqué la memoria, apagué la computadora, la guardé y la acomodé en el sitio donde la habíamos encontrado.

- Corre – me dijo la mujer y yo salí tras ella quién tomó el carrito y salimos rápidamente, en el pasillo redujimos la velocidad y luego fuimos hasta el cuarto de aseo, guardamos las cosas y tomamos las escaleras del servicio – Esto fue de locos… - me dijo en cuanto nos sentimos fuera de peligro.

- Creo que no envidio a Inuyasha…

- Inuyasha – dijo recordando – Mejor nos damos prisa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Buenos días… - nos saludó la mujer en la recepción - ¿A quién buscan?

- Buenos días, quedamos de vernos con el señor Miroku

- Mmmm… ¿Kagome e Izayoi? – Dijo luego de mirar una lista, ambas asentimos – Pasen, que tengan un buen día…

- Es la primera vez que vengo aquí – dijo la mujer mientras entrabamos al elevador – La verdad es que casi no vengo a Londres, Inuyasha generalmente se traslada hasta Australia – ella estaba como si nada, como si no nos hubiéramos metido a un apartamento para robar una información – Tienes que ir algún día, una vez el bebé nazca, me gustaría tenerlo allí

- Claro que sí… - aseguré con una sonrisa, era bueno estar con ella y olvidar el percance anterior.

Cuando elevador se detuvo en el piso de Miroku, guié a la madre de Inuyasha hasta su oficina y como la puerta estaba abierta entramos directo hasta dónde él.

- ¡Ah!... Estuve a punto de colgarme – suspiró Miroku mientras nos abrazaba – Me estaba armando la peor película de terror.

- También nosotras, pero fue bastante emocionante eso de entrar a un departamento y robar información, aunque no me gustó el que casi nos atraparan, eso estuvo un…

- Izayoi – la palidez del rostro de Miroku me alertó, pero la madre de Inuyasha no se detuvo.

- Fue genial, deberías llamarnos más seguido para esto, Kagome entrégale la info…

- ¿Las enviaste a ellas? – la ronca voz de Inuyasha nos hizo girar sobre nuestros talones, así fue como la alegría por verlo se torno en pánico al ver su mirada enfadada.

- ¡Hijo!... – la madre de Inuyasha se abalanzó a abrazarlo - ¡Aquí estás!, ya íbamos a casa, pasamos a saludar a Miroku.

- ¿Miroku? – Preguntó éste en cambio – Responde la maldita pregunta…

- Fue mi idea… - intervine de inmediato – Miroku sólo nos dijo lo que sucedía y yo me ofrecí, el trató de negarse, pero sabes cómo soy

- Eh, sí y yo no podía dejarla ir sola…

- Tenemos miles de personas aquí, que podrían haberlo hecho – dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar a Miroku.

- Nadie se puede enterar de esto, es una investigación secreta, yo me ofrecí a ir y todo salió bien – seguí interviniendo, finalmente Inuyasha me miró y yo me tensé ante su mirada.

- Ven aquí… - me tomó del brazo y me llevó afuera, antes de que lo lograra le entregué la USB a Miroku.

- Inuyasha… - dijo la madre de éste con un tono de advertencia.

- Lo siento, pero era la única manera y no habrían más oportunidades – le dije en cuanto me metió al elevador, pero él no me dijo nada, simplemente espero hasta que llegamos al piso de su oficina y me llevó hasta el lugar - ¿Cómo te fue? – intenté por ese lado, pero el sólo me miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados – Ya vi lo enfadado que estás, pero di algo, si me vas a regañar hazlo – le dije con cierto enfado, verlo callado me estaba exasperando.

- Me quieres matar de un susto, ¿verdad? – De inmediato sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza y me apretó contra su pecho – Vuelves a hacer algo así y no respondo, ¿me escuchaste?

- ¿No estás enfadado? – le pregunté mirando al rostro.

- Lo estoy, pero estoy tan feliz de verte

- Inuyasha, siento lo que te dije antes de irte, yo sólo, creo que…

- No te preocupes, ya todo paso ya estoy aquí y te tengo en mis brazos – con una sonrisa le pasé los brazos alrededor del cuello y me empiné para besarlo.

- Te extrañé…

Sus labios presionaron los míos con suavidad y mi corazón estalló de emoción ante el contacto. Cuando sus brazos se cerraron más sobre los míos y yo estaba lista para dejarme inundar por sus labios. La puerta de la oficina se abrió de improvisto.

- ¡La tenemos! – Exclamó Miroku con una sonrisa, seguido de la madre de Inuyasha – La tenemos, mira todo lo que encontré – luego de la sorpresa inicial, Inuyasha y yo nos acercamos a la computadora que Miroku sostenía en sus manos.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Claro, hay mensajes, documentos, extractos bancarios, todo… - Inuyasha miró la información de la que le hablaba Miroku y luego de unos segundos me sonrió – Miroku llama a los directivos, tenemos algo bastante importante que mostrarles…

En menos de media hora Inuyasha y Miroku estuvieron con los directivos de la agencia y mientras ellos estaban allá un grupo de agentes se dirigían a los apartamentos de Kikyo para traerla. Por mi parte no estaba muy segura lo que sentía, una parte de mi estaba feliz, Kikyo iba pagar por lo que había hecho, Kagura, quien me había ayudado en prisión iba a obtener justicia. Sin embargo, también tenía un poco de miedo; sí, habíamos atrapado a Kikyo, pero ella trabajaba para un tercero, una mafia organizada, ya de por sí bastante peligrosa y en la mitad de todo esto estábamos nosotros.

- Los directivos aceptaron las pruebas – dijo Inuyasha saliendo con Miroku a su lado, éste estaba sonriente y feliz por lo acontecido – Hay otras personas implicadas que se encontraban acá y van a ser procesadas junto a Kikyo.

- Pero será ella la mayor perjudicada, no sólo por el alto cargo que desempeñaba, sino porque su papel era el más importante

- ¿Y la organización para la que trabajaba? – pregunté.

- Eso es otro caso, pero generalmente estás personas no se preocupan por alguien que caiga en el camino y eso es Kikyo, es un pérdida importante, pero nada que lamenten

- Inuyasha tenemos un problema – un hombre de mediana edad salió por la puerta y le hizo una seña para que fuera.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó la madre de Inuyasha mirando hacia donde éste estaba.

- No sé, pero no me gusta nada la cara de Inuyasha – Dijo Miroku y yo estaba de acuerdo con él, el ceño fruncido de Inuyasha era terrible, algo muy malo había pasado.

- No se preocupe, yo me encargo – dijo Inuyasha antes de girarse e ir hasta nosotros.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Miroku ante la mirada de Inuyasha.

- Kikyo, fueron por ella, pero no estaba

- Bueno, pero pueden ir por ella más tarde… - no sabía porque lo decía, pero quería aferrarme a esa leve esperanza.

- No, ella se llevó sus cosas, sabía que iríamos por ella y escapó – miré a Inuyasha y éste rápidamente me abrazó – No te preocupes yo la encontraré, ella no se acercara a ti…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Demonios se me escapó Kikyo!...Jajajaja XD!...Lo siento, pero no se preocupen que no se tardaran en encontrarla. **_

_**Les confieso que el capítulo de hoy tuvo varias correcciones, pero a al final decidí no alargarme demasiado e ir evacuando las cosas. También les comento que está historia está en su **__**Recta Final**__**, sí lo sé, a mí también me pone mal, pero creo que Inu y Kagome han pasado por mucho, pero obviamente no los dejaré ir sin el último trago amargo… Buajajajaja ¿Qué será?... No dejen de leer los próximos capítulos. Nos vemos la próxima semana, besos, abrazos y por supuesto dejen sus comentarios… Bye!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**¡Hola a todos!... Espero que el día de hoy les haya ido muy bien, yo ando descansando y con el trabajo de niñera… ((Con eso de 3 bebés en la familia, con alguno debo ayudar xD)), pero siempre bastante comprometida con el fic. Antes de dejarles el capítulo de hoy, gracias a todos los que vienen siguiendo la historia, a los que leen y de manera especial a los que dejan sus reviews cada semana, aprecio demasiado cada mensaje. Ahora sí, les dejo el capítulo de hoy, uno con grandes sorpresas…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 26: Nuevas vidas**_

- ¿Cómo te has sentido Kagome? - el doctor nos abrió la puerta de su consultorio e Inuyasha y yo ingresamos al lugar.

- Bien, tal y como dijo las nauseas matutinas se fueron cuando paso el cuarto mes – Inuyasha me retiró una de las sillas y me ayudó a sentarme.

- Ya te lo había dicho, ¿y tú como estás Inuyasha?

- Muy bien doctor, ya me acostumbré a sus antojos a las dos de la mañana – bromeó y yo lo miré apenada.

- Bueno, no puedo decir cuando se irán los antojos, mi esposa los sufrió hasta los últimos días del parto – aseguró el doctor riendo – Bien Kagome sube a la camilla, vamos a ver cómo está el bebé, voy por las cosas… - sonrió y nos dejó a ambos solos.

- Ven… - Inuyasha me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta la camilla, allí me ayudó a subir a mí y a mi voluminosa barriga de cuatro meses.

Cuatro meses, ya había pasado todo ese tiempo desde que todo el lío de mi estancia en prisión y la desaparición de Kikyo, había acontecido. Toda la agencia de Inuyasha tenía un ojo puesto en su búsqueda, pero era como si se hubiera evaporado, pero aún así yo me sentía bastante tranquila, para mí era como si Kikyo no hubiera existido. Así que para mí ese tiempo había sido el paraíso, Inuyasha y yo habíamos compartido más tiempo que nunca, disfrutando del crecimiento de nuestro bebé y sí que había crecido…

- A veces pienso que tengo un elefante aquí dentro, mi madre dice que será un niño enorme

- A mi me parece normal… - dijo él mientras me desabrochaba un par de botones de mi camisa y me recostaba en la camilla – Sólo es un poco grande.

- Yo lo veo inmenso… - dije por mi parte con una sonrisa.

- Bueno yo soy grande… - sonrió y me dio un beso en el vientre, de inmediato el bebé comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

- Sí, también tiene tu energía – acaricié mi vientre y el bebito volvió a calmarse.

- ¡Bueno!, ahora sí vamos a chequear como va todo…

El doctor regresó arrastrando con carrito con el equipo del ultrasonido. Yo ya conocía el procedimiento, el pondría un gel frio en mi vientre y luego pasaría un objeto por todo alrededor para obtener las imágenes que pasarían a una pantalla.

- Y aquí lo tenemos…

Cada vez que el doctor decía esas palabas no podía evitar emocionarme, a pesar de que las formas no se distinguían muy bien en la pantalla, el doctor me mostraba que tan formado estaba mi bebito y mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero yo no era la única Inuyasha sonreía mientras miraba la imagen y encerraba una de mis manos entre las suyas y le daba un beso. Era nuestro bebé, fruto de nuestro amor.

- ¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé? – preguntó el doctor con una sonrisa mientras miraba la imagen.

- Eh… - miré a Inuyasha y éste se encogió de hombros – No, Inuyasha y yo estamos apostando, el dice que será niño, yo digo niña…

- Bien, entonces esperemos hasta el día del parto – nos concedió el doctor con una sonrisa – Yo veo todo muy bien, sus latidos son fuertes y constantes y está bien formado para sus semanas de gestación; creo que eso será todo para hoy, sacaré las imágenes y las copias del ultrasonido para que se la lleven – me limpió el vientre con unas toallas y nos dedicó una sonrisa – Creo que eso es todo por hoy, sigue tomando las vitaminas, ya vuelvo…

- Será niño… - dijo Inuyasha en cuanto me ayudó a bajar de la camilla.

- Claro que no, hasta tu madre dice que será una niña, tú eres el único que cree que es niño

- El rostro del doctor lo decía – sabía que Inuyasha me estaba molestando, pero era cierto que todos decían que sería chica, Inuyasha era el único que insistía en que sería un niño y había ocasiones en que yo lo creía, pero no se lo iba a decir, teníamos una apuesta entre manos.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por comida japonesa? – ofreció Inuyasha y yo asentí encantada, a veces el adivinaba mis antojos.

- Aquí esta – entró el doctor con un sobre en la mano, que contenía las imágenes y el video del ultrasonido – Nos vemos en unas semanas, cuídate Kagome, adiós Inuyasha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vas a la cárcel…

- ¡No!, Inuyasha estás haciendo trampa – le acusé mientras tomaba mi ficha del "Monopoly" y le impedía llevarla a la casilla de la cárcel…

- ¿Qué?, pero si te salió ese número, yo no hice trampa…

- ¡Claro que lo hiciste!, tú vas a la cárcel por tramposo… - tomé su ficha y la puse en la cárcel…

- Esas no son las reglas…

- Bueno, esas son mis reglas…

- Eres muy tramposa mi amor… - sonreí y dejé la ficha a un lado, pasé por encima del tablero de fuego y me senté en su regazo para poder besarlo.

- Te amo…

Pasé mis manos tras su cuello y elevé mi rostro para besarlo. Era maravilloso cada vez que lo hacía mi cuerpo era recorrido por una corriente eléctrica y bebito en mi vientre bailaba dentro. Las manos de Inuyasha me acariciaban mi rostro con dulzura y luego rozaba mi vientre con sus dedos; pero lo mejor de todo era como sus labios y como su lengua recorría mi boca y me enloquecía en sólo un instante.

- Vamos a la cama… - musité con suavidad y el sonrió mientras se levantaba cargándome en sus brazos – Puedo caminar, ¿sabes? – dije sonriendo, la verdad me gustaba que Inuyasha me llevara así.

- Sí, pero no quieres y a mí no me molesta… - cuando comenzó a subir las escalas, me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé.

Para cuando llegamos al cuarto Inuyasha me tendió en la cama y se recostó a mi lado sin dejar de besarme. Sus manos recorrieron y luego comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y yo cerré mis ojos mareándome ante las sensaciones de mi cuerpo. Era como si todo estuviera alerta, mis sensaciones se encontraban a flor de piel, los labios de Inuyasha besaron mis pechos y yo me arqueaba y gemía con demasiado placer.

- Te he dicho lo hermosa que estás… - musitó Inuyasha mientras se quitaba su camisa y pantalones.

- Estoy enorme… - le dije con una sonrisa.

- Enormemente preciosa…

Con suavidad Inuyasha me giró dejándome de lado y se colocó tras mi cuerpo. Sus manos recorrieron mi vientre mientras su boca besaba mi espalda y a medida que bajaba su mano descendió hasta posarse en mi centro. Con aquello mi cuerpo se sumió en un estado de inconsciencia, los jadeos y gemidos brotaban de mis labios sin ninguna restricción, mientras los dedos de Inuyasha se movían en mi sexo. A lo lejos podía escuchar murmullos de él en mi oído, pero no estaba muy segura que me decían, estaba demasiado perdida con las sensaciones de mi cuerpo retorciéndose contra las caricias de él.

- Inuyasha… - gemí desesperada a la vez que abría mis piernas para que él se colara tras ellas.

Para mi gran satisfacción el comprendió lo que deseaba y sus piernas abrieron las mías y su virilidad se abrió paso hasta entrar en mí con suavidad. Era la primera vez que Inuyasha me hacía el amor de esa manera, su pecho contra mi espalda y sus manos presionando mis caderas para moverse contra él; era una manera nueva, salvaje y sensual.

- Estoy pensando en retirarme… - sus palabras me trajeron a la realidad.

Hacia un tiempo que estábamos en la cama, en silencio y desnudos, Inuyasha acariciaba mis cabellos, mientras yo recorría su mano y cada uno de sus dedos, eso hasta que Inuyasha habló.

- ¿Retirarte? – giré mi cuerpo hasta quedar bocarriba e Inuyasha se movió para quedar bien acomodado a mi lado.

- Lo he pensado y aunque no me han mandado a ningún tipo de misión debido a tú estado, sé que gradualmente lo harán y no quiero estar ausente en esos días cuando ocurran cosas importantes – dijo Inuyasha – Cumpleaños, el día de sus primeros pasos, cuando quiera montar bicicleta, los juegos en la escuelas, las obras de teatro y cosas así, quiero estar ahí…

- Mi amor… - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante sus palabras – Es una de las cosas más hermosas que he escuchado…

- Por eso es que quiero retirarme, además sé que tú también quieres ejercer lo que estudias y no puedes hacerte cargo sola de nuestro bebé…

Eso era cierto yo también quería ejercer mi carrera, por eso un mes después de que Kikyo desapareciera y cuando estaba segura de que no arruinaría nada; había decido retomar mi último año de la carrera de literatura y luego de dejarme convencer, lo había iniciado en Oxford y gracias a mi buen promedio y una ayudita extra de Inuyasha, se me había permitido tomar las clases a distancia.

- Sí, pero quiero escribir y para eso no debo salir de casa, no creo que haiga problemas…

- ¿Acaso me quieres sacar de la casa? – bromeó Inuyasha.

- No mi amor, pero sé que de una u otra manera te gusta lo que haces y no quiero que tengas que dejar cosas atrás y luego te arrepientas…

- Quiera o no debo pensar en ustedes, lo que hago es peligroso y de ahora en adelante no sólo lo será para mí, sino también a ti y a mi bebé, no quiero eso, así ya he decidido dejar las misiones a un lado…

- ¿Y entonces?

- Bueno me han ofrecido el puesto que tenía Kikyo, quieren que me encargue de coordinar las misiones y estoy bastante conforme con eso…

- ¿Seguro? – Él asintió sonriendo y yo lo imité – Bien, entonces nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que decidas…

-.-.-.-.-

_Meses después…_

- El cuarto está hermoso… - dijo mi madre mientras caminaba por el cuarto que Inuyasha, su madre y yo habíamos instalado en nuestra casa en Londres.

- Sí, Inuyasha trabajó bastante en esto

Miré el cuarto y bastante hermoso, las paredes eran un paisaje en su totalidad, montañas verdes, flores, arcoíris, animales, todo este tipo de figuras adornaban el cuarto. Una cuna blanca estaba en un costado, con un móvil sobre la misma. Había un estante con juguetes que nos habían dado de obsequios y unos tantos que habíamos comprado; también teníamos un sitio donde cambiar al bebé y bañarle, un armario donde íbamos a colocar sus ropas, y habíamos puesto una mecedora frente a la cuna y al lado del ventanal del cuarto, para hacerle compañía al bebé.

- Tratamos de hacerlo lo más neutro posible, como no sabemos que será – pasé una mano por mi vientre y el bebito saltó en el acto, se movía bastante, pero lo hacía aún más cuando Inuyasha lo tocaba o le hablaba – Y compramos ropas de colores neutros para el día del parto, Inuyasha insiste que es niño, yo digo que es niña…

- Pero sea lo que sea es gigante… - dijo mi madre mientras acariciaba mi vientre – Me alegra verte así, el brillo en tus ojos me dice que eres muy feliz…

- Lo soy, Inuyasha y ahora nuestro bebé han sido como un bálsamo para todo lo que algún día sucediera – aseguré – Y me alegra que tú ahora también seas feliz con mi papá, como debió ser hace años…

Mi madre sonrió sonrojada y luego siguió caminando por el cuarto analizando cada detalle. Finalmente mi madre había conseguido el divorcio y estaba viviendo con mi padre en los Estados Unidos, donde él tenía su bufete de abogados; a mi madre se le veía feliz, sin ninguna preocupación y yo estaba segura que también se debía a que Naraku ahora estaba en prisión, bien encerrado, luego de que se comprobaran sus prácticas ilícitas.

- ¡Ya está lista la cena! – Llamó la madre de Inuyasha desde la planta baja.

- La madre de Inuyasha es bastante enérgica – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

- Sí, me ha ayudado mucho todo éste tiempo, aunque no viva acá venía casi a diario para ver que necesitaba

- No quiero alardear, pero la comida me quedó perfecta… - dijo Izayoi cuando entramos a la cocina.

- Déjame ayudarte… - dijo mi madre acercándose a la mujer.

- ¿Ya está tu salteado de hierbas? – bromeó Inuyasha al entrar a la cocina acompañado de mi padre, ante sus palabras su madre le lanzó un trapo que le dio directo en el rostro.

- Es un salteado de vegetales es saludable y tengo otras cosas que estoy segura les encantaran – dijo la mujer – Ahora vayan al comedor que nosotras ya vamos… - los demás asentimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el lugar.

- ¿Y cuánto falta para el nacimiento? – preguntó mi padre mientras pasaba un brazo tras mi hombro y me abrazaba.

- Ésta programada para dentro de quince días, pero nos dijeron que podía adelantarse o pasarse de la fecha – contestó Inuyasha.

- Yo espero que se adelante, ésta barriga empieza a pesar demasiado – bromeé.

Cuando llegábamos al comedor, sentí un leve tirón en mi vientre y luego la sensación de un liquido bajando. Asustada me detuve e Inuyasha y mi padre me miraron preocupados.

- Creo que rompí fuente… - dije mirándolos a ambos, quienes se pusieron pálidos al instante.

- Naomi, Izayoi, Kagome rompió fuente… - mi padre salió corriendo desesperado e Inuyasha me tomó de la mano en iguales condiciones.

- No te preocupes cariño, yo, tú… hay que…

- Inuyasha, tranquilo… - le dije con suavidad mientras tomaba un poco de aire – La maleta está lista, está en el cuarto de bebé, ve por ella y yo espero aquí…

- Sí, sí… yo ya… Siéntate, pero… Bueno más bien…

- ¡¿Qué haces ahí parado? Vámonos… - la madre de Inuyasha llegó hasta donde nosotros cargando la maleta con todo listo.

- Respira hija, todo estará bien – me dijo mi madre mientras me guiaba hasta la camioneta de mi padre, quien se puso al volante de inmediato.

- ¡Kagome!... Así que éste bebito ya viene – el doctor entró al cuarto que me habían asignado – Vamos a ver, ¿en cuánto está? – le preguntó a la enfermera.

- Está en seis de dilatación - le dijo la mujer.

- Bien voy a separar el quirófano para el parto y a preparar todo, vuelvo en unos segundos – dio media vuelta para salir – Tú tranquilízate Inuyasha – el aludido estaba al pie de mi cama mirándome bastante preocupado.

- Cálmate mi amor, estoy bien… - le aseguré y él se levantó a verme justo cuando una contracción iniciaba.

- Kagome… ¿Estás bien? – Asentí mientras tomaba aire para dejar pasar el dolor - ¿No puede darle nada?

- No se preocupe señor es normal, vuelvo en un momento…

Antes de entrar a la sala de partos, pasaron otras dos horas, Inuyasha ya estaba lo suficientemente pálido y preocupado, pero aún así se coloco la bata azul y estuvo a mi lado en todo momento. Afuera del quirófano estaban mis padres, Izayoi, Miroku y mi mejor amiga Sango, quién tal y como dijera meses atrás se había trasladado a una Universidad en Londres.

- Vamos a ver… - dijo doctor cuando entró al lugar, tomó su estetoscopio y dio una última revisada - ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó a una enfermera mientras pasaba el estetoscopio por mi vientre.

- Todo está normal doctor.

- Bien… - asustada observé como el doctor fruncía el ceño mientras pasaba el estetoscopio y escuchaba los latidos de mi bebé.

- ¿Todo bien doctor? – preguntó Inuyasha quién también notara su actitud.

- Eh… sí, enfermera por favor llamé a un cardiólogo – la mujer asintió y salió del lugar.

- Doctor, ¿pasa algo? – una sensación de terror cruzó mi cuerpo, Inuyasha tal vez también la sintió porque apretó mi mano con suavidad.

- No, claro que no, tú sólo sigue respirando… - sonrió tranquilizadoramente, pero luego salió para recibir al cardiólogo.

- Inuyasha… - las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas y el dolor en la espalda baja era demasiado fuerte, pero aún así lograba soportarlo.

Cuando el cardiólogo llegó, de inmediato se quitó su estetoscopio y comenzó a pasarlo por mi vientre. Éste asintió un par veces y luego se acercó al doctor para decirle un par cosas en voz baja.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Inuyasha exasperado.

- No es nada malo tranquilo – aseguró el doctor.

Tomé un poco de aire y nueva contracción me sobrevino, está vez fue demasiado fuerte y llamé a Inuyasha quien llegó a mi lado en un segundo.

- Doctor, la paciente ya está lista – dijo una de las enfermeras.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo el cardiólogo? – Pregunté al doctor, no podía dar a luz, no si algo iba mal - ¿Qué pasa con mi bebé?

- No es nada grave, pero no es un bebé… - lo miré extrañada y éste luego sonrió – Son dos…

- ¿Qué? – Soltó Inuyasha - ¿Dos bebés?

La misma pregunta pasó por mi cabeza, pero debido a las contracciones dejé de pensarlo y seguí las instrucciones. Para mí todo sucedía como en cámara lenta, escuchaba la voz del doctor quien me pedía pujar de tanto en tanto y sentía a Inuyasha ayudándome a hacerlo. Debido a la anestesia local no sentía dolor alguno, pero las sensaciones se podían percibir, podía sentir como algo halaba cada vez, hasta que se desprendió por completo, dando paso a un lloriqueo a todo pulmón.

- Es una niño… - dijo el doctor, miré a Inuyasha y éste sonrió mientras me daba un beso en al frente - ¿Quiere cortar el cordón? – Inuyasha asintió y algo tambaleante fue hasta donde el doctor, posteriormente una enfermera tomó a la pequeña y se la llevó.

- ¿A dónde la llevan? – seguí con la mirada a la enfermera, sin embargo en ese instante otra punzada me sobrevino y el doctor me llamó la atención.

- Parece que el otro bebé quiere salir

- Vamos Kagome… - me dijo Inuyasha mientras se colocaba a mi espalda y me ayudaba a pujar.

- Eso es… Lo haces muy bien… - me decía el doctor.

La segunda vez fue más sencilla, sólo necesité pujar un par de veces y el segundo lloriqueo inundó la sala de partos.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunté jadeante.

- Una niña… - un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, mientras Inuyasha iba a cortar el cordón una vez más – Tenemos un par de mellizos…

- Mi amor… - Inuyasha volvió a mi lado y me dio un beso en los labios – Te dije que había un niño…

- Y yo una niña… - pasé mis manos por sus cabellos y sonreí entre lagrimas – Creo que fue un empate… - miré a un costado donde las enfermeras limpiaban y envolvían a los pequeños.

- Gracias, gracias mi amor… mi Kagome… - le di un beso en la frente y le sonreí – Te amo… A los tres…

Eran dos bebitos, un pequeño y una bebita. Dos nuevas vidas que llegaban a iluminar la nuestra.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Sí!, son dos bebés… La verdad, la idea de mellizos fue debido a que leyendo algunos mensajes, noté que unos querían un niño y otros una niña, así que una amiga me dijo "Pon mellizos" y así fue… XDD!... **_

_**Bueno también vi que me preguntaban cuando terminaba la historia, pero la verdad es que no puedo afirmar nada, pueden ser alrededor de unos cuatro capitulo o menos, no sé… El día del penúltimo capítulo lo sabrán Jajaja xDD!... Por último quería comentarles que estoy trabajando en una historia, como estoy de descanso tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y he venido trabajando en un proyecto nuevo que tal vez publicaré dentro de un par de semanas, pero no prometo nada. **_

_**¡Eso era todo!, espero que el capitulo de hoy les haya gustado, las cosas fueron calmadas y nacieron los bebitos, el próximo vendrá el **__**gran lío**__** Jajajaja XD!.. Ahora sí me voy yendo, abrazos y besos a todos, dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos la próxima semana! Bye! **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**¡Holas!...finalmente después de un largo día, paso a dejarles el capítulo de hoy, de antemano espero que estén muy bien que hayan tenido un excelente día y todo eso =D!. Bueno entrando a lo que nos concierne, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus mensajes, ya llegamos a los ¡100!, y eso me hace muy feliz… XD!. Ahora bien, no pienso alargar mucho, tengo un par de cositas para comentarles, pero nos vemos abajito… Ahora si disfruten…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 27: Yasha y Sakura.**_

- Cuándo Inuyasha me dijo que eran dos casi me desmayo – dijo Izayoi mientras cargaba a uno de los mellizos.

- Yo casi sufro un infarto – dijo mi padre mientras acariciaba la mejilla del otro bebé a quien mi madre cargaba.

- Yo no caí en cuenta hasta que el parto terminó – dijo Inuyasha quien estaba recostado a mi lado.

- Son tan hermosos… - dijo Izayoi - ¿Cómo les van a llamar?... Sabes dicen que mi nombre es hermoso…

- ¿A sí?, ¿quién? – Bromeó Inuyasha – Lo siento madre, pero ya decidimos los nombres… Sakura

- Y Yasha…

- La terminación de tu nombre no es tan linda hijo…

- Aún así no se llamara Izayoi…

- Pobre padre el que tienes Sakura – dijo la madre de Inuyasha mientras todos reían – Yo creo que debo irme, hay que comprar un par de cosas para el cuarto de los bebés – dijo Izayoi mientras le entregaba a la pequeña a su padre.

- Nosotros vamos contigo – dijo mi madre mientras me pasaba a mi pequeño.

– Ustedes no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargamos de que el cuarto éste listo para cuando lleguen a casa… - me dijo mi padre dándome un beso en la frente y otro par a sus nietos – Cuídalos… - le dijo a Inuyasha quien los acompañó a la puerta, una vez se fueron volvió a mi lado con Sakura en sus brazos.

- ¿Miroku y Sango? – pregunté.

- Le pedí a Miroku traer algo para los bebés y Sango lo acompañó – lo miré intrigada y el sonrió – Desde que tuvimos el "Baby Shower", te dije que ese par se traían algo

Era cierto que Miroku y Sango se habían vuelto muy cercanos desde eso, pero ¿qué tanto?

- Tal vez a Miroku le haga bien Sango… - dije sin pensarlo e Inuyasha asintió sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.

- Es preciosa, como la mamá… - Inuyasha se inclinó y me dio un beso y luego miró a Yasha – Ahh y éste es tan guapo como su padre…

- Vaya modestia la tuya, pero sí es bastante guapo…

A ambos los veía hermosos, los dos estaban dormidos y con sus manitas empuñadas en su pecho. Yasha era más grandecito, tenía los cabellos negros azabaches y sus mejillas eran dos rosetones, y a pesar de que era recién nacido era bastante inquieto y lloraba fuerte cuando tenía hambre. Sakura era más calmada, tenía los cabellos negros como la noche y dormía como un angelito, cuando tenía hambre simplemente se inquietaba un poco. Y lo más magnifico de todo, ambos tenían unos maravillosos ojos dorados o eso habían alcanzado a ver cuando los abrieron por unos segundos.

- Estuve pensando y me gustaría que viviéramos en la casa de Creta o la de Santorini – dijo minutos después.

- ¿Te parece?, ¿y tu trabajo?

- Tendré que hacer un viaje ocasional, nada que duré más de dos días, con la internet puedo hacer mi trabajo desde la casa.

- Bueno si tú no tienes problemas a mi me encantaría, claro que me tocara aprender el idioma, pero me gustaría hacerlo

La idea era maravillosa, Inuyasha, ella y sus hijos en el paraíso mediterráneo que era la casa de Santorini, además allí era donde habían sido concebidos sus hijos, sería simplemente encantador pasar todos los días allí, viendo a sus pequeños crecer bajo el sol y el verdeazulado del impactante océano.

- Ya llegamos… - la puerta se abrió con suavidad y Sango entró al cuarto seguida de Miroku, cargando varios paquetes - ¿Cómo están los pequeñines?

- Dormidos… - contesté sonriendo.

- Trajimos ropa para los bebés, pañales y otras cositas que pensamos necesitarían…

- Muchas gracias…

- Vamos a bajar a la cafetería, ya vuelvo… - Inuyasha le entrego la bebé a Sango y me dio un beso antes de salir con Miroku.

- Es tan hermosa… ¿Cómo se llamará?

- Sakura y éste bebito, Yasha… - contesté.

- ¿Cuándo te dan de alta?

- El doctor me dijo que en uno o dos días más podría irme a casa

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante? – Me preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla a mi lado - ¿Qué harán?

- Inuyasha y yo hablamos y hemos decidido irnos a vivir a Grecia, allá fue donde él nació y es donde está su casa.

- Te veo tan feliz… - me dijo mirándome – En los años que te conozco nunca te había visto así de feliz y bueno ahora comprendo el porqué de ello – Un par de meses antes había tenido oportunidad de contarle todo Sango y su amiga no había tenido más que buenas palabras para ella – Pero bueno, lo importante es que ahora te veo así, con ese brillo de felicidad en tus ojos y me siento bastante feliz por ti…

- Gracias Sango, no sólo por lo que dices, sino también por todo lo que hiciste antes, siempre trataste de subirme el ánimo aunque no supieras cual era el problema, gracias por ser mi amiga – Sango ensanchó su sonrisa y luego miró a mi bebita para darle un beso.

- Donde sea que vayas a estar, sabes que tendrás una amiga… y una tía para éste par de chiquillos…

- Hablando de tíos, ¿qué pasa con Miroku?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tíos?

- Nada, bueno Miroku es como el tío de los niños y tú bueno… ¡Ay Sango!, sólo contéstame…

- No pasa nada – sin quererlo Sango se sonrojó y yo no pude evitar soltar una risita – Es bastante amable y simpático, a veces se pasa de simpático – gruñó con suavidad.

- ¿Tienen algo? – solté la pregunta.

- Que directa – exclamó Sango mirándome – No, no tenemos nada, apenas y lo conozco…

- ¿Pero te gusta?

- Bueno, sí… - como si fuera posible las mejillas de mi amiga se arrebolaron aún más – Es guapo y no sé, no sé que pueda pasar… Ya no preguntes…

Y aunque hubiera querido no se pudo, pues Yasha comenzó a inquietarse, ya era hora de sus comidas y se ponía bastante gruñón cuando no las obtenía.

-.-.-.-.-

_Dos meses después… _

- Ya me volví todo un experto en esto… - dijo Inuyasha mientras terminaba de colocarle el pañal a un inquieto Yasha.

- Ahora vístelo… - le dije mientras le acomodaba sus ropas a Sakura.

- Yo debería vestir a Sakura, Yasha se mueve como uno demonio cuando lo vistes, lo bañas, le cambias el pañal, en fin, siempre…

- Mira el lado positivo, si aprendes a controlar a Yasha, Sakura será pan comido, ¿verdad que sí, cariño? – la pequeña sonrió de inmediato al saberse por aludida – Vamos a comer y luego a dormir…

- Yasha ayúdame…

A mis espaldas escuché como Inuyasha batallaba con nuestro bebé para ponerle la ropa. Ahora con dos meses de nacidos, Yasha era un torbellino en miniatura, le encantaba estar con su padre y causarle problemas de todo tipo mientras sonreía de contento y a pesar de las quejas de Inuyasha, era claro que a él amaba cada uno de esos instantes.

- ¡Listo!... – exclamó triunfante mientras alzaba al niño quien sonrió mirándolo.

- Sakura ya está dormidita… - le dije mientras acostaba a la niña en su cuna y le daba un besito en sus cabellos – Ahora sigues tú… - recibí a Yasha en mis brazos para darle de comer.

- Ésta mañana hablé con la decoradora y me dijo que las remodelaciones en la casa estaban casi listas – me comentó Inuyasha – Podemos esperar otro par de meses a que lo niños crezcan un poco mas y luego irnos…

- Me parece bien…

- Tengo que salir un momento – me dijo Inuyasha en cuanto Yasha estuvo dormido – Voy a recoger unos papeles y vuelvo, ¿quieres que traiga algo de comer?

- No, yo cocino – le dije – Los bebés no se despertaran en unas horas, así que no hay problema…

- Bien, yo no tardaré – asentí con una sonrisa, mientras él me daba un beso en los labios – Te amo…

- Y yo a ti…

El resto de la mañana fue sencillo, organicé nuestro cuarto, el de los bebés y lavé sus ropitas y las nuestras. Luego me puse manos a la obra con la comida, no era la experta en la cocina, tal cual lo era Inuyasha, pero me iba bastante bien, aparte de que la madre de Inuyasha me había enseñado un par de recetas.

- Hola mamá… - saludé por el teléfono cuando éste interrumpió mi labor.

- ¿Cómo estás hija?, ¿cómo están los niños? – preguntó mi madre.

- Muy bien, ahora están dormidos e Inuyasha salió por unos papeles…

- ¿Ya decidieron cuando marcharse?

- Bueno, pues la idea es esperar un par de meses, a que los niños estén más grandecitos y luego irnos – comenté sin dejar de moverme por la cocina - ¿Y cómo está mi padre?

- Bien, trabajando, ahora que regresamos a los Estados Unidos, le esperaba un montón de trabajo…

Con mi madre converse un par de minutos más, luego dejé la comida en el horno y fui a revisar los bebés. Como me imaginaba Sakura estaba despierta y miraba fijamente el móvil de mariposas sobre su cabeza y Yasha comenzaba a despertarse.

- ¿Cómo están mis pequeñines? – Tomé a Sakura en brazos y miré a Yasha mientras comenzaba a abrir sus ojos - ¿Qué pasa princesa? – Sakura comenzó a moverse inquieta - ¿Tienes hambre?, no… ya te hiciste en el pañal; danos un segundos Yasha, cambió a tu hermana y estoy contigo…

Cuidar a los bebés no era sencillo, despertarse a altas horas de la madrugada, ponerles cuidado cada cinco minutos, estar pendientes de sus comidas, de que no les doliera nada, cuidar a los bebés implicaban una serie de cosas, sin embargo era bastante gratificante ver las sonrisas que empezaban a formar o escuchar sus ocasionales balbuceos o sólo que encerraran un dedo en sus manitas, era suficiente para sentirme plenamente feliz.

- ¡Ya llegue! – la llegada de Inuyasha hizo brincar mi corazón, pero no fui la única, Sakura comenzó a patalear y Yasha soltó un pequeño grito al interior de la cuna.

Inuyasha entró sonriente al cuarto de los bebés y con un ramo de rosas en las manos.

- ¿Y eso?... – pregunté mientras cargaba a Sakura y me acercaba a él.

- Traje las flores más hermosas, para la mamá más hermosa… - sonreí y me acerqué para darle un beso en los labios - ¿Ya te dije que te amo?

- No, así que escucho…

- Te amo… - susurró en mi oído y cuando se disponía a besarme, Yasha comenzó a llorar.

- Yo voy por él… - le entregué a Sakura y me fui por Yasha.

- ¿Por qué será que siempre me interrumpe cuando intento besarte?

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Al parecer Miroku va en serio con Sango… - me dijo Inuyasha mientras jugaba con Sakura.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté miraba a Yasha reírse de algo.

- Él me lo dijo, me reí demasiado cuando me dijo que planeaba pedirle ser su novia, parecía un adolescente

- No seas cruel Inuyasha – le dije sonriendo – A mi me gustaría ese par juntos.

- Yo no le recomendaría Miroku, ni a mi peor enemigo, ¿verdad que no preciosa? – la niña sonrió mientras miraba a su padre.

- Pobre Miroku, pero lo estás menospreciando demasiado

- Es broma mi amor – sonrió - ¿Por qué no vamos a pasear al Regent's Park?, está haciendo un buen día…

Cuando Inuyasha ofreció salir de la casa, no me pareció adecuado. No quería irme de la casa con los bebés, ese día algo me decía no salir, pero pensé que sólo estaba un poco paranoica y accedí.

- Me parece una genial idea, voy a cambiarles la ropa por algo más cómodo y nos vamos, vamos a pasear mis pequeñitos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal y como dijo Inuyasha, el día estaba esplendido, el sol iluminaba todo Rengent's Park y el viento soplaba constantemente aliviando el calor. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Inuyasha extendió una manta bajo un árbol y ambos sacamos a los bebés de sus coches.

- A Yasha al parecer le encantó la idea – mi bebé se veía emocionado mirando a las personas moverse de aquí para allá, los que corrían o los que jugaban con los perros, Yasha estaba rebosante de risas viendo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ¿Y a ti qué princesa? – miré a Inuyasha que cargaba a Sakura y le daba besos en su cabecita, la niña sonreía encantada con las atenciones de su padre.

Todo parecía un ensueño, la vida con Inuyasha y sus bebés hacia ver todo lo que había sucedido antes como un viejo recuerdo, tanto que ya casi ni recordaba esos acontecimientos. Pero había algo, una pequeña cosa que me mantenía a la expectación…

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Si? – me miró un tanto preocupado al notar el tono.

- ¿Qué se ha sabido de…

- Kagome, no pienses en eso, no ahora… - me dijo y yo acepté que él tenía razón, pero por algún motivo el pensamiento había invadido mi cabeza.

- Lo sé, sé que no es el momento, pero… - en ese instante un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, miré hacia atrás pero no vi nada, en ese momento no supe el significado de ello.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… - negué con una sonrisa – Tienes razón, no es momento…

- Mejor, ¿quieres algo de beber o comer? – Me preguntó mientras abría la canasta que había traído – No me dio mucho tiempo de traer cosas, pero hice unos sándwiches y traje refrescos… ¡Ahh!, y fruta también…

- Estoy bien…

La tarde se fue bastante rápido, cuando estábamos con los bebés eso era lo que sucedía. Inuyasha y yo nos embobamos jugando con los pequeños, tratando de sacarles una sonrisa que nos enternecía bastante. Yasha era el más risueño, sobre todo cuando Inuyasha le reñía en broma, Sakura era más coqueta y reía cuando le decíamos lo hermosa que era. Había sido una tarde maravillosa, pero aun quedaba más de ese día.

- Lo mejor es que nos vayamos yendo a casa – dijo Inuyasha y yo asentí, pronto el sol comenzaría a esconderse y era mejor tener lo niños en la casa – Vamos al coche princesa… - tomó a la bebé y la metió a su coche, mientras que yo hacía lo mismo con Yasha, luego comenzó a guardar las cosas en la canasta.

- ¿Qué te pasa Yasha? – mi bebé frunció el ceño y se inquieto en la cuna.

En ese preciso instante y como una situación anunciada, un grito se escuchó en el parque. Todas las personas se giraron a mirar, una mujer de mediana edad, pedía ayuda desde el suelo, mientras un hombre corría con una bolsa en la mano.

- ¡Auxilio!... – gritaba la mujer mientras el hombre pasaba por entre las personas que no se atrevían a pararlo.

- Espera aquí Kagome… - dijo Inuyasha sin darme tiempo de detenerlo, éste salió corriendo a perseguir al hombre y tal y como sospeche lo alcanzó en pocos minutos, el hombre forcejeó con Inuyasha y le arrojó la bolsa de la mujer logrando así escapar. Justo en ese instante Yasha rompió en llanto…

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – me incliné a mirarlo, pero éste no paraba de llorar – Ya, ya…

No había nada que pudiera hacer, Yasha no dejaba de llorar era cuestión de segundos para que Sakura hiciera lo mismo. Tomando a Yasha en brazos fui hasta el coche de Sakura menos de dos pasos al lado, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi. Algo se rompió en mi interior cuando vi el coche de Sakura vació.

Una oleada de pánico me recorrió, miré a todos lados sin lograr formar una sola palabra. Cuando ubiqué a Inuyasha con la mirada, éste venía corriendo hacia donde estaba yo y con el teléfono celular pegado a su oído.

Un par de lagrimas resbalaron por mis ojos cuando Inuyasha llegó y revisó el coche de Sakura.

- Fue mi culpa… - susurré finalmente mientras abrazaba a Yasha, quien ya había dejado de llorar – Mi bebé…

- ¡Maldita sea!... ¿Qué hiciste con ella? – Inuyasha no me escuchaba estaba hablando por celular y vociferaba mientras miraba a todos lados – Le haces algo…

Era ella, podía jurarlo, era Kikyo quien había hecho todo aquello. Era ella quien tenía mi bebé. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta cómo para no notarlo?

- ¡Kikyo!... ¡Maldita zorra!... – masculló Inuyasha dándole un puñetazo al árbol.

- Yo me distraje… - musite, llamando la atención de él – Fue por mi culpa…

- No, no, claro que no… - los brazos de él nos encerraron ambos y me dio un beso entre mi cabellos – Lo del robo fue una distracción, si no me hubiera ido dejándola sola…

- ¿Por qué se la llevó?, ¿por qué a ella? – sollocé en sus brazos.

- La encontraré, no dejaré a nuestra hija en sus manos…

-.-.-.-

Más tarde ese día, Inuyasha me dejó en la casa mientras él se iba a la agencia. Por mucho que le había rogado llevarme con él, se negó y me pidió quedarme con Yasha, era por él que me había quedado en casa. Desde que había llegado me había recostado en mi cama con Yasha a mi lado, no quería perderlo de vista. Y mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, miles de lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, el dolor que sentía en mi pecho era indescriptible, era como si mi pecho hubiera sido abierto y me arrancaran el corazón poco a poco.

Inuyasha me había llamado una media hora atrás y me había asegurado que todos tenían los ojos puestos en la búsqueda de mi bebé; sabía que él también estaba afectado, la desesperación de su mirada mientras me aseguraba que nada la encontraría era bastante notable, pero aún así yo confiaba en él, Inuyasha traería a nuestra bebé con nosotros.

También mis padre habían llamado, ambos tomarían un vuelo y vendrían a ayudar en todo lo necesario. La madre de Inuyasha había salido minutos atrás a comprar algo de comida y yo permanecía sola en la casa, con mi bebé y el dolor del vació por Sakura.

Yasha, él era otro que notaba la ausencia de su hermana, dormía a intervalos demasiado cortos y se movía inquieto entre sus sueños. En ese momento estaba tranquilo, lo que me decía que Sakura estaba bien, tranquila como era.

Al momento el teléfono sonó, de inmediato me levanté y contesté – Inuyasha...

- No querida, mucho mejor…

- Kikyo… - mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me giré a mirar a Yasha quien se inquieto al acto – Dame a mi bebé, por favor, no le hagas nada… - sollocé sin poder evitarlo, por Sakura me le arrodillaría si eso quería.

- La niña no para de llorar, ¿qué demonios hago? – preguntó airada.

- Ella necesita a su mamá, Kikyo por favor…

- ¡Sólo dime que hago sus lloriqueos me están matando!...

- Seguro tiene hambre o tal vez hay que cambiarle el pañal…

- No, no claro que no, ya hice todo eso… Pero la mocosa no para de dar alaridos…

- Devuélvemela, ¿qué quieres que haga?

- ¿Qué quiero que hagas?

- Sólo dime qué quieres a cambio de mi bebé…

- Quiero que pagues por haberte metido con lo que es mío, porque ¿sabes?, Inuyasha era mío, los hijos que tuviste con él debieron ser nuestros, no tuyos, así que eso es lo que quiero, quiero que te mueras… Pero ya que eso no es tan sencillo, tal vez me conforme con verlos sufrir por el resto de sus vidas, por haber perdido una hija…

- Kikyo… ¡Kikyo!...

Era tarde la llamada había sido cortada. En ese mismo momento Yasha se largo a llorar, rápidamente traté de calmarlo, pero no era tan fácil hacerlo, mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban. La única pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza, era ¿por qué?, ¿por qué cuando creía tener la felicidad a mi alcance éste se evaporaba?...

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Creo que les había dicho que iba a suceder una última cosa antes de que se acabara la historia, pues hela ahí… No sé qué hacer con Kikyo en el final, así que acepto sugerencias…**_

_**Por otro lado quiero darles la triste noticia, de que éste es el PENULTIMO CAPITULO, así que la próxima semana les traeré el gran final de la historia. Ahh que triste, ésta es una historia que me trajo muchas satisfacciones, pero obviamente no será la última. **_

_**Antes de irme, a la pregunta de **__**Coral9**__**, sobre el asunto de los partos, te comento que hace como cuatro meses nacieron 3 bebés en la familia, así que senté a las nuevas mamás e hice mi interrogatorio =D!... **_

_**Ahora sí, me les despido, no se olviden, FINAL la próxima semana y por supuestos pásense por la nueva historia… Eso es todo, dejen sus mensajes, les mando un abrazo… Bye!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**¡Hola!... Espero que se encuentren muy bien, debo decirles que en éste instante me invadió la nostalgia, después de un largo tiempo y de 28 capítulos, la historia llega a su fin el día de hoy!. Tengo muchas cosas que decirles, pero la mas importante de todas es Gracias, principalmente por dedicarle un instante de su tiempo a leer cada semana el capitulo que iba subiendo. Sé que lo digo mucho, pero siempre es cierto, toda historia que termino me trae una gran satisfacción y siento que me enriquece… ((Ayy que melodramática me puse XDD)).**_

_**Bueno chicas y los pocos chicos que sé, siguen la historia, muchas gracias a todos y aquí les dejo el capítulo final… DISFRUTEN!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 28: Alcanza la felicidad**_

- ¿Qué te pasó? – fue la pregunta de Inuyasha cuando entró en el cuarto y me vio derramando lagrimas – No te pongas triste mi amor…

- Ella llamó…

- ¿Qué?... ¿Kikyo?

- Sí, ella llamó y dijo que Sakura estaba llorando demasiado – le dije entre lagrimas – Y luego me dijo que nunca la devolvería, Inuyasha... – me abracé a su pecho y sollocé durante un rato en el que él sólo me acarició los cabellos y me pidió tranquilizarme.

- Tranquila mi amor, sé que la vamos a encontrar… - alejó mi rostro de su pecho y me obligó a mirarlo – Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo hablaron?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté contrariada, no entendía eso que tenía que ver.

- Si hablaran más de quince o veinte segundos, es posible buscar el registro de la llamada y tal vez triangular su ubicación…

- Sí, hablamos al menos un par minutos…

- Bien, entonces valgamos de éste error… - aseveró mientras se alejaba de mí y tomaba el teléfono para hacer una llamada.

Luego de que Inuyasha hablara por teléfono y quince minutos después Miroku llegó a la casa, con Sango pisándole los talones. Ambos hombre salieron de la habitación dejándonos a Sango y a mí a solas.

- No te pregunto cómo te sientes, por qué sé que no debes estar en tus mejores momentos…

- Estoy desesperada, no sé qué hacer…

- No te preocupes, Inuyasha y Miroku la encontraran…

- ¿Qué van a hacer? – pregunté.

- Pues no entendí mucho, pero hasta donde sé trataran de rastrear la llamada o de ubicar el número desde la cual se hizo, algo así… Miroku e Inuyasha son buenos en eso, déjalos que trabajen…

- No puedo evitar pensar que si no me hubiera distraído, si…

- ¡Hey amiga!... No es momento de que te culpes… Es claro que esa mujer planeó todo muy cuidadosamente, ella sabía qué Inuyasha saldría a detener al ladrón y aunque no te hubieras distraído, ella hubiera hecho algo…

- Aún así…

- Lo sé Kagome, no comprendo lo que es ser madre, pero comprendo lo desolada e impotente que debes sentirte, pero debes confiar en que todo estará bien…

Sango tenía razón, no podía agobiarme en las lágrimas, Inuyasha era bastante capaz de hallar a Kikyo y rescatar a nuestra pequeña, pero yo no podía echarme a llorar, aún estaba Yasha y el necesitaba mi presencia a su lado.

- ¿Quieres un té?

- Gracias… - asentí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

Sango salió del cuarto y en ese momento Yasha se movió entre sus sueños y sonrió. Me incliné a ver qué sucedía y acaricié sus cabellos oscuros.

- Todo está bien, ¿verdad mi amor? – susurré en el oído de mi pequeño, por extraño que pareciera, cada vez que Yasha estaba tranquilo, me daba la certeza de que Sakura también lo estaba, era como si hubiera una conexión muy fuerte entre ambos.

- Querida… - la puerta se abrió y la madre de Inuyasha entró con una taza de té en sus manos – Acabé de llegar, Sango salió a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

- Izayoi… - la mujer se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

- Llora todo lo que quieras cariño, entiendo ese dolor que sientes, esa angustia y esa fuerte presión en tu garganta y pecho… - tal y como ella dijo lo hice, necesitaba hacerlo – Llora todo lo que desees y luego saca las fuerzas de donde no las tengas y lucha por tu familia…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- No puedo asegurar que sea su ubicación, a menos de que haga una nueva llamada y podamos confirmarlo… - dijo Miroku a Inuyasha.

- Aún así es un radio muy amplio – masculló Inuyasha – Y no podría estar allí…

- ¿Qué han encontrado? – revelé mi presencia de pie en la puerta.

- Kagome… qué haces levantada, es muy tarde…

- Yo voy a buscar más café… - dijo Miroku tomando las tazas y saliendo del estudio.

- Tú mamá se quedó en el cuarto con Yasha y yo… no puedo dormir… - los brazos de Inuyasha me rodearon y me escondieron en el calor de su pecho - ¿Qué han encontrado? – repetí mi pregunta mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- La llamada la hizo desde alguna parte de la zona norte a la ciudad, pero es difícil establecer si aún permanece allá, enviamos personas a que averigüen, pero todavía no sabemos nada…

- Entiendo… - musitó.

- Estoy tan preocupado como tu mi amor, pero sé que la vamos a encontrar, algo aquí dentro me lo dice… - tomó mi mano y la llevó a su corazón que latía al mismo compás que el mío.

- Lo sé…

Pasaron dos semanas sin que se supiera nada de nuestra pequeña, Inuyasha y el resto de personas vinculadas a la investigación, concordaban que Kikyo permanecía en la ciudad, no había manera de que ella o Sakura, salieran de la ciudad sin ser detectadas. Se tenía cada aeropuerto, estación de tren o de cualquier otro medio de transporte, cuidadosamente vigilada. Las carreteras de salidas estaban cubiertas, no había manera de salir, pero aún así Londres era inmenso y aún no había rastro de mi pequeña.

Toda agencia de Inuyasha estaba al pendiente de todo, Londres estaba siendo recorrido de un extremo a otro, buscando una pista. La que más nos había alentado, era una en la que un hombre de una droguería había afirmado ver a Kikyo y según éste ella había comprado pañales y leche para bebé. Aquello de alguna manera me había dado la certeza de que mi hija estaba bien y que Kikyo no era tan perversa con ella.

Pero si hubo algo que me subió el ánimo fue la persona que hizo aparición en la agencia, el primer día de la tercera semana.

- A qué no adivinan con quién me topé…

Kouga, otro de los tantos que se estaba devanando los sesos por encontrar a Kikyo, entró a la oficina de Inuyasha seguido de una presencia femenina.

- Kagura… - musité al ver a la mujer atravesar la sala, estaba como siempre hermosa y rozagante, vistiendo elegantemente y mostraba una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Cómo estás querida? – sin pensarlo dos veces me levanté de mi asiento y la abracé – Te dejo un tiempo y mira lo que pasa… Pensé que la cuidarías bien Taisho…

- Kagura… - saludó Inuyasha con un apretón de manos – Finalmente saliste…

- Hace un par de meses, pero tuve que organizar un par de cosas antes regresar, me enteré de lo que sucedió, Kouga me lo comentó mientras subíamos…

- Estamos tratando de localizarla, pero Kikyo es muy buena ocultándose – contestó Inuyasha.

- Bueno creo que yo puedo traerles una noticia buena…

- ¿Qué? – pregunté ansiosa.

- Bueno vi a Kikyo salir de una pequeña casa de huéspedes al sur de la ciudad…

- Estaba con… - el pulso comenzó a latir vertiginoso por mi cuerpo.

- No, estaba sola, tomó un taxi y la perdí…

- Vamos allá… - dijo Inuyasha de inmediato.

- Yo quiero ir… - le dije.

- No Kagome – me dijo Inuyasha con absoluta seriedad – Tú te quedas aquí.

- Claro que no, es mi hija, quiero ir…

Comprendía el instinto protector de Inuyasha, pero aún así ésa vez quería estar presente, las veces pasadas en que supuestamente habían hallado a Kikyo me quedaba esperando, con el corazón pendido en un hilo y cuando recibía la llamada de Inuyasha con sus malas noticias, mi corazón se rompía un poco más. En esa ocasión necesitaba estar presente.

- Kagome… - me dijo Inuyasha en un suspiro, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás.

- Déjala ir, estaremos hasta el tope de personas, de seguro podremos poner un ojo en ella – intervino Kouga desde un costado de la habitación.

Al ver el ceño fruncido de Inuyasha y como éste salía del cuarto sin decir nada, comprendí que estaba dentro, pero no con su bendición.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Es ahí… - dijo Kagura señalando el edificio, Inuyasha se detuvo una cuadra adelante y esperó a que Kagura se bajara y se reuniera con los otros agentes para hablarme.

- Quiero que te quedes aquí, por ningún motivo se te ocurra ir…

- Pero…

- No me presiones Kagome, no puedo estar pendiente de ti y Sakura a la vez, mis nervios están al máximo, por favor…

- Ésta bien… - musité mirándolo de reojo.

- Todo va estar bien… - me tomó en brazos y me estrujo con fuerza contra su cuerpo – Hay hombre en el edificio contiguo y en la casa de en enfrente, Kikyo no podrá salir de aquí…

- Cuídate… - si había algo que no podría soportar era que Kikyo le hiciera algo a él.

- Voy a estar muy bien, traeré a nuestra hija y haré pagar a Kikyo por todo…

Antes de marcharse me dio un beso en los labios, uno que encendió mis sentidos y me dejó expectante. Luego salió dejándome sola, con miles de pensamientos en mi cabeza.

Había pasado cerca de quince minutos desde que Inuyasha entrara al edificio y aún nada sucedía, todo el vecindario estaba demasiado tranquilo y el instinto me dijo que no todo iba bien.

En efecto un movimiento a mi derecha capto mi atención. Era ella, Kikyo había salido del viejo edificio de viviendas, estaba disfrazada, llevaba una peluca rubia y un traje bastante pasado de moda, pero aún así yo lo sabía, sabía que era ella, además en sus manos llevaba una canasta de picnic. ¡Mi bebé!, ese fue mi pensamiento a la vez que salía del auto, casi corriendo me apresuré a seguirla.

Miré a mis espaldas y noté que aparentemente nadie había notado su presencia. Así que apresuré el paso cuando Kikyo giró en una esquina, ella miraba de tanto en tanto hacia atrás, por lo que me apresuraba a ocultarme de su vista, antes de correr tras ella nuevamente.

En un momento de mi persecución, cuando giré en una nueva esquina me encontré en un callejón sin salida. Miré a todos lados, pero no había rastro de Kikyo, era como si hubiera desaparecido.

- ¿Me buscabas? – Cuando me giré a la voz estuve a punto de caerme, Kikyo estaba en la entrada del callejón, con la canasta colgando en uno de sus brazos y un arma en la otra - ¿Es esto lo que quieres? – me dijo al verme mirar la canasta.

- Lo siento cariño, pero te dije que no la tendrías…

- Es sólo una bebé Kikyo, véngate conmigo, pero por favor deja a mi hija fuera de todo esto, ella no te ha hecho nada…

- No me gusta nada que me estén siguiendo…

- Bien, entonces le diré a Inuyasha que dejé de buscarte, pero deja a mi bebé fuera de esto…

- Necesito dinero… - dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mí.

- ¿Dinero?, ¿cuánto?, dime cuánto, te daré todo el dinero que quieras si dejas a mi bebé…

- Mi bebé, mi bebé… Ya deja de decir esas idioteces, es sólo una mocosa que no hace más que llorar todo el día…

Tomé un poco de aire, la situación comenzaba a desesperarme bastante, no sabía qué hacer, era claro que Kikyo estaba jugando conmigo y yo no podía caer en ese juego.

- Bueno, la verdad lo único que quiero en éste instante es salir del país y que la agencia se olvide de mi existencia, me he metido en muchos problemas por todo éste lío, que tú causaste…

- Bien, te prometo que haré todo lo que éste a mi alcance para que nadie te moleste, pero dame a… - estiré mi brazo tratando de ver el interior de la canasta, pero solo veía una manta blanca.

- ¿Por qué debería de dártela? – Sonrió alejando la canasta de mi vista – Acaso crees que saldría del país y los dejaría vivir felices con su par de niños, claro que no Kagome, quiero que pagues, tú e Inuyasha, quiero que sufran, pero más tú que nadie…

- ¡Ya basta con tus juegos! – Espeté airada, era claro que ella quería sacarme de quicio - ¿Quieres a Inuyasha?, ¿quieres que me aleje de él?, ¡Bien lo haré!, pero deja a mi hija fuera de esto…

- No, no Kagome, muy mal, no me gustan los gritos, además alguien podría venir

Era claro que nadie vendría, nadie pasaba por la entrada del callejón, no se escuchaba el sonido de auto, estaba sola y a merced de ella.

- ¿Sabes?, creo que le he tomado cariño a ésta pequeña, cuando no llora es bastante… dulce…

Ella alzó la canasta y acarició la superficie de la canasta con el arma…

- Creo que podríamos ser como madre e hija, yo la cuidaría bien Kagome…

- Estas loca…

Ante mis palabras ella se carcajeó, dejó la canasta en el suelo y me apuntó directo a la cabeza; caminó hasta detenerse a mi lado y plantó el cañón en mi cabeza.

- Tal vez lo estoy, ¿quieres que lo veamos?

Lo que sucedió a continuación, en ese instante me pareció verlo en cámara lenta. Kikyo giró el arma con suavidad y apuntó a la canasta y en menos de dos segundos, haló el gatillo tres veces seguidas.

Un grito que desgarró mi garganta, brotó de mis labios a la vez que intentaba abalanzarme a la canasta, sin embargo Kikyo me empujó al suelo y apuntó el arma a mi cabeza de nuevo.

- ¿Qué dices ahora?

- No, no, no… ¿Por qué? – La miré y la sonrisa en sus labios casi me produjo arcadas – Ella… No, mi bebé… - musité mirando la canasta, quería ir hasta ella, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, aunque Kikyo no estuviera apuntándome a la cabeza mi cuerpo parecía estático, sin fuerzas, lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

- Levántate… - escuché sus palabras a lo lejos.

- Eres una asesina… eres una…

- Dime algo que no sepa…

- ¡La mataste!...

Sin pensarlo mi cuerpo reaccionó y me abalancé sobre ella sin pensar en el arma. Al parecer ella no se lo esperó, porque cuando la empujé al suelo ésta cayó en el acto al tiempo que el arma volaba por el impacto.

- ¡Te dije que no le hicieras nada!... ¡te lo rogué!... – le grité airada mientras me subía sobre su cuerpo y cerraba mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

Sus brazos trataron de alejarme, halaron mis cabellos y arañaron mis brazos, pero no sentía nada, todo lo veía rojo, quería que ella muriera como mi pequeña.

- ¡Era mi bebé!, ¡ella no tenía la culpa!...

- No, no… - repetía ella mientras buscaba aire, pero yo presionaba cada vez más.

- ¡Muérete!...Muérete…

- ¡Kagome!... – un par de brazos me agarraron de la cintura y me elevaron sobre el aire – Tranquilízate… Cálmate…

Finalmente mi mirada se enfocó sobre el par de ojos dorados de Inuyasha, y más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

- Inuyasha, ella lo hizo, ella… - no podía hablar, mis palabras se atoraban en el mar de lagrimas – Inuyasha…

- Es un loca – dijo Kikyo tosiendo – Quería matarme…

- ¡Tú la mataste!... – traté de ir por ella, pero Inuyasha me detuvo – Ella mató a Sakura – le dije a él, como tratando de explicar mis acciones.

- ¡Estás loca! – vociferó Kikyo quitándose la peluca rubia.

- Tenemos a Sakura con nosotros, está bien… - me aseguró Inuyasha.

- Pero… - miré la canasta y me solté de Inuyasha para correr hacia ella, el objeto estaba lleno de sabanas agujeradas por las balas, no había bebé alguno – Ella me dijo…

Miré a Kikyo quien seguía frotando su cuello con una mano y con bastante cuidado movió la otra para alcanzar el arma a un lado. Al entender lo que intentaban hacer me abalancé sobre ella al mismo momento en que el arma se disparaba. Tomé el brazo de Kikyo que sostenía el arma e intenté mantenerla en el aire, a la vez que otros dos disparos sonaban el aire. Miré tras mi hombro y vi a Inuyasha sostenerse su hombro mientras iba por su arma que había volado por el impacto.

- Suéltame… - masculló Kikyo mientras forcejeábamos, pero no lo haría, no lastimaría a nadie más – Entonces te irás con él… - un fuerte golpe en mi vientre me hizo caer sin fuerzas, al acto Kikyo me tiró al suelo y me presionó el arma en la frente – Muérete tú…

El disparó resonó en todo el callejón. Cerré mis ojos, sentí como el aire se fue de mis pulmones y como mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y laxo. No había dolor, pero todo estaba en silencio.

- Kagome…

De golpe el aire volvió a mis pulmones, el peso sobre mi cuerpo se alejó, abrí mis ojos y me topé con el bello rostro de Inuyasha, aquel del que me había enamorada. Él me sonrió aliviado y yo sentí como la tranquilidad volvía a mi cuerpo, enterré mi rostro en su cuello a la vez que un sollozo escapa de mis labios.

No comprendí bien que había sucedido, hasta que miré a un lado y encontré el cuerpo de Kikyo con un charco de sangre comenzando extenderse bajo su cuerpo. Miré a Inuyasha buscando respuestas y él me dio un beso en la frente a la vez que decía.

- No la iba dejar separarnos, nunca…

- ¡Aquí están!...

Al momento se escucharon llegar varias personas tras nosotros. Inuyasha me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me llevó al encuentro de los demás.

- Los disparos nos guiaron hasta acá… - dijo Miroku - ¿Necesitas atención? – le preguntó a Inuyasha, quien se miró el brazo indiferente.

- Apenas me rozaron

- ¿Dónde está? – Fue Kagura quien llegó segundos después con un pequeño bultito rosa en sus brazos - ¿Cómo está? – pregunté mientras recibía a mi pequeña en brazos.

- La revisaron y está bien, no te preocupes… - me contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Descubrí su pequeño cuerpo un poco, para cerciorarme de que estuviera bien, Sakura dormía tranquilamente, con sus manitas empuñadas a la altura del pecho. Le di un pequeño beso en sus cabellos y volví a cubrirla.

- Vamos a casa…

Inuyasha llegó a mi lado y nos envolvió a ambas en un abrazo a la vez que soltaba un suspiro, estaba agotado, todos lo estábamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez llegamos a la casa, mis padres, Izayoi y un Yasha despierto esperaban en la sala de estar. Cuando nos vieron entrar se levantaron y corrieron hasta nosotros. Entre los saludos y abrazos, Sakura comenzó a despertarse, Yasha lanzó un gritito entre los brazos de Izayoi y todos reímos finalmente.

Luego de que la herida de Inuyasha fuera vendada y después de una sencilla cena, mis padres y la madre de Inuyasha, se marcharon dejándonos solos. Ambos subimos a nuestro cuarto, donde Yasha y Sakura dormían tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué va a pasar?

- No te preocupes – Inuyasha se recostó en los almohadones y me llevó contra su cuerpo – El cuerpo de Kikyo será enterrado y todo quedará organizado, no habrán problemas…

- Me asusté tanto…

- Yo me asusté mas cuando salí y vi el auto vació, ¿no te dije que te quedaras? – me preguntó con suavidad.

- La vi salir y… pensé que llevaba a nuestra hija con ella y no sabía cómo avisarles…

- Ay… mi amor… - suspiró mientras me estrechaba en sus brazos – Nunca antes sentí tanto miedo cuando vi esa arma en tu cabeza… Me quitaste veinte años de vida…

- Lo siento… - elevé mi rostros para mirarlo y le di un beso en los labios – Te amo tanto…

- Yo te amo mas… - cuando intentó besarme, ambos bebés se revolvieron en el colchón reclamando nuestra atención – Es solo un beso chicos…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos meses después partimos de Londres, Inuyasha y yo organizamos todo lo necesario, yo había hecho mi traslado a una universidad de Creta y tomaría las clases virtuales e Inuyasha trabajaría desde casa, planearía las misiones, las asignaría y viajaría cada tanto a Londres para no descuidar la zona principal. Para ese tiempo mis padres ya habían regresado a Londres y la madre de Inuyasha había vuelto a su reserva natural.

El día que partimos del aeropuerto, Miroku y mi amiga Sango, quienes indiscutiblemente tenían algo, fueron a despedirnos, en compañía de Kouga y Kagura, quien se había incorporado una vez más a la agencia. Tomamos un vuelo privado, en un avión de la agencia para tener más comodidad con nuestros bebés de cuatro meses.

- Bienvenidos a Santorini… - nos dijo la mujer en cuanto atravesamos emigración y salimos con nuestros bebés en sus coches respectivos.

Afuera nos esperaba un auto que Inuyasha había arreglado que nos llevaran. Ambos sentamos a los niños en las sillas especializadas y luego ambos subimos al frente rumbo a la casa.

- ¡Ah que alegría verlos!...

Fue Kaede quien nos recibió en la casa, seguida de Apolo quien salió corriendo de la casa, con la lengua afuera y la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro. Buyo, quien había sido enviado desde Escocia hacia unos días, también se asomó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y se echó a dormir allí.

- Buenos tardes Kaede… - saludé a la anciana con una sonrisa, mientras Inuyasha saludaba a Apolo.

- Todo está listo para ustedes, la decoradora dejó el cuarto de los bebés listo, tienen que verlo

- Muchas gracias por todo Kaede… - le dijo Inuyasha.

Nos instalamos en la casa con rapidez. Los bebés se acostumbraron rápidamente al clima y yo no podía sentirme más dichosa cada vez que me levantaba con el sol y veía a Inuyasha dormir a mi lado. El azul del mar y la brisa marina lo hacía parecer casi un ensueño, todo era una mágica realidad. Nada podía hacerlo mejor o eso creí hasta que Inuyasha volvió a sorprenderme…

- Esto es hermoso… - sonreí mientras miraba la luna llena iluminándose contra el mar, desde la terraza de nuestra habitación.

- No más que tú… - susurró Inuyasha en mi oído mientras enlazaba un brazo en mi cintura y colocaba un rosa frente a mi rostro.

- ¿Y esto? – dije aspirando el delicado aroma de la flor.

- Las rosas me recuerdan tu olor, ¿nunca te lo dije?

- No creo… - sonreí mientras pasaba mis brazos tras su cuello y rozaba sus labios contra los míos.

- Espera había algo que quería mostrarte…

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté mientras me giraba con la vista al mar – Inu…

Mis palabras se interrumpieron cuando una explosión resonó en el aire y miles de colores inundaron el cielo nocturno, varias explosiones siguieron a ésta, pintando el cielo de hermosas tonalidades. Miré a Inuyasha quien sonreía con su vista fija en mí.

- Ahora estoy confundida… ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

- Mira y dime tú…

Cuando volví a mirar, una nueva serie de juegos artificiales surcó el cielo, pero estaba vez se formó una frase… "Cásate conmigo". Sin poder creerlo no despegué mi mirada hasta que las palabras se difuminaron.

- ¿Qué me dices mi Kagome?, ¿te casas conmigo? – al momento que me giré a mirarlo mis ojos se estaban inundando de lágrimas e Inuyasha exhibía una cajita de terciopelo negro, con un anillo de diamantes tan brillantes como las estrellas.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!...

Y así fue, un mes después celebramos la ceremonia en una playa privada de Santorini, con el mar y el sol de testigos de nuestra unión. Fue algo sencillo, con nuestros familiares y amigos más cercanos. Disfrutamos de un pequeño banquete ceremonial y dejamos a los invitados disfrutar de la noche para nosotros disfrutar de la nuestra.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las ropas estaban desperdigadas por el suelo formando un camino desde la puerta hasta la cama. La luz de la luna que entraba por las puertas de la terraza, era lo único que iluminaba la estancia. Sin embargo no me importaba nada mas, en lo único que podía concentrarme era en las manos de Inuyasha recorriendo mi espalda desnuda, en sus jadeos chocando contra mis labios y las suaves embestidas contra mi cuerpo.

- Inuyasha…

Las manos de él aferraron mis caderas dejándome firmemente sentada sobre él; sus labios se cerraron contra los míos con fiereza a la vez que su cuerpo embestía contra el mío, elevándome a los picos más elevados del placer y el amor.

- Te amo… - susurró él a la vez que una explosión de sensaciones inundaba mi cuerpo, dejándome agotada y satisfecha.

- Todo esto es tan… mágico… - musité abrazada al cuerpo de Inuyasha, hacia varios minutos que estábamos ahí, en silencio disfrutando de la sensación de nuestros cuerpos entrelazados.

- Pero no es un sueño… - dijo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos y me daba un beso en los labios.

- Lo sé… Gracias… - Inuyasha me miró contrariado y yo sonreí – ¿Quién diría que cuando me topé contigo en esa carretera terminaríamos aquí?, casados y con dos hermosos bebés.

- Aquí en la cama, sí lo imaginé…

- ¡Inuyasha!... – le golpeé el hombro sonriendo.

- Parece que no supieras lo que haces en mí – con suavidad me dejó recostada de espaldas en la cama – Sabes una cosa mi amor, llámame tonto, pero en el momento en que me decidí a ayudarte sabia que jamás te podría alejar de mi vida, tampoco quería hacerlo, eras la primera persona por la que sentía que debía vivir, por ella y para ella…

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Mi madre, ella hubiera estado bien, ella es… como es – sonrió – Pero tú me diste las razones para vivir, dos hermosos bebés y la mujer más hermosa para adorar, para amar…

Cuando posó sus labios en los míos, la sangre se disparó por todo mi cuerpo, olas de calor me inundaron y mis manos cobraron vida mientras recorrían el cuerpo de él. Sin embargo, un lloriqueo en medio de la noche, nos alejó entre risas.

- Ya que… vamos… - se levantó colocándose una bata color borgoña y alcanzándome una de color blanco – Al menos tenemos toda una vida por delante…

Tendríamos una vida para adorarnos, para crecer al lado de nuestros hijos, una vida en familia y todo gracias a él. Si años atrás me hubieran dicho que lo conocería a él y que tendría un par de bellos niños, me hubiera lanzado de cabeza a esa serie de acontecimientos que tanto daño me habían hecho, habría luchado una y mil veces contra Naraku y Kikyo, todo por alcanzarlo a él y el rayo de felicidad que me cubría, cada vez que me miraba con sus ojos dorados, me sonreía, me acariciaba o me besaba.

Si me preguntan el día de hoy día que hubiera cambiado en mi vida, les diría "Nada", con voz fuerte y clara. No cambiaría nada, porque fueron esa serie de problemas los que me llevaron al amor, el amor para mí se llamaba Inuyasha, Sakura y Yasha, ellos me hacían feliz ya que al fin y al cabo ese era el secreto de amar, alcanzar la felicidad.

…_**FIN… Casi…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Muerte a Kikyo! ¡Y sin besos como en Kanketsu-Hen! ¡Jajaja!... Como dijeron varias, no pega dejar a Kikyo viva, sería como un fantasma sobre sus cabezas… Buu!... **_

_**Obviamente aun queda algo por ver, así que esto no termina hasta que termina ((Como diría… No sé quién… =D)), así que próxima semana nos estaremos viendo con el EPILOGO. Pero bueno, obviamente éste es el final de toda su lucha, así que espero que les haya gustado. Una vez más les agradezco por sus mensajes y por todo el apoyo que me brindaron a lo largo de la historia. Y como por aquí ya vamos terminando, pásense por la nueva historia "ENGAÑAR AL DUQUE" ((Publicidad no pagada XD)). **_

_**Ahora sí me despido, les mando un fuerte abrazo y por supuesto dejen sus comentarios… Nos vemos con el EPILOGO la próxima semana… Bye!**_

_**P.D: Cualquier cosa dejen sus mensajes en mi correo y por el Facebook... (Lo encuentran en la página de perfil de FF.)**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**¡Hola a todos!... El día de hoy ando de excelente humor, hay múltiples razones, la primera porque inicia la "Feria de las Flores" en mi ciudad y hay una semana de fiestas por doquier XDD! ((Aparte arranca mundial sub-20 y toca ponerse la camiseta XD))... La segunda es que hoy conocí a uno de mis artistas favoritos y ando de "No te lo puedo creer"… =D… Y por último, pero no menos importante, porque el día de hoy termino ésta historia y a pesar de que me da algo de nostalgia, estoy demasiado feliz, porque quedo bastante satisfecha con los resultados, con la gran acogida y apoyo que recibí de ustedes. Tengo tanto que decir que ni siquiera sé como empezar… Así que arranco dejándoles el epilogo para que disfruten!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Epilogo: Querer amar… **_

El sol estaba en lo alto, las olas del mar azulado chocaban contra la arena dorada de la playa, la brisa marina refrescaba el ambiente; risas y palabras de alegría pululaban en todas las direcciones, personas correteando por la arena o jugando en el mar, todo la descripción de alegría se encontraba en cada rincón de ese pequeño paraíso.

- Disculpe… - una joven de aproximadamente quince años se detuvo al lado de mi silla de playa.

- ¿Si? – pregunté mientras me quitaba los lentes de sol y me sentaba.

- ¿Es usted Kagome Taisho?, ¿la escritora? – preguntó la jovencita levantando un libro para que lo viera.

- Eh, sí… - contesté con una sonrisa.

- Podría firmarme el libro – asentí y recibí la pluma y el libro donde plasmé la firma – Debo decirle que me encanta, lo he leído varias veces y no me canso…

- Muchas gracias… - sonreí apenada, aun me daban vergüenza escuchar los halagos.

- Bueno, yo la dejo, espero ver un nuevo libro suyo en el mercado, que tenga un buen día…

- Disculpe – la nueva voz hizo recorrer un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa di un vistazo al recién llegado. Sus ojos dorados despedían un brillo divertido, mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa sensual.

- ¿Qué quiere? – pregunté mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Es usted la mujer que amo?

- ¿Yo?, la verdad es que no estoy segura, aunque se parece mucho al personaje de un libro que escribí recientemente…

- ¿No será que secretamente me desea?

Con una sonrisa Inuyasha me tendió una vez más sobre la silla de playa y me dio un beso en los labios.

- Sí, tú eres la mujer que amo…

- Menos mal no se equivoco de persona señor Taisho o tendríamos un problema…

- ¡Ugh!... Déjala respirar papá… - con una sonrisa le di un pequeño golpe en el pecho para alejarlo de mi cuerpo.

Un pequeño niño de cinco años caminaba hasta nuestro puesto en la playa y tras él venía una pequeña de la misma edad con un perro pisándole los talones.

- Yasha está celoso… - dijo la niña mientras corría a sentarse en las piernas de Inuyasha – Yo le dije que tú y mamá son esposos y se aman y que el amor que sienten por nosotros es diferente, pero igual de fuerte.

- No estoy celoso… - dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ven aquí… - le di un beso en la mejilla y él se quejó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Y tú princesa?, cómo es que sabes tanto del amor…

- Leyó el libro de mamá… - dijo Yasha sacándole la lengua a su hermana -

- No es un libro para niños – le dije mirando a la pequeña, quien le dedicó un ceño fruncido a su hermano.

- Él lo leyó conmigo mientras tú lo ibas escribiendo mamá…

- Bueno, bueno, cálmense los dos… - intervino Inuyasha – No lean cosas que no sean para niños…

- Mejor vamos al agua, dijiste que jugaríamos con el balón – dijo tomando el esférico de entre las cosas que habíamos llevado.

- Pero que mamá venga… - dijo Sakura soltándose de su papá.

- Claro que sí… ¡Vamos Apolo! – le gritó al perro mientras salía corriendo con el perro siguiéndole los talones.

- ¡Yasha espera! – Gritó Sakura corriendo tras él - ¡Apresúrense! – nos grito la niña desde la orilla.

- A veces pienso que tuvimos dos tornados… - dijo Inuyasha levantándose y ofreciéndome una mano.

- Huracanes queda mejor… - le dije mientras me quitaba la salida de baño.

Antes de poder ponerme de pie, Inuyasha pasó un brazo tras mis rodillas y uno en mi espalda y me levantó en brazos.

- Inuyasha… - sonreí mientras pasaba mis brazos tras su cuerpo – Bájame… - le dije cuando llegamos con los niños quienes clamaban por jugar.

Ir a la playa los fines de semana era tradición, al igual que las visitas de los abuelos en Acción de gracias, Navidad y las vacaciones de verano. Tantas tradiciones que ahora eran parte de mi vida, de la familia que teníamos.

- Así que se han unido para atacarme… - dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba a los dos pequeños que le lanzaban agua y los pasaba como dos bultos sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Mamá dile que nos baje! – dijo Sakura riéndose - ¡Papá!...

- Sólo si se rinden… - dijo Inuyasha.

- Nos rendimos – dijo Yasha entre risas – Tú ganas…

- Bien entonces… - los dejó sobre el agua y les dijo algo al oído, en ese momento los tres se giraron hacia mí.

- Cógela papá… - dijo Yasha mientras corrían tras mío.

- Te tengo – susurró Inuyasha contra mi oído mientras me llevaba hacia donde los niños, quienes comenzaron a arrojar agua entre risas.

- Tienen demasiada energía – jadeé cansada mientras me dejaba caer en la arena; el sol pronto comenzaría a esconderse y los niños aun tenían energía para armar un castillo de arena - ¿En qué piensas mi amor?

Inuyasha estaba mirando fijamente a Yasha y a Sakura mientras una sonrisa de embeleso se dibujaba en su rostro.

- En todo esto… - se dejo caer sentado a mis espaldas, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mí cuerpo – En la vida que hemos llevado, es increíble que tenga dos hijos y una esposa, una maravillosa y bella familia.

- Bueno digamos que tuvimos suerte, suerte de encontrar el amor…

- No, tuvimos suerte de saber vivirlo, creo que muchas personas tienen el amor a su alcance, sólo que no saben verlo y lo dejan ir, sumiéndose en los odios y las tristezas. Ese es el error de la humanidad, no creer en el amor y la felicidad, pero si creer en el rencor y la angustia…

- ¿Y de cuanto acá te volviste poeta? – pregunté sonriendo.

- Desde que me case con una escritora… - rebatió antes de darme un beso.

Lo había conseguido, hacía poco más de unas semanas que había sacado mi primer libro y era todo un éxito.

- Te amo Kagome, amo tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus labios, tu cuerpo, tu alma y todo tú ser… Te necesito así como necesito el aire para respirar…

Inuyasha era increíble, aún después de años de matrimonio y de convivir juntos sabía decir las palabras correctas para que mi corazón brincara en mi pecho, para que el amor que sentía por el creciera día con día, momento con momento. Porque tal y como decía él, el amor estaba ahí rodeándonos, no había que encontrar el amor, había que querer vivirlo, sentirlo. Lo único necesario era creer en el amor y sí, por raro que suene, querer amar…

_**FIN.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ahhh!... Qué bello es el amor!... Que hermoso es Inuyasha!... Jajaja XDD!... **_

_**Creo que eso fue todo, sí, eso fue todo. Lo único que quería mostrarles era un par de años adelante como salían las cosas con nuestra parejita y el par de mellizos Taisho. **_

_**Ahora no queda más que despedirme de ésta historia, una vez mas GRACIAS a todos, no sólo a aquellos que me dejaron sus mensajes y apoyaron con ellos, sino a todos aquellos que sacaron unos minutos de su tiempo y leyeron el capitulo cada semana. **_

_**De nuevo, gracias, y por supuesto ahí nos seguimos leyendo en ENGAÑAR AL DUQUE, les mando un abrazo, besos y mis mejores deseos para todos… Bye!**_


End file.
